The Hunting Dragon
by Sabre G
Summary: Ichigo, once a slave but was saved by a group of hunters who follow Hircine and his guidance. In the hands of the hunters can he be raised to face the dangers that the future will no doubt throw at him and his pack? BleachXSkyrim will follow the main story line as well as Dawnguard.
1. Chapter 1

**So a new story, again a crossover. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Slave Named Ichigo**

It was a brutally cold night; harsh winds blew along the plains making it all the worse. There wasn't much to be done about it, not while being trapped behind Iron bars out in the open in nothing but a roughspun tunic covering his thin malnourished form. He was just a child yet he was still a prisoner for these cutthroats.

The small boy knew almost nothing of his past, all he had was his name, Ichigo. He'd been a prisoner most of his life to his knowledge, he was nine years of age now and from what he been told, he'd been a prisoner for years... but didn't know how he ended up here.

His arms and legs were scarred deeply from having grown up in the chains he wore, for the rest of his life those scars would remain, showing what he was and the life he'd lived. He curled himself deeper into a ball to try and warm up against the numbing coldness.

As of right now the cutthroats that held him captive were basing at a place called Swindlers Den. From what he'd overheard, it was close to one of the main holds of Skyrim, one called Whiterun, and he'd heard talk of joining up with some other people that were apparently close by in a fort, called Fort Greymoor.

The band of bandits that held him captive rarely moved areas, in fact this is only the third place they've even set up camp in all the years he'd been with them. Which meant Ichigo had barely seen anything from the world outside his cage, the only times when he was allowed out was when they made him do jobs like cleaning up after them, which meant dragging away the bodies of the travellers they've killed, or simply having to keep the den clean to a standard that suited them. He hated it obviously, but he had no say, it was either do what they said or starve, maybe they'd just kill him if he stopped doing what they say... though after years of dealing with it, he didn't have the strength to go against them.

One of the bandits came out the den, obviously drunk, though it wasn't a big change from their normal state. "Oi, brat! You got work, get to it!" he sneered unlocking the cage and dragging him out by his chains towards the den, it was probably warmer inside so he was in no position to complain.

The bandits weren't too far into the cave, they had the beds set up closer to the exit. The first thing Ichigo noticed was the body laid in a pool of blood on the ground. It was a women, he'd seen her dragged into the den a few days ago, from what he'd heard she was on her way to Whiterun from Markarth when the bandits had cut her off and taken everything she had before dragging her back forcibly. The most obvious change now was her face, tear streaks lined away from her now dull eyes, and her clothes were torn to bits, barely covering her modesty.

It was obvious what had happened to yet another innocent woman. Ichigo gritted his teeth and bit his tongue so not to snarl out in anger at the thugs. "Get rid of the body brat, take it outside, it's starting to stink up the place, they're no fun when they're dead." The bandit chief remarked from his seat at a close by table.

Ichigo didn't even nod as he walked to the now dead women, grabbing her wrists and with all his might he dragged the body, which for him was no easy task, he had no strength thanks to his malnourished state, that and the fact he was only nine years old meaning this women weighed more than him if he was at a normal weight let alone his actual weight.

Her wrists were cold as he dragged her body across the ground, silently he felt bad for the body, he knew that this wasn't the most respectful way to be moved, yet it was the only way he was capable of.

"Boss, shouldn't we feed him a bit more? He looks like he might drop any minute, if that happens it means we need to do this crap ourselves." One of the female bandits asked as he trekked past her he could feel his stomach ache at the sound of food. The chief simply scoffed at her waving his hand in a dismissive order.

"If he croaks then we'll just grab a new one, he lasted this long on the amount of food we've been giving him." The chief replied not caring in the least about Ichigo's health, Ichigo could feel his anger rising again but he bit his tongue, some food was better than no food.

It took him close to half an hour but he got the body outside where a wolf would more than likely swipe it. He heard footsteps behind him and he slowly turned coming to face the women that spoke up for him. She grabbed him by his chains and roughly dragged him back to his cage. She held out a small loaf of bread to him... it was an end cut of a larger loaf, most likely left over, but it was still food.

"Eat it quick kid, the others will probably bring you your food later, and if they see you with extra food I'll be the one getting the blame." She said throwing it on the dirt ground in front of him before walking back into the cave. He was quick to grab the bread and even quicker to eat it, he was grateful to the woman for the food... but it was obvious she was only feeding him to keep him alive so that he could continue following out their orders.

He sighed looking at the night sky, seeing the clouds were parted showing the whole sky in its glory. Again he curled himself up to try keep warm when another strong wind blew across the plains. He wondered what it would be like to have grown up like a normal kid... one with a family and friends...

He closed his eyes allowing himself to get at least a few hours sleep before a skeever or wolf came to his cage to wake him up in the middle of the night. When the darkness finally overtook him, he found himself in the same dream he found himself in most nights.

In every dream he had he'd be in a damp cave, there didn't seem to be an exit out of it, instead it was just a massive circular room with walls of rock and no sign how he could have gotten in there. He could see everywhere in the room, all but one space.

It was on the other end on the room, the complete opposite to his side. It was heavily shrouded in shadows hiding whatever was in them, he'd always wondered if the way out of the room was through the shadows but was unable to find out. Around his feet were the chains he was oh so familiar with, but this time they were connected to a boulder stopping him from moving around the room... stopping him from finding what was in the shadows on the room.

He could see something, outlines, a glint or sometimes movement from in the shadows but never clear enough for him to see what it was... all he could tell was, it was huge. He turned his gaze over to the shadows and just stared at them waiting for something, anything.

Time seemed to pass, though he couldn't tell since he couldn't see the sky, he knew though that he'd be waking up soon. But just when he turned away from the shadows did he hear it, a booming voice that echoed around the room.

"Can you feel it?" The voice asked, it was strong yet calm. Ichigo froze as he gaze instantly shot back to the shadows, but this time he saw something new, something that he'd never seen in his dreams before. Two massive piecing eye looking back at him, they had a reptilian slit and were a deep red contrasting deeply with the black shadows.

"Can you? Can you see what's happening, can you feel the change?" It asked again. Ichigo couldn't pull his eyes away from the two staring intently at him.

"No... I can't see anything... I don't feel any change..." Ichigo replied almost hesitantly. His back was against the rock he was chained to when suddenly he could hear something crumbling. He looked over to his left at the new sound, finding that a crack had formed in the wall and tiny rocks where crumbling to the ground.

"The walls are crumbling, our chains are rusting, the air is becoming lighter... something is happening, you can see it now." The voice replied. "Soon we shall no longer be bound, no longer be enclosed, soon we shall be free, I can feel it, I can see It." The voice finished.

Before Ichigo could ask what was going on, he found himself being woken up, whether that was a good thing or not he didn't know. He took in his surroundings and instantly noticed something was wrong, everything was quite, over the time he'd spent in this cage in the plains, it was never quite there was always some noise even the wind seemed to have stopped.

It was like the plains had stood still, waiting for something, Ichigo could feel the tension building in the air, maybe it was just his dream but it felt like something was watching him. His eyes shot around quickly looking for any changes, any animals... but he saw nothing.

That was until a howl pierced through the air, starting a chain reaction of howls all through the plains, all around his position in every direction he could hear what sounded like wolves howling into the sky some distinctly louder than others.

The silence had vanished stomping of paws sounded all around him and wolves jumped out of bushes or ran over hills looking for prey, wolves were quick to surround his cage, others started feasting on the body of the women he'd dragged out earlier. The wolves growled as they circled his cage looking at him like a piece of meat.

A distinctively loud patter of paws caught his attention making him turn around fully, and then he spotted what had no doubt organised the attack. A large wolf that stood on two legs had managed to get around his vision to get close enough to his cage that it could touch the bars... a werewolf stood before him.

Screams, blood churning screams filled the air from inside the den, the screams likely belonged to the cut throats that have kept him here. The wolves had likely gotten in through a rear entrance of the cave.

Men and women came running out of Swindlers Den into the waiting jaws of the wolves outside. As soon as the first man stepped out, he was thrown into a pack of lesser wolves by the werewolf and the ripped to shreds before he could get to his feet. The second man became a meal for the werewolf as the werewolf pounced on top of him, ripping apart his neck and chest with its claws.

A woman that came running out didn't even try helping her fallen friend as she continued to run not looking back to help him, but just as she ran by some bushes a second werewolf jumped out and ripped her head from her shoulders before she could react to him.

More wolves and werewolves poured out of the den with bloody claws and maws. Ichigo stood directly in the middle of his cage, hopefully out of reach of their claws and stayed there watching as they all devoured the bodies of the bandits. The lesser wolves soon backed off from the werewolves, now that he had time he counted seven of them in total and around twenty or so lesser wolves.

The seven werewolves let out a victorious howl into the sky, which was echoed by the lesser wolves who then ran back out into the plains leaving only the werewolves in front of him now. They looked at him curiously, but made no moves to break the cage open... not like he'd be much of a meal to them.

"What do you want? In the stories werewolves can turn back into people so then why are you still in this form, it's not like I'm much of a snack." Ichigo asked trying to sound confident in some futile attempt at save his life. The wolves shared what could only be described as a laugh. A Dark brown werewolf stepped forward, it's form shifting to that of a dark skinned woman

"You're a smart child, though you'd be wrong in some cases, some people can't handle the wolf blood and become savages and will have little control when they turn into wolves and less control when they try turning back. Only the strong can use our gift to its fullest like I can, others turn feral like some of these with me." The woman said stepping forward to his cage, making him step back nervously. Ichigo didn't reply to her, it was obvious she was in charge by the way she acted.

The woman was wearing some strange type of fur armour, a lot more extravagant then he was used to seeing, it was rather revealing and left her legs all but exposed until her shins where she wore leather and fur boots and also revealed a large amount of cleavage compared to most other armours. The front of the amour seemed to have a wolf face imprinted upon the leather with red eyes to match.

"I see you like my amour? It was a gift from our patron, Lord Hircine, it's called the Savior's Hide and was awarded to me for fulfilling a quest given to me by our Lord himself. Now then, how about we get you out of that cage, Apacci get this door open." The woman commanded, instantly a werewolf with one blue and one brown eye stepped forward shifting to the form of a young women with the same eyes pulled out a lock pick and quickly opened to lock.

He instantly felt exposed and took another step back from the now open door, his arms were shaking and his fists clenched.

"Mila, Sung-sun you two go and gather what goods there are inside that little hide out those bandits had, take any gold, jewels anything worth a few coin and gather some food for the boy." She ordered and two more wolves shifted to a Redguard and an imperial before they took off back into the Swindlers Den.

"C'mon whelp, we haven't got all night if we wanted to kill you we would have already now get your arse in gear and get out here before I change my mind and make a meal out of you." Apacci growled, and against his better judgment he obeyed stepping out of the cage.

"Good, now time for introductions, what's your name whelp?" Apacci asked Ichigo bite down on his tongue not to make a remark at her calling him whelp.

"My name is Ichigo..." he muttered, he felt like he was under each of their gaze, and with a quick glance to the others it seemed true, they were all looking at him like they expected something of him.

"Well, Ichigo. I'm Tia, and this is my pack. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung sun are my second in command. These wolves are feral, they no longer are able to revert from this transformation, they are simply beasts now." Tia introduced while Ichigo just nodded unsure to why they were even introducing themselves or why they seemed to be helping him.

"Right, I wish for you to listen to me for now. Once my other two pack members are back we'll be leaving and you'll be coming with us. We'll be heading past Broken Fang Cave into an opening in the side of the mountain known as Bloated man's Grotto on the edge of the plains." Tia replied motioning in the direction they were heading.

"Why aren't you eating me? I don't get it... are you helping me?" Ichigo asked, his voice barely a whisper as he took a half step back... he didn't understand, werewolves come and kill everyone yet save him?

"We were asked to save you by Lord Hircine, it was after I had finished the quest he gave me. He told me to gather my pack and find you, he claims that you will be a great hunter one day if you allow us to raise you and share our gifts with you." Tia said kneeling to lower herself to his height.

"How long have you been held captive for?" Apacci asked crossing her arms, though her voice seemed somewhat softer as she spoke.

"I don't know... I don't remember a time before this... They said I was nine though and I think I have been here for several years..." Ichigo said his quivering slowly stopping as he grew used to there presence.

"But... why would Hircine want me? I... I'm weak, I couldn't even scare a skeever... and you said share your gift, you mean to become a werewolf? I... I don't know why this is happening." Ichigo froze when Tia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are mistaken, you are not weak, you are simply young and inexperienced. They kept you malnourished and in poor health so that you couldn't oppose them, my pack and I will bring you to a level where no one will be able to control you." Tia began standing up gesturing over the plains.

"We'll build you back up and give you the power you need to hunt whatever prey you wish to hunt. So will you join us, accept this power we offer and prove that Lord Hircine was right to put his faith in you?" Tia asked her eyes locking with his burning with a fiery determination which made him flinch.

Hircine... the Deadra had placed faith that he'd become a great hunter, the only person in his life to believe he could be something other than a slave.

"I will join you... I don't wish to be worthless... I want to become great like you!" He cried out, as the last of his fear left him and he took a strong step towards her.

"I will not disappoint the only people who have ever believed in me!" He claimed his eyes now burning with the same determination.

"Heh, the kid has spunk. This might not be a chore after all." Mila Rose said as she walked out from the caved swinging a pouch on coins around her fingers. Sung-sun behind her with a small sack in her hands.

"Indeed, and these plains are quite nice so hunting should be plentiful unlike up near Winterhold. We could gather bounties from Whiterun, maybe even sell hides to buy some food which isn't just meat." She stated with a small smirk.

"Idiot's we'll only be able to stay in this Grotto for a year maximum, Guards will have sightings of us and soon enough they'll mobilise and try kill us." Apacci stated rolling her eyes.

"All of you shut up. I've already considered this, the fact that Skyrim has just entered a civil war means people are on edge, Falkreath has sided with the empire, while Whiterun remains neutral or at least pretends to be. So if the Jarl sends to many troops he risks Falkreath thinking he's sided with the Stormcloaks." She started turning fully to face them.

"But if they send any less then, lets say fifty men then we'll rip them to shreds. These plains are filled with amazing game and I for one think it's about time we claim our territory, for now we'll claim from here to Bloated Mans Grotto, then expand west and east to both Fort Sungard and Fort Greymoor." Tia finished before she began walking with the others following her, it didn't take long for Ichigo to realise they were leaving so he quickly joined them.

"We'll have a few worries to start off with, the vampires in Broke Fang cave which is central to the area I want to claim, we'll have to wipe them out, as well as any bandits that are holding up in the forts and probably the giants too if they will not submit, the road from Rorikstead to Whiterun is something we should avoid while in our wolf forms, traders will often use it and we don't need people hiring the companions to attack us. We'll most defiantly have to increase the size of our pack now that we are finally going to claim area." Tia finished with her hand to her chin as she took in other considerations.

"It will be tough to maintain mistress but we will stand by you. What about our last camp? We left our belongings there and you said we should increase our pack size, what do you suggest?" Sung-sun asked as she walked slightly behind Tia with both Mila and Apacci in toe

"Tough to maintain yes but not impossible, Sung-sun You should travel back to our old encampment and gather our items and bring them to the grotto. Mila, Apacci you two and one of the feral wolves gather as many wolves you can and travel around Falkreath before coming back up to these plains gathering new pack mates, normal wolves, ferals, or any sane werewolves. Sung-sun, you have two weeks and you two I'll give a month while I'll take Ichigo and the remaining pack to the grotto and claim it in the mean time." Tia stated casting a glance over her shoulder to her pack mates, receiving nods.

"Understood mistress." The said together bowing slightly. Instantly the three began to shifting, arms extending and fur sprouting as there bodies expanded, the process looked painful but was over quickly as they took on wolfish features and within a few seconds three wolves stood in front of him rather than three young women though they all took off in a sprint with Sung-sun splitting from the rest as they ran and one of the feral werewolves followed the other two.

Ichigo walked faster so her was next to Tia, the other two Werewolves and the normal wolves kept their distance but remained close enough to hear Tia's orders.

And so it went, it took a half a day of walking but they arrived at the grotto in the side on the mountain he and Tia stopped outside while the pack halted around them, hiding in nearby cover since it was day now.

"It's been just over a mouth since I was last here, it was the end of that quest for Lord Hircine. No doubt others have set up camp in here and you are still much too thin to be fighting so we'll leave it to the pack and we shall get set up." Tia stated, she'd gown quiet protective of the young boy in there short time together... their situation's where almost identical, she'd been born into slavery but had escaped almost ten years ago now.

"All of you go and kill any inside, take any bodies to the back of the Grotto and one of you come inform me when you're done." She ordered while looking over her shoulder, instantly the wolves did as ordered all of them charging as a pack with great speed into the grotto.

"What if innocent people are hiding in there?" Ichigo asked looking up to the older woman who stood up straight with an aura of power that seemed to follow her.

"The only people who would choose to hide here are those who are running or hiding. So I doubt there are any kind people inside, not that it matters those who have seen us so soon can not be allowed to live otherwise they'll tell others." Tia said as she turned to face him. His roughspun tunic replaced with pelts of fur tied crudely around him which was the only clothes they could offer until they could get to a store to buy him something.

Ichigo nodded reluctantly, he didn't like the idea of killing but this was the life he had now and it was by far better then what he did have, and these where the people who rescued him so he'd never judge them.

"So what was the quest you had to do for Hircine? You mentioned it a few times but never said what it was you did." Ichigo asked as he looked up to the now bright sky.

"I had to kill another werewolf, he'd killed a small girl in Falkreath and stolen the Ring of Hircine, in an attempt to tame his transformations, but instead of hiding himself away he tried to continue his life like an idiot. Because he couldn't accept that he'd never control his transformations a small girl died, to me his life was forfeit." Tia said coldly, clearly not happy at the girls death.

"What about me? Will I be able to control it?" Ichigo asked his small voice quieter then usual.

"I have no doubt, the lack of control is only something that bothers those with a weak mind and body, we'll be training you and in a few years we'll grant you the gift, and you'll be a great hunter of Hircine." As those words left her mouth one of the werewolves came out of the grotto and nodded, indicating it was done.

"Come Ichigo the grotto is clear, we'll set up base now, there is a small spring inside for us to wash in and lots of space for us it build in. We won't be living a life of luxury Ichigo but to be pampered with an easy life makes us weak, so this is the perfect place for us to live." Tia explained as they both walked into the grotto.

The initial opening after the small rocky passage held the small spring with a small waterfall as well as a large enough opening for several tents. He'd thought he'd entered a cave at first thanks to the high rock walls on all sides but the open celling of the grotto allowed for natural light to shine in all corners of the grotto.

Tia spent an hour walking him around the surprisingly large area of the grotto, it was mostly one massive pathway which led in a circle but with many open spots where they could put beddings or storage areas, even a stone walled room at one point which had held a statue of Talos at one point according to Tia. Soon enough they arrived back where they started.

"Well then, today you rest, tomorrow you start your training by helping me clear as much of the area as possible, we'll set up our tents now, and in a week the lesser wolves and ferals will have enough room cleared out for themselves and any new wolves that will be joining." Tia stated as she began setting up camp with Ichigo quickly starting to help.

* * *

Six years had passed since he was rescued, and no longer was he a frail little boy helpless against the bars of a rusty cage, no now he was fifteen built with lean muscle trained to wield a blade and a bow, able to take down giants on his own and fast enough to keep up with fleeing prey.

He was stood under the cold waterfall in the spring within Bloated mans grotto, washing away dried blood around his most recent wound, a slash across his chest from a angry sabre cat which he'd hunted and brought home for dinner.

He'd been healed by Sung-sun, she was highly proficient in alchemy brewing strong potions to heal him but it always left a scar and it still hurt. Tia hadn't been happy and had scolded him for being stupid for letting the sabre cat land a hit on him.

The pack had grown greatly while they've been here, over a hundred wolves as well as two dozen feral werewolves had been found and tamed. Feeding them had been the biggest worry so it was pretty often that Sung-sun Apacci or Mila Rose took half the pack to hunt either near Falkreath or Morthal while the rest hunted the plains of Whiterun.

They'd been careful not to cause too much trouble for the Holds but they had easily put all the local hunters out of business. Many of the giants had fled up to Dawnstar after they'd hunted down their mammoths several times and killed many giants, though some still stayed around.

He stood from the spring and glanced around, they'd built several wooden frames with leather acting as walls to give anyone bathing privacy. He grabbed his clothes and armour from the side of the spring and quickly clothed himself. He wore leather armour everywhere apart from the steel gauntlets.

He stepped out fully clothed and was greeted by the group of Ice wolves which normally stayed around the entrance, they acted mostly as guards killing any bandits that walked in while most of the werewolves stayed further back in the grotto, it helped keep them a secret.

The open area was much larger then it used to be, they had used pickaxes to break down most of the bigger rocks that cluttered the place and cut up the fallen trees which opened up the areas much more giving more space for the wolves.

He walked along the cobblestone pathway they put down running up to the shrine room, the only place in the grotto with proper walls, the old room which had held a shrine to Talos which was broken to rubble when they first arrived. But they replaced it with a shrine to Hircine, it wasn't as grand or as big as some of the other daedric shrines but it stood at twelve feet tall with polished marble.

Tia had spent most of the packs savings on it, she had a contact in Riften who had the connections to have it built discretely for the right price. But it was the only shrine to Hircine in Skyrim and it allowed them to make offerings and have some limited contact with the daedric prince.

It was every few months Hircine would get into contact with him specifically asking him questions and sending him on solo hunts to test him. It confused both him and Tia why the god had such and interest with him, but he knew it was close to the time for him to receive his gift and hopefully he'd get some answers then.

He entered the Shrine room and sent a long gaze to the shrine, it depicted Hircine with a spear raised high and a werewolf at his side bowing it's head. At the foot of the shrine where some small totems that he'd collected from his hunting quests from Hircine, they had granted enhanced powers to the werewolves that prayed to them.

On the other side of the room were several large chests filled with gold and gems as well as any other valuables they gathered when wiping out bandit camps or handing in bounties. They didn't spend much money since most of their needs could be taken from the wild, wood from the tress they cut down, food from the animals and water from the streams. The only thing they needed to go to cities or towns for was some alchemical ingredients, some different foods and weapons and armour whenever they needed new sets.

He continued out of the shrine room till he saw Tia and Sung sun talking as they sat next to a campfire while they drank some Alto wine between them. When they spotted him come they welcomed him over.

"It's almost time you know, Lord Hircine said he wanted to speak to us all once more before you are given our blood. We are discussing who will be with you when you change and where to lead you till you regain your control." Sung-sun stated smiling slightly.

"I don't mind who but I know that Fort Greymoor has just been reoccupied by a group of bandits, you said that I will get the urge to hunt so maybe lead me there?" Ichigo asked sitting with them Tia was the next to reply as she finished her drink.

"Not that easy to lead a newly created werewolf, but remember it lasts about eight hours so we can't just choose one place we need an entire route to lead you on. But for today we need you to head to Whiterun and sell our pelts and buy some supplies." Tia stated making him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You want me to go to Whiterun? I thought we normally sold to Flakreath since their security isn't as high?" He asked, but she chuckled slightly.

"The Civil war just got serious, the High King was just killed by Ulfric Stormcloak. Apparently he was shouted apart using The Voice. So now all Imperial supporting Holds have doubled up and are likely to be attacked as well not to mention they'll be wary of any new faces." Tia stated seeming uncaring that the High King was dead.

"Whiterun is still neutral so they won't be as worried about new faces not to mention they get a lot more traffic compared to Falkreath. Anyway Apacci can't go since she's banned from Whiterun for a fight with some noble guy and Mila is out with some of the pack so I'm leaving the job to you. You shouldn't be complaining, how long was it since you was last there? At least a year so you'll have to let us know what's changed." Tia stated standing up quickly followed by Sung-sun and Ichigo.

"I have a list of items for you to pick up, about two hundred coins should be enough plus what you get from sales." Tia said walking over to her tent picking up a small note from her small table and handing it to him.

"Sure I'll go but I don't get why I can't go to Falkreath since I don't have the beast blood yet." Ichigo muttered taking the note and glancing over it, vegetables and alchemy ingredients plus a large amount of steel arrows meaning Tia intended for a serious hunt soon... then of course was drinks, wines and ales galore which was no doubt mainly for Mila and Apacci.

"You're a Nord and unfamiliar, it's unlikely but they could see you as a spy but I'm not willing to take the risk. Now hurry up, you need to arrive before shops close I suggest you sell items today and buy the foods tomorrow so you should rent a room for the night." Tia stated crossing her arms as she spoke.

"Understood I'll head out now, be back before noon tomorrow. I'll be careful not to draw attention to myself." He stated folding the note and placing in his pocket, he heard Sung-sun chuckle be hind her hand.

"With hair the colour of fire it would be a great feat for you not to draw attention to yourself. I fear that once you are given the gift your beast form could also be that bright." Sung replied amused, Tia smirked slightly but didn't give a comment.

"If that happens I'll roll around in ash before I get spotted as a giant orange wolf... by Hircine I'd be a embarrassment to hunters everywhere." He stated shuddering at the thought to be trained as a hunter for six years to end up like that was something he couldn't allow.

The women laughed it off as they left to tend the pack, he was quick to gather his belongings. He didn't own much, but he had a hunting bow he carved himself a hooded cowl that he wore when hunting to stop his hair standing out. But his prized weapons were his twin blades.

One was hollowed out in the centre and large enough he wore it on his back while the other was only slightly longer than the average dagger and he wore it at his side, though both blade shared their pitch black metal apparently forged from the same clump of metal. Duel wielding was something uncommon among hunters but it was his preference when fighting.

He'd received it as a gift after he hunted down several cave bears for a family with no gold to pay him. The family where once famous traders and had bought the blades many years ago but they where not fighters so instead they gave the blades to him.

After suiting up he was quick to grab the furs and other oddities they had gathered to sell and folded them all into a bag which hung on the opposite side to his blade. He knew he'd likily need to use a cart to bring the supplies back and luckily Mila had made one a while back so he was quick to find it and start wheeling it out of the grotto.

In truth no matter how hesitant he acted towards going to the holds he couldn't deny enjoying visiting them, he didn't have much contact with people outside of the pack so seeing how other people lived was amazing. He couldn't remember much of his life before he was a slave only bits and pieces but he always wondered if he'd ever lived in a house like the ones he saw in Whiterun.

It was early morning as he walked along the dirt path pushing along his cart, he wasn't running but he was walking at a fast pace since he knew he had to arrive by evening. The last time he was in Whiterun he'd kicked up a bit of fuss.

A girl with hair like his was cornered by bandits near one of the farms outside the main city, they were stealing when she and her brother had spotted the thugs causing the thugs to attack them, the brother was wounded mortally by the time he was able to help.

He killed two with his bow before dispatching the last through impaling him with his blades. He was quick to try and save the man, Sora he learned the man's name to be, but it was useless the man was beyond help.

The girl had been incredibly distressed begging for her brother to come back to her. Some healers from in the city had taken her in last he heard. He hadn't stayed more then a day, he was only there to check on Mila Rose who was a day late getting home.

The girl hadn't said a word to him so he never learnt her name, it didn't matter he reasoned. She would bounce back he was sure, if he was able to make a life after what he'd been through he was sure she'd be able to as well.

In the distance he could see Fort Greymore, it's walls littered with fake guards to make the fort seem filled with people. He couldn't wait till he was given his gift so he could wipe them off the map, he had no mercy when it came to bandits and cutthroats, not after what they put him through.

He picked up his pace, it wouldn't do to alert them and get attacked. For hours he walked, spotting several wolves in the plains which watched him. He recognised some of them, they were probably sent to keep an eye on him.

They tailed him but kept far enough away so as to hide from any people who could be useing the road, they only stopped when they got too close to the farms so he guessed they'd be waiting and listening in case he needed help like they always did. Most of the pack treated him like this, making sure he always had backup making sure he was always had an escape route... they cared for him, and he them.

The whole pack he saw as a family, his only family. Even in the early days when he was weak and thin the wolves brought him food from their hunts to make sure he was eating or maybe it was to help him grow, either way they had always been mother hens when he was young, they only started letting him fend for himself when he was able to fight for himself but they always made sure he had help if needed.

A caring family, that's what he had now... and it was all thanks to Hircine, the one who thought his life was worth more outside a cage rather than in it, the one to give him a chance to grow and prove himself.

Hircine had even told him personally that if he didn't want the beast blood he didn't need it, he would be a great warrior either way and would be welcomed to the hunt. Though he would gladly accept it, he'd do anything to repay the kindness given to him.

He was brought out of his musing at sound of a massive boom, he recognised it instantly and readied his bow. It was the sound of a giants club hitting the ground at great force, he ran forward an just over the hill he spotted it, several people fighting the giant... he could lend a hand.

He drew back his bow and readied his arrow before letting it fly, the arrow cut through the air before lodging itself in the giants neck, he didn't stop instantly firing three more all once again hitting the neck.

It's how he'd been trained, giant skulls were think and had a chance of deflecting an arrow but their necks were kill shots just the same filling their lungs with blood and suffocating them. The other warriors charged forward cutting the giants legs forcing it to it's knees before a large burly man brought his blade down on the giants neck decapitating it.

He put his bow back on his back next to his blade. Then he realised it... he was supposed to be keeping a low profile while here. He silent cursed himself as the warriors came to greet him.

"A brilliant shot I must admit, what is your name?" A women asked a bow on her shoulder and a light armour making her also look the part of a hunter.

"My name's Ichigo, just coming to Whiterun to sell some pelts and buy some supplies." He stated politely, he already drawn their gaze so he should at least be polite. It was then her eyes narrowed, he saw her discreetly sniffing the air. His eyes slightly widened when he realised it, they smelt like wet dogs.

"You must be the companions, a pleasure to meet you I have heard much. Some of the people I hunt with normally come to do the selling and buying but they were all busy today meaning it fell to me. They told me about you." He replied smirking slightly her eyes remained narrowed.

"Ria, Farkas. You both go ahead and get the payment I wish to speak to this one for a while." She ordered getting a huff from the man and a nod from the woman. They waited till they were out of ear shot before she spoke again.

"My name is Aela, you have the lingering smell of those with the beast blood on you yet your are not one yourself." It wasn't a question causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they took me in when I was young and have been training me till I had enough strength to accept the gift, which is soon as in this week from what they tell me." He admitted, he knew she wouldn't speak to others about it since she herself was a wolf.

"And what is it your group wishes by being in these lands?" She asked while he shrugged and walked over to his cart once again beginning to push it towards to city.

"Nothing really, they only settled down here since this is where I was saved and at the time I was too weak to travel. We keep to ourselves for the most part, I'd think you'd be happy more of your kin were in the area, I do assume you follow Hircine." He asked as she walked beside him, she nodded hastily.

"I do, and so do most of the others but there are some of us that do not. We keep our blood a secret from even to those inside Jorrvaskr. If you are found out by those inside Whiterun you'll have no help from us, that goes for if you cause trouble as well, just because we follow Hircine doesn't mean we'll be letting you do what you like. After all we have an image to up hold and a city to protect." She said before walking off into the Whiterun gates, he followed into the city.

He briefly wondered what had changed since he was last here honestly it wasn't much. He made his way to the Drunken Huntsmen to sell of his gear. It was only a business interaction no friendly chat, after all they were not on friendly terms. When their pack had claimed the land they drove the other hunters away putting them out of business meaning less sales to this shop but the owner was in no position to refuse trade.

It didn't matter what the man thought of him as long as he continued his business, Ichigo walked out his pocket a fair bit heavier. He wheeled his cart over to the Inn leaving at the side of the building before walking in.

"A new face, welcome take a seat we've just stoked the fire." The owners voice sounded causing him to turn to see her washing cups behind the bar.

"Not a new face, I just haven't been here in a while." He said taking a seat across from Hulda and pulling down his cowl with a small smile, the woman was a kind person from what he could remember.

"Oh my, Ichigo wasn't it? It has been a long time and you've grown into quiet a nice young man from the looks of it. What have you been doing then? Can I get you anything?" She asked. He smiled, to think an innkeeper would remember the name of someone she's only met a handful of times.

"I'm still with that band of hunters, Mila was too busy to come today and Apacci is still not allowed within the city, so it's just me this time." He replied giving her some coins for a drink which she was quick to slide over to him.

"And look at your weapons, you're no longer the small frail boy I remember coming here all those years ago, still just a boy mind you." She added smirking causing him to roll his eyes but he still smiled.

"I was hoping you had a room? I'm staying the night since it'd be dark before I got back to our newest campsite." Campsites, lies the pack told people to make it sound like they were constantly moving and not just hunkered down in a grotto.

"Of course, ten gold and it's yours for the night." She replied getting a nod and he dug out a few more coins. "It must be better than sleeping out in the cold plains, you should come to the city more often." She said while he just shrugged.

"Nah, I think my place is in the wilds much more exciting than a comfy life." He replied subconsciously rubbing his new wounds along his chest. It was far from healed but it wasn't to serious now that he'd had a few potions.

"What's that then?" She asked motioning to his actions causing his eyes to widen when he realised what he was doing. He chuckled nervously brining his hand away from his chest.

"Nothing just a wound from my latest hunt, I prefer fighting with blade rather than bows and well I tend to get hit more thanks to it." He admitted sheepishly, it's not that he couldn't use his bow, no he was a good shot but it wasn't as thrilling to him it wasn't satisfying.

"I suppose all Nord men are the same in that regard." She admitted almost annoyed. "You should get it checked out in the temple of Kynareth, we have some of Skyrim's best healers in there, in fact I'm pretty sure you know one of them already." Hulda stated smiling causing him to frown.

"I don't know any healers from Whiterun." He replied causing the woman to grin.

"No but you know about a young woman with hair as bright as yours, don't you?" She asked it took a second but he realised what she'd meant.

"The girl from a year ago? She became a healer did she, well I'm glad she was able to move on from what happened." He said smiling somewhat, happy for the girl.

"Girl? Did you not get her name when you rescued her? It makes sense she did come here a few weeks later asking for your name now that I think about it. She'd be happy to see you, she hated that she wasn't able to thank you for your help." Hulda stated, he hummed in thought glancing away.

"I might see about getting my wounds tended by a proper healer, if I see her there then I will, if I don't then I don't" Was his reply before drinking the last of his drink and standing up. "I'll be back later." He added before leaving.

He had to ask around a bit to find the temple, but when he entered he instantly smelled burning incense probably to calm the people in need of healing. He was quick to take off his Hircine charm from his neck and put it in his pocket, it wouldn't do good them seeing it.

As he looked around he could see a guard sat with his arm being tended to by some male priest, the guard seemed have been bitten by something it was hard to say at this distance. He took a seat and almost instantly after he heard a voice behind him greet him.

"Hello young one, how is it Kynareth can be of aid to you?" It was a feminine voice, he turned his to look at the Nord priestess, waring normal robes and her necklace of Kynareth on clear view. He nodded his head in greeting.

"My names Ichigo, Hulda said I should come here to have a wound checked out. It's mostly healed thanks to some potions but I'm still in pain from it." He replied getting a warm smile in response.

"I am Danica, the head priestess of this temple. Will you allow me to see the wound?" She asked walking over to him, he unclipped his leather armour and pulled off his tunic revealing the four large gashes running down his chest.

"This must have been quiet serious, please lay down let me see if I can stop the pain." He followed without question as the woman's hand glowed with magic. A startled yelp broke the woman's attention though causing them both to turn to face the new arrival.

Apparently only just having walked in stood the girl he'd come to see, long orange hair clipped back by hairpins her eyes were wide as she held a hand to her mouth, instantly she came running to them.

"What happened have you been hurt?" She asked quickly, he couldn't hide the shock on his face as she began working he turned a questioning glance to the smiling head priestess who was trying her best to hide her laughing.

"I was hunting a sabre cat, it got a hit on me before I subdued it. It's good to see you again." He replied smiling slightly as he felt the pain in his chest vanishing. He swore the girl was blushing as she tried her best not to look him in the eyes.

"It's good to see you as well, I never got to thank you for your help and I've felt horrible for it you must have thought me ungrateful after you risked your life for me." She replied making him frown and wave her off.

"It was a tough time for you I didn't think less of you, but you can do me one thing though. Introduce yourself, I never did get your name." He asked again she seemed about to burst from her embarrassment.

"Yes of course! Sorry... I'm... well... My name is Orihime. After everything that happened that night I was taken in by the temple and raised as a healer and it would seem you have become a hunter." She replied. Orihime, it was nice having a name to a face.

"Similar story for me, I was taken in by hunters and they raised me as one, was a slave before that." He replied gesturing to his wrists which were badly scared from the chains he once wore.

"I'm sorry to hear, it must have been hard." The pain was all but gone now and Dinica had left his treatment to Orihime. He nodded.

"I believe hardships make us who we are so I wouldn't take back my past no matter what it was." He stated, as if felt the last of his pain subside he sat up brushing his hand across his chest feeling the scar on his skin but no pain resonated from it.

"So this is what magic capable of, I'm impressed. If I get an injury like this again I may have to seek you out." He admitted impressed at it's effect. Sure potions were amazing and he'd carry a few with him but this was some else entirely.

"You are welcome here whenever you're in need of healing. Before you go, I really must thank you for what you did for me back then..." She started but before she could continue he once again waved her off.

"No need, you just paid me back by healing me so no need to thank me." He replied pulling his clothes back on he heard a door open and a sigh sounded as Danica walked back in frowning deeply. Orihime seemed to know what was wrong though.

"Is the Gildergreen still dying?" Orihime asked getting a sad nod from her tutor. Ichigo had no idea what they were talking about.

"Gildergreen?" He asked causing the two to turn to him, Danica again nodded.

"The tree drying outside, you must have saw it on your way in here. It was planted in the early years of Whiterun but was recently struck by lighting and has not been able to recover. We'd need some sap from the Eldergleam for the Gildergreen to recover but even that is impossible." The woman stated.

"And why's that, collecting sap sounds easy enough if this Eldergleam tree is far out I wouldn't mind traveling to it for you." He replied, it didn't sound too difficult.

"It's not so simple, to be able to cut the Eldergleam you'd need a blade called Nettlebane but some Hagravens down at Orphan rock have it and I'm not strong enough to defeat them and take it." She answered making him smirk, Hagravens could be tough but that meant they'd make a good hunt.

"I'll get it then, I've never hunted a Hagraven before but I'm sure I'll be able to make some profit from whatever I'm able to from it so I could argue it will be a hunt to my friends so they'll allow me to go." He mused. "Orphan rock right? Give me a week." He stated.

"I cannot ask you to do this you are much to young to be able to fight something like a Hagraven, but maybe one of the other hunters in your group might be able to." The older woman replied though he stood up still smiling.

"I've already decided it's my hunt, as I said give me a week I have some other things to sort out first."

* * *

 **Updates for this story will likely be every month or every other month, any comments about it's future and what not feel free to ask in the review section.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here we go, started off with his first proper quest in this chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Beast's Blood And A Tree's Sap**

As he entered the grotto he was instantly confronted by Apacci, she jumped up and over one of the boulders on the higher level on the grotto down and landed in front of him. She didn't spare him a glance as she begun rummaging through the cart of supplies.

"Ya get my Honningbrew mead? Been waiting weeks to get some more." She complained till she spotted it under some new clothes, she let out a pleased huff as she tucked the mead under her arm. "Good job runt, I would have had to bury you if you forgot like Mila always does." She stated causing him to roll his eyes.

"The meadery is outside the city you could go yourself if its so important. Where is Tia? I want permission to go on a hunt and take a small group of wolves with me." He asked pushing the cart following Apacci.

"She's just got back from picking up bounties for your initiation. You'll end up on the edge of our territory if everything goes to plan, I heard your first location will be Fort Greymoor and the rest of the route will be leading you around and up to Bleakfalls Barrow killing of the bandits around there." She stated causing him to smirk, Fort Greymoor was the edge of their hunting ground so it was a given to wipe it out.

"About time those Bandits have been set up for like three weeks now, have we allowed them to stay that long just so they could distract me until I come to my senses?" He asked getting a shrug from her.

"Pretty much, they seem to be a new bandit group so they aren't equip very well so they pose no threat to the power of a werewolf. What about this hunt you want to do then, what is it you're hunting?" She asked as they stopped in front of their small housing area tents built from thick mammoth pelts each easily big enough for them to live in.

"You wish to hunt something? Not another sabre cat I hope." Tia's voice called out as she walked out of her tent which was understandably larger then the rest. Her face was amused as he gave a huff not liking the reminder to his injury. Mila and Sung sun seemed to hear and come into the area as well as he left the cart in the centre for them to get their supplies from.

"I was hoping to ask for permission to take a small segment of the pack to a place called Orphan Rock, it's north of Helgen. A priestess of Kynareth wants a blade which some Hagraven has to save a tree. I thought it would be a good hunt for some of the pack." He stated causing Tia to frown.

"It's a bit far to go without one of us... but I'll allow it, you may have twenty wolves and three ferals aid you but first you will go through the initiation tonight." She stated, instantly he perked up he thought he was going to have to wait at least a few more days.

"Hircine wishes to speak to you tonight after that I shall give you my blood and lead you on your route." Suddenly he felt worried, would everything go okay? Would he go feral? Would he die to some petty bandit while he was out of control?

"I can see your concern, but relax we are confident you'll be able to do this." Tia said putting a soothing hand on his shoulder, he nodded he trusted them if they say he can do it then he can... he wouldn't fail them. Mila laughed.

"Can't be any worse then what happened with Apacci, I mean seriously." Sung sun had to cover her mouth as she laughed, Apacci as instantly became pissed off.

"Screw you at least I didn't get turned off my route thanks to chasing some bunny instead, then you didn't even catch it!" Apacci shouted. This was a first, he'd asked many times about their initiation but the only one who gave him an answer was Sung sun whose initiation went flawlessly.

"Yeah well at least I started on my route! You spent eight hours chasing your own damn tail!" Mila shouted back. He was starting to understand why they never told him about their first time turning. In the background Sung sun was trying and failing to contain her giggling as the two continued to bicker.

"Enough you lot, we have work to do all three of you are going to be busy tonight as well. You'll all be running recon with some wolves keeping tabs on anyone in the area. Sung sun if any come close to the grotto have them killed, Apacci if any escape Ichigo's attacks then chase them down and kill them and Mila you are to distract or lead away any guards or soldiers that may stumble upon us. We can't risk being attacked during a hunt or we may lose track of Ichigo." Tia ordered instantly shutting up the arguing girls each nodded and accepted without a word.

"I'll be the one who leads Ichigo through his route and makes sure he awakes safely, you are all to leave a few hours before us to gather the wolves and prepare. This is our first time doing it so close to a town or city so we must be ready for anything." She stated. "For now unpack the supplies and get ready."

The three girls instantly went to work. Tia led Ichigo over to the fire where they both sat as she filled him a bowl of stew from a pot hung over the fire. He accepted and eat steadily as she filled a bowl for herself as well.

"Thank you Ichigo, I appreciate you going to Whiterun for us. How was the trip anything interesting happen involving being close to some wolves?" She asked glancing at him slyly while he rolled his eyes in faux annoyance.

"Yeah I met the Companions as you can smell. They were fighting a giant near one of the farms and I got involved. Warned me that they wouldn't have our back if we got into any trouble." Ichigo stated making Tia nod, the others had got similar warnings from them.

"Apart from that I stayed in the Inn mostly, I took a trip to the temple of Kynareth and they healed the rest of my injury... met that girl I helpped little over a year back she's become a prodigy healer apparently." He reported as he listened to Mila and Apacci arguing in the background.

"Are you ready for tonight? We will not think less of you should you choose to remain a human hunter, you are family now no matter what." Her voice was calm, he knew she was trying to give him one last chance to back out, but he wouldn't.

"I want this, you've all given me a life I can be proud of and I've been waiting for the gift of beast blood for many years now, to become great like Lord Hircine wants I need to take this step." Ichigo's voice was soft but his words steadfast.

"I understand, then prepare yourself be well fed so you are not too hungry when you transform it makes you easier to predict if you're not trying to fill your stomach." She stated. He nodded, it made sense a hungry wolf was an annoying one.

"What was your first transformation like? You've never mentioned it." He asked and instantly her face became firm her emotions becoming hidden. He instantly regretted asking.

"I was like you, I was a slave. I was born into slavery in High Rock and repeatedly sold until I ended up here in Skyrim as I've told you before, but I when I had found a book informing me of the Daedric Princes and their power I carved a small totem and prayed to each of them. I begged for the power to free myself." She started, placing her bowl on the ground seemingly lost interest in her food.

"All of them ignored me, so I begged again and continued to do so until one took notice. Hircine appeared before me in the form of an ethereal wolf, he told me he'd give me the power I wished for so badly enough power to make those who imprisoned me to pay... but in return I'd form a pack of great hunters and warriors in his name." Her lips curved upwards into a cruel smirk.

"A vial of blood was his only gift before he left, and I didn't hesitate to drink it accepting his terms. With the power of the beast I killed the entire fort ripped apart all those who'd taken advantage of me all those who'd hurt me, no longer was I powerless. Over the next few years I came across those three, they called themselves the Tres Bestias at the timeand I gave my gift to them, each of them promising to help me form the Hunters of Hircine. Which led us to where we are today." She finished her eyes seemingly dazed as she remembered her past.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up painful memories... but if only to repay you I also swear to help you build this pack into the great warriors that you promised." He stated his voice quiet, he knew her past was bad but he knew that the life of a female slave was much worse then the life of a male one.

"You already have, since you've joined we went from seven werewolves to almost thirty not to mention the countless lesser wolves whom follow us. Then there's you, a fearless warrior and a talented hunter destined to reach great heights. Just you being yourself has helped make this pack great." She replied, he couldn't stop the blush on his face, he was never great with taking complements.

"Go finish eating, the Tres Bestias will finish their jobs and leave soon to prepare. Come to the shrine when the moon is high I will have everything prepared."

* * *

The moon was high in the starry night sky as he walked into the shrine room. On his way many wolves and werewolves bowed their heads to him as if showing respect to him for how far he'd come from the weak runt he once was.

The he could smell the burning candles before he even entered the room, the air seemed to radiate power like the wind was humming. He knew it to be the all to familiar presence of Hircine.

As he entered the room he saw the large imposing figure of a werewolf stood beside the humming statue. He knew it was Tia, he could recognise her anywhere by now, at her feet was a bowl filled with blood.

" _ **Calm yourself, young Ichigo."**_ Hircine's voice seemed to echo from the statue. He knelt before them both, head lowered in respect.

" _ **I only wish to give you a congratulations on reaching this step, the tasks I've handed to you in the past and the training from the pack was not easy for one as young as you, yet through will and determination you push yourself to greatness and I wish to inform you of your new position."**_ The voice was serious as it drew their gaze.

" _ **You Ichigo will become my new champion, my new representative in this mortal realm. You will be the one to change this world and raise allies in all corners of it. You will become my greatest champion ever to have stepped foot onto this realm!"**_ The prince's voice was almost gleeful in it excitement.

Him? The champion of Hircine? He could feel the pressure on his shoulders growing. Becoming the greatest of his champions sounds like awfully large boots to fill... but he wouldn't disappoint... never would he disappoint the one who'd saved him and given him a life... They were large boots to fill but they were his to wear.

"I will not let you down, I swear."

" _ **I know you won't young one, now drink..."**_

If possible Tia's eyes looked proud as she pushed the bowl of blood into his hands, he gave her a smile and a nervous nod of appreciation before drinking the blood heartily. He could feel it dripping from his jaw as he dropped he bowl when his arms begun to spasm.

His whole body felt like it was ripping itself apart his bones protruding and fur breaking through his skin like needles. His vision was blurry before it was black.

He couldn't feel anything... did, did he die?

No, as he looked around he saw something he hadn't seen in years. The circular stone room from his dreams, he must have lost consciousness and fallen into a dream.

"Welcome back." The loud rumbling voice he remembered sounded above him. There was no roof anymore just the walls making it look like an arena. Perched on the walls above him was the pair of large red eyes he remembered from the night he'd been freed.

Only this time there was a dragon attached to them. A massive winged beast staring down at him, it's scales as black as night and a body larger than most buildings.

"So you are what was in the shadows." Ichigo mumbled he briefly noted he had his blades and his bow with him as well as his armour.

"Indeed, I'm a piece of your soul. When you were bound so was I, when you were freed so was I. We are the same. My name is Zangetsu and I'm happy to see you've grown." Zangetsu stated his head lowering into the room to stare at Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could reply the sounds of chains rattling caused him to turn, a doorway with a metal cage door which was slowly being risen by a chain pulley had appeared on the other side of the room.

"Yes I suppose you should see why you're here. Just as I am part of your soul so to now is he." Zangetsu's voice sounded almost annoyed.

From the darkness behind the fully opened gate a white blur rushed forward in attack, Ichigo barely having a moment to draw his blades and block the strike.

A large white werewolf had attacked him it's claws scraping against his blades and it's yellow and black eyes staring madly into his.

" **So, your the one who wants my power? The you'll have to fight me for it!"** The wolf had spoken, that alone had caused him to get distracted enough for its claws to break free and scratch him across his cheek.

"Damn pale basted." Ichigo seethed bringing his smaller blade across the wolf's chest causing it to jump back, for a minute they circled each other the wolf growling and Ichigo scowling with his blades ready.

" **You sound angry carrot top, did you think you would just be given power? No prove yourself and defeat me and the power is yours... If you lose then I guess I'll just have to take control of our body."** Ichigo jumped back into action at those words, he wouldn't become a feral, he would win.

"I'll be honest I have no idea what the dragon was talking about, you both being part of my soul. Never was really into magic or anything really to do with souls so this is new. In fact I'm sure I'm dreaming but in the slight chance I'm not, you're going down you white bastard!" he exclaimed jumping into action his blades meeting the wolf's claws hit for hit.

He prided himself in being fast but the wolf was on a different level. The wolf seemed to move before he even attacked and was able to counter most hits easily cutting deeply into Ichigo many times. But he had power as well, he slashed up with his smaller blade cutting into the wolf's blocking arm before cutting across with his large blade deeply gashing the wolf's torso as well.

By now they both sported a layer of blood over themselves but they didn't slow down in fact they seemed to speed up the wolf's attacks were like a whirlwind swipe after swipe with no breaks, it attacked like a wild animal... it was a wild animal.

It was the beasts instincts that was how it was able to counter and dodge, it wasn't thinking it was just reacting it's instincts forcing the beast to move on a moments notice.

He smirked and pressed forward, he threw his smaller blade it cut through the air like a dart and at the same time brought his large blade down in a heavy chopping motion.

The wolf did what it's instincts told it, it dealt with the larger threat, it raised both claws to catch and stop the large blade before it cut him in half and ignored the smaller blade which lodged itself in the beasts chest... what it's instincts didn't know was that the bigger threat had been the feint.

Ichigo's second hand shot forward with an arrow grasped tightly as he shoved the arrowhead into the wolf's neck only cutting slightly but the threat was clear.

"Submit, beast." Ichigo stated, the wolf went ridged when it realised it'd been duped. Neither moved for a few minutes but in the end the wolf backed off stumbling back snarling.

" **Fine, the body is yours. You win, but you realised it didn't you? I'm your instincts. Now that you're a wolf I'll always be part of you... good job King."** The wolf retreated back into the darkness with a last glance over it's shoulder.

"I guess you will, White." Ichigo mused smiling before turning to the dragon which still watched on from its perch.

"If he's my instincts then what are you?" Ichigo asked the large creature who only response with a uncommitted hum of thought.

"For now you can say that I'm your Dovah, you are not yet ready to learn anymore than that." Zangetsu stated turning it's head away, Ichigo frowned.

"Dovah? What the hell's that, does it mean something is it even a word or did you make it up?" Ichigo asked annoyed at the giant beast.

"Now is not the time, now is the time for you to wake from your initiation, but don't fret this isn't the last time we'll meet Ichigo. Next time we speak I shall explain more to you." With those words he felt his vision fade.

* * *

He groggily opened his eyes wincing slightly from the light he noted the biting cold causing him to sit up instantly the furs that had been laid over him fell off revealing his armour. He was covered in snow he realised as he brushed a hand through his hair causing some snow to fall from his hair.

Next he noted the air was thin meaning he was high up. He looked around as he fought back a shiver. Mountain tops surrounded his veiw. He then realised he was atop a structure, it took him a minutes but it finally clicked, with no small amount of amusement he realised he was laid atop Bleakfalls Barrow.

"Good morning, how about you get up so we can get moving?" Tia's voice asked. He stood and turned to see her on a lower part of the roof sat ready with a bow drawn obviously keeping an eye out for others.

"Sorry, how was I?" He asked joining her, then he smelt it, blood he could smell massive amounts of blood. He looked over to edge spotting dozens of bodies half covered in snow which was dyed red from their torn up bodies... he really went on a rampage. Following his gaze she spoke.

"Do not concern yourself, none of them were innocent. As for how your were, in one word? Fast, you were constantly moving around. Fort Greymoor was cleared in an hour we hunted a mammoth and came to this mountain where you cleared it of any bandits that were housed here." She stated standing up and leading him down the large Barrow and in front of it motioning to its front door which was heavily scarred with deep claw marks.

"You got annoyed when you couldn't open the door so instead you attacked it before you climbed to the roof where you proceeded to howl for an hour before falling to sleep." He could see the edges of a smile on her lips.

"Has it been cleared of any bandits?" he asked getting a nod, he'd been busy it seemed. He briefly noted all the scents he could smell, all the details he could see. His senses seemed to be in constant overdrive... Tia took notice.

"You'll be used to it by the end of the day." she stated causing him to nod absently. He looked around at the bodies taking noting that they'd already been looted meaning Tia likely had some down time after he fallen asleep.

"So my charm worked first time? My clothes were completely intact and my weapons were here aswell." He asked, referring to the Hircine necklace he wore. It sported a wolfs head carved out of some gemstone. Tia had told him many years ago that the charms were to help with transformations by sending their clothes and weapons into an armoury in Hircine's realm of Oblivion then allowing them to return once their transformation ended.

"Yes, I assume Hircine was watching over you the entire time and made sure it worked as intended... We should get back, we have much to discuss with the others, being a champion is no small thing." Tia stated causing him to frown but nod all the same.

"I wasn't expecting that, really took me by surprise but I don't intend to fail him. What do you think it means? To become a daedric prince's champion?" Ichigo asked as they started walking down the mountain. Whatever it meant it wasn't good if her expression was anything to go by.

"It widely known that champions are only really taken in times of conflict or at the turning of an age. It means something is going to happen and we're going to be needed, it may be the civil war or it may be something else it's hard to tell without Lord Hircine telling us directly." She replied causing him to nod he knew that, but he didn't want to believe it... he was going to be relied upon by his pack in this time of need and it only added to the pressure he was feeling.

"We're going to need more allies, we'll seek out the Companions first while the Tres Beastia work on other matters... we'll discuss this all when we get back, it's bound to be a long conversation which I only wish to have once." She said with finality, he knew that meant she was still thinking out her options, so for now he wouldn't question her.

* * *

"Wait you've got to be kidding me, he just up and made him his champion?" Mila exclaimed, around her was the rest of the none feral werewolves including Ichigo now. While sat or perched around the Grotto were all of the ferals some looking down from rocks others huddled together around them just listening in.

Apacci and Sung Sun also sat beside their other third, they looked at Ichigo as if expecting him to be somehow different from it causing me to fidget slightly.

"That is not why everyone was called here. By claiming Ichigo, Hircine has all but stated that something is on the horizon and we need to prepare, I suspect we'll at least have a few years to get ready but Hircine has made his move meaning something has happened." Tia's voice was loud and firm daring any of them to cut her off.

"First, we seek an alliance with the Companions. They are having trouble with the Silver Hand at the moment, we shall aid them for the Silver Hand is our problem as well. They haven't made any direct attacks on us but it's only a matter of time, we need to wipe them out before we are needed for whatever events are to come." She continued her eyes closed helping her keep her cool and calm appearance.

"You think they'll aid us if we help them with their troubles?" Sung sun asked politely with an eyebrow raised. "They have stated on many occasions that they will not aid us in anything, you think this may sway them?" She asked.

"No, I hope it might but I'm unsure either way we need to get rid of the Silver Hand fast. Our efforts would be doubled with us working together. If after that they are still adamant at staying out of it we either try to hire them or we leave them." She'd been thinking about this for hours on the way down the mountain so he knew she didn't stop there.

"While our pack is declaring war on the Silver Hand, Ichigo will be conducting missions when he is not helping us." She quickly turned her eyes to him causing him to gulp slightly.

"What is it you'd have me do, I'd much rather hunt along side you rather than hunt solo." He mused. He had no room to disagree he knew, she'd likely already decided that he was going on these missions.

"You are the champion and therefore the face of our pack, I will be sending you out to gather allies. You're first task will be after you save this tree for Whiterun they need to see you as an ally since whatever is going to happen is liking going to reveal us so we must make lasting impressions with Whiterun." It made sense, if they were bound to be caught up in battles in the future it would be best to try and stop Whiterun getting involved in attacking them too.

"After that, you'll be aiding us on the front lines against the Silver Hand for the first few weeks till we kill their largest threats to us. Then I'll be sending you to meet another band of werewolves who had expressed interest in merging with us before we lost contact with them, once those two are completed I'll have more for you depending on the situation." Ichigo felt like he was a solider taking orders from a higher up, but right now it wasn't far from the truth.

He didn't like that he wasn't going to be fighting with them the entire time but he understood where she was coming from, if he could gain allies and favour from behind the lines while also supporting the main fight when needed then it would be a massive aid to the pack.

"Understood, I'll try and finish it's task for the Kynareth priestess within the week then I'll aid you in the first set of attacks? Do we know the locations of their bases?" He asked. Sung sun rose her hand to answer.

"We have spotted four likely locations before but I would be happy to tail them through the week and find any others while also gauging their strength." She replied as calm as always, it made sense for her to take that job, she was easily the most stealthy out of the lot of them.

"That will be necessary Sung, while you're doing that Apacci and Mila will both gather the wolves into the plains ready for an attack on their strongholds." Tia stated getting nods from the girls.

"Right, for now I will seek out the Companions alone to brief them on the situation and our aid. Sung Sun will start her task of locating and assessing the Silver Hand while Mila and Apacci hold down the fort, Ichigo you will leave tomorrow for your quest. Am I understood?" She asked and everyone nodded while the feral wolves howled in agreement be for scattering into the darkness.

Preparations for war begun.

* * *

Helgen, it was a nice town, he'd been a few times before when crossing into The Rift in his early days among the hunters but hadn't visited it at least four years. He couldn't see much from where he was, only the towns towers and walls a few miles away.

He and a small pack consisting of twenty lesser wolves and three feral werewolves where crossing high up in the mountains hoping to cross the town without being spotted so he could move up to Orphan Rock to retrieve some old magic blade.

It'd been a day and a half since he'd left the grotto meaning he still had lots of time, he planned to kill the Hagraven tonight, rest at her camp and travel in wolf form back to the plains near Whiterun so he could arrive to by evening tomorrow.

He huffed blowing some of the falling snow out of his face, leading them was a few wolves which were checking for scents of any dangers having already warning them of a snow troll they'd run into allowing them to be prepared.

Ichigo had charged it while the lesser wolves had ripped out its leg muscles downing it and giving themselves some fresh meat. Ichigo had made sure to harvest some of the trolls fat since it was good for starting fires.

Walking beside him were the werewolves hunched over walking timidly, ever since he became the champion of Hircine all the ferals had become much more obedient to him, forming the outer ranks were the lesser wolves acting as an escort almost.

Several of the wolves had been chosen as pack carriers allowing them to carry enough food for them all should they be unable to hunt, the two fastest wolves acted as messengers specially trained by Apacci to be able to track for each of them to deliver messages between them should anyone ever need back up.

They each had harnesses built for them which allowed them to perform each of their tasks, the carrier wolves having sacks akin to saddlebags sewn into their harness while the messengers had a small pocket to hold paper, quills and ink as well as a metal cylinder which held notes.

Most of these implementations were Sung Sun's idea, non could deny how useful it'd all proven to be for each of them. It'd taken a few years to train so many of them but in the six years since they settled in at Bloated man's Grotto they had all the spare time needed to do so.

He stopped when the front wolves alerted them of danger, the messenger wolves and carrier wolves instantly retreated into the middle as Ichigo and the werewolves joined the other lesser wolves up front.

Buzzing.

Suddenly as if walking out from inside a tree a Spriggan appeared sending out its swarms of hornets in attacks which were mostly aimed at the lesser front wolves.

He jumped forward chopping one of its arms off as the wolves began biting at any part they could grip. One werewolf clawing along the Spriggan's face cleaving chunks of wood out of it. The wooden creature didn't seem fazed as it began clawing at the werewolf with its one arm.

The wolves weren't good at fighting these creatures they didn't know their weak points, but Ichigo did, slashing across its chest with his smaller blade to make an opening. The Taproots which each of the creatures held, destroy or remove them and the creature becomes lifeless.

With the opening made he fully impaled the Spriggan with his large blade cutting it's Taproot in two as he did so causing it to shudder and die impaled on his blade. He knew he'd be running into these the closer he got to Orphan Rock, he was told that the blade was used to kill Spriggans so it made sense that the Hag was using Taproots to attract more of the creatures.

He glanced around the wolves, minor scratches no wounds too serious. He unpacked a singular potion from one of the pack wolves, dripping a few drops onto the wounds helping to heal the quickly.

He knelt before the Spriggan, whistling over the wolves while gesturing to its chest before ripping out the destroyed Taproot showing it to them.

"This is their heart, this is how you kill them. Understood? Just rip out the glowing thing right?" He asked them repeating the motions until them seemed to understand. He sighed, he wasn't the one to train the wolves meaning he had very little idea how too, he just hoped they'd understand for their next fight.

And they seemed to, they had to kill two more Spriggans he took out one while the werewolves ripped open the chest of the other ripping out the Taproot. He smirked they were smarter than he gave them credit for sometimes.

It wasn't long before Orphan Rock was in sight, he could see the Hags tent and hear her noisy shrieks as she worked on some potion in her massive cast iron pot. He quietly told the support wolves and one werewolf as well as half the lesser wolves to wait while he got closer with the rest of the lesser wolves and the other two werewolves.

He got closer, well close enough till he heard a conversation. He watched carefully hidden in the foliage with his wolves, all of them controlling their breathing and movement to make as little sound as possible.

A witch, talking with another. They were dressed in black robes like most witches he'd met, he scanned his eyes around spotting two others sleeping in a small open tent, they must be takeing shifts.

"You two, you're going to kill the two sleeping witches before they can wake up. Silently. Got it?" Ichigo whispered to the two werewolves each of them nodded before stalking off into the darkness slowly so not to make a sound. He glanced down at the lesser wolves all of whom were waiting for orders.

"We're going to kill these two. When I kill the first one you all start attacking cause panic, spread out she can only attack one of you so surround her and rip her to pieces, I'll be going to the Hag as soon as I take down the first one." He relayed and instantly the wolves readied themselves to pounce each of them waiting for his signal.

He smirked as he spotted the two werewolves stabbing their claws into the sleeping Witches while covering their face with their other claw to stop them screaming out. It was his turn, he readied his bow and notched his arrow aiming it steadily at his target.

With one last breath he released the arrow, direct hit in her head killing her instantly. With barely a second of delay all the wolves jumped out from their hiding and begun their attack, Ichigo didn't even wait to see how they did as he started running.

The Hag was wailing in anger now her claws burning with magic fire, as he ran he released another arrow aimed at her hitting her in the shoulder causing the monster to shriek out and turn its gaze to him. The Hag didn't hesitate to release a massive fireball at him forcing him to roll out the way lest he be burnt, but that was the Hags last chance of stopping him reaching her.

She was stood on a heightened piece of land connected to another by a fallen tree, which he was already halfway across as he tossed his bow choosing his blades now that he was in close combat. A streak of lighting fired at him causing him to bring up his blades to block it and redirect it into the ground.

As soon as the attack was finished he jumped at her, her arms were outstretched in an attempted to end Ichigo with another blast of fire... she never got chance as his blade came slashing across severing both her arms ending the magic spell before his smaller blade was stabbed forward hitting her between the eyes.

He sighed as her eyes rolled back into her head before withdrawing his blade, he glanced over the ridge spotting the last screaming witch who was on the ground as the wolves teared her apart. He glanced around spotting two dead wolves, one was badly burnt and the other was still burning.

He sighed, he knew that some would likely die but it didn't mean he'd be okay with it. He looked around the witches camp spotting some dead Spriggan thrown over a table to be harvested... it made sense now why all the Spriggan's till now had been so aggressive, they were used to being attacked so they thought they were defending themselves.

He felt bad for a moment but he knew that there was nothing to be done about it. The two werewolves came too him while the lesser wolves waited across the tree bridge.

"Any injured come to me, I'll try patching you up. One of you go gather the wolves we had waiting and bring them into camp. We'll be resting here for a few hours so rest, eat the witches if you want I don't care but stay close. We'll be leaving early morning when it's still dark so we can get past Helgen without a problem." He exclaimed so all the wolves could hear him. One of the lesser wolves was quick to run to the messengers and carriers to bring them back.

"I want one werewolf awake at all times and patrolling, take shifts I want you all to have some sleep. We will be running most of tomorrow to arrive back at Whiterun." He ordered, walking over to the Hags body removing many of her feathers and taking her claws as well as picking up a small dagger from the body, it looked like an ebony blade but was instead slightly green and much lighter. He gave the Hag one last look before kicking her body to the ground below.

Over the next hour he tended the injured with potions and looted the area of anything useful. But he eventually got some sleep... he'd need his rest for the amount of running he'd be doing tomorrow.

* * *

He howled into the air, the adrenalin pumping through his blood felt like euphoria as his feet ran along the ground. This was what it was like to be a wolf. This is what he'd been training for.

Ichigo stood tall with thick black fur and yellow gleaming eyes. His wolf form was the definition of intimating, his wolves howled with him their voices echoing into the dark night.

They ran, the speed he had, the power in his paws, he was fast. Other wolves struggled to keep up and he had to several times stop and wait for them. He remembered Tia telling him he was fast but he didn't know to the extent she meant.

Soon the night turned day meaning the morning would be ending soon. Not that it mattered, he had arrived. They were hidden in a cluster of trees he allowed his body to revert with no small amount of reluctance.

When he took that form he felt powerful, to come back to his human appearance was necessary but was much less thrilling for him.

He glanced to his pack and frowned, it was day they couldn't be out to long otherwise they might be seen.

"All of you apart from five wolves go home, I want one carrier and one messenger plus three fighters. Everyone else return, let me give you a note to take." He stated pulling out a small parchment and quill which were attached to the harness of the messenger wolf.

'Just returned to Whiterun, I have the blade needed but I'm sending back most of the pack so I can move around with less chance of being seen. Will be back before we fight the Silver Hand, it might be a few days since they still need the sap from this Eldergleam tree.' He wrote rolling up the note and putting it into a tube on the wolfs harness.

"Take that to Tia." He ordered before he separated the rest of the pack leaving only the five wolves he wanted with him. "The rest of you head home, good hunting." He said causing the wolves to begin running in the direction of the Grotto.

"Right you five wait here for me, I could be a few hours." He stated causing the wolves to start resting, all of them still winded from the running. "See you soon."

He walked the rest of the way to Whiterun, with it being early morning he noticed all the farmers out and about tending crops and feeding livestock, the livestock had his pack to thank really.

They had joined all the wolves in the plains under one banner with rules not to attack livestock or do anything to draw attention, then with their hunting they brought the number of other predators down greatly.

A certain farmer caught his eye, he had bright red hair as well as tattoos on his face, he clearly didn't fit in around the other farmers Ichigo could see working. In the end he shrugged it off and continued to the city.

When he entered the Temple he noticed it was emptier then last time meaning no one must have been hurt, Orihime and Danica chatting together on one of the benches, When they spotted him Orihime was quick to come running over.

"Ichigo, welcome back is everything okay you've not been hurt have you?" He couldn't help but smile as he held out the tiny blade.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine, can't say the same about the Hag and the witches. Danica this was the blade you wanted right? I mean it better be because I'm not making a return trip." Ichigo stated causing the priestesses eyes to widen.

"I didn't expect you to be able to make it... I mean I glad you have of course but it has surprised me." She amended when she saw Orihime frowning.

"But I wouldn't feel comfortable touching that blade... Since you've come this far would you be willing to see the to the next step?" She asked causing Ichigo to frown, what did she mean she wouldn't be comfortable holding it?

"Is there something about this blade I should know?" He asked but the woman waved a hand in denial.

"It's not dangerous, but Kynareth would not approve of me wielding a blade which is supposed to harm her creations." Ichigo nodded with a slight grunt of understanding.

"What's the next step? I don't have an amazingly long time to get this task done as I'm needed elsewhere." Ichigo admitted tucking the blade back at his waist. Danica nodded before pulling out a map with several locations circled some he recognised but most seem new to him. She pointed to one which was located near Ivarstead, in the rift, he crossed past the area a few times but never gone in it.

"This is the location of Eldergleam sanctuary, I have only been once before but the tree itself was blocked off by its roots. With this blade the roots should flee back if cut by it allowing you to get to the tree. Then all you need is to harvest some sap and bring it back." She replied handing him the map, Orihime seemed a bit shocked by this.

"Wouldn't hurting the Eldergleam anger Kynareth? Is there no other way?" Orihime's voice trembled slightly worried about what might happen. Danica seemed to brush her off.

"It will be fine, I'm sure Kynareth would be happy we're trying to save the Gildergreen. So Ichigo I know I ask a lot but will you do this?" She asked holding out an empty jar obviously to be filled with sap. He nodded.

"Yeah... I'd already guessed that you were going to ask me to go to the Eldergleam so I've had time to think. It may not be much of a hunt this time but just helping out should be fine." Ichigo stated with a small smile.

He had four days left, if he left at noon he should be able to arrive back on the seventh day with time to spare he mused looking at the map... but that would mean being in wolf form on the way there and back so he'd need to be careful.

"Be careful Ichigo, I'll wait for your safe return." Orihime stated causing him to smirk as he waved her off, she really did worry too much.

"I'm just collecting sap it'll be fine." Ichigo claimed as he turned to leave. "I'll see you when I return."

* * *

A few bandits and a bear was the only trouble he faced on the way, they'd stopped a few times to rest but his pack were well fed and stocked up. Truly they could go for weeks at this pace as long as they had breaks. None of the wolves that they take on missions were weak, only the strongest and most experienced got chance to come on these hunts in such a small group.

The weaker wolves had plenty of chance to grow as well when they are aloud to be taken on hunts with large groups normally led by Apacci, Mila or Sung sun. Once they grew in confidence on their hunts the size of the hunting group was gradually lowered allowing each wolf to get more action.

He cut his musings short when a small geyser gushed up nearby creating a small mound of heightened water for a few seconds. He didn't like this area, a volcanic tundra, void of most greenery but heavily populated by Dragon Tongue flowers and other horrid little roots and herbs which gave off a strong scent, it wasn't a bad scent it's just now that his senses were increased having so many smells was distracting.

Then the constant noise from the flowing water, everywhere he turned all he saw was hot springs with bubbling waters.

He choose to keep looking for his target, there wasn't much around he could see some old forts around and a few other oddities but after awhile he stumbled into the area he was looking for. He could smell the greenery he was looking for as he walked in, what he wasn't expecting was for people to already be here.

The sanctuary seemed to be mostly a hidden meadow, with several smaller trees and a stream. One path seemed to lead right through the entire area.

"You lot wait outside." Ichigo said to his wolves not looking back knowing they'd follow his orders. A woman with light brown hair and wearing common blue clothes sat on a rock drinking a bottle of wine slightly into the hidden sanctuary.

He walked up behind her, she hadn't seen him nor had she heard him yet. She seemed to be relaxing in the presence of the tree, enjoying her drink as she basked in the warm climate.

"Drink alone often?" Ichigo asked causing her to jump up almost dropping her wine bottle as her hand reached for her small dagger. When she saw he wasn't reaching for a weapon she calmed holding her chest trying to slow her heart.

"Sorry, I'm used to being the only one here you gave me quite a freight." She stated sitting back down on her rock but placing her wine down. Ichigo just chuckled slightly as he glanced around spotting the massive tree.

"I'm looking for the Eldergleam, if I was hazard a guess then that would be it, right?" Ichigo asked pointing to the beautiful tree. She nodded smiling.

"My names Asta and indeed, it's amazing such beauty can exist within the volcanic tundra isn't it? This sanctuary is but a small glimpse at the beauty Kynareth offers the world, are you here to worship the divine as well?" She asked causing him to shake his head.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo and no, the Glidergreen in Whiterun is dying and it needs some sap to re awaken it. I was asked to do this task." He asked causing her to frown.

"Saving the Gildergreen is a worthy goal but you'll not be able to reach the Eldergleam, it's roots reach far and cover the paths leading up you'll have to find another way to save the Gildergreen I'm sorry." She said looking truly apologetic.

"I'm aware, I was told before but I was sent to get this blade first." Ichigo pulled out the dagger causing her eyes to widen, then she looked almost horrified.

"Nettlebane, so the rumours were true... Please don't do this if you cause harm to the Eldergleam nothing good will come of it." Asta pleaded, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I just need some sap, I was told Kynareth would be happy if the Glidergreen would be saved... either way I do need this sap and I don't have time to look for another option." He stated starting to turn away from her only to be stopped when she stepped in front of him.

"You can't just take whatever you want! Please I'm begging you don't do this." She again pleaded causing him to frown.

"As I said, I don't have any other options if you are concerned wait outside." He walked around her but she followed him pleading at him causing him to run a hand through his hair as he tried blocking her out.

"I'm ready for anything that might happen, but I'm not doing this for me, if I come back empty handed then they'll just send someone else anyway." He argued but she didn't let up.

"Then I'll plead with them as well." She claimed as he came to a stop in front of some think roots which covered the path when he drew the small dagger he felt her grip his arm.

"Please nothing good will come of this, you look no older than a lad you can't understand what it is you're doing." She stated causing his eyes to narrow dangerously as he glared at her.

"I've killed many bandits, I killed the Hagraven who had this dagger and I'll go on to kill a lot more, I'm not just some runt I've been trained to fight better then most fully grown men so don't think I'm weak because I haven't seen as many moons as you." He snarled ripping his arm from her grip, he wasn't weak, he hadn't been since he was a slave and he'll never be again.

"Leave, I'm going through with this and I can defend myself but you can't, not with a rusty dagger like that. If you stay then you'll be accepting your life is at risk too." He said before slashing the blade along the roots causing them to shudder and curl upwards opening the path.

She didn't leave instead she followed only a few steps back as he cut another root. He wasn't sure what to expect, but his instincts were shouting at him that danger was around and he was sure he could feel something gazing at him.

It took him only a few minutes to reach the actual tree, and it was magnificent truly it wasn't often to be able to take in such sights like this, sure he'd seen a lot of beautiful nature but this seemed divine, which was probably why people attributed it to Kynareth.

He walked over to the Eldergleam and knelt, then he drew the blade in a small gash down it's bark before slipping the blade back into his belt. It was quick that it began bleeding out sap but as he unclipped the jar from his belt and put it under the dripping sap, the sudden sound of buzzing could be heard all over the sanctuary.

He sighed heavily resting the jar so it would fill up on it's own as he stood drawing both blades and waited. Asta looked confused before her hearing picked up on it too and when she did she immediately paled.

"Oh Divines... we're going to die." She whispered as three Spriggans appeared walking up the same path they took, the only path meaning the only way past was to go through. He glanced around spotting a chest in the corner.

"I did say wait outside, too late now. That chest open it and see if there's anything better than a knife to fight with or just fund someplace to hide." Ichigo stated taking a deep breath to calm his mind, before he smirked when he heard the woman throwing open the chests lid.

When they reached the top of the path all three Spriggan aimed their palms at him and instantly swarms of hornets began swarming around them before shooting at him, but he didn't stay still. He felt several stings appear along his arm as he rushed past them and into the trio of tree people.

His first slash with his larger blade aimed low, cutting off one of the legs as he stepped forward stabbing the same Spriggan with his smaller blade using it as a handle to throw the Spriggan into the other two.

The other two merely stumbled while the third was crippled on the ground it's leg slowly reforming. He was forced to close his mouth and one of his eyes as the swarm began surrounding him. There was little he could do about them meaning he had to kill the ones controlling them.

Dashing through the walls of hornets he jumped forward and brought both his blades down on each shoulder of one of the Spriggans cutting cleanly though and leaving it without any arms before he kicked it back and stabbed down into the chest of the downed Spriggan killing it.

He found himself being forced to move once again as the hornets started forming and attacking again, only this time they didn't reach him, instead they blew up in a fireball revealing a wide eyed Asta behind them with her hand out stretched and a crumbling scroll in her hand.

He smirked, she'd found a fireball scroll in the chest, what luck. He instantly turned and cut the third Spriggan in half ending it. The only one left was the no armed Spriggan which had it's arms slowly re growing.

He didn't hesitate to finish it off chopping it from its shoulder to it's waist. The magical green light from within with the wood flickered before disappearing completely informing him of it's demise. He sighed heavily and winced at the pain of several stings along his body.

He forced himself to walk over to Asta who was close to tears as she knelt on the ground whispering apologise to Kynareth begging the Divine for forgiveness. He walked past her and grabbed the bottled sap closing it's lid and re attaching it to his waist.

The burning in his veins caused him to clench his jaw, now that his adrenalin was fading he could feel the effects of the poison left from the stings.

He let out a sharp whistle again startling Asta with the sudden sound causing her to turn to see him turned away, seconds later five wolves came running past her knocking her onto her back as they rushed next to him to her amazement.

He didn't say a word as he grabbed a couple potions from the carrier, something to stop the poison from the hornets and something to speed the healing of their stings. He instantly downed both drinks cringing strongly at the taste they left in his mouth, always so bitter.

"Thanks bud, we'll be heading home soon." He said patting the wolf on the head, he glanced over the contents of the chest before grabbing a few gems for selling when he got home as well as harvesting the Taproot for Sung sun. He couldn't help the small sigh of relief that left his lips as he felt the poison's effects leaving.

"Look, Asta I'm heading off. You did good for someone who carries a rusty dagger so thanks for the help I hope you'll come see the Gildergreen one day." Ichigo said as he began walking away at first she didn't say anything but just as he was about to walk back down the path he'd come from she spoke up.

"I hope the Gildergreen was worth it, it could be months before this place is safe again..." She said coldly causing him to frown.

"Sorry..." He again started walking... he felt bad, but he didn't have time to look for a solution that worked for everyone if he even spent more than a few hours here he could be late back to his pack.

He didn't turn to face her as he left.

* * *

He sat on one of the benches in the centre of the Temple Kynareth, he was mildly annoyed having to wait for Danica and Orihime to return from the alchemist where they apparently were, he wasn't annoyed because of them he was just annoyed because he'd been rushing everywhere meaning he'd had little time to get proper rest.

Eventually they arrived though they looked shocked to see him there so soon but we're quick to greet him.

"You can't be done already, a cart ride alone would take days to reach Ivarstead." Danica claimed he simply ignored her and placed the jar of sap next to him.

"Yes I'm done I told you I didn't have much time to get this task done so I've barely had an hours sleep on my way back, Orihime could you heal up some stings?" He asked motioning to the ones visible on his hands and neck.

She quickly nodded healing him through his clothes this time. Danica still looked suspiciously at him as if unbelieving of his speed.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me, that's the sap from the tree and I'm not in a great mood, taking the sap pissed of a bunch of Spriggans hence the stings." Ichigo stated annoyed that she'd think he was lying after all he'd just done for a tree he didn't care about.

"Sorry it was just hard to believe, thank you very much I hope this covers your efforts." She said handing him a pouch of coins causing him to look genuinely surprised.

"I was getting paid for this?" He asked, he just figured he was doing a favour for them. She woman laughed somewhat.

"Of course, no one should work for free, especially when it was something as important as this, again thank you I hope I can ask on you for help should I ever need it?" She asked causing him to think back to Tia talking about he had to try getting people to like him so that if their ever revealed they might have some help... The gold didn't hurt either he mused.

"I mean, if you need help feel free. Our hunt wouldn't mind helping out Whiterun with some issues, if we're ever in town feel free to ask any of us." Ichigo stated noting his healing was done he gave Orihime a nod in thanks.

"I should be off I have other commitments to tend to now... suppose there's no rest for me today. Thanks for the healing I'll hopefully see the Gildergreen in all its glory next time I'm here." He said standing and giving them both his farewells before leaving.

* * *

It was late evening by the time he arrived at the grotto, he could, smell others here to. He dismissed his wolves taking off their harnesses letting them rest in comfort after their hard work. He walked over to where he could hear discussion finding many unfamiliar people sat around the grotto's campfire with his pack, all of them drinking and eating.

A woman and four men sat with his friends. He recognised Aela and one of the other men from the fight against the giant which identified them as the Companions, Tia spotted him and gave him a warm smile before patting the space next to her.

"Welcome back Ichigo, meet the rest of our allies for our war against the Silver Hand, this is The Circle from the Companions."

* * *

 **Whelp here's chapter two, as a stated last chapter I'll try and get a chapter out every month or so. Hope you're enjoying it, feel free to ask any questions in the review section and I'll get back to you.  
**

 **Cya next month.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom! chapter 3.**

 **Hope you enjoy, leave a review or pm and I'll get back to you if you have a question.**

* * *

 **Purge Of The Silver Hand**

" _This_ whelp is supposed to be Hircine's champion? You're kidding right?" Vilkas asked while Ichigo ignored him to sit by Tia. The pack leader smiled down at him

"I trusts your task was completed without any issues?" She asked causing him to nod and hand over to coin purse to her.

"Apparently I got paid for it as well, lost two wolves to some witches when we attacked the Hagraven's camp after that we mainly had to fight Spirrgans." He stated trying not to react at the companions that were staring at him as if to analyse him.

"Very well, I hope you are ready for our first wave off attacks against the Silver Hand?" She asked causing him to smirk and nod.

"Of course, I rushed back to make sure I didn't miss this." He replied, he always enjoyed battle... but now he was a wolf it felt like he needed it, he desired it.

"Ahem." An old man coughed into his hand to get their attention, his eyes narrowed somewhat. "We must discuss what it is you wish to do. I understand the Silver hand must be hit back for their attacks on my Shield-Brothers but I will not allow us to just going mindlessly attacking them." He claimed before his gaze turned to Ichigo, he smiled slightly.

"You must of course be Ichigo, my name is Kodlak I'm the Harbinger of the Companions. I must ask you are you truly Hircine's Champion?" The old man asked his gaze seeming to stare into Ichigo's soul.

"I am, he claimed me as such before I was given the beast blood. I've been told how much significance this holds and I'm sure you already know that is why we have asked to work together." Ichigo replied though Kodlak continued to stare at him for a few moments before chuckling.

"Aye, I believe you, those aren't the eyes of a liar. Plus I doubt Hircine would have allowed you to go around claiming such if it wasn't true. Very well we'll share what information we have." Kodlak stated. Instantly another man spoke up.

"You can't be serious, he's but a boy Harbinger." The man was mostly bold and seemed blind in one eye leaving Ichigo to think that the man must have had his fair share of battles in his years.

"Skjor, when I was his age I was fighting in battles larger than this spat with the Silver hand and it's the same for Farkas and Vilkas. The fact that Hircine has chosen a champion means that he wants to play a part in some events in the near future, the fact he claimed him when he was still young means we might not have much time to ready ourselves." The Harbinger replied calmly.

"I don't get it, why does that mean we have to declare war on the Silver Hand? I mean I'm all for it they've tried killing me a few times I just don't see why it's suddenly important." A bulky man with a longsword asked, Ichigo recognised him as the one that beheaded the giant.

"We need to act a destroy them while they are weak and we are strong otherwise they may attack us when we are weakened and after they've garnered more power, wiping them out now means they won't have a hand in attacking us in the future where we could be fighting a larger threat." The mans brother, Vilkas answered. Farkas just nodded though he still looked somewhat confused.

"So what is your packs plan?" Aela asked Tia, Tia nodded before motioning to Sung sun.

"Over the last week I've been spying on several of their strongholds, since the Silver Hand are still a relatively new faction it means they're not as well equipped as they need to be but they do have allies it would seem. Several times I spotted meetings with shrouded people and an exchange of gold meaning this unknown player is likely helping to fund them." Sung sun reported, before anyone else could speak Apacci did.

"I don't get it, if they know the Companions have werewolves then why haven't they tried exposing them, it's safe to say that this unknown player also knows but neither have done anything public about it." Apacci asked Kodlak smiled somewhat as he answered.

"Because the Companions are a highly beloved and respected group, they don't what to run the risk of people actually accepting us as werewolves because of who we are and what we have done for those around us." The wise old man replied. It made sense, there was a chance that people might truly accept that part of the companions and doing so would show that not all werewolves are mindless something which could hurt the Silver Hands advances.

"What about who these people funding them are, anyone have any ideas?" Skjor asked gruffly. It was important they found out since it was likely they also helped create the Silver Hand meaning they also had something to gain from it, and they could just as well recreate it again if they couldn't cut the head of the snake.

"I mean it could be anyone. A Hold trying to kill off werewolves maybe some noble who has a personal vendetta or any of the countless other factions who hate our guts." Mila stated, they had no end of enemies.

"The only way we'll find out is either to follow them after a meeting which could be weeks before we witness another one or to capture and interrogate the higher ups within the Silver Hand and I vote the latter since we need to act fast." Skjor stated getting universal agreement.

"So we're going to attack, that is clear we just need to pick the place to attack first. These are the locations we know of, I assume you brought a map of the locations you know about as asked?" Tia asked unravelling a map from a bag behind her, six areas around Whiterun Hold circled.

"Hm, we know of some of those already but here's the areas we know about I followed them personally so I can confirm they are infested with these scumbags." Aela replied handing over her own map. Together fourteen area's were circled and mostly centred around Whiterun apart from a few near Dawnstar.

"Not all of these locations are high priority, some are kind of camps between two strongholds to make traveling between their locations easier. How should we go about taking them out?" Vilkas asked glancing at the map while rubbing his chin.

"We could take out the ones near Whiterun on the first night of attack and move outwards, or the opposite." Mila said with a shrug. Kodlak didn't seem happy with those answers though.

"No, attacking in waves gives them time to retreat into better locations or worse retreat into new locations forcing us to try finding them all over again stretching this out for months." He stated running a hand down his beard as he glanced to Tia who nodded, Ichigo picked up to what they were thinking.

"All at once? You think we could organise that?" He asked causing those who hadn't realised to understand.

"It could be done. If all of us join the fight, meaning the entire pack. We'd have almost forty werewolves altogether, plus the around hundred lesser wolves we will send. It has down sides though, first is we'd be noticed. Such a show of strength would not go unnoticed but your identities would still be safe. The other downside is we'd all have to attack within a few hours or so of each other so that they have nowhere to retreat to nor will they have time to counter attack." She replied looking at the map putting dots near some of the circled areas.

"We'd also be weakened heavily since each pack size would be lowered because we'd have to spilt our numbers fourteen ways. We'd be outnumbered in every location and not all locations would have one of us at them meaning we'd need to trust in the strength of some of the feral wolves on their own." She mused as she finished dotting several of the areas holding up the map.

"Would it be worth it though, you said yourself we'd be noticed, fourteen locations wiped out in a few hours of each other would draw eyes they'd be able to realise that all of them are werewolf attacks they'd know that there's a big organised force of wolves out there now." Skjor spoke looking concerned with how things are going.

"You need to remember these Silver Hand are only glorified bandits, most of the fortified locations I spotted had human prisoners, when we attack we'll no doubt release them after we've emptied the area of Silver Hand. If we show them we are not mindless and let them have some interaction with our wolf side they might not see us as threats, the may even thank us and they'll no doubt spread the stories when they reach the holds. Maybe they'd convince people not to fear us on our behalf." Sung sun replied though she didn't look convinced.

"Wont work, they'll fear us much more than anything else." Kodlak stated with little doubt in his mind.

"Then how about notes, I'm assuming that at least one of us will be at every fortified location. We could give notes to them, before they leave, notes to pass to the Jarls of whatever holds they go to. We could tell them with words that we are no threat and wish only to be left alone." Ichigo said getting silence at first.

"It's a long shot, but Kodlak is correct they will fear us, that is fine it might even work to our advantage. No single Hold would dare attack us after such a show of power and since most locations are near Whiterun who is neutral in the war it means that no other Hold could get involved to aid them our of fear it'd leave their own Hold open to invasion from either the Stromcloacks or the Imperials." Tia stated which instantly caused the tension to lessen.

"That's right, we have the perfect protection thanks to the war, none of the Holds can risk moving units away from any of their cities unless they are invading, and by Shor I know both sides are too stubborn to work together on this. We'll be safe, though we should leave notes as well in hopes it'd lower their concern of our existence." Kodlak stated nodding his head.

"This is getting to much for me to keep up with... can you just tell me where you want me to attack I'm not good with politics." Farkas stated, his beverage emptied as he'd been drinking the whole time they'd been discussing.

"Very well, we'll get onto to mission itself. First we need to decide which of these places are the easy enough that they do not require our supervision and the feral wolves can handle it." She stated as she and Kodlak glanced over the map and discussed for several minutes, everyone else spoke among themselves.

He stepped away from the fire as did some others as the two leaders spoke, he only backed off a few steps to lean back on a rock feeling the urge to fall to sleep and gain some much needed rest, it would seem he wasn't allowed to though.

"So, Champion of Hircine, where do you stand on all this? You haven't offered much in the way of opinions apart from the piece about leaving messages with the freed prisoners." Aela asked as she walked over to sit closer to him, he shrugged slightly.

"I'll do as Tia asks of me, because I trust her guidance and so far I agree with what's she said." He stated as he turned to face her.

"Very well. So what's your story then? How'd you become Hircine's Champion?" She asked opening another bottle of mead as she spoke.

"Well, I think Hircine's wanted that for me for a while. I was a slave to a group of bandits many years ago and Hircine told Tia and her pack to find and rescue me, from there they trained me, even Hircine has sent me on many quests before so I could gain experience. I think he knows something about me that I don't, maybe I have potential? I don't know but he's spoken a lot about what I'm destined for." He replied, she nodded as she listened frowning at the end.

"You think that whatever reasons Hircine had for claiming you is to do with what he says you're destined for?" She asked causing him to nod in reply.

"It'd make sense wouldn't it? Tia seems to think we might have a few years yet though so I have time to become stronger." He had already decided he would use whatever time he had increase not only his strength but the packs strength as well, something that could interest someone like Hircine would be dangerous and he would not allow his pack to become victims of it.

"Do you think this event that Hircine is hinting to involves just werewolves?" She asked, hoping that it didn't reveal her and her shield brothers to the rest of Skyrim. To her relief he shook his head.

"No, Hircine was clear that I didn't need to become a werewolf, he was just offering it as a gift, he said even if I remained human he would want me to be his Champion meaning that it is likely something on the human side rather than the beast side." He answered confident that it wasn't just those with the blood that would be facing this event.

Before they could continue Tia ordered everyone gather again, instantly everyone did as asked taking their old seats. He sat beside her as the others filled in back to their previous positions.

"Well it's been decided that five of the locations could be dealt with without our presence so instead I'll have some of the more experienced werewolves lead attacks on those areas, meaning one of us will be free to aid another group, and as a sign of allegiance I think it would be good for two of us to work together in one location." She stated glancing at Ichigo causing him to frown, he wanted to fight with his pack not the Companions... nevertheless he nodded.

"Very well Kodlak, will you choose one to aid Ichigo? We'll be sending them to the second highest priority target at Gallows Rock, just past Whiterun's borders with Eastmarch." Tia stated causing him to nod, a dangerous area it was then, and a lengthy travel.

"Aela, why don't you aid him. Everyone else will be given the locations when they are given a small force to aid them." Kodlak stated, Aela seemed to be in the same position as him, wanting to fight along side her friends rather than him but like him she didn't object and only nodded.

"Understood, we'll have it taken care of." She replied confidently, getting a small smile and nod from her Harbinger.

"Right onto objectives." Tia started only for Mila to speak up.

"Aren't we just going to go in and kill them all?" Mila asked confused getting a slight glare from Tia causing the werewolf to shut up.

"We need to cripple the Silver hand in this attack, they will likely have smaller camps somewhere or maybe we missed a place either way we can't assume that this is all of them. First we need to attack all at once to do so we need to organise a message route." She began she pulled up the map that she and Koldak had been writing on.

"We'll start from the western most objective, when the attack is started the person attacking that area tells one of our messenger wolves to pass on the message, between the western most and the next object which has one of us are two areas that feral wolves will be taking out. The messenger wolf will arrive at the next location and trade off with a different messenger while also starting the attack, the second wolf will do the same and pass on the message until it reaches the very last object which is Gallows Rock." She told them running her finger along the dotted lines the wolves would be following.

"Sung Sun it will be your object to teach the messenger wolves their part within the next week." Tia stated handing the map to Sung Sun causing the member of Tres Bestia to nodded and begin to go over the map.

"When the attacks start you'll wipe out any outside and work inwards having the pack block all exits and lessening the chance of any escaping. The ferals have the area's with the least people since they aren't good at organising." She continued.

"Of course you'll be expected to get information from their leaders before killing them. When they are all dead that's the first half of the job done, next you will gather anything of value plus any and all silver be it weapons, ingots or jewellery and wrap it in cloth which you'll be sent with and take it to the cart you'll have taken with you. Once you've collected everything you'll be bringing it here. Mila, I want you and Farkas to be building us some sturdy carts for each of us in the next week." She stated getting some odd looks from some of the other werewolves.

"Taking gold and things of value included will only help us. Silver is expensive, a loss of so much silver will be a disaster to the group as well as those funding the group meaning the Silver Hand may just break apart from this alone. The areas attacked by feral wolves will have to be checked by whoever is closest to their area when your battle is over and the silver there be gathered as well." She stated getting nods all around.

"After that we'll be slowly melting down all the weapons into ingots and selling them to vendors all over Skyrim splitting the profits evenly." She added before going onto her next point.

"After all silver and weapons are cleared, all prisoners are to be freed and given a note before being guided out. The feral wolves area's are unlikely to have prisoners so it's not a concern for them but when checking those areas if we find prisoners they are also to be freed." This part they already discussed but she was just making it official.

"Any werewolves held prisoner are to be freed during the attack so they can help in killing the Silver Hand and after they'll be added to our pack and led back here as well." Tia stated getting nods since it only made sense.

"The last objective is returning home, the carts can be pulled by either a few lesser wolves of a werewolf, should you have neither you'll have to push it along. For obvious reasons you'll only be traveling at night, it should take you no more than a week to reach here at which point we'll all meet and debrief... is everything understood?" She finally finished causing everyone to glance around checking they all understood getting a universal agreement.

"Very well. Vilkas, Farkas and Aela will remain and help out in preparation for the attack Skjor and I will return to Whiterun and inform the rest of the Companions of our extended absence. I've already chosen the area's the companions have been trusted to clear, I expect your best since this relies on all of us pulling our weight so no slacking and no failures." Kodlak claimed, though he seemed confident in them.

"Girls, Ichigo. You'll be fighting with very few to back you up since we'll be spread thin so I want you to hold nothing back, do not risk yourselves I value your lives more than this mission at the same time I have confidence that you'll all make me proud." Tia stated smiling warmly to her family, Apacci confidently spoke up.

"You have nothing to worry about, remember our early days? This will be easy, the Silver Hand has nothing on us." Apacci stated smirking confidently as she puffed out her chest.

"Good, I'll hold you all to that. For now we need to get to work building a smelter and forge for smelting the silver, Kodlak was kind enough to offer Vilkas's assistance in the matter. First orders of business, Sung sun, take the messengers and ready them for their route, I expect you and the wolves back on time as well." Tia stared, then turning her gaze to Mila.

"Mila, you've proven to be a good crafter before so I expect the carts ready within the week all heavy duty and able to be pulled by wolves if needed, Farkas has been offered to aid you." She ordered before her eyes turned to Appaci.

"Appaci, you'll be splitting the pack into fourteen smaller hunting groups, have the wolves know that they will be hunting. Aela shall aid you." Finally her eyes met Ichigo's and she smirked.

"You'll be helping me mine out a storeroom in one of the Grotto walls for us to leave our treasures including the soon to be obtained silver to keep it all away from the other wolves since so much silver could be dangerous in the open. I expect us to have a sufficiently large room done by the end of the week." He couldn't help but wince, a week of heavy labour... sounds fun.

"Understood, I'll do my best." He groaned but tried to hide his hesitance, when he saw Tia hiding her own amusement he knew he'd failed.

"It will be like you're early days in the pack, when together we cleared out this Grotto cutting apart fallen trees and mining out boulders and enlarging some areas by chipping away the walls." She replied patting him on his shoulder before she walked past him.

This next week would be gruelling.

* * *

He fell back onto a wall for support as he tried to catch his breath, a stressful week which included him helping to create a new room for their treasures in the Grotto, and they'd just finished filling the back wall with several incredibly heavy chests, organised so they held different items with one being dedicated to coins and another smaller one for gems.

Safe to say they'd become fairly rich over the six years, even after buying the statue to Hircine. Bounties and clearing out bandits easily being the main source of their riches. Selling bone and pelt had also done wonders as well as being pretty much the only ones providing game meat to Whiterun.

The room it's self was about as big as some of the rooms within the houses in Whiterun so it was easily enough for a few chests and weapons.

"It wasn't that bad." Mila stated rolling her eyes, she and Farkas had giving him and Tia a hand after they'd finished while Apacci and Aela had decided to instead hunt and fill up their food reserves so they'd have a feast when they arrived back, they even went so far as to stock up and mead and ale.

"Yeah well I'm glad it's done, I guess we should go about putting up the net to hide it's entrance." He mused as they walked out pulling along a large twine net which they strung up, it had many living vines which they'd threaded in the net to make it look like it was just another wall instead of a passage way.

"Come it's still early, Sung Sun should be arriving back today as well as Kodlak and Skjor. We're going to have one last meal together with the pack since it's expected at least some of the wolves will perish during the raids." Mila stated brushing the dirt off her hands, he simply followed over to where they'd set up extra tents for their guests. Mila had even gone about crafting chairs and tables for them to sit on.

One table was for eating while the other was for planning, it had a large map of Skyrim and countless notes from Tia who'd been working hard to plan their next steps after they'd finished with the Silver Hand.

"Has Aela and Apacci hunted enough for all the wolves? I mean there's going to be around a hundred and fifty mouths to feed." He mused, Mila smirked.

"Well I'd be surprised if they didn't have enough, from what I saw we had wolves ferrying back parts of mammoth while we where busy. My concern is how crowded it's going to be, this place is going to be filled to the brim with wolves." She replied as she took a seat at the feasting table, grabbing a tankard and filling it with the closest bottle of alcohol.

"It may be packed then but after we leave this place is going to be pretty empty, how many are we leaving here to defend?" He asked taking of his blades and resting them against his chair as he sat.

"Five lesser wolves and one werewolf to protect the pups and the Grotto. We're going to do our best to hide the entrance as well." She stated. "From what Apacci counted we'll be sending a hundred and six wolves as well as thirty eight werewolves not including us. It's a force strong enough to cause Holds to be scared for their safety, the Silver Hand don't stand a chance." She stated confidently.

"Then there's the other werewolf coming back with Sung Sun, her message said she'd watched the Silver Hand hunting it but even five on one they were pretty bad at killing it. From what she could gather they usual try hunting werewolves one at a time and overpower with numbers rather than skill." Mila continued smiling, she looked almost giddy at the thought of attacking these scumbags.

"So it's doubtful they've even seen werewolves as organised as our pack if they've been hunting the ferals." A voice behind them caused them to turn and see a smirking Apacci walking over with Farkas and Aela.

"The carts ready? And the wolves know who they should be listening to?" Ichigo asked as they sat at the long table each looking refreshed and ready for battle. Apacci nodded.

"Yup, got some werewolves which have been werewolves longer than Ichigo has been alive to lead the raids against the five areas where we're not going to. Sung also said the message route is sorted and the wolves know what they'll be doing." She stated uncaringly, while they may seem laid back he knew that they'd done their job since they'd never disobey Tia.

Vilkas walked into the area as well covered in soot and ash, a glum look on his face. He'd been tasked with sorting out a smelter and a basic forge for any silver they pick up in their battles. He'd done a good job too picking an out the way corner to build it in. It wasn't grand but it was enough to produce ingots.

"Job done, tested the flames and they're burning hot enough to smelt iron so silver should be no problem." He stated sitting next to his brother Farkas heavily with a sigh as he tried wiping the soot from his face.

He smiled, they continued to talk for a while until Tia and the last of the Companions arrived and only an hour after them Sung sun had also returned looking a bit worn out but still uninjured. Everything was in place, everyone had done their jobs but most of all everyone was ready for their next part.

Howls of wolves drew in the pack which joined in the howling, the wolves knew it was time to eat and so began pouring into the Grotto, kicking up fuss to try getting food. Feeding them was Ichigo's job, around the table the pack of wolves sat waiting to be tended to.

On the table Tia sat at the head and Kodlak opposite her, the companions one side facing his pack on the other. Wolves were pushing forward until Tia raised he voice telling them to calm. Sung Sun and Ichigo had their jobs both heading to the food storage.

"I've got the food for the table, you should just hand out baskets of food, the wolves know to share." Sung told him causing him to nod, they'd just never had so many mouths to feed in here at once, but he did his job filling the baskets with cuttings of meat and placing them at different parts of the Grotto. After probably a dozen or so trips he decided he'd handed out enough food and sat back at the table with his allies.

It was calm, fun even, the group sat around filling their mouths and telling stories of their battles. He just smiled as he listened offering no words of his own.

In truth he was concerned, he looked around the grotto seeing some wolves play fighting and others sharing food. Werewolves licked their claws clean after pretty much inhaling cuts of meat. He couldn't help but be worried for them... he was only one person and he couldn't look out for all of them, but what if most of them died?

He glanced to Tia and the Tres Bestia. What if they died? He wouldn't be fighting alongside them so how would he protect them... they were his family he refused to let them die... but the best he could do was play his part.

He couldn't focus on that, he would do his part and they would do theirs. Tia was a much better hunter than him, the Tres Bestia all had skills and much more experience and it was the same with the Companions... he was likely the weakest here, he had no place worrying about them.

Though it didn't stop him from doing so.

"You need to calm yourself, Ichigo, we'll be fine." Sung Sun's voice cut him from his thoughts. Like him she wasn't speaking much with the rest of the table rather she instead was enjoying herself by listening to Apacci and Mila arguing.

"I know, you're all much better at this stuff than me, I just wish I was fighting alongside you so that I knew you'd all be fine. In the end you're the only family I have." He said causing her to smile slightly.

"You know, we're more worried for you, you know. You think Tia made you go with the Companion for the reasons she said? No she wanted to make sure you had a warrior with you watching your back. We've been with you since you were a child, so has much of the hunt and we all care deeply for you as well." Sung sun said as the both watched Vilkas explain a joke to his brother.

"You've grown strong Ichigo, Tia is incredible proud of you. The thing to remember is that we aren't done yet, we still wish to watch you up grow so no matter the dangers we're going to facing you can trust that we'll make it through because there is still much we wish to see." The woman said making Ichigo's heart flutter slightly as he looked down at his food.

She was right, they still had much they wanted to do, they still had long lives ahead of them. They would be fine.

"Thanks Sung Sun, I needed that."

The day proceed as expected and when it turned dark was when they'd start their travels, mainly for those who had feral werewolves in their groups.

"You each have four days to reach your objective, at the end of the fourth day I'll start my attack and pass on the message for you all to being meaning each of us will likely be attacking around an hour after each other. Ichigo, Aela you are at the last objective meaning it could be a while before the message reaches you. All of you I wish you a good hunt and hope to see you here when we're done." Tia voice was loud and held power behind it as she spoke.

She was stood on the highest point of the Grotto addressing every wolf and ally at the same time, when her words had finished the wolves turned their heads to the sky in one move they all released their pent up howls, showing their excitement. It was almost too loud to bare but it forced a smile onto Ichigo's lips.

His and Aela's attack group was much smaller than the rest having only four wolves since they were the only ones that had two working together. He was confident though as he began strapping three lesser wolves onto the harness of the cart allowing them to pull it while the fourth would lead them as an early warning from any dangers.

"It's time, let's move out." Aela stated as she motioned to the other Companions already leaving with their attack groups, Tia was walking over to her group as well but before she turned to leave she gave him a small smile.

"I guess it is lets get a move on, we have the longest trip to make in four days." He replied tossing the rolls of cloth into the back of the cart, they'd be need for covering the silver. He whistled gaining the attention of his wolves.

"Let's get moving." He told them, they maybe traveling the furthest out but they were also the only group that would be traveling through the day as well since they only had wolves which they could just claim are tamed to any who might see them.

The wolves were quick to begin moving, wheeling the cart along with them as they made their way out of the Grotto. Aela and Ichigo jogging alongside it.

* * *

They're travels had been incredibly been incredibly profitable, three and a half days was all it took them to reach the area around the run down old fort, Aela had done some scouting of the fort and determined that it was still inhabited by the Silver Hand.

Ichigo had gone around gathering ice wolves to join their attack, putting their numbers up to nine wolves. Wolves seemed to gravitate to him now, he knew that all wolves instinctually bowed their heads too werewolves but it was more than that.

Their actions to Aela was different than they were to him. He put it down to being Hircine's champion that they were more open to follow him, it wasn't like he minded having more help.

"We just need to lie low until we receive word, have you finished writing those notes for any prisoners that could be in there?" Aela asked as she sat in the back of the cart throwing a pelt over her for warmth.

He was sat near his campfire with the wolves sleeping around him, resting before the battle. He nodded opening a leather bound book, hidden between the pages were the loose sheets of paper with the message written down on them.

"Yeah, and I've heard a werewolf howling from inside the fort meaning they've got at least one prisoner." He stated, he'd heard it while she was off hunting some food and he'd been defending their camp.

"Good, are we forgetting anything? We've got the cloth and the notes... I'm pretty sure that's all we needed." She said getting a nod from him.

"Yeah it's everything, have those Stormcloaks left the area? It could be trouble if they hear the battle and get involved as well." A scouting group of five soldiers had been close by when they first arrived much to their annoyance.

"Yes they've left, it seemed to be a normal patrol meaning they aren't looking for anything." She replied.

"Who do you support in this war anyway?" He asked hoping to start a conversation, though she instantly looked annoyed.

"We support no one, Kodlak doesn't want us getting involved so we wont, but all I see are others out there earning their honour while we aren't." She stated seemingly annoyed at being kept out of the war.

"He's not wrong though, this war is a fools errand. No one wins apart from the Thalmor." He stated causing the woman to glare at him.

"And how is that? The Nords are fighting for their right to worship to Talos, something the Thalmor don't want." She replied causing him to roll his eyes.

"No the Nords are fighting to put Ulfric on the throne, Talos is just an excuses. And the Thalmor win because this war is only weakening Skyrim, killing off the strongest fighters we have to offer therefore weakening the Empire as well." He replied turning to fully face her.

"The Empire wasn't the only one crippled by the war, the Aldmeri Dominion also have sustained heavy losses but unlike The Empire it takes them a lot longer to recover so the longer we are weakened the less of a chance we'll have when we eventually come to blows with them once again." The pack had spoken greatly on this topic.

"Hircine informed us that the Thalmor are more hurt then they let us know, the amount of loss they sustained will take them centuries to fix while it'll only take the Empire a few generations, so the best option is to grit our teeth and deal with the Thalmor and attack once we have our second wind." Ichigo stated causing Aela to think for a minute before replying.

"So that's why the Thalmor haven't taken a more proactive approach to wiping out the Stormclocks. What about Ulfric then, you think he's doing all this so he can become High King?" She asked getting a nod from him.

"Tia says it's pretty obvious, and after killing the High King Torygg there's no question about it to her. If he simply wants to be able to worship Talos then he is already able to, he's got Windhelm, Dawnstar and Riften under his banner, all places people can now worship Talos but apparently it's not enough." Ichigo stated.

"Then he says he want's the Thalmor out of Skyrim, which is impossible without starting another war which will get us all killed since the Empire won't aid us if we start a war. With that all said, all he's really been doing is trying to work his way to the throne with honeyed words and false promises which are impossible to grant. Kodlak probably sees this and is the reason he's stopping you all getting involved." He mused, none of the pack really cares about either side but it had been a good topic for them to debate on when Ichigo was younger.

"I see what you mean, hm. It is something to consider I suppose, I wonder what Vignar would say, he's continuedly sprouting things saying the Empire shamed us when they signed the Concordat but in truth he barely had a part in the war." She mused.

"I was only asking since Whiterun is no doubt going to be the turning point of the Civil war, it's the last neutral Hold which is directly in the middle of both sides." He stated. "I don't know what our plans would be if battles started on the plains, we'd probably have to aid the Empire since the Nords hate everything which isn't a Nord." He added causing the Aela to look offended.

"That's not true! The Companions are mainly comprised of Nords but we happily allow any other races to join as well." She exclaimed as if what he'd said was a personal insult.

"All the Stormcloaks are heavily racist to any other race, all you have to do is look at Windhelm to see it, Argonians not being allowed to live within the city, The Dark Elves being forced to live in slums. Even in Whiterun you don't allow those Khajiit traders aren't allowed in the city, what do you think they'd do to us werewolves?" He asked, with the Empire the had a small chance of being excepted but with the Stormcloaks they had no chance.

She didn't reply, she knew he was right. They continued to talk about several subject for hours, finally getting to know one another sharing their stories about their first transformation, with Aela openly laughing at how he'd ended up atop Bleakfalls Barrow.

It wasn't until night hit that they decide to be silent, the night of the fourth day. Tia would be attacking the first location now and the message would begin its way down the route to confirm the attack or to say the attack has been called off.

They'd put out the fire and watched from behind a nearby fallen tree as the Silver Hand went about their business. Four people seemed to be outside keeping watch.

"We should fire a volley to try killing a few of them before we charge in as wolves. When inside their leader should be a man named Krev the Skinner, I'm sure you can guess why. I'll question him and you can make sure everything is clear." Aela told him causing him to nod.

Three hours, it was three hours till a wolf came running towards them with a metal cylinder in its maw. Ichigo rushed next to it, to poor thing must have been running at full speed for it to be panting so badly.

"Rest here." He ordered to it getting a tired nod. He opened the canister pulling out the note with the simple words 'Attack' written on it.

"It's a go, we're attacking. Wolves be ready, after our first volley we're charging." Ichigo stated to the nine wolves while he and Aela readied their bows, three of the Silver Hand were in the open while one was in the tower.

"Once this volley is over we'll both transform, I'll deal with the one in the tower while you start working you way through the inside... on three fire, one, two... three." Aela spoke and together on the mark their arrows flew into the air both hitting an enemy.

Aela's arrow was an instant kill while his was only an injury the arrow impaled into right shoulder causing he man to drop his blade. He allowed his transformation to start, his bones enlarging and fur growing before he roared into the air calling for the wolves to charge.

He no longer felt pain from his shifting instead he felt excitement as he dashed past their hidden spot and into the fort instantly jumping atop the man his arrow hit and ripping the poor man's throat out before turning his gaze around to his allies.

The wolves had knocked the other living man over and begun tearing him apart as Aela in her wolf form was already charging up the tower, when he heard a cry of terror he knew she'd found the man hiding up there.

" _Come"_ Ichigo barked, instantly causing the wolves to finish off the man and follow Ichigo into the fort.

The first thing he saw when he entered was the metal fence risen to block his advance, they must have heard the commotion and instantly tried closing all doors... Unfortunately he wasn't a mindless wolf and he knew how pull chains worked, allowing him to simply open the gate without a problem.

With his wolves hot on his heels he came crashing through a door which opened up into a room with three men stood blades ready around a fire, he let out a fierce roar causing them to falter which proved to be their demise as his wolves pounced downing each of the men.

One of the men was quick to stab a the wolf on top of him in the side which only caused the wolf to bit down on the man's neck killing him, the wolf would likely live but it would be slowed for life with that wound.

Ichigo opened up one of the side rooms revealing a werewolf hung from a meat hook, blood slowly pooling at its feet, it'd been dead at least a few days. He lifted it off allowing it to at least lay in rest rather then hang.

He continued through the keep, the next room he found people was a prison area with a wall of cells, he charged in instantly met by an orc with a silver great sword, behind them five more enemies. He pounced slashing open the orc's chest as the orc stabbed forward Ichigo dodging impalement and instead receiving a cut along his side.

Other Silver Hand tried to interfere but before they could get close his wolves jumped into the fray holding them back, Aela came running in next jumping between two Silver Hand dragging her claws along their faces ripping open their heads and killing them before she started trading blows with a Nord wielding a sword and shield.

The Orc Ichigo was fighting came in with a over head slash, Ichigo stepping out of the way and getting close stopping the Orc from pulling up his blade. Ichigo closed both his claws around the Orc's throat and squeezing and continued to do so before the Orc's head was ripped off by his claws.

The prison was clear, he came along the cells spotting a male wood elf and an imperial woman behind bars... he didn't look twice at their cowering forms as he came up to a cell which held a werewolf.

His fur was a light brown, almost orange, his underside a clean white. The twin toned wolf looked almost like a fox, he was large though, larger than Ichigo and he stood straight with intelligence in his eyes... he wasn't a feral.

" _Name?"_ Ichigo asked in his deep gruff almost growling voice. The werewolf came to its cage door looking almost ecstatic at the idea of freedom.

"My name is Sajin Komamura. Can you free me I've been here for weeks." The wolf asked and surprising Ichigo with how clear and human his voice was while he was transformed.

" _Of course, will you aid us in finishing of these Silver Hand?"_ Ichigo asked reverting to his human form while being careful to remain out of view of the non werewolf prisoners . He pulled out a pick lock and went to work, he wasn't amazing with a pick but he was competent enough to get the cell open.

He instantly transformed back into his wolf form as Sajin stepped out stretching his arms outward happy to have enough space to move around again.

"I'll aid you with this battle I owe you my freedom, you have my gratitude... I have been a wolf for nearly a year now and have not met another who was not insane." Sajin stated causing Ichigo to nod and turn to the other wolves.

" _Okay let's finish these guys off, come Sajin follow us and we'll all fight together."_ Aela said as they all looked down the flight of stairs from the size of this fort he knew there was only a room or two left.

" _We are almost finished lets go!"_ Ichigo snarled sprinting down the stairs, what followed were several passageways some with side rooms which held a few hiding Silver Hands, though he showed no mercy killing all who wielded silver as they continued.

All three of them filtered into an open room with several tanning racks as well as six Silver Hand members stood together weapons ready, behind them on butchering tables were the remains of several werewolves, their heads stuck on spikes and the pelt hung from the walls.

He growled and stepped closer the lesser wolves also filling into the room each growling with him. Sajin was doing no better his fur on end his eye crazed with hate.

"Damn monsters. You think you've won we may die but our brothers will make coats and rugs out of you!" The obvious leader shouted his hand on his blade shaking as the men slowly went back to back as the wolves slowly surrounded the,.

Ichigo roared and as one each of the wolves jumped into action Aela grabbed a man by his neck and tossed him behind her into the waiting mouths of the lesser wolves. Sajin knocked the blade out of another's hand before bring his claw down across the man's chest ripping deeply into his ribcage.

One of the ice wolves jumped forward only to be impaled and tossed aside, the woman that did it getting her legs pulled out from under her by a second wolf dragging her into more wolves which ate her as she laid flailing against them.

Ichigo was quick to stab his hand through a woman's gut ripping out some organs when he pulled his claw back causing her to drop to her knees a in pain.

Aela grabbed the second to last one biting down on his sword arm as he swung at her before she slowly drew her claws along his neck slitting his throat in a gurgled cry for mercy.

All that was left was the cowering Krev feebly waving his blade at them shouting at the to back off, before he fell backwards tripping on a stool.

"Please anything, just please leave me alone!" The leader shouted in a pitiful display of cowardice, Aela used that as a moment to rip the blade from his hand leaving him defenceless as he pleaded for his life.

" _I want information, you give that to me and I'll consider letting you live, after all it was another Silver Hand member who sold you out and told us where to find you , why not do the same?"_ Aela was lying hoping that by saying another had sold him out he would in turn sell out his friends.

"They did this? Fine I'll tell you what you want after that let me go I won't bother a werewolf again I promise!" He claimed, Aela turned to Ichigo and nodded causing him to turn to Sajin.

" _Sajin, can you help me? We need to gather every last bit of silver and wrap it in cloth. We have a cart outside for it."_ Ichigo asked getting an instant nod from the wolf.

Together they back tracked their steps picking up every weapon and ingot as well as anything else of value and wrapped it in old cloth then packed away in the cart. After that Ichigo had led Sajin to a pantry and let the werewolf eat his fill no doubt hungry from his time in imprisonment.

After an hour they had cleared the fort and readied food outside the cells of the other prisoners who were still hiding back against the back corner.

" _Calm yourselves, we are freeing you from here. We got you some food as well, here's the key."_ Ichigo stated his wolf voice still sounding more like a growl then speech, they understood though but made no move away from the back of their cells.

He passed the note and a key through the cell door allowing it to drop to the ground as he turned away from them, Aela walked into the room with a bag in her claws and blood around her maw.

" _I have all their paperwork as well as any other information he would give up, this place is clear, we should move on now."_ She said causing him to nod and turn to Sajin who was still stood loyally beside him.

" _Will you join us Sajin? We can offer protection and a home, I'm part of a pack and after tonight we might really need your help if you're willing to give it."_ Ichigo asked instantly the other wolf nodded bowing his head slightly.

"You have my help, I have no where and no one... but you have saved me from death, you have freed me and I can never repay that in my lifetime but I will try so yes I will join you." The brown wolf said.

" _You have nothing to repay, you're one of us and we look out for our own, welcome to the family. Come we have a long trip back."_

Ichigo was quick to lead them out, they'd done as asked. Gathered the silver freed prisoners and left notes... not to mention killing all the Silver Hand. Three wolves had died but they had won, he'd taken the harness of a now dead wolf and strapped it to an ice wolf before attaching it to the cart of goods.

They were quick to get on the road Sajin walking almost human like beside them. He'd explained he'd never gained the ability to shift back to a human, no he was stuck was a wolf yet he spoke clearer than any of them.

"I don't get it how come you can speak so much better than us when we're in our wolf form?" Ichigo asked the giant wolf, getting a hum of thought in return.

"Maybe it is a trade off for not being able to return back to a human." Sajin replied calmly not taking his eyes of the road as they travelled. Ichigo nodded, if anything that was this thing that made the most sense, no matter how little sense it actually was.

"So how did you become a werewolf?" Aela asked from her seat in the back of the cart, luckily they had five wolves pulling this time meaning they could deal with her added weight.

"I was a miner at Shor's Rock, a werewolf attacked and I tried to stave it off but I must have also had it passed onto me as well... it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter, I was chased off and in the end captured by those hunters. How about you two?" He asked politely.

"I was given the blood as a sign of membership into the circle, the advisors of the Companions." Aela replied, no point keeping secrets from someone who'd find out either way.

"I was a slave to some bandits, the pack saved and raised me until I was strong enough to accept the gift. I've only been a werewolf a couple weeks but I've been training as a hunter for six years." Ichigo stated causing the wolf to nod.

"So for you, you both accepted this power? I suppose I'm different in that regard." He replied, getting a sad nod from the two.

"Ichigo also left out that he is Hircine's Champion, and his pack are followers of the Daedric Prince. You okay with that?" She asked causing the wolf's eyes to widen, Sajin hesitated.

"I will trust Ichigo in his judgement of friends. I'm hesitant to be a Daedra follower but I know you are not bad people. It is fine with me, I do not have anywhere else to go." Sajin sated nodded after a moment, this was the hand he was dealt he wouldn't abandon it.

"Good to hear, welcome, to the Hunters of Hircine." Ichigo replied. "Now let's get home and introduce you!"

* * *

 **End, at least for this month.**

 **Had a few problems with this one, I just hate having so many characters in a single scene but I hope it was still satisfactory to those who were waiting to meet the Companions. As always if you have questions or anything I'm always happy to answer.  
**

 **Seeya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Toast to new allies**

It seemed they were the last to arrive, he could smell the scents of everyone else causing him to smile. They'd all made it back, they'd all survived their battles.

The three werewolves led the cart into Grotto, instantly greeted by a large sum of other wolves and werewolves as they passed the wolves bowed their heads. If was refreshing to be back, sure it hadn't been overly long since he was last here but no that he knew his friend were okay it felt like a massive burden lifted from his shoulders.

"They are the feral ones I assume?" Sajin asked keeping beside Ichigo, the boy nodded frowning.

"We gather them and give them purpose, we make sure they don't kill mindlessly. People no longer have to fear these werewolves, and the werewolves also get to live out their lives in a pack. In the end, everyone wins." Ichigo replied causing Sajin to nod in understanding.

They finally reached the area where everyone was gathered, barrels of mead and ale along with creates of wine with wheels of cheese and many assortments of meat adorned the large table. All the Companions and all the Hunters sat waiting for them.

"About time! We haven't been allowed to eat yet! Sung Sun said it would be in bad taste if we were celebrating only to find out you were dead." Mila's loud voice complained causing him to smirk. There were smiles around the table, a sense of light heartedness and ease now that the fighting was over.

"Happy to see you're okay as well, we're should we take the cart?" Ichigo asked motioning to the cart filled with silver. Tia spoke up as she stood to greet them.

"Just leave it for now, come sit and celebrate we'll debrief and store the silver after that." Tia said before noticing the werewolf beside them. "Oh, you found a wolf imprisoned?" She asked. Sajin bowed his head.

"My name is Sajin Komamura, I have come in hopes of joining you." The big wolf stated getting some confused looks, the others no doubt confused as to why he was still in his wolf form.

"He's trapped in this form, can't shift back to human. He was a big help in the attack." Ichigo claimed noticing a few of the confused looks as to why he was still in his wolf form. Tia nodded and motioned to some seats.

"Of course, welcome Sajin enjoy yourself and dine with us." She answered getting a nod in return, Ichigo sat beside Tia noticing the bandage on her leg. The rest of the table had instantly begun eating and talking with the exception of Kodlak who sported his own bandage in his shoulder.

"Are you okay? How was your attack?" Tia asked as he sat, he could see the relief in her eyes at his return. She must have been as worried for him as he was for her, it didn't help that he was late arriving.

"I'm fine, a cut to my side and a few scraps and I lost a few wolves. Overall the attack went well, what about yours?" He asked getting a small almost none existent grin on her lips.

"They never knew what hit them, took us only half an hour to deal with them. I lost a werewolf in the fighting along with several lesser wolves to arrow fire. A stray arrow hit my leg but the wound will heal perfectly so don't worry." She reassured getting him to smile as he looked around the room.

Everyone was in good enough condition, Vilkas sporting the worst wound with a wound across his chest but everyone would live, that's what mattered.

"It's good to see you are well Ichigo, I was concerned when you were the last to arrive but it seems you've done well." She replied, he tried to not look embarrassed, it wasn't fit for a hunter like him to be acting like a child no matter his age.

"I'm happy this was over with, do you think this will be the end of the Silver Hand?" he asked. Tia frowned as she looked over the table.

"They were never the biggest threat, the ones funding them are. But as for the Silver Hand, yes, that was the end of them. Kodlak and I have looked though the information from the leaders of The Silver Hand and we only missed three locations none of which are in any shape to reform an entire faction." She replied calmly. He only nodded in understanding.

Sajin was talking to Sung Sun, which was probably the best fit since they were both probably the politest people at the table. Sajin himself wasn't sat on a seat since he was still a wolf but he did sit on the ground next to the table instead.

Mila and Farkas seemed to be getting on also as they drank together, Aela was talking to Skjor and Kodlak while Vilkas and Apacci were shouting at each other both apparently having short tempers.

It wasn't calm, it was hectic but at the same the time it was relaxing. Each person was unwinding in their own way and even the lesser wolves and feral werewolves were kicking up a fuss in excitement at seeing their allies and friends back.

Ichigo couldn't think of a better place to have as his home.

Slowly over several hours food dwindled and booze was drained. When Kodlak stood asking for all to lend an ear everyone knew that time for celebrating had ended and the time for work had started.

"Thank you for your attention, now this has been a great battle against foes who hate our kind deeply and I assure you we have won but we have also sustained losses. While the werewolves fought alongside were feral they were once humans so it is proper that we remember them for their bravery in the battlefield." Kodlak stated causing Tia to also speak up.

"Of the thirty-eight that were sent out, six have died each fought to protect this pack from hunters who'd like nothing better than to see us dead. From the normal wolves twenty have died also but through their deaths we have ended a danger to our pack and to our newest allies." Her voice didn't hold much in the way of emotion, but her words were true and each of the pack knew she cared for them.

There passed a few moments of silence before Kodlak spoke again.

"Now, from each of our raids on their camps and forts we know without a doubt that the current Silver Hand will have to disband. Two of the forts held the only treasuries that they had meaning all of their gold stores are gone." The Harbinger stated.

"Then on top of that we wiped out all but a few areas killing off all of their higher command and the vast majority of their members. According to the documents we have gathered no more than twenty-five members were situated at the areas we missed, far too little to reform from." Tia added getting smiles all-round.

"And let's not forget the amount of silver we have taken from them, when sold it would be enough to fund a small army meaning that this is a heavy blow to those that were funding the group as well not one that can be easily fixed." She stated her eyes closed as she sat back in her chair relaxed.

"As for those funding them, we now know who it was. The Vigilantes of Stendarr, at least high-profile member of them anyway. It would seem that the donations the Vigilantes have been receiving from all over Tamriel has also been funding groups of people like the Silver Hand." Kodlak stated frowning deeply.

"Wait that means the Vigilantes know of us being werewolves in the first place! What should we do moving forward? We can't attack them, they are seen as the heroes of the people." Skjor exclaimed, it was worse than that.

The Vigilantes had thousands of members, and if they had enough gold to simply form a splinter group like the Silver Hand it meant they were rich as well. They were welcomed into all Holds and loved by the people.

"That's the thing, they are seen as that but it's far from the truth, we are going to leak these documents to some Jarls and taverns. We'll get rumours flowing and suspicion aimed at them, the documents show that they have been spending donations on luxury housing for their higher ups as well and to pay for their expensive living expenses. We just need some black marks against their name and donations will rapidly decrease." Tia stated, it wasn't a perfect option, maybe not long term either but it was the best they had for the moment.

"But that could end up turning them desperate, they could turn and attack us fanatically." Aela stated frowning.

"Which is where an alliance comes along. Kodlak and I have discussed the possibility of a pact between our groups and hopefully others as well." Tia started motioning to the Harbinger to continue.

"A pact stating that we will defend each other and each others interests. So, should the Vigilantes attack then we will once again work together, same goes for any other dangers such as splinter groups and external threats. The only exception is the civil war, the circle will defend Whiterun and that is it, we agreed that the circle will not be dragged unwillingly into this war." Kodlak stated.

"What will the others think of this? The rest of the Companions will shun such actions." Vilkas replied.

"The other need not know, it doesn't involve them, it will only involve those that sign this pact so if any of you are unwilling then it is fine. We are hoping for allies we are not hoping to force you to help us." Tia stated.

"Indeed, though I believe it to be the best option. Our identities are known and at any time could be used against us, we need allies, I cannot tell you to sign but I will ask you to. We have fought together and worked together here there is no reason why we can't again." Kodlak added turning to his shield–brothers and sisters.

"I'm in. As long as it's only ever triggered in defence and never offence." Skjor said getting a nod from Tia.

"I'll sign. I trust that we can work together." Aela replied nodding to Ichigo who smiled back.

"Sounds like we're in as well we wouldn't let allies fight alone." Vilkas stated getting a nod from his brother.

"I'm grateful to you all, we will be seeking out more allies to add to this pact as well. Enough that so hopefully we're not in danger of being wiped out by the Vigilantes, and thanks to the pact our allies become your allies." Tia added opening a leather-bound booklet, it was thick containing probably a few hundred pages.

"This is where our agreement will be kept, Kodlak has already aided me in writing it out. Simply place a fingerprint of your blood down and the agreement will be in place." She stated biting her finger and stamping it on the first page before turning the page and passing it to the Harbinger.

The old man nodded cutting his own thumb and doing the same on the page reserved for the Companions. It was passed around all of them repeating the action until it was passed back to Tia who nodded gratefully.

"I'd hope we never have need of this but we both know that we will." Tia stated to Kodlak who nodded back in agreement.

"To a Long and prosperous alliance!" He shouted getting cheers and howls in reply.

* * *

In the following weeks the pack numbers were back up, the saved werewolves from the silver hand now being counted among their ranks, Sajin had been fitting in well enough and had begun getting trained in stealth by Sung Sun.

It was Ichigo's and Mila's job to smelt the silver weapons into ingots. Their storage room had one of its walls covered in silver, each ingot stacked like bricks. Once they were finished they counted close to a hundred and fifty ingots which would start to be sold to vendors in the following weeks by Sung Sun who could easily get the best price for them.

Apacci and Tia had led a few more attacks with large segments of the pack to wipe out the last few locations and by doing so snuffing out the last of the Silver Hand, of course it meant more smelting for him and Mila.

Once everyone had finished their jobs they went on nightly Hunts as a stress reliever mostly, but they did have mouths to feed so it was necessary as well.

They'd given the Companions a messenger wolf so that they could keep in contact sharing information as well as to ask each other for help. Aela had been adamant about naming the wolf Skjor but old warrior wouldn't allow her to.

"How was training today Sajin?" Ichigo asked from his point on the table getting the werewolves attention. Komamura was sat beside the table eating a piece of venison, they'd just got back from hunting and filling their food storage for the wolves.

"I was never one for stealth even before my transformation. After I was given this form I mainly just ran whenever I was spotted. Though I see how this is helpful to not be spotted in the first place, I may not be able to move silently with this form yet but I'm learning." The brown wolf stated getting Ichigo to nod in understanding, Ichigo much preferred meeting his foes with blades instead of sneaking.

"How are you fitting in? I mean I was their newest member that wasn't a feral and that was six years ago, how are you finding everything?" He asked hoping that the big wolf was at the very least comfortable here.

"This is simply a paradise, I've been running for so long that I forgot how nice it was to speak to people. I swear to you that I will do all I can to aid this pack, you have given me a place to belong once again." Komamura said again bowing his head.

"I'm glad you like it here, but you don't have to take it so seriously we aren't a military... but it's good to hear we can rely on you." Ichigo admitted. Their conversation stopped when Tia came and tiredly sat at the table with them.

"Everything okay?" Ichigo asked uncertainty causing the woman to give him a strained smile. She'd been working hard lately making sure she snuffed out the Silver hand as well as trying to keep an eye on the Vigilantes or their splinter groups.

The rumours of the Vigilantes using donations for shady dealings behind the scenes had been going well, it is still too soon to see if it has an effect but it has people talking about them in a negative light which is the first half of what they wanted.

Tia had giving the documents to her contact at the Thieves guild and had given them the job to spread the information around. It wasn't free but the price was hopefully worth having people become skeptical of the Vigilants.

"Yes, but it's time for your mission. The other pack of wolves I mentioned wanting to join us, it's time to seek them out and see if they still wish to. We might not have a moment of peace to contact them at a later date." Tia stated, he smiled, anything was better than being in this place smelting for another week.

"Alright I'm ready, where am I going to be travelling to?" Ichigo asked smirking, his chance of escaping the smithy was here.

"Well, you'll be leaving Skyrim. They are a very small group up near a place called Raven Rock on the island of Solstheim, they're north in the mountains at a place called Frostmoon Crag, hence their names of the Frostmoon Hunters." Tia said pulling out a map and passing it across the table to him.

"The marked area is where they should be located, it's the centre of their territory. The Frostmoon Hunters are very few in number, when they last contacted us they were only four strong all none feral." Tia added causing Ichigo to frown.

"But they have so much space to hunt into, why do they wish to leave? Even with four people they could raise a strong pack." Ichigo stated with no small amount of confusion, a pack only merged if they are in trouble or require aid.

"There were once four large werewolf packs on that island but they have all been wiped out apart from these four people. Solstheim is filled with werebears, and the bears wiped out the wolves. It would seem like the bears wanted all the territory and now they have it." She explained causing Ichigo to frown.

"I shall come with you Ichigo, if these were bears are as hostile as they sound you could need someone watching your back." Sajin claimed to which Tia shook her head.

"That is impossible, Ichigo will need to hire a boat from Windhelm, there's no way to get you on a boat since you can't shift back. Ichigo will be fine, wolves are much faster than bears and Ichigo is faster than most wolves." Tia replied causing the fox like wolf to lower his head obviously not happy.

"Don't worry about it Sajin, all I'm doing is meeting some people leading them to a boat and coming home." Ichigo reassured smiling, Tia passed on a small book.

"You should read this on your boat ride there, it has information on most of the creatures and wildlife native to Solstheim. Sung Sun has travelled there a few times before you joined us, it's how our pack knows the Frostmoon pack." Tia added, he quickly flipped through the pages and frowned.

"Some of these things are pretty weird, I mean I know I've only ever hunted in Skyrim but are things like this all across Morrowind?" He asked, creatures made of ash and giant floating netches aren't what he considers normal.

"I trust you will be able to pack everything you need? It is a few days travel to Windhelm." She stated. He rolled his eyes, he may be younger than them but he wasn't a child.

"I'll pack today and leave tonight, I'm just happy to be away from that forge." Ichigo admitted causing Tia to smirk.

"I grateful for you helping, now I should be off, I still have work to do today." She said standing for her seat. The pack leader was tired but she did her best to not show it, she was probably going to go circle the packs territory and make sure all the feral werewolves were safe and behaving.

"Do you think these Frostmoon Hunters will be able to integrate with us?" Komamura asked as he looked at the book Ichigo was reading. The boy shrugged.

"For one they'll have to get used to following rather than leading, Tia might use them to for a second base, with us increasing in numbers again we need to claim more territory so a second place like the Grotto would be good." Ichigo admitted, it was getting crowded and if they aren't careful they might over hunt this area.

"You have another idea for the pack to spread to?" The wolf asked, Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know of any place which is perfect but there is several locations, the most promising places being near Dawnstar or even Flakreath." He replied, but in truth he had no idea if that is what Tia was thinking of doing.

"What about the Holds knowing of our presence? The Jarls know we're around now, isn't it too risky to expand?" It was a valid point, setting up another territory is a slow process and it would be weak and undefeated at first, if they were spotted to early it would be a slaughter.

"Yeah it's risky... Luckily I'm not the one that's going to be giving the order on that one. I'll trust Tia with whatever she chooses." Ichigo trusted her to lead them, she hadn't failed them yet.

"Anyway, I'm off to pack some supplies, I'll see you when I get back. Keep everyone safe for me."

* * *

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was excited. Tia and Sung Sun had told him tales of Solstheim, Hircine has been active there many times during the Bloodmoon Prophecies unleashing great Hunts or giving the best warriors a chances to fight him personally.

It is a place of great history for werewolves since many werewolves today are formed from those affected all the way back then.

Sure, he was sad to hear the wolves of Solstheim were dying off but they were being replaced by werebears instead just another one of Hircine's creations. He even wanted to see the Skaals but they probably wouldn't be too happy seeing him.

He couldn't help the slight smile on his face as he travelled, he had kept to the roads mostly his bag hung over his shoulder proving to tempting for bandits and low lives which tried robbing him. He even transformed to kill a particularly large group of bandits.

Their mistake was assuming he was weak because of his age, either that or not running when the person you're mugging turns into a werewolf.

He travelled alone this time, no wolves and no allies meaning he had to carry his gear in a bag at his shoulder rather than having wolves to lend their help. He hated having to carry a bag, he carried a bow and two swords, adding a bag to that made him feel restricted.

Luckily if he really needed to his bag had a quick release which would allow it to drop to the ground without him having to pull it over his head, it made it less of an inconvenience but it was still an inconvenience.

Windhelm was as horrible as he was told, it was his first time here and all he knew was what the pack told him about it. As soon as he entered the main city he was met with beggars and arrogant Stormcloaks harassing a Dark Elf.

Vile. Drunken Nords getting into fights in the middle of the streets and homeless people going ignored.

One of the beggars had even tried to pickpocket him, if it wasn't for his enhanced senses they might have as well, luckily when he brandished his blade they had backed off since they were unarmed.

The docks were no better, Arognians wearing pretty much tatters while working tirelessly to load up boats and unload imports. From the several bed rolls he knew that they were living here as well, he could trace their smell to a single building on the waterfront, one building which probably housed them all.

He found himself wondering why they don't just go and live in the wilds like himself, bandits do it as do many hunters.

But of course he had to remind himself that not everyone had the skills to, that it was a dangerous life, some even looked too old or too injured to contemplate doing such a thing and they were far too poor to move to a different hold.

He hated this city, he hated what the war, what the Stormcloaks had done to these people in need. He pushed away thoughts of going wild and clearing the city of all Nords knowing that not all of them were the problem, the single one on the throne was.

He asked around the ship's crew most unwilling to travel to Solstheim since there was little profit in it anymore since the mines dried up. He could understand that, most crews relied on making a profit each trip to stay afloat thanks to having to compete with the more established trade ships.

But eventually he found one, a ship willing to take him.

"Solstheim? You're in luck lad, the cap'n is got a lot of business up their buying and selling ingredients, you'll have to pay your way I hope you understand, ain't no free trip over the seas." A crew member stated causing him to smile, they seemed nice enough and if they tried anything they'd be trapped on a boat with a werewolf.

"Yeah I guessed so, how long will you be in port at Raven Rock? I'm hoping to be bring some friends back with me." Ichigo asked hoping they had space for everyone, which they seemed to since the boat was mostly empty. A voice behind him answered.

"'bout a week and half normally, what's a lad like you want to be travelling for? Running from something?" As Ichigo turned he was greeted by two people, one was fairly young probably mid-twenties while the other was balding with a long white beard easily in his fifties.

He guessed the elder was the captain and bowed slightly not wanting to disrespect the people he'd be relying on for a ride.

"I have some friends on Solstheim who are hoping to return with me, I can pay my way there and there way back I just need transport." Ichigo claimed but as he finished the crew burst into laughter causing his gaze to narrow at them.

"You're asking the wrong person kid, this one is the captain." The old man motioned to the black haired man beside him who was smiling taking it all in his stride as if this happens often, which it probably did.

But as he looked at the captain he realised something which caused him to pause, the captain looked almost identical to him. His face was covered mostly by his cowl meaning the captain hadn't noticed yet.

"Nice to meet you kid! My names Kaien Shiba I'm the captain of this ship." Kaien's voice was light-hearted and care free as he spoke.

"My names Ichigo..." He stuttered out his mind running a mile a minute. "Would it be possible for me to tag along? If only to get there." He asked but when the captains eyes focused on him as soon as he said his name he knew the captain recognised his name.

"Ichigo? That's a pretty rare name, what's your second name?" The captain was suddenly serious as he stepped closer causing Ichigo to step back.

'He looks just like me! He recognised my name... is he someone from my past?' Ichigo's mind was reeling was he family? Was he mistaken or was this some coincidence?

"I don't have one... I was a slave when I was a child..." Ichigo admitted did he dare to hope? Did he have family, the thought crossed his mind many times in his early years but he didn't look hard to find out, his family was his pack.

"Ichigo, pull down your cowl." The captain ordered, gone was all his laid back attitude and his crew saw it too.

"Captain? What's the matter do you know this kid?" the older man asked who got completely ignored as Kaien once again stepped closer. Ichigo was shaking, he was on a dock and he couldn't back away anymore.

Why was he hesitating? He was a fearless hunter and warrior why was the idea of someone from his past so terrifying... he couldn't get out of this situation, he was trapped... he rose a shaky hand to his cowl pulling it down revealing his bright orange hair and showing his almost identical face from the man opposite him.

Silence, for all of a few seconds. Realisation dawn on the crew's faces and Kaien was frozen for a moment before e he lunged forward pulling Ichigo into a fierce bone crushing hug.

"Ichigo?! How are you here, uncle Isshin was positive you'd died only Masaki held out hope you'd survived!" The captain exclaimed swinging the boy in circles laughing madly before he suddenly released Ichigo planting his hands firmly on to Ichigo's shoulders.

"It's truly you! No one could forget that hair! You've grown to look like a proper Shiba as well, Isshin will be overjoyed to see you!" By now the whole dock were staring at them but Kaien didn't notice being too caught up in the moment.

"You're my family?" His voice was quiet, he'd never felt like such a helpless kid. It felt unreal, fake, impossible. Yet it was happening, a family member related by blood was stood staring at him with unbridled joy.

"You're damned right I am! Can you not remember me? I was your favourite cousin!" He exclaimed, but as Ichigo shook his head Kaien's joy dwindled.

"Come on aboard, we have lots to talk about." He said leading Ichigo onto the ship.

* * *

"Where have been?" Kaien asked.

They were sat below deck in Kaien's room sat at a fancy table surrounded by fancy furniture with expensive clothes and other things that led Ichigo to realise that Kaien was rich.

He swallowed, talking is hard how was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to say?

"I was a slave, I don't remember much from before that... I was raised by hunters..." Ichigo stated with a large amount of hesitance. He rolled up his sleeves revealing his scared wrists from his old chains.

"A Slave... dammit we thought you'd died we even had a funeral for you. Do you even remember how you ended up a slave?" He pushed causing Ichigo to shake his head.

"That kind of life overwrites everything before it, I figured I must have been too young to have any long lasting memories and since I lived day to day I forgot what preceded my time there. After I was saved by the hunters they became my family." Ichigo claimed.

"But you can come home now, you have a proper family in a proper home, not some random hunters in some random tent." Kaien replied instantly causing Ichigo's eyes to narrow.

"Random hunters!? They saved me and raised me through no small amount of effort, they taught me how to survive in the world even taught me how to read and write! They are my family, they have always had my back!" He shouted back, he didn't care who he was no one would speak down on his pack, his life.

"I didn't mean it like that! I swear! I'm sure they're good people but come with me to Solitude I'll show you your real family." Kaien said raising his hands in surrender but Ichigo shook his head.

"I need to go to Solstheim, there are people there who are waiting on me. As for my real family, I think it's the ones who saved and raised me rather than some rich people who birthed me." Ichigo stated almost coldly as his eye narrowed.

'No matter what Kaien says, my true family are my pack... My birth family would only disown me anyway when they realised what I am.' He thought to himself, the original excitement and hope replaced with contempt and distaste.

Kaien wasn't backing down though, this was family the most important thing to a Shiba. Isshin would raise an army to find Ichigo now he knew he was alive.

"Look, I'll take you to Solstheim free of charge and let you bring whoever it is your meeting back with you as long as you come back with me to let you meet your real family." He pressed, causing Ichigo to almost snarl as he glared at his cousin.

This was the only ship even heading to Solstheim he needed to get there.

"I will pay my way and after that I go home to my family, with the money I earned from my work alongside them." Ichigo stated he would never not see the pack as his true family, never over some rich people with a comfortable easy life.

"Ichigo please, you even have sisters that you haven't seen since they were pretty much only just born when you disappeared. Wouldn't you want to at least reconnect with them?" he asked causing Ichigo to falter slightly. He had sisters, little sisters... he pushed it from his thoughts.

"Can you fight?" Ichigo asked suddenly causing his cousin to raise a brow in confusion, nevertheless he shrugged.

"As well as the next guy, I guess but I'm a sailor not a fighter." He answered causing Ichigo to gesture to his weapons.

"I have killed everything from a skeever to a giant and his heard of mammoth, on the way to Windhelm I killed two dozen bandits who tried robbing me and over the last several weeks I have fought tougher battles then most city guards have in their career." Ichigo started.

"I have become a greater fighter than those twice my age and I'm able to fight alongside other great warriors. Now if I had a comfy padded life as some rich kid do you think I'd have ever realised the potential I have? I was weak and worked hard to become strong, I refuse to go to anything that will make me weak again." Ichigo stated seeing his cousin frowning deeply.

"You're too young to be fighting! Come back and if you really must you can find a role for your abilities!" He argued back as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I have saved people! I have made a difference and freed people which I wouldn't have been able to do behind some city walls! And if I was too young to be fighting I'd be dead, I have my family and you have yours can't you just accept that?" He cried, this, man was the first blood relative he'd ever known yet he was his opposite no matter how much they looked a like.

"I can't, your father is a thane, you could be safe and happy with a loving family yet you choose to fight alongside hunters? Can't you at least meet your family before you write us off?" Kaien asked back just as frustrated.

They were glaring heavily at each other in silence both hoping the other would back down.

"How about a compromise? I'll pay you to take me to Raven Rock and a trip back the you let me freely leave to go home. Eventually I'll visit Solitude and find them in my own time." Ichigo offered not lessening his glare at his cousin.

"How do you know you will come visit?" He asked while Ichigo shrugged.

"You don't, you'd have to trust me." Ichigo replied bluntly.

"What's stopping me from sailing us to Solitude right now?" He countered causing Ichigo to frown.

"You think you'd be able to force me to stay aboard?" He countered confidently. Five sailors two of which were much to old to fight would hardly be a problem. It would be escaping Windhelm which would be the hard part.

Again, they both fell into silence.

"Will you swear you'll come meet them?" Kaien asked getting a nod from Ichigo. "I want to hear you say it, swear to me." He demanded.

"I swear I'll find them and visit them within a month of my return to Skyrim." Ichigo swore. All he got was a reluctant nod as the man stood holding out his hand for Ichigo to shake. Ichigo shook it firmly securing their deal.

Kaien opened his door and the both walked through to the crewmen who had no doubt over heard the entire argument, after all they were on a boat, the walls don't get much thinner.

"We're setting off for Raven Rock, we'll trade off what we have and stock up on some of their native ingredients before bringing back my cousin and his friends." Was his simple order as the crew jumped into gear at their posts around the ship.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the side rail of the ship looking across the waves. It was the end of their second day of sailing and for the first time since they set off. The moons in the sky on full show their gleam bouncing off the waves.

His seat atop the rail of the ship bringing him only a small amount of comfort. No matter where he was on the ship he felt trapped, claustrophobic. He'd spent most his time pacing the wooden floors, it was too difficult to sleep like this.

No matter how different the circumstances, being confined like this reminded him of his younger years trapped in a cage. It made him feel on guard.

It'd been an awkward trip and Kaien had asked countless questions which Ichigo had answered as ambiguously as he could so the general location of his pack would be safe, he told him about a few of his solo Hunts like the sabre cat which had scared his chest and about how he wiped out a cave of bears receiving his blades as payment.

Kaien had told him a lot about his relatives to how his father had been one of the best guards, being given the title of Thane after he fought of a raid against the Queens carriage single handily before continuing his work helping pretty much everyone in Solitude making him too big of a figure not to be enlisted as Thane.

His sister Yuzu was taking after their mother as a seamstress while his other sister, Karin, was hoping to join the military when she was of age.

He also learnt about the event which got him separated from his family, according to Kaien they were travelling to Rokistead where Kukaku was at the time for a visit, but on the way they were ambushed and their convoy turned into mayhem.

He was apparently dragged off kicking a screaming during the bandit's retreat. His father had searched tirelessly to find the group that took him only to find all their cells empty will only blood stains left.

Ichigo figured his father got the wrong people or he was sold to someone else, it didn't matter, his life was better for it. Probably.

He wondered what his life would be like if he was never taken from his family. Would he have ever become Hircine's Champion? What about this greatness he was destined for, would he ever see that behind the walls of a city?

He ended up liking Kaien a lot, he said that the noble life was much to stuffy for him so he bought a ship and hired a few guys as a spur of the moment thing and hadn't stopped sailing since. He treated his crew like close friends rather than workers and they treated him with respect.

He was cut out of his musings when he spotted another ship sailing toward them, it was smaller than Kaien's ship looking like it was built for speed instead. He kept his eyes on it as it got closer, close enough for him to spot the men with weapons drawn.

"We're under attack!" Ichigo exclaimed drawing his bow firing of a few shots as the ships came side by side with them, Kaien's crew came running out from below deck hastily donned armour and loosely gripped blades.

Kaien himself had a trident and shield as he came running beside him.

Ichigo fired another shot into the head of a man throwing a hook, though it didn't matter as three others tossed their hooks gripping into the side of Kaien's ship and pulling them together.

Aboard the other ship were at least ten men still alive... nine as Ichigo's arrow pieced another's head.

"Kaien send those old guys back below deck they aren't in any shape to fight!" Ichigo called over the pirate's cheers and jeers as the two ships finally touched allowing the pirates to jump aboard instantly greeted by Ichigo and Kaien as the others backed off.

Ichigo greeted the first with a solid kick in the chest sending him falling back into his own ship with a cry of surprise as he landed flat on his back. Ichigo dropped his bow and drew his blades in time to defend against another attack.

Kaien stabbed a pirate in the chest with his trident and blocked an attack from a mace with his shield. He quickly flung the now dead pirate into the other pirates before instantly going back on the offensive stabbing and blocking.

Ichigo on the other hand had just cut open the throat of the pirate which attacked and instantly cut another cleanly in two with a heavy downwards slice from his heavy blade. It was clear that by now the pirates were regretting their decision of attacking since the man Ichigo had kicked back was hastily trying to push the ship's apart.

Ichigo didn't allow it though as he jumped the slowlt growing gap between the two ships landing with his blades raised both stabbing the man's chest as he landed. He sheathed his smaller blade before grabbing one of the hook and chains used to pull the ships together in the first place.

With a few swings with it over his head he let it fly, the hook shooting past a man before Ichigo yanked it back causing the hook to imbed itself in the man shoulder before pulling him over board. Kaien who just finished kicking a man of the end of his trident was watching on with widened eyes.

So much for pirates, the ones in the stories with the long beards were much better in Ichigo's eyes. He tossed the hook to the ship again pulling the together so he could get back aboard Kaien's ship getting a relieved hug from his cousin.

"That was insane! Are you okay? Haven't been hurt have you?" He asked glancing over Ichigo causing the boy to shrug off his cousins mother hen attitude. .

"I've had harder battles than this before. This kind of thing happen often at sea?" Ichigo asked seeing no injured on his cousin either.

"Not too often but it's happened a number of times, been getting more frequent too, I'm going to have to hire some mercs when we get back to Windhelm. I was hoping for a quite trip as well." The Shiba admitted but instantly after smiled widely patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"And you weren't lying, you really can fight! Nothing like the mummies boy I remember hiding behind Masaki at every chance!" The man laughed making Ichigo roll his eyes, he couldn't smell anyone else on board the other ship so that must have been all of them.

"You should take what you can of their ship, it's all no doubt stolen anyway. Might be able to make a few more gold when you hit shore to hire those mercenaries with." Ichigo stated causing the older man to nod.

"I'll have the men do that and dispose of the bodies, my heart is racing and I could use a drink." Kaien admitted with a shaky laugh... he really wasn't used to fighting it seemed.

The crew looted the pirate ship as well as tossed all the bodies onto it before kicking it off away from their ship as they continued to Raven Rock, one of the men had to clear up the large amounts of blood from the battle aswell as the few limbs from where Ichigo cut one in half.

It wasn't until afternoon the next day they arrived at Raven Rock. The small town looking strange to Ichigo's foreign eyes, even the guards wore some weird heavy armour that he'd never seen before.

As they docked Kaien had to answer several questions to a Dark Elf local before they were allowed to disembark. At first he followed Kaien and his crew helping to wheel in their carts of supplies into a market area.

He sniffed around some being rather surprised that there were no werebears in the town, he expected at least one to be hiding here.

Kaien seemed to know everyone though as he bought several jars of what Ichigo assumed to be alcohol of some description in exchange for some spiced wine. Ichigo didn't bother talking to anyone, he had his reasons for being here and shopping wasn't one of them.

"Kaien, I'm leaving. You're going to be here awhile right? I'll return in a few days." Ichigo called out instantly causing Kaien to stop him holding up a hand for his stop reluctantly Ichigo did.

"We've just set foot why not rest? It's been a long trip, wait till tomorrow and I'll come with you, the areas around here are dangerous as of late." Kaien said causing Ichigo to sigh heavily.

"Yes, I read about the local wildlife, the fact of the matter is I'm a hunter and I have my reasons for being here and relaxing isn't one of them. I'll be back in a few days." He stated leaving no room for argument.

The fact was his beast blood was roaring, he'd been cooped up on a boat for days and now he needed to run and be free again. He turned leaving his cousin who himself was sighing heavily but made no further move to stop Ichigo.

The buildings had a vastly different architecture, the ones directly on the coast built as imperials would and the ones across from them clearly built by Dark Elves. It was strange to see the clash of two cultures so clearly. He walked out from the town passing several guards who muttered under their breath at him.

He was pretty impressed with the Bulwark, for such a small town it had amazing defence. Back in Skyrim a town of this size had half of the amount of walls and a fourth of the guards. He noted that the Bulwark wasn't full proof though, the ash was so high in places that you could climb up it and onto the top of the Bulwark making it somewhat redundant.

He sighed as he left the town behind and headed into the unknown completely happy to take his time reaching Frostmoon Crag.

* * *

His wolf form made quick of the terrain, his speed leading him to many sights.

He crouched behind some rocks and watched on as a mage was talking to himself, after a few minutes he begun a gesture that Ichigo knew to be using a powerful spell. He tensed as he lowered a bit more in case the area was about to be smothered in flames.

But no, it was nothing as flashy. As soon as the spell finished the man was launched into the air, high up and screaming since he had to come back down. With no small amount of confusion he watched the man come crashing to his death.

What had the man expected to happen? Maybe there was more to magic he didn't know but he'd never seen a mage try that before, and probably never will since the man was now dead.

Ichigo just stomped away shaking his head in confusion. The mage had died for seemingly no reason

He made his was north, it wasn't long before he begun smelling werebears, just a few though. He trailed their scents leading him close to the Skaal village which caused his legs to move faster and at his speed it didn't take long to find the situation.

Three werebears were stood over a Nord which Ichigo guessed was a Skaal villager a basket of fish in his hands as he backed away slowly from the werebears who were snarling probably thinking they'd found their next meal.

Before Ichigo made a move he found he didn't need to, a fourth werebear jumped down from the nearby ridge and came in swinging knocking one of the attacking bears of its feet and falling back a few yards.

The large brown werebear stood protectively in front of the Nord giving the man chance to run away. None of the bears made a move as if waiting for the other to attack first.

By the time any decided to do anything other than snarl at each other the Nord was already home free having abandoned his fish basket on his retreat.

The bear that was knocked down acted first roaring and charging at the one who'd got in the way of his meal. Ichigo was happy to sit back, the brown bear wouldn't have taken them on unless it could win... is what he thought only to be confused when the brown bear took a clean hit across face sending it stumbling back.

The other two joined in beating on the bear which for some reason was only defending and never attacking. Ichigo couldn't watch.

He dashed forward jumping into the fray by jumping onto one of the bears backs biting down on the back of its neck as he stirred it away from the bear and again jumped off landing between the other two.

He wouldn't let them beat and kill someone who wouldn't defend themselves. He let out a primal roar shaking the ground around them, as if his voice had a weight behind it... it confused him for only a moment before he refocused on the fight.

He bared his teeth at the three attackers while he moved himself beside the downed bear. When he glanced down though he wasn't surprised to see that the bear had lost consciousness, the brown bear slowly shifted into the form of a teenager, maybe only slightly older than him.

The three attackers didn't look like they wanted to back down though... so he did the only thing he could to guarantee the teenager was safe. He picked the boy up and hoisted him atop his shoulder before breaking into a sprint.

The bears didn't stand a chance keeping up with him, their lumbering forms doing nothing but hinder them as he dashed in and out between trees and climbed up rock walls while they were much too heavy to follow.

This chase only lasted ten minutes before he lost them, he tried to find someplace safe and ended up in a small destroyed hut where he laid the boy down. He allowed his own transformation to drop reverting to his normal state.

The boy he'd helped was dark skinned and had dark brown hair, he was built like a true Nord with powerful muscles and a tall stature. Ichigo pulled out a blanket from his bag to cover the boy since he didn't have any charm to protect his clothes like Ichigo did.

Ichigo took note of the gold coin on a chain grasped in the boy's hand, it must have been in his claws when he had transformed too.

He left the hut and gathered some wood for a fire so he didn't die of cold in his sleep, but as he lit the fire he heard the boy rousing from his slumber. Instantly he shot up as if ready to defend himself, all he got was a wave from Ichigo.

"Don't mind me, I saw what you did for the Skaal back there so I decided to lend a hand." Ichigo explained getting the flames to start. He could see the discreet movements of his nose informing him that he was trying to tell he Ichigo was a were beast as well.

"I'm a werewolf, I picked you up and ditched those werebears that you decided not to fight. Gonna explain that, what's the point of throwing yourself into a fight if you're not even going to defend yourself?" Ichigo pressed.

"Werewolves hate my kind, why would you help me?" He asked causing Ichigo he raise an eye brow.

"I'm guessing the wolves that are left here hate you because the werebears have been wiping them out then?" He didn't even need an answer to know it was probably true. "Either way I'm from Skyrim, you werebears were the first I'm seen." He admitted.

"My name is Yasutora Sado. Thank you for aiding me." He said, though his voice was bland no emotion really playing on it causing Ichigo to frown.

"I'm Ichigo, Champion of Hircine. Nice to meet you Chad." He replied he noted the slight eye twitch but Sado did nothing to correct him.

"What about my first question? Why didn't you fight back?" Ichigo asked, as he did he noted that Chad instinctively moved a finger over his coin as he hung it back around his neck. Meaning the coin was important for some reason.

"I've always been strong, I abused it when I was young and my grandfather was hurt because of it. When he died I swore never to use my strength unless it's to defend someone, I will not hurt people." Chad stated, Ichigo sat back against the hut wall frowning.

"What about defending yourself?" He asked, but Chad remained silent choosing not to reply.

"What about you being a werebear, how'd that happen?" He asked instead hoping to get something out of him, he was so calm or maybe he just didn't feel emotions?

"My Gandfather was a miner here but when the mines dried up he moved outside of Raven Rock. He wanted to try farming instead, barely a week into his new home we were attacked by the werebears. He died protecting me, I must have become infected because after that all I remember is waking up among my ruined home." He replied, this time there was an underlining sadness in his voice but it was still barely audible.

"I'm guessing you're not liked much around here then." Ichigo mused getting a slight hum of agreement.

For a moment he considered something, but it might mean agitating the other werewolves he was supposed to bring back.

"Look I have an idea which doesn't end in you dying. Join up with me and my pack, fight to protect us and we'll fight to protect you. If you're risking your life then you won't be doing it alone, everyone needs an ally they can count on." Ichigo said causing the teenager to stare at him.

"Look we can protect you, you don't have much around here and we'll never ask you to do something you don't want. I'll throw my punches for you, if you will for me." Ichigo finished.

Chad didn't respond at first and Ichigo thought he was just thinking of a way to deny him but then when he did speak Ichigo was sure he'd misheard.

"Then my punches are you if yours are mine."

They travelled and talked for the rest of the day, stopping at a location where Chad had hidden some clothes. Ichigo explained about his pack, his mission here and the danger on the horizon, he didn't want Chad to feel like he'd left out information so he told him about the members of the pack and how they are trying to raise allies to prepare.

Chad agreed he'd join them as long as he's never asked to break his vow. Which of course he wouldn't be, they protect each other not out of vow but out of bonds built. But first they returned to his grandfather's old farmhouse. Chad didn't seem like much of a speaker, since even when standing beside the grave marker he'd set down for his grandfather the silent giant didn't utter a word... at least not until the very end.

"Farewell, rest now."

* * *

They'd camped out the night before, but they headed to the werewolves' home of the Frostmoon Crag, he was going to fulfil his mission and bring them to safety in Skyrim where they might rebuild within a new pack.

"Are you sure I should be with you?" Sado asked causing Ichigo to shrug uncaringly.

"If they try anything they'll be throwing their one chance of joining us out the window. You're part of the pack now so they'll either get on with you or they'll learn to." Ichigo stated, Chad was his friend and he would be joining the pack with or without the Frostmoon Hunters.

Chad didn't reply only nodding in understanding as they both walked up to the pack, instantly tensions were high as three Nords approached with weapons drawn. A woman shouted as she stared them down.

"Don't care who you are this is your one and only chance to take that bear and leave."

* * *

 **And that's this months chapter,**

 **So the about the Silver Hand and the Vigilants of Stendarr, in my opinion both these factions were underplayed and had barely any substance. Isran was the only Vigilant of Stendarr that had any impact, and by the time you meet him he's formed the Dawnguard. So i figured I'd incorporate the Vigilants as some antagonist that will give them some more depth.**

 **And what do you think to Chad as the newest bleach character added? There will be more in time, not all will be in the main focus of the story some only having places in the back ground.**

 **Either way like it? didn't like it? let me know. I'm always happy to reply to any questions.**

 **If you have any idea you'd like to see I'm more than happy for suggestions, Ichigo will be going through a small arc where he begins to meet his family while also trying to gain more allies for the future. After that i have a small side arc semi planned out but then I may be getting straight to the main story of Skyrim.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well before I get into this chapter I wanted to address somethings from last chapter. Well one thing anyway, the hunters in Frostmoon Crag werewolves. A few people thought that they were OC's but they aren't, you can go there in the game and see them, if you're a werewolf they'll see you some useful rings. That's all i wanted to mention, for those who didn't know. I'll say a bit more about them at the end of the chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Noble Blood**

"This is your one and only chance, take that bear and leave!" She shouted causing Ichigo to roll his shoulders before drawing his blades ready to defend himself and Chad if he needed to.

"He's with me, under my protection. Try anything and I'll be forced to act." Ichigo called back matching her glare as he continued walking forward. Chad didn't have any weapons instead he was ready to transform at a moment's notice if needed.

"Get out of here we don't want any bear lovers here!" Another woman shouted, surprising him that they were the most vocal while the guy seemed perfectly happy to keep his silence.

"Well you're the ones who called for our help and this is your one chance to have it, turn us away now and the Hunters of Hircine will never come to your aid ever again." Ichigo stated still walking forward until they were in striking distance.

He briefly noted another man sat on a bed roll behind them watching with keen eyes, in contrast to these three he showed no hostility towards him.

"He tells the truth, he's very much favoured by Hircine." The obviously leader stated finally standing from his spot causing the rest of his pack to hesitate but still refuse to lower their weapons.

"He brings a bear to us! It's an insult!" The first fiery woman claimed seemingly fully intent on making this a fight.

"Yeah, this is Chad, and he's no friend of the other werebears but as of a few hours ago I made him a member of Hircine's pack and unlike you he didn't greet me with blades. So if you have a problem then there's no room for you within our pack." Ichigo almost wanting them to refuse to join, they were too hot headed for his taste.

"Hjordis, this is not your pack you do not rule them nor do you me, so calm yourself. He's right that we requested to merge our packs." The leader stated walking towards Ichigo with no weapon drawn causing Ichigo to sheath one of his as he offered the older man a handshake which was accepted.

"My names Ichigo, Champion of Hircine representing the Hunters of Hircine. Care to introduce yourselves?" He asked motioning to the rest of the group the older man nodded.

"Champion you say, it certainly explains why I can feel Hircine's favour with you. I'm the leader of this pack, my name is Majni this is my brother Akar. These two are Rakel the only other survivor of my pack and Hjordis the leader of a pack which has been killed off by the werebears." Majni replied motioning to each member of the pack. Ichigo nodded, that wasn't too many names to remember.

"Right, so you asked for refuge in Skyrim I'm here to discuss it with you." Ichigo stated making the man nod and lead both Ichigo and Chad over to their little camp so they could sit. The rest of the pack wasn't taking it very well Akar and Rakel having withdrew their weapons but still remaining on edge while Hjordis remained with her weapon drawn.

"It was almost two months ago when we asked for help, is there a reason it took so long?" Hjordis snapped seemingly determined to start a fight, Majni gave her a stern look but said nothing.

"Yeah, a lot happened we had to prepare for war against a group known as the Silver Hand, a bunch of werewolf hunters. They've been wiped out now though so we were able to come see you." Ichigo stated getting a nod of understanding from Majni.

"I ask for your aid with the merger of our packs, last time Sung Sun was here your numbers were around ten wolves most of which were ferals? I'm sure we will be of much help." Majni stated causing Ichigo to shake his head.

"That was a few years ago, we are nearing forty wolves once again, we lost a few during our battles against the Silver Hand but we also saved several. We are also in an alliance with five other battle-hardened werewolves as well as having over one hundred lesser wolves which follow us." Ichigo explained smiling slightly when he caught the pack leader by surprise.

"You have certainly grown far past my expectations, I'm impressed. But that doesn't change what I offer we could work together in Skyrim." Majni stated. Ichigo nodded.

"We are offering you the safety of joining us. We follow Tia only and that's how it'll always be, if you can't follow instructions or take orders then you're not welcome." Ichigo explained. It sounded a little harsh but he wouldn't have anyone disrespecting Tia.

"And if we'd want to form our own pack separate from yours, could we?" Hjordis asked as she grit her teeth.

"Tia will most likely place you separate from us in an effort to expand our own territory, you'll have to follow some rules but other than that you'd be mostly independent unless called upon by Tia. If those terms are not acceptable then I'm happy to leave you here." Ichigo stated. The situation in Skyrim is already pretty unpredictable, having a separate pack of wolves causing trouble would just bring the soldiers down on them all.

"You can't be serious, you want us to bow to you because you have more wolves, this is ridiculous!" Hjordis exclaimed, her grip on her blade turning her knuckles white. Chad braced himself to protect Ichigo who also moved his hand toward the handle of his smaller blade.

"Hjordis! That's enough, but if we are to go forward you must stop thinking as a leader. In Solstheim we are living on borrowed time, and we have long since worshipped Hircine following his chosen hunt is no insult." Majni stated his voice raised.

The woman seemed to simmer down, lowering her weapon slightly as she chewed her lip. Rakel spoke up.

"What about hunting grounds?" The other woman asked both curiously and also to try change the subject. Ichigo nodded in a silent thanks at her attempt to diffuse the situation.

"We have a large hunting ground and we're not contested by any rival packs. You will have rules you must follow, the main one is to never attack an innocent human. Bandits are fair game but travellers and traders will be allowed to travel unhindered and if needed protected. We want to keep trouble to a minimum as tensions are high at the moment." Ichigo explained getting a nod from the leader.

"Majni, if you promise me that you will follow Tia's directions then you can join us if not I ask you look elsewhere for a pack to join but there is no other one in Skyrim." Ichigo stated Hjordis finally seemed calm enough to think without wanting to start a fight as she sheathed her weapon.

"Are you truly Hircine's Champion?" She asked looking at Ichigo, without hesitation he nodded causing her to sigh deeply. "My ancestors would frown upon me to let a calling of Hircine's personal hunt go unheard. I shall join you." She stated with slight hesitance.

"And so shall my pack, we trust we'll find a place within your pack." Majni asked getting a confident nod from Ichigo.

"We're always busy so there's always work to be done." Ichigo replied. "And since you're all coming back, I should inform you that the people sailing us back have no idea we're werebeasts and I want to keep it that way." Ichigo stated seriously as he stood getting nods all around.

"Right we'll camp closer to Raven Rock and wait till they're ready to leave." Ichigo stated standing up and brushing the dirt of himself. Quickly the pack went to pack up what little belongings they had while Chad remained next to Ichigo.

* * *

A few days passed till Kaien had packed up his ship with supplies for the trip and to trade. On the day of leaving Ichigo led his newest pack mates to the docks. Kaien asked a few questions but was happy to help his cousin either way and let them aboard.

They had pretended to be hunters from the nearby Skaal village but claiming that they were mostly wiped out so they're coming to Skyrim to join up with Ichigo's hunting group. Lies mixed in with truth seemed the best way of dealing with the questions.

The trip back was a lot calmer, no pirate attacks and calm seas made for a boring trip being enclosed in the wooden walls of the ship.

Ichigo and Kaien spent most meals together talking about the Shibas mostly as Kaien was still pushing for him to quit hunting to instead 'Come home' Ichigo was happy to point out that Kaien himself grew tired of a rich life and left, so it was hypocritical to tell him to go live such a life.

Either way after a few days they arrived back at Windhelm. The wolves were quick to leave praising land again, their beast blood was like his crying out in boredom from being contained on a ship for an extended period of time.

"A thousand gold was the agreed upon price right?" Ichigo asked and pulled out his large sack of gold, while in Raven Rock he'd sold the gems he carried in exchange to make sure he had the gold in full for his cousin.

"You don't have to pay me, I made a profit selling to Raven Rock anyway and family shouldn't charge each other for favours." Kaien insisted repeating a conversation they'd had a few times over the last few days of sailing.

"A deal is a deal. It's just money, I have no need for it I live in the wilds for goodness sake if anything this just clears out some space so we have less to carry around. At least you'll get some use out of it." Ichigo claimed tossing the sack of coins into the boat since Kaien wouldn't take them from his hand.

"And speaking of deals I'm heading to Solitude right away so ill arrive before you. Within a month you swore you'd come see them." Kaien said with narrowed eyes. "If you don't I'll have Isshin sending people out looking for you and force you to meet them." He threatened causing Ichigo to nod.

He was confident that they'd never find him if he didn't want to be found, the wilds are a large place and Ichigo had told Kaien that he mainly travelled around in the Rift meaning they'll be looking in the wrong place.

"I shall visit Solitude, don't worry." Ichigo stated turning with a last wave to his cousin. "Despite us not agreeing on much... I'm happy to have met you, be safe on the seas." Ichigo said not turning to face his relative as he began to walk off.

"And you be safe on your Hunts we have already had one funeral for you we don't wish for another."

* * *

The trip back was mostly uneventful The Frostmoon Hunters being happy to not be breathing in ash. Even Chad looked peaceful as they passed through woodlands. They spent most the journey in their beast states to make better time, the tension between Chad and Hjordis was still a problem but the woman was able to keep behaved.

Familiar scents soon filled his nose as they entered the Grotto he noted that the Companions had been and recently if their lingering smells were anything to go on. As they walked into the main area at the back of the Grotto he was greeted by Tia who was sat alone at a table her legs crossed as she idly filed through sheets of paper.

When she noticed them approaching she sat up straight and placed her sheets of paper down.

"Welcome home Ichigo, can you introduce us?" She asked, instantly he gestured to each person stating their names only for Chad to correct him telling her his real name.

"A werebears joins us as well? Unexpected but not unwelcomed, we are all creations of Hircine. Frostmoon Hunters, it's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you are enjoying Skyrim so far?" She asked her voice giving off no intentions. Majni nodded and bowed slightly.

"We are extremely grateful that you'll allow us a place in your pack, but we must ask of what our situation will be now." The man asked politely getting a quick nod in return, Tia pulled out a few maps and handed them out.

"Majni, I understand you have experience leading a pack and as such I'd like for you to come with me, we have much to discuss. Ichigo, Sajin is out with the others for a hunt at the moment they should be back soon if you wish to wait, I trust Sado wishes to remain with you?" She asked getting a nod from both teens.

Tia led the Frostmoon pack over to the shrine of Hircine likely to talk with them there about their rolls in the pack. He took a seat on the dining table quietly followed by Chad. He passed out some food to them both.

"What do you think so far? You'll liking be putting up with me for the most part and my role is do to whatever needs doing at the time, you okay with that?" Ichigo asked uncertainty hoping not to scare the other teen away, it was the first time he'd hung around with someone his own age.

"That is fine with me." He stated breaking some bread apart before eating it. Ichigo waited for a follow up, but Chad was still rather quiet.

"Where are the other wolves? This place is empty yet I thought there was supposed to be many wolves around." He asked after a few minutes causing Ichigo to smile at his attempt to make conversation.

"They're around, most don't live inside the Grotto, most live up on the mountain or out in the plains, keep them together too long and they start fighting so we allow them to spread out and if we need them all we need to do is call." Ichigo explained gesturing to the open roof of the Grotto where the mountain is clearly visible.

"And when is it you're leaving for Solitude?" The Nord giant asked causing Ichigo to frown somewhat.

"I think within the next day or two, if I rush I will be able to get there before Kaien. I'll maybe watch them for a while as I keep my distance, if I'm honest I don't intend to speak to them." Ichigo admitted completely forgetting his food.

"Did you not promise him?" The bear asked getting a shrug from Ichigo.

"I never intended to talk to them I agreed to see them. I'll linger around the city for a while when I spot them I'll watch from a distance. If I talk to my father he's likely to try forcing me to stay from what Kaien insinuated. With my father being a noble it means he'll have pull with the guards, if I try running after I meet him face to face I could have a dozen guards trying to restrain me." Ichigo explained, he didn't know his father, he didn't know how he'd react. The giant simply nodded.

"I shall come with you. Should you need to run I shall aid you." Chad stated causing Ichigo to gain a small smile.

"Thanks... I'm just nervous... what if I'm seduced by their comfy lives?" He asked quietly. For a moment Chad didn't reply, Ichigo honestly didn't expect him to at all but eventually he did.

"If you wanted that type of life, then you have the option for it. With our beast blood though it is unlikely we aren't drawn to comfort, we're drawn to thrill." Chad stated, probably the longest sentence he'd said in his life. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah you're probably right... I think I'll leave tomorrow to meet them."

* * *

Ichigo sat down across from Tia, she'd finished with her meeting with the new members of their pack. Both the Frostmoon hunters and Chad had both had tents set up for them, only temporary ones until they decide where it is they wish to expand to.

"What's the plan then? Have you decided where it is you're sending them?" He asked, he wanted to talk to her about finding his family... but he didn't want to spring it on her, so he had to lead into it.

"For now, the Frostmoon pack is going to head to Swindlers Den, we're also sending many of the ferals to Broken Fang Cave as well. Over the next month we're going to fortify those areas and make them safe for the wolves." She stated her eyes seeming to have a little more energy in them, the only way he could tell she was pleased as her voice gave nothing away.

"And their hunting grounds?" He asked.

"North up to the Brood Carven, they have almost free reign as long as they avoid certain areas. They have been warned of the vampires in that area as well and how they will be keeping track to make sure they don't enter our territory." She replied calmly.

He smirked slightly, having several camping areas gave them much more freedom as well as more space for their increasing number of wolves.

"Has there been any changes with the Vigilants?" Ichigo asked, it was obvious they had yet to attack but that didn't mean they hadn't made any moves against them.

"Good news mainly, several of the higher ups in their order here in Skyrim tried to curb the rumours, but with some of the money we made from the silver we hired the thieves' guild to dig up more dirt and pass it on to the relevant people." Tia stated.

"It turns out that they had been funding the Strormcloaks in return for favours, the Vigilants are having a hard time in any of the holds which aren't Stormcloak controled. They've been completely driven from Solitude until they prove it to be untrue, which of course they can't since it's the truth." She said with a pleased smirk.

"Why were they funding the Stormclaks in the first place? I don't see why they even have a horse in this race." Ichigo asked somewhat confused.

"Nords are prideful, the leader of the Vigilants here in Skyrim is a firm believer in Talos along with many others within their ranks, add the fact that they heavily distrust many mages. If the Stormcloaks win then they'd be sharing many of the same ideals." She explained.

It wasn't perfect, but it will weaken the amount of donations they receive as well as paint the picture that they aren't all heroes like they claimed to be.

"None of the Holds have yet taken action against the 'werewolf menace' since they can't afford to risk moving too many men out to find us. I hear rumours that we have some admirers as well, not many mind you but a few people who were held prisoner have come to sing our praises after we freed them." She added.

Mostly good news from the time he'd been away, he was glad it meant less chance of a surprise attack against them. Ichigo probably wasn't needed for anything urgently which was good since it made his next request easier.

"Tia, I need a few days to go to Solitude... is that okay?" Ichigo asked glancing away from her gaze, she didn't reply straight away which only served to increase his nerves about this whole ordeal.

"Yes, Majni mentioned the situation of the ship... To think you were a noble this whole time." She replied causing him to flinch.

"I'm not a noble! And I definitely will not be staying with them! You are my family not them... they're strangers to me. But I need to fulfil my promise." Ichigo stated causing the blond across from him to smile sincerely.

"I'm glad to hear... because I feel the same, you are important to all of us here Ichigo more so than you know. But I will not force you to stay because of my selfish reasons, if you truly wish to leave then we will not hinder you." She replied back softly as he turned his gaze back to her.

"It's not the life for me... maybe it was in a different life but not this one. I'll leave tomorrow and be back as soon as I can be." Ichigo said as he stood up re donning his weapons.

"I shall see you when you return." Tia stated causing him to smile slightly... he didn't know why he even thought for a second he might choose the comfy life, he had all he wanted for here.

* * *

Solitude, a grand city with beautiful architecture and grand castles visible from outside the city. Several days of traveling had done nothing to ease the tension he felt at the prospect of meeting his family.

The ever silent Chad walked beside him as they made their way through the massive gates of the city, guards were everywhere as if waiting for something to happen. Tensions must still be high from the death of the High King.

Like in most cities the first person he saw which wasn't a guard was a beggar, though thankfully this one didn't try pickpocketing him. A step up from his first impressions of Windhelm.

"What is your plan now?" Chad asked as they walked past a Inn called the Winking Skeever, not the most appealing name he could think off. Ichigo had his face covered by his cowl so that he wasn't recognised like he was with Kaien.

"There's a side passage over here from what the maps told me, it should lead to the docks so we can check and see if Kaien's ship is already here." Ichigo stated walking to the edge of the Well district ignoring the calls of spiced wine and fresh fish.

The passage led to a road above the docks, only four ships where in port from what he could see. And to his annoyance he spotted Kaien's ship already in port, and already unloaded meaning Kaien was already in the city.

"Damn it, it'll be hard to watch from a distance since he'll be looking for me and if he spots me he'll no doubt point me out... we'll have to be careful." Ichigo stated turning back and re-entering the city. He pulled out his coin pouch and passed several high quality gems to Chad.

"We'll need to split up, take those gems and sell them and get yourself some weapons and armour." He stated getting a nod from the gentle giant.

"What will you be doing? Do you not need help?" Chad asked.

"I'll be looking around." Ichigo said as he began walking off with a wave to his newest friend.

He walked past a small grave yard as he entered a housing district. As he got closer to the Blue Palace he noticed the houses getting fancier, it made sense they were probably the richer families houses. As he passed a large manor his nose finally picked up on the scent he was searching for.

Kaien was here. Proudspire Manor, he noted before he turned back. That must have been the Shiba house. There were several scents lingering around that meaning those he could smell were likely the household members.

He followed two of the scents he located to a pair of young girls sat on the steps of the Bards College. Were these his sisters? Kaien hadn't said anything about niece's which left sisters as the only possibility... and they did look familiar, maybe he had some old memories of them still in his head somewhere.

A young girl with light brown hair sat next to another with black hair, they must have only been around eleven. The light haired girl was sewing a tear in the side of a teddy bear while the dark haired sister watched looking bored.

"Come on Yuzu, you can fix it at home. Or just replace it, it's only a teddy bear." The dark haired twin stated obviously bored which only served to make the now named Yuzu pout.

"Karin you should be happy to be outside, we're inside too much as it is fresh air is good for us." Yuzu replied as she continued with her work.

Ichigo was getting closer now, he'd need to walk past them and listen from an alleyway close by... that was the idea but it didn't go as planned.

"Hey mister!" He froze as he slowly turned to face the young girls. Yuzu had called out to him with a wide smile. He thanked Hircine his face was covered so they didn't see the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Yes?" He fought to keep his voice neutral in their presence.

"Can my sister see your sword?" She asked instantly causing her sister to speak up.

"Why are you bringing me into this? You're the one who wants to talk to strangers." Karin argued only to be completely ignored by her sister.

"Why?" He asked somewhat confused by the odd request.

"My sister was staring at it, she wants to be a swordswoman but isn't allowed a sword yet." Yuzu explained getting an instant denial from the other twin.

'That's right... Kaien mentioned Karin wanted to become a soldier when she was of age.' He thought to himself... he wouldn't let the situation pass him up.

"Sure, don't hurt yourself though." He said drawing the larger blade and stabbing it deep into the ground in front of him.

"See now you won't have to be bored Karin! Thank you mister." Yuzu beamed at him causing his heart to falter for a second.

"Wait, your blade doesn't even have a guard?" Karin observed forgetting her previous hesitation on the matter. "And it's hollow, doesn't that weaken it?" She asked looking up to him, only receiving a half-hearted shrug.

"It's served me well for many years, it's hollow to make it lighter so I'm able to dual wield with it." He explained as the girl tried to pull the blade from the ground... and failing.

"Make it lighter my ass! It still weighs a ton!" She complained causing him to laugh, the same reaction he'd had when he'd received it. It took many months of using the blade to be and to wield it efficiently.

"Karin mind your manners." Yuzu scolded puffing out her cheeks.

"Maybe this blade suits you better?" Ichigo asked offering drawing the smaller black blade from his belt and handing it to her. She took it from his grasp and swung with it a few times as if testing how it feels in her grasp.

"These blades are strange I've never seen a style like them." She replied preferring the balance of the smaller blade rather than the unwieldly larger blade.

"Neither had I till they were given to me... it took me many painful months to be able to wield them without being as slow as snail with my strikes." He admitted.

"Are you a soldier mister?" Yuzu asked politely causing him to shake his head.

"No, I'm a hunter, the war doesn't concern me too much since I don't live in any of the cites." He admitted having no reason to lie to them.

"You live in the wilderness? We're not even allowed outside of the city thanks to our dad being overly protective." Karin complained causing Ichigo to frown... he briefly mused whether or not their father was overly protective was because he thought that he had died.

"It's a dangerous life, he's right to be concerned." Ichigo argued but he only received an eye roll from the girl.

"I know that but I've barely seen anything outside these city walls, the only animals I get to see are the birds that fly above the city and the horses that are in the stables! You get to see the world!" She complained causing him to frown.

The wilderness was one of the most important things in his life, he couldn't imagine being caged in a city being unable to see the world as he sees it now.

"You talk as if birds are boring, let me teach you a trick." He said taking back his smaller blade and pulling a raw cut of goat from his bag, it was his food he'd have at a campfire later that night. Carefully he cut several strands off it.

He glanced to the air spotting several hawks flying overhead from the high peaks of the city. He held out his hand with the strands of meat in his palm and he let out a sharp whistle catching one of the hawk's attention.

After a few seconds the hawk seemed to spot the food and instantly began its dive, a sharp incline with its wings spread wide as it landed on his outstretched arm digging its talons into his gauntlet's and began to consume to food he offered.

Maybe it was experience or maybe it was his connection to Hircine but the predators of the wild seemed to understand his intentions... maybe like him the animals had strong instincts.

"Amazing!" Yuzu exclaimed putting down her teddy as she watched the spectacle Karin wasn't as loud in her surprise but she too watched with interest.

Slowly he handed Karin some more strands of the goat meat.

"Offer the food slowly but confidently." He instructed, and she did so albeit after a few moments of hesitation. The hawk gladly ate to food once again before taking off with a powerful wing beat launching itself back into the air.

Ichigo caught a feather that had come loose as the hawk took off, he passed it to an awed Yuzu who took it with no small amount of glee.

"How'd you do that? The hawks never come to the ground." Karin asked her interest easily seen by her widened eyes and surprised gaze up in the air. The sight caused him to smile, she truly was his sister... he almost wished he could stay to teach her more.

"Hawks are intelligent like most hunters, they won't take risks unless there's a strong pay off, and it's the season when their eggs have just hatched meaning they have more incentive than ever to gather as much food as they can for their hatchlings." Ichigo explained before pointing to the other hawks now circling directly above them.

"As I said they're intelligent, those hawks saw you feed the other and won't be as hesitant to approach should you offer them food as I did the other. If you ever want to try to feed them simply cover your arm with armour and do as I did. Eventually they'll become comfortable with you." He continued.

"That's amazing! We should try it Karin, we could show dad!" Yuzu cheered getting a smile from her sister as she nodded.

"Yeah we'll have to... Thanks, what's your name? You never introduced yourself." Karin asked, hesitance at talking to the stranger completely gone. Ichigo's smile instantly disappeared as he realised he'd have to end the conversation with his sisters here.

"Eh my names not important, I'll have to take my leave I was looking for a sailor named Kaien so I'll have to continue my search for him now. It was nice meeting you both." Ichigo lied re-sheathing his blades once again getting surprised looks from the girls at his sudden need to leave.

"Wait Kaien Shiba? He's our cousin, we can take you to him if you like?" Yuzu offered causing him to smirk as they picked up his bait.

"Oh you're his family? Well I don't really need to see him face to face, but could you pass on a message for me?" He asked, trying his best to sound at least a little bit surprised.

"Sure what is it you want us to tell him?" Karin asked.

"Well we had an agreement when he let me sail with him, I just wonder if you could tell him that I did as I promised I would." Ichigo asked getting nods from them both making him smile.

"Thank you both, I'll take my leave then. Goodbye." He said as he readied to walk off, they both said their goodbyes as well before he walked off briskly hoping to find Chad and get out of the city before Kaien came looking for him.

* * *

Proundspire Manor, house of the Shiba's in Solitude.

Kaien sat impatiently at a dining table, his uncle Isshin and his sister Kukaku sat on the opposite side of him. Masaki was busy preparing them a meal in the other room as they talked. But Kaien wasn't taking notice to their conversation he was to on edge waiting for a knock at the door.

Within a month Ichigo had said, that's a lot of time to wait for someone who might not even show up... no he would, he promised.

"Kaien? What's the matter?" Masaki asked as she entered the room, several plates in her hands as she placed them on the table. He words drew the others attention causing them to notice he'd been oddly quiet.

The door opened causing them to glance over to the smiling faces of Karin and Yuzu. The latter who was playing with a hawk feather and gushing to her sister.

"Oh what's got you two so high sprung?" Kukaku asked with a grin at seeing her two cousins acting so cheerful.

"We met some guy and he taught us how to call down hawks and feed them!" Yuzu exclaimed holding up her feather as proof.

"Some guy?" Isshin asked with narrowed eyes. "You didn't know him?" He wouldn't be happy if a stranger had gone to speak to his precious daughters.

"No... Yuzu called him over so I could ask him about his blades." Karin admitted scratching her cheek nervously knowing how her father could get.

'It couldn't be him already could it?' Kaien wondered, it'd be way too soon if he'd given himself a month time limit.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers, you both know that." Masaki scolded.

"He wasn't a stranger! He was looking for Kaien!" Yuzu protested, not mentioning the fact she didn't know that at the time she called him. Kaien's eyes widened as he shot out of his chair.

"What did he look like?" Kaien asked quickly.

"Well... we don't know he wore a cowl... he said he sailed with you. He wanted us to tell you he did as he promised..." Yuzu said frowning when she saw Kaien pale considerably.

"Shit! Isshin come with me we've got to find him quickly, he could be out the city by now!" Kaien exclaimed running over to the door, a startled Isshin sprinting after him.

The two men were running down the roads, Kaien was looking around almost wildly trying to spot the person he was looking for.

"Kaien what's wrong! Who is he?" Isshin called as the entered the Well district getting odd looks from the citizens as the sprinted passed.

"He's very important! I met him in Windhelm and he promised he'd come here!" Kaien called back stopping when Isshin grabbed his arm forcing him to halt.

"That doesn't tell me anything! How am I supposed to help if I don't know what I'm looking for!" Isshin argued as they stopped at the front gates of the city.

Kaien opened his mouth to speak but no words came out... how could he tell him his son was alive and had just visited his sisters.

"Well?" Isshin pressed, by now they'd drawn many eyes from those in the street. Karin and Yuzu came running finally catching up with Masaki in toe.

"I... it's..." Kaien stuttered glancing to the other family members. He grit his teeth, there was no way out of this now.

"It... it was Ichigo. I found him alive..." Kaien admitted, the effect was instant. Isshin's hands released him as Masaki's went to her mouth.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"You think they'll try and find you?" Chad asked as the passed Dragon Bridge, Ichigo had rushed to him and together they'd left the city and instantly found a place to transform away from the road and ran a safe distance away.

Chad now wore steel armour with a mace at his waist and a shield on his back, the gems had been more than enough to pay for the armour and weapons. The mace and shield suiting him better than anything else they had for sale.

"I don't know them well enough to guess, but Kaien was stubborn when we spoke and he might feel I didn't fulfil my promise." Ichigo stated his gaze in the sky and his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"What did you think of them?" He asked noticing Ichigo frown.

"I only met my sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu was the definition of innocence, overly trusting and carefree, easily excited and very polite... Karin is her opposite, she's shy but act's indifferent she wants to learn to fight and she feels trapped within the city walls... I'm... I think, I think I'd be fond of them." He admitted.

The idea of having the two as siblings brought no small amount of joy to him. But it was quickly snuffed by guilt, the hunters were his family just thinking of being with the others made him feel like he was spiting in the face of those who raised him.

He didn't want to feel a connection to them he wanted them to be stuck up and dislikeable, instead they were the exact opposite... he wanted to see them again, to teach them what he's learnt over the years... he wanted to look out for them... he felt guilty for leaving.

"What do we do now?" The taller teen asked.

"Hm... there's still some unknown danger ahead of us, we need to be ready for it so I'm going to better myself and push myself to my limits to make sure we're ready for whatever it is Hircine has foreseen." Ichigo stated.

The giant nodded, already having expected that answer.

* * *

"You knew my son was alive and you didn't tell me?"

Isshin's voice was deadly, the Shiba family was sat around the table, they'd spent the better part of six hours confirming Ichigo was no longer anywhere near the city, all roads having been checked by people on horseback which only served to confuse them as Ichigo hadn't been gone long enough to have gotten as far as he apparently had.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell you and have you in the same state I was in waiting for him?" Kaien asked.

"Where has he been? Why didn't he come back with you?" Kukaku asked confused as to why her long lost cousin hadn't chosen to sail back with Kaien.

"He claimed he had to lead these hunters we brought back from Raven Rock, he said he'd come to us but I didn't expect him go about it as he did." Kaien said his head in his hands, hating himself for not being ready for something like this.

"As for where he's been, he said he was a slave when he was a kid but eventual he was rescued by some band of hunters which took him in and raised him." Kaien finished. Masaki looked to be only seconds from breaking down, her son a slave...

"Do you have any idea where we can find him?" Masaki asked desperately hoping to see her boy again.

"He claimed to set up camp somewhere in the Rift, I doubt it though he was ambiguous on pretty much everything he said yet he gave the location where to find him? I doubt it. I think he told me that so if I came looking I wouldn't find him." Kaien stated.

"I'll hire some men, we'll go Hold to Hold looking for him, he had money to pay you for the trip which means he's selling whatever he hunts somewhere." Isshin said already planning out which route to take.

"We should send word to the Kuchiki clan and Battle Born clan in Whiterun, ask if they've seen him. Ganju is still in Morthal and can keep an eye out there, do we have any connections with the Silverbloods in Markarth if so we could ask them as well." Kukaku offered using her one hand to lift her drink to her lips.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't want to see us... does him blame us for what happened to him?" Masaki asked as more tears fell from her eyes.

"No it's nothing like that, he doesn't have much in the way of memories from when he was younger. To me he said he doesn't want an easy life, he says it'll make him weak again..." Kaien started before glancing away.

"I think he fears that if he allows himself to grow complacent he might end up in a situation like the one he was rescued from again... what will we do if we find him? If he doesn't want to come home I don't think we can make him." Kaien ended looking to Isshin for guidance.

"If he doesn't come back willingly I'll drag him back! He at least needs to have some time with us, to see what it's like having a family." Isshin said determined to get his son back.

"You wouldn't be able to drag him back, you haven't seen him fight, when we were boarded by pirates he wiped out more than half of them on his own! The kid is better than most soldiers I've seen fight." Kaien stated.

"You're talking as if a fight would break out, we'll get through to him there'll be no need for fighting." Masaki cut in.

"Look I'll get some men together and go searching for clues, Kukaku will get in touch with some of the other clans to see if they have seen anything and when we find him I'll confront him and convince him to come back." Isshin stated standing from his seat and turning to face Masaki.

"Come on, we should make sure the girls are doing okay."

* * *

"Oh thank you! I'll take this to the Khajiit when they next arrive outside the city. You and the other hunters have really been making a name for yourselves recently, what changed?" Ysolda asked the two boys in front of her.

Ichigo and Chad, along with the other hunters had gone about making a name for their hunters with the people of Whiterun and Falkreath, in hopes that if they are revealed as werebeast that there is a chance people will see they are not savages but instead hunters, albeit hunters leagues above the local Nords.

"We decided that if we were to continue hunting in this area then we should at least try to get to know those around us, the extra coin doesn't hurt either." Ichigo stated light heartedly.

"I'll make sure your hard work in getting me these tusks isn't wasted, just you wait I'll have a store of my own in no time!" The woman claimed getting a nod from the hunters.

"We'll look forward to it, we'll be off now." He replied back before leaving the woman who was still beaming with her two new mammoth tusks.

It's been almost a month since his visit to Solitude. In that time Tia had followed through with her plans to introduce the hunt gradually to the Holds closest to them. It had also allowed them much more freedom, with them picking up every bounty and every request for help they heard it meant a lot less guards we're sent out therefore a lesser chance of them being discovered.

Though they had an agreement with the Companions. The Companions would get first choice on all bounties in the area, and if they hadn't been picked up after two days then they were free for the hunters to pick up. They didn't want to starve their allies of work after all.

He hadn't heard from the Shiba clan since he left, though Sung sun had made a trip to Solitude in order to sell some more of the silver they had after having it forged into jewellery firs. This way it was less likely to be used as weapons again and in her time there she picked up on rumours of Isshin Shiba gathering some people to form a search party for him.

He was becoming well known amongst the lower class of Whiterun so if his father checked here for him he'd no doubt learn of his dealings here... he'd cross that bridge when it came to it.

"Bannered Mare?" Chad asked as Ichigo led him to the building, Ichigo just shrugged.

"See if there's any new bounties, Hulda usual gets word and it saves us going to Dragonsreach." Ichigo reasoned as they opened the door into the Inn, the sounds of Nords drinking and the bard's music seeming to greet them as they entered.

He glanced around noting that the building was much more popular than usual, only a single table being free.

"Go sit down and get some food and drink, I'll talk to Hulda." He stated, instead of replying Chad just nodded and claimed the last table. When he approached the bar Hulda was quick to greet him.

"Another successful hunt today Ichigo?" She asked smiling causing him to nod.

"Two mammoth, Ysolda wanted a tusk for the Khajiit." He stated passing over a few coins as Hulda passed him a bottle of mead, he only ever got the same drink so he rarely had to remind her what he wanted.

"She wanted a single tusk? So you hunted two mammoths?" The Innkeeper asked, it sounded like they were making their job harder on purpose.

"We recently got new hunters so it was mainly for training. It doesn't hurt that mammoth pelt is good for tents so the new hunters will have somewhere nice to sleep." Ichigo stated, the Frostmoon hunters and Chad had been using a relatively thin leather before, which was fine but by throwing a mammoth hide over the tent helped it hold in much more heat and made the walls much thicker so wind was less of a problem.

"Well I wouldn't know about that, no matter how good a tent is I'd much prefer a house any day." Hulda argued with a smile. "So will you be staying the night? I only have one room free right now." She asked.

"Not tonight, we have another job later. I came to ask if there were any new bounties, we are almost fulfilled with the last lot." He asked causing her to frown.

"Already? It can't have been a fortnight, your band of hunters make quick work of these... but there was one or two I think." She said before bending down to look through a pile of papers under the bar, pulling out two sheets.

"Jarl's men passed these around a just under a week ago, some Bandits at Valtheim Towers and some have set up in Bleakfalls Barrow again. There were a few more but the Companions snapped them up." She stated handing him the paperwork.

"Well we'll have these taken care off, thanks Hulda." He stood tucking the papers under his armour before he went to join Chad who was talking to Saadia no doubt ordering them food, he sat down just as she was leaving.

Ichigo glanced over the full tables around the room, he didn't know many of the people around but they mostly seemed to be farmers if the overwhelming smell they put off was any indication. The highspirts didn't seem to phase Chad though, the ever stoic giant was simply sat patiently.

"We got two more jobs, we'll have Sajin join us with a few other wolves. The bounty didn't give any special warnings so it's probably ill equipped bandits again..." He trailed off, these were the most boring types of jobs, the bandits which tried filling the power vacuum of bandits that they had long since killed.

The pack already knew of the new bandits that were camping at Bleakfalls, they'd been there almost a week now. It was part of Tia's new plan to gain them a chance to do jobs for people, allowing them people to form good opinions on the hunters.

They've been allowing bandits to remain for two weeks, in that time the normally gain a bounty however low and then the hunt wipes them out and claims the bounty. Whiterun was Ichigo's, Chad's and Sajin's to overlook and keep in order while the Tres Bestias did the same for Falkreath. The Frostmoon meanwhile were still getting used to their new hunting grounds but eventual they'd be assigned an area to overlook as well.

He was cut out of his thoughts when a voice called him.

"Ichigo!" It was Orihime, and two others another girl who was somewhat shorter and had black hair and a male with bright red hair. She walked over looking sheepish as she did.

"Can we join you? There's no other seats left." Orihime asked, only for her eyes to widen. "Not that we wouldn't sit with you anyway! I mean we would... if you'd let us of course!" She amended as her face began to heat.

"Feel free to join us then, this is my friend Chad." Ichigo introduced while they took seats around the table.

"My name is Sado, nice to meet you." Chad corrected to the confusion of the new guests. Nonetheless the three took their seats.

"This is Renji and Rukia, we came out to celebrate the success of the farms." Orihime explained happily, Renji was also beaming proud at his efforts while Rukia kept glancing at him oddly, he pretended not to notice, at least for the moment.

"The best harvest in almost ten years is what the others are saying!" Renji claimed as he jabbed his thumb to his chest. "And I might be able to afford my own house soon thanks to this!" He continued causing Ichigo to roll his eyes in annoyance, Renji seemed to be a loud speaker.

"Renji is a farmer from one of the Kuchiki farms, while Rukia is heir to the Kuchiki clan so this is a big deal for them both." Orihime explained quickly. Which also explained the number of other farmers here tonight, they'd come to spend their money as soon as they'd earned it.

"And you two, I take it from your armour you are fighters so mercenaries or something like that?" Renji asked but he shook his head, the farmer wasn't far from the truth though.

"Hunters, though more recently we have also been doing odd jobs for the Hold." Ichigo replied just as Saadia returned with the food for the two hunters, honey glazed roast goat. Saadia quickly took the orders from the new table guests before leaving once again.

"Heh, not to toot my own horn but I know my way around a blade as well, Torvar and I used to train together before he joined the Companions. I decided farming was a more stable job though." Renji stated with a smirk, Ichigo felt like he was in fact 'tooting his own horn'.

"So you're part of the hunters that put all the other hunters out of business in Whiterun?" Rukia asked him with narrowed eyes and a bit of bite in her voice.

"The only reason the other hunters went out of business is because they were bad hunters, they sat around fishing waiting for prey to pass them. When we first arrived in this area we found several bodies of hunters in saber cat dens proving that they were not up to the task. Especially since the saber cats were never even injured when we found them." He replied easily, he didn't care if people lost their jobs, if they were even half as good as any in his hunt they'd be able to make a living. Orihime was quick to change to subject spoke.

"So what are you in town for today? I didn't see a cart outside so you couldn't have been selling your goods." She said trying to stop an argument between her two friends.

"Did a hunt for Ysolda and had to check for new bounties in the area." Ichigo replied taking a bite from his food.

"Bounties? Wait your bounty hunters? I thought you meant hunters like animal hunters." Renji stated to which Ichigo shrugged.

"We're both I guess..." Ichigo admitted, his pack hunted whatever was most appealing at the time, or whatever was more urgent. Hunting was hunting, didn't matter if it was people or creatures. At least that's what Hircine said.

"Does hunting game not bring in enough gold or something? I mean you have a monopoly on the best parts of Whiterun's plains." Rukia stated arms crossed, she seemed to be personally annoyed by that fact.

"No we make more than enough, but we constantly need to improve ourselves the only way to do that is to hunt harder enemies whatever they might be." Ichigo himself had to live up to the expectation of a Daedric Prince not something just anyone can do, so he has to advance beyond everyone else to prove to Hircine that he made the right choice.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him Rukia, Ichigo's a good person he's helped a lot of people and even revived the Gildergreen." Orihime scolded slightly.

The night continued Saadia delivering the rest of the tables food soon after, Renji and Orihime led the most in the way of conversations, even managing to get a few words out of Chad, which was no easy task. Rukia was still stealing glances at Ichigo when she thought he wasn't looking... he'd ignored it as long as he could be he needed to know.

"What is it?" He demanded his eyes burning into her own. She looked everywhere but at him which only served to make him frown, until finally she looked directly at him and answered.

"You look like someone I know, almost identical apart from your hair. You haven't told me your second name, what family do you belong to?" She asked causing his eyes to widen, but only for a moment before he schooled his features.

'Does she know Kaien?' He asked himself they were both nobles if we Orihime said was true so it wasn't impossible.

"Don't have a second name." He said quickly his voice that of indifference. He pulled off one of his gauntlets showing the scars from his old chains.

"I was a slave until the hunters freed me, never needed a family other than them." He stated causing the girl to falter and nod.

"Sorry, it was just uncanny..." her frown showing... disappointment? He shook it off before glancing to Chad, the quiet boy having long since finished his meal.

"So what do you do? You're the heir to your clan right? Must keep you busy." Ichigo asked at least trying to be polite, if only for Orihime.

"I don't do much concerning the clan, my brother only recently took the position as head so I don't need to be concerned about that for years yet." She replied.

"So you do nothing all day?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?!" Her face reddened from embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell. "I study! I'm a training mage like Orihime so I need to study to be able to improve my magic, happy?" She asked. Orihime was quick to add to her statement though.

"That's how we met, she came to see Danica about some tutoring, she's hoping to join the College of Winterhold." Orihime mentioned, her smile never faltering as she spoke.

"Fair enough, are you a healer as well then?" He was genuinely curious now, after having witnessed what Orihime was capable of. He doubted he'd ever learn magic, despite its many uses it wasn't something he could see himself taking the time to learn.

"I specialise in ice magic, it's part of the destruction line of magic. Danica was simply mentoring me in controlling magicka." Rukia stated, calming down as she spoke. He nodded, he'd seen a few witches in his hunt capable of ice magic... well he didn't like fight mages at the best of times, when they run the risk of freezing you solid it's somewhat more annoying.

They continued speaking for a little while, but Ichigo knew he couldn't stay much longer, not if he wanted to get to work on these other jobs tomorrow. He nodded to Chad.

"We should be off anyway, we have a hunt tonight, you ready Chad?" Ichigo asked as he stood, the taller boy nodded without saying a word. They did have a hunt to fulfil after all, the Frostmoon hunters had reported vampires moving out from their lair and into the hunting grounds, it was his job to take them out.

"Right, it was good to meet you." Renji said waving them off with Orihime as they left. Rukia didn't extend the same curtasy, probably still slightly miffed at Ichigo.

As Ichigo had one last glance around the Inn though he noticed someone he'd not noticed during his meal, a woman sat alone, she had long purple hair tied back in a long ponytail and two shining golden eyes that peered directly at him.

He continued out of the inn not paying her a second thought.

* * *

Yoruichi was ecstatic, she'd found the young heir to the Shiba clan.

She spotted him as he entered Whiterun and from there she tailed him and his friend as they gave some tusks to a young Nord woman, and better yet she followed them into an Inn where she could get a drink while she spied on the two teens.

The second teen must have been the same one which he'd left Solitude with since it matches the descriptions given and Kaien had claimed it was likely someone known as Sado. By the time she'd followed him into the Inn he sat at a table with a familiar face, Rukia Kuchiki, heir to the Kuchiki clan.

'Seems like they're introducing themselves meaning this must be their first time meeting.' She mused as she sat at the bar and watched from a distance but there was no doubt she'd found the lost Shiba.

'I need to get Isshin here... or maybe I should follow him and see where his camp is and lead Isshin there.' She considered. For the next few hours she indulged herself in booze as she waited for the boys to leave.

She scribbled together a hastily written note for Isshin and passed it to the Innkeeper for her to give to a courier. Isshin and his search party were currently in Rorikstead resting after their search of Markarth and Morthal and all surrounding hunting grounds they had needed to rest before reaching Whiterun while she had offered to scout it out.

As she passed on the note and payed for her drinks Ichigo got up ready to leave, but just before he left he by chance made eye contact with her for a brief moment before continuing on his way. Not seeming to suspect she was spying on him.

'Now just a touch of magic and I'll tail him...' She mused to herself as she excused herself from the Inn. Magic, something her clan excel at, well illusion magic anyway. Casting invisibility and muffle, two spells which would allow her to remain hidden.

Ichigo left the city with no stops on the way, not even words were exchanged between the two boys as they walked. When they left the city, Ichigo instantly led them from the road and into the plains eventually stopping a mile out from the city.

Ichigo looked around before letting out a sharp whistle, instantly after the howls of wolves sounded in the distance. He seemed unconcerned as he rested against a large rock.

'Wovles? Had he tamed and trained a few to help hunt? Rare but not unheard of I suppose...' She mused. That was until she saw the group of a three werewovles and twenty smaller wolves running to Ichigo who stood calmly as they encircled him.

Panic, fear and confusion, why had he called his own death to him? She should intervene but would she be of much help? Outnumbered so heavily she'd be a goner... but she had to help. She braced herself to jump in and drew her dagger. Only to find it not needed.

"Hey Sajin, sorry we were gone longer than expected. We got some more work though, tonight we will hunt down those vampires and for the next few days we have got bandits to deal with, you ready to get going now?" Ichigo asked calmly walking to the middle werewolf as the other two werewolves bowed to him.

'Bowed? They're bowing to him? He... he must be one of them... he's...'

Ichigo Shiba, the lost heir for the Shiba family was a werewolf.

* * *

 **Annnd that's all for this chapter, secrets are hard to keep it seems.**

 **So what do you think to the introduction of Rukia and Renji? Well Renji was actually in an earlier chapter when Ichigo walked past the farms but i don't think many picked up on it, he's mainly going to appear alongside Rukia and as you may have guessed from Rukia talking about her magic and the College of Winterhold she'll be going along that quest line in the back ground.**

 **To and onto the situation about the Frostmoon Hunters, I felt it'd be neat to add the only cannon pack of werewolves you met in Skyrim into a more involved roll. Plus, I know a lot of people hate OC's so I'll keep them to a minimum but it will be necessary at some points.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask, and if you want to put forward any idea's I'd be happy to hear them, we're a while of from the Dragon Crisis since i want Ichigo to be a bit older before then so there will probably be a time skip-later down the line but only after i have established the current state of affairs so if you want to see something before of after the eventual time-skip let me know.**

 **And as always, I'll see you next month.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick heads up, this story has just breached 3k views, so I'm happy to see this story is doing well and wanted to say a quick thanks to everybody!**

* * *

 **Vampires and Bleakfalls**

Ichigo walked along with his hunters around him, they walked along the plains of Whiterun as they travelled to their newest hunt... Vampires, a problem which was becoming more and more frequent in recent years.

"According Rakel, she spotted and followed five Vampires heading this way but she was alone and unable to deal with them by herself." Sajin reported as they walked to their destination to get rid of the vampires. The ferals keeping their position next to him, it had become his unofficial job to lead the ferals whenever Ichigo wasn't close by.

"Hamvir's Rest is an above ground burial site, chances are they're going to be raising forces from the dead." Ichigo stated annoyed, the dead always seemed to be the bigger enemies in Skyrim. Dragurs in crypts and Necromancers taking advantage of the countless burial sites around the province and that was before the vampires.

"So five werebeasts to deal with five vampires, then our wolves to deal with any undead they have raised?" Sajin asked getting a shrug from Ichigo, the impromptu leader of the small group.

"If possible, though if the wolves have to hard a time I want you two abandon your fight with the vampires and help them with the undead." He said pointing to the two ferals getting grunts of acknowledgment from the two werewolves. "Then us three will take down the vampires, Chad have you fought a vampire before?" Ichigo asked.

"No, never seen any in Solstheim." He stated simply, with all the werebears plus the lack of a major population it would be hard for vampire's to even try thriving on his home island, he'd heard the stories though, as had most people.

"Well if you need to, transform, you need to kill them fast as they will probably use a drain life spell which will constantly be draining you of your energy meaning a long fight against them is difficult." Ichigo stated, the first vampire he ever fought almost killed him after he lost consciousness from the spell luckily Tia had joined the fight to save him.

"Tia mentioned the increasing numbers of vampires, what do you think is causing it?" Sajin asked as they continued to walk, the sun had only just set a few hours ago and they were only a short trip to Hemvir's Rest so by the time they reach it, it should be midnight.

"From what we've gathered from the vampires we've fought so far there's some old vampire clan who I guess is making a move. All that matters is that we protect Whiterun and Rorikstead, there has already been deaths in other Holds and I don't want that happening here." Ichigo explained.

Three deaths in Falkreath, one in Riverwood and five in Morthal plus countless people picked from the roads at night and that is just the Holds they knew about, it could be much worse at other places around Skyrim.

"Hm, that doesn't bode well." Sajin mused as they continued.

* * *

Yoruichi watched from a distance listening in while being careful not to get to close as she followed. Her invisibility wouldn't hold for the entire duration of the trip meaning she was going to have to use her magicka potions soon.

"All that matters is that we protect Whiterun and Rorikstead, there has already been deaths in other Holds and I don't want that happening here." Ichigo finished just as she was beginning to unclasp her bag causing her to freeze for a moment and watch him, his face wasn't that of a monster like she expected seeing him with werewolves but instead the look seen from seasoned guards, he truly cared for the people of the Hold.

'What do I do? How can I tell Isshin his long lost son is apparently a werewolf... is this why he didn't stay? Is he concerned his family would hate him... would they?' She thought to herself before considering turning and leaving the group of hunters to walk in the opposite direction.

'This was supposed to be simple!' She exclaimed to herself, the letter she'd wrote was no doubt already on its way to Isshin so there's no way she could pretend she didn't find him and even if she could Isshin would find him sooner or later.

'Crap, this whole thing is a mess.' She thought. 'The boy seems in control of his werewolf side, he's not insane like those I've seen before... I should just keep an eye on him, make sure he survives his fight against these vampires then go find Isshin.' She settled gulping down the last of one of her potions.

It wasn't too much longer before the werewolves arrived at Hemvir's Rest, she was quick to perch herself of the high ground watching the wolves enter the burial site calmly. Inside stood the five reported vampires, each of them smiling confidently, behind them a dozen skeletal warriors and a few bandit thralls.

'If his life is in danger I will have to step in... no matter if he's a werewolf or not.' She told herself.

* * *

"Took you long enough mutts, we almost went straight to the city thinking you wouldn't try and hinder us." The lead vampire spoke one hand crackled with red energy while the other held an ebony dagger.

The smell of blood rolling of the vampires was almost overwhelming, a quick glance at the feral werewolves told him that they could smell it too. Their pupils where pin point as they looked at their pray hungrily... this was going to be messy for the vampires.

"Should I apologise for making you wait bloodsucker? We were busy, had a few drinks at an inn before we came, it's not like this is anything important, after all how many Vampires do you think our pack has wiped out over the years?" Ichigo casually replied his stance relaxed and his voice unwavering.

Vampires above all else were prideful, egotistical and narcissistic. Almost as bad as Atlmer in their holier than thou attitudes. As expected some of the lesser vampires hissed baring their fangs at the wolves only for his werewolves to snarl back flashing their large canines only the leading vampire seemed unfazed.

"I take it you are the leader of the band of mutts then? Really one as young as you, a shame for you to die so young. My name is Ferron, Movarth's eldest disciple and your name young wolf?" Ferron asked politely Ichigo only smirked.

"I'm not the pack leader sorry to disappoint, I'm more of the clean up crew as of late so I was asked to hunt your group down and stop you causing trouble." Ichigo admitted causing Ferron to frown.

"A mere lackey? To challenge me? Your pathetic leader is a coward to send their mutts to do their battles." He snarled obviously offended that Tia hadn't been the one to fight him herself.

"A mere lackey? Tch, my names Ichigo, champion of Hircine. As for calling our leader a coward, you'll regret that." Ichigo stated, instantly leaping forward drawing both his blades and slashing them in a cross like motion at the vampire who only just had enough time to lean back as his robes were cut.

Ichigo's attack was a clear signal to the other wolves, Sajin dashed forward hitting a vampire heavily with the back of his paw sending the vampire tumbling as Sajin pursued after him with his heavy claws only a step behind the panicking vampire.

Chad wasn't the fastest, he got halfway to his target before he had to raise his shield to block an ice spike fired at him. More followed be he continued forward his mace smashing them out the air and his shield blocking the rest as he drew closer.

The two feral werewolves had also managed to get close fast, snarling and snapping at the vampires who were draining the wolves of their vitality, slashing and dodging with their blades getting a few shallow cuts on the beasts.

The lesser wolves engaged the thralls and skeletons, one ice wolf jumped through the chest of a skeleton shattering its torso as it's limbs clattered to the ground lifeless once again.

One thrall was pinned by one of the larger wolves who had its jaws clamped around the thrall's neck attempting to rip it out, it's jaws slowly crushing the remaining life out of the thrall.

The other wolves were having varying degrees of success, some getting a heavy kick to the side while others worked to rip apart skeletons, one wolf having already perished with the blade of one thrall stuck between its eyes.

Ichigo pressed forward his larger blade getting misdirected from a sudden use of telekinesis while his smaller blade was met with the ebony blade of the vampire, for a brief moment they were in a deadlock.

"Champion you claim? A whelp like you? Hircine's standards must be dropping!" He sneered getting a growl from Ichigo who suddenly lurched forward with a headbutt, his forehead meeting the vampires nose breaking it on contact causing him to stubble back.

"Whelp am I? Then what does that make you?!" Ichigo roared back now having control of his large blade thanks to the moment of relief caused by the vampire's pain. The swung his blade along the ground lifting it to come into contact with the vampires knees cutting clean through them forcing the vampire to his knees and drawing a howl of agony.

He then stabbed his smaller blade a few inches above the vampire's heart, the threat was clear, struggle and the blade would cleave downwards cutting his heart in two. Had it been a human they'd no doubt be dead but vampires were different, they could take much more of a beating.

The vampire's eyes were closed and his fists clenched at his side uselessly knowing that if he were to move he'd die. The undead breaths were laboured and blood leaked from his nose and mouth dripping onto his robes. It was strange to see an undead creature flinch from potential death.

"Why are you attacking cities?! Where are you all coming from?" Ichigo questioned harshly as he listens to the battle behind him, the roar of a werebear telling him that Chad had transformed to fight. The vampire let out a pained laugh.

"Why would I tell you anything, it will not save me." He asked knowing his fate had been decided. The blade twisted causing him to cry out. Ichigo didn't really like causing this amount of pain onto his enemies, he preferred to give them a quick death. But when they were monsters he had no hesitation doing what he needed.

"Maybe not but speak and I'll let you die sooner rather than later, after all my wolves need to eat and they're immune to vampirism. You can experience the feeling of their jaws or you can die now for a little information." Ichigo stated, twisting his blade again after a few moments causing the vampire to submit.

"Okay... okay. With the northern clan rising from their slumber, Movarth said we needed to prove ourselves to the ancient clan by converting as many mortals as we could, it's a chance for vampires to attain greater power by working with them..." His wheezing voice replied.

"And where is this Movarth?" Ichigo pressed the sound of fighting now having died down, the sound of his feral wolves feasting on the bodies telling him they'd won.

"He's an old vampire, he lives in his lair on the out skirts of Morthal... Please just end this already..." He pleaded his clouded red eyes begging to be released from the pain. Ichigo nodded cleaving his blade down cutting the heart in two and killing him finally.

He stood turning to look at the carnage caused by the fight, gravestones knocked over and graves opened from the raised skeletons, it looked as if grave diggers had plundered the area. A few normal wolves had died and one was with an axe in its spine was whimpering out in pain causing him to frown as he walked over and knelt beside the wolf.

"I recognise you." He said as he stroked the fure atop it's head. "You were one of the wolves who brought me food when I was but a malnourished child... you fought bravely and I'm sure you earnt a place beside Hircine in his hunting grounds... sleep now." Ichigo soothed and with one swift movement his pierced it's heart and pulled out the axe from its back.

With a heavy heart he tried to make the wolf's body look presentable as it passed on. This wolf had seen him grow up from a young lad unto a hunter.

"He was one of the first wolves in our pack, always was a great hunter and a caring pack mate who brought me a share of his hunt every time he returned..." Ichigo told them...but it wasn't the time to be sentimental, he wasn't allowed to be weak, not while he was the face of the hunt.

He brought out a potion pouring it on the wounds of a werewolf which had suffered several nasty cuts. Even Chad needed a bit of treatment for a shoulder wound caused by an ice spike. The Nord having since reverted from his werebears state. Sajin gathered the last of the dead wolves and placed them together while those that were well ate the corpses.

"Are you unhurt?" Chad asked briefly checking him over for wounds, Ichigo simply waved him off.

"I'm good, wish we didn't take any losses but it's unavoidable with the path we walk..." He admitted sorrow on the edge of his voice.

"What shall we do now?" Sajin asked coming beside them as Ichigo finished tending Chad's wound. Ichigo didn't answer as he called over one of the messenger wolves, taking a piece of paper and a quill writing down his report of what had happened.

"Take that to Tia." He ordered after shoving the note into the metal cylinder attached to the harness. With only a bark of confirmation the wolf took of at full speed to the Grotto.

"We'll go finish the bounties, that note will tell Tia all we learnt here. When we're done with the bounties we'll head back and ask if she wants us to take action against this vampire lair, I suspect we'll need to, they've killed a lot of people and intend to kill more... its not something we can overlook." Ichigo said standing and pulling Chad up with him.

* * *

He's certainly not the mummy's boy she'd heard Isshin bragging about to the search party, no he was a hunter for better or for worse. Able to hold his own against a vampire which was something most people struggle to do.

But he wasn't blood thirsty nor crazed from his beast blood. He felt remorse for a wolf and tended to the injured even spoke caringly about a the dead wolf which had helped to raise him apparently.

'But he said he was the Champion of Hircine... could he be trusted near his family.' She thought to herself. She heard when he spoke about himself being a malnourished child, a common trait among slaves, but wolves and werewolves had cared for him...

'Would he always think of these wolves as his family, never the Shibas?' She mused as she watched them walk away, she wouldn't follow them this time, he'd said he'd likely be going to be around Morthal when his bounties were done. She should go and get Isshin and have them wait in Morthal and keep an eye out for the lost Shiba, with any luck he'd enter the town. If not they knew he worked out of Whiterun.

She turned towards were she knew Rorikstead to be, Isshin would wait for her to return before he went looking for Ichigo again.

With a sigh she began walking still invisible to the world.

'Why does this situation have to be so complicated...'

* * *

They had sent the wolves back to the pack while they went for their bounties, deciding it'd be better just the three of them.

Their bounty at Valtheim Towers had been easy enough, the bandits on the bridge getting either thrown off the side into the rocky, icy river below them or getting cut down by Ichigo's blades. They had decided to do the job further away from Whiterun first. It had been an easy job and an easy hundred gold.

Bleackfalls would prove to be much easier yet, the few bandits that were there hadn't been ill prepared for an attack, it seemed there was some infighting or some golden claw one had stolen and fled deeper into the ruins with. There was an addition from the court mage of Whiterun on the bounty note, saying that he was looking for an ancient tablet in the barrow as well and if it was found he would reward them extra. The hunt hadn't found it before when they'd been here meaning it was likely deeper within the barrow.

They'd found the body of a bandit named Arvel half consumed by a giant spider, the golden claw covered in webs. With the presence of the golden claw it was pretty obvious that this man was the cause for the bandits in fighting, his end hadn't been pretty.

The spider had gone down easily enough, Ichigo had cut off the legs while Sajin had pounced on its back ripping into it and Chad kept his shield firm blocking attacks from the creature's mouth. Past that point they had long since dealt with the Draugrs meaning they had no trouble reaching the dragon claw door.

"Huh, this puzzle is kind of stupid... why would they keep the answer to it on the key to the door?" Ichigo asked as he shifted the circles to a bear a butterfly and an owl before placing the golden claw into the slot it was designed for and unlocking the massive door.

"Maybe the Nord's of that time were... simpler." Sajin stated as the three circles of the lock spun until they all showed the owl emblem before the door began to slid down with the sound of scraping rocks.

Dust and debris fell form the archway of the door, a sign of how long it'd been closed. Bats became startled dropping from the carven ceiling and fleeing into the hidden crevices of the walls to hide. The stale smell filled their nostrils, dusty old air filled the ruin.

"What do you think that is?" Chad asked as they walked to a small stream which ran through the ruins with a small bridge over it. Their gaze looked to a large wall at the top of a series of steps, a stone sarcophagus and chest in front of it.

"It's an ancient word wall, the old Nords made them in the time of dragons, go to any ruins and you'll see something like these. Have neither of you seen them before?" Sajin asked causing them to shake their heads.

"I've only ever been to a few ruins, I've never really needed to be in them before." Ichigo admitted, he was a hunter not many reasons to looking inside ruins.

"Hm, well I slept in many ruins before getting captured by the Silver Hand, walls like these are somewhat common. It's an ancient dragon langue written on them, I'm unsure what they say." The werewolf admitted.

They walked up the steps, Chad checking the chest for valuables to take back with them while Sajin scouted around looking for other exits. Ichigo though, once he reached the foot of the word wall stopped.

He put a hand to his head as he began hearing a chanting in his mind, it was soft almost non-existent in the depths of his mind but it was there, he looked around checking to see if the others were showing signs of hearing it too but they didn't show any signs.

'What is this...' He thought to himself as the chanting grew louder and louder, as if calling out to him. He couldn't understand what it is the chanting was saying, it was as if it was spoken in a foreign language

' _Turn around Ichigo...'_ A voice said in his head, a voice he did recognise. A voice he'd only heard twice in his life.

"Zangetsu?" He wondered out loud drawing the gaze of his allies, but Zangetsu had nothing else to say. Ichigo turned as Zangetsu had asked, there on the word wall the ancient words were glowing and the chanting grew louder yet.

"Ichigo what's happening? Are you okay?" Chad asked as he and Sajin came beside him spotting the glowing words, wisps of an unknown energy flowed from it and to Ichigo, swirling around him like a vortex.

Ichigo brought both hands to his head, in an attempt to block out the voices, he couldn't hear his friends calling his name all he could he was one word repeated and all he could see was some ancient runes which seemed to engrave themselves in to his mind.

' _ **Fus, Fus, Fus'**_ The word seemed to swirl around him as if tempting him to repeat it. The runes, he recognised now as if he could read it, the runes that flowed to him was Fus, a word that he had no idea the meaning of.

Finally after a few moments his thoughts seemed to clear, the chanting ended and the glowing energy entered him and took refuge within him granting him the knowledge of this word.

He lowered his hands and stared at the now silent wall, waiting for it to do something else... only nothing else came from it.

"Are you okay?" Panic, that was something he'd never heard in Chad's voice before. He nodded hesitantly frowning, unsure if he was okay or not.

"It's like the wall was chanting to me, that word there, it says Fus... but I have no idea what it means I can only read that word since the wall... spoke to me... I think." Ichigo stated nervously hoping they wouldn't think him insane.

Behind them the lid of the coffin suddenly burst forth with great strength, and a Draugr wielding a sword and shield rose from its grave and stared lifelessly at Ichigo. It rose it's sword hand to point at him, calling him out... that was a first.

"You two, back off... it means to fight me I think." Ichigo stated drawing his weapons and pulling down his cowl so he had full view of the impending fight.

"We should fight with you, this Draugr doesn't look weak like most." Chad stated not wanting to leave his friends side. He was sworn to fight for Ichigo after all.

"Don't get involved... I think it has something to do with that wall..." Ichigo admitted, and reluctantly the two backed off to watch from a short distance. The Draugr seemed to nod slightly before running at Ichigo, it's sword held high.

They met blades, the Draugr had a surprising amount of strength behind his strike causing Ichigo to struggle slightly. He brought the smaller blade across in a slash causing the Draugr to back jump back... something he'd never seen a simple Draugr do before.

He readied himself to press forward in another attack, though to his surprised the Draugr didn't try to defend, he lowered his sword and shield and seemed to inhale and open his mouth. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end warning him, but it was too late, the next second the Dragur released a shout.

" _ **FUS!"**_

A wave of energy ripped across the ground at Ichigo, pushing him back along the ground, he crossed his blades in front of him covering his face to hide from the dust and rock picked up in the shout and fired at his eyes.

'That word! Fus? Fus was able to do this? How?' He asked himself eyes widened, the power of that wall was this? He couldn't consider it any longer as the Draugr was upon him with a shield bash causing him to stumble but he was still quick enough to bring his smaller blade up to stop a slash from the Draugr.

The Draugr kicked him back and once again slashed, managing to land a heavy cut across Ichigo's chest cutting through his leather armour with ease... it was unnatural for undead to have this amount of strength.

He spun around with his larger blade, putting more force behind the swing as it met the undead's shield causing the old feeble metal to dent and the force sent the Draugr back. Ichigo didn't let up, slash after slash, he pressed forward managing to get a few cuts, into the Draugr's shield arm causing it's arm to become lame, and hang lifelessly by it's side as he finished it by stabbing his blade through the Druagr's chest.

The glowing blue light in the undead's eyes faded and it's body became limp. Ichigo sighed wiping sweat from his brow. It had fought as if it was alive and in peak shape. Then their was that shout it had used... Fus...

"Fus? That was what that word does? Creates an invisible force to push..." He wondered. "How can a word create an attack?" He asked as he turned to his friends, Chad was just as confused as he was but Sajin seemed to be thinking.

"… I have heard tales, back when I was a normal man. Tales which most Nords know, of the warriors of old who fought with their voice. It's a power that the Greybeards wield, I heard it's also how Ulfric killed the High King... this word Fus, seems to be a word of power." Sajin stated. Ichigo listened while he drank a potion hoping to stop the bleeding in his chest.

"How is it the wall was able to teach me that word? It's like it's ingrained in my head..." Ichigo asked looking to the werewolf who seemed to be the only one with any knowledge on the subject.

"...I'm not sure, I don't know how The Voice works... it was mainly legends about the Greybeards and about the World Eater Aludin as to why I know this much, that Druagr must have lived in a time where the greatest warriors were those who wielded The Voice. As for what happened with the word wall... I have no idea." Sajin admitted causing Ichigo to sigh...

'Zangetsu seemed to know about the word... he told me to turn around and he looks like a dragon, this is supposed to be his language... I need to talk to him again if I'm to get answers. I should ask Hircine aswell, he would probably know something...' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Guy's, is this that Dragonstone we're looking for?" Chad asked holding up the Tablet he'd picked up from inside the sarcophagus. It depicted a map of the plains of Whiterun with many locations marked on it... some of which Sajin called out as Dragon burial sights he knew in the plains of Whiterun.

"Looks to be, we should take all this to Whiterun and claim the rewards before going back to the Grotto to check what Tia want's to do about the Vampires... I need to consult with Hircine about this wall aswell." Ichigo stated not bothering to clean the blood from his armour since the armour will need replacing anyway.

"Hopefully Orihime will be able to tend to your wound as well." Chad stated passing Ichigo the Dragonstone. Ichigo nodded and they set off, a rear exit from a hidden wall passage opened to a small cave in the side on the mountain.

The small cave was one of the many nooks in the mountain which housed a small group of their wolves, who were greatly surprised when they came through wall which was apparently a hidden door.

The cave was one of the smaller ones housing only a single werewolf and a small family of lesser wolves, five new born pups and the pair of mated wolves. At least they knew of a hidden passage back into the Barrow if they lost the golden claw.

They didn't waste time, making quick progress down the mountain and back to Whiterun, Sajin of course waiting a safe distance away so not to be spotted. Orihime had been quick to dote over his injures healing them. He'd even caught a glance of Rukia and someone who seemed to be her older brother walking down from Dragonsreach as he walked up to meet the steward and claim the bounty.

He noted the lingering gaze of the two nobles on him as passed him, he put it down to his bloodied armour and gave it no more thought.

The steward was a scrawny imperial, looking at them with distaste commenting that they have some nerve entering Dragonsreach looking like they did, but he paid up nonetheless and told them to pass on the Dragonstone to the court mage.

Farengar Secret-Fire, he was an eccentric mage barely offering them a glance as they entered, only when they handed over the Dragonstone did he seem genuinely impressed commenting on how they were apparently above the common fodder that usually get sent on these missions.

Their reward had added up to several hundred gold, but more importantly it also got the hunters names upon the higher up lips. A trust was built, and connections made. As they left they noticed that the Jarl seemed to have noticed them but made no comment as they left.

It was night by the time the three hunters returned to the Grotto, dumping their loot into the treasure room before reporting to Tia, who was sat at the planning table with Mila, Sung sun and Apacci as they spoke.

They took their seats, Ichigo having long since discarded his amour now only wearing a tunic that he normally wears under his armour. Sajin as usual stood beside him on his left since he was not able to sit and Chad sat to his right.

"How were your hunts?" Tia asked giving them her full attention, she wore a small smile likely happy they'd returned.

"Successful... though, I want to talk to Lord Hircine later... some things happened in Bleakfalls Barrow, I hope he will be of some guidance." Ichigo said, knowing that what happened to him was not normal. The woman frowned.

"Are you okay? Is it something to do with why you're not wearing armour?" Tia asked her eyes searching for injuries.

"Got cut, armour needed to be scrapped. I have some spare though. But something weird happened with a Word Wall, I was hoping Lord Hircine can tell me what it was." Ichigo said, unsure how to explain what happened. Tia nodded and didn't press despite obviously wanting to.

"Then I trust that you'll be ready to head to Morthal tomorrow?" She asked getting a nod from him.

"Of course, my wound has been healed. Are we attacking this vampire lair then?" He asked already knowing the answer. She nodded pointing to the map, an area of marsh circled above Morthal.

"Indeed, we've narrowed down this Movarth's Lair to be somewhere in this area, we didn't want to get close or else we might alert them early of our plans to attack. We noted the presence of at least one vampire within the confines of the city as well..." Tia stated frowning.

"In other words, since we know that this lair has a high population of vampires it's likely that the vampires wish to take over the city. They probably plan to infiltrate and enthral each household... you should seek the Jarl and see if they suspect anyone, you'll be able to track them by their smell no doubt but you'll likely need evidence to act, lest you want the whole city hunting you." Sung sun expanded upon.

"Take over the city?" He asked, doubtful if they could really do that, he knew vampires could be powerful but to take over a whole city seemed a bit ludicrous. Apacci scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You've only ever seen vampires that want to be seen, but unlike us normal humans can't smell vampires and if a vampire doesn't want to be seen they can cover themselves with illusion magic to hide traits like their eyes and fangs. They can worm themselves into a family and slowly turn them into thralls... people who aren't versed in how vampires work can be easily fooled." Apacci stated, Ichigo just nodded in acceptance trusting their judgment.

"Okay, we'll see about anything suspicious happening in the city and deal with any vampires we find." Ichigo replied glancing over the map, mainly the circled area. It was a large area to cover but they should have little problems.

"There's a problem though..." Tia started drawing his gaze, she was concerned without a doubt. "We can't send other werewolves with you, you know I'd never ask this of you Ichigo, the fact of the matter is we've been forbidden from helping. Lord Hircine has stated that he wishes for your group to do this alone." That caused him to become nervous.

"Just us three then?" His voice didn't sound confident. Chad looked like he wanted to speak up but he knew he shouldn't disrespect the people Ichigo idolised.

"If you're careful Sajin you can go, but you're limited to the southern part of Morthal under no circumstance are you to enter the marshes until the attack, or you may alert the vampires." Tia stated, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Do we know the numbers?" He asked hesitantly, unsure if he even wanted to know.

"To be this confident there is likely at least ten, one of which will be this Movarth who seems to be the biggest threat if it is to be believed that it's his lair." Mila stated her arms crossed and her feet up on the table... her posture was carefree but her eyes looked at him with worry.

'I can do this... I've killed vampires before... but ten? For the three of them? That's not even counting however many thralls they have.' He thought to himself. 'I can do this...' He repeated, trying to solidify his resolve. He glanced to his two allies.

"Neither of you have to come on this, I won't blame you if you wish to remain here." Ichigo stated, he would never force his friends to fight, and he would certainly not ask them to fight against such odds.

"We have an oath, I will hold up my end." Chad said simply, his calm demeanour impressing each of them to no end, it wasn't necessarily confidence, but it was certainly bravery. Sajin let out a scoff.

"If not for you I'd be dead already, tortured and skinned by the Silver Hand... I may not look it now but I'm a Nord and I owe you more than I can ever repay, I will fight alongside you till the end." Sajin replied causing Ichigo to smile... he had good friends.

"We'll set off tomorrow. We'll complete this and return as soon as we're able." Ichigo stated standing. "I need to speak to Hircine." He finished before heading off to the shrine alone. He had a lot to deal with but he couldn't allow himself to overlook the happenings with Bleakfalls.

None of those around the table objected as he left, the mood having turned somewhat sombre in the light of their newest quest.

The Shrine room had much more room in it now that the treasure was no longer kept here. He knelt before the shrine, he didn't even have to speak as Hircine appeared before him taking a form this time, the form of a wolf which sat on his haunches.

 _ **"You seek me, Champion?"**_ Hircine asked though the ethereal wolf's mouth made no movement. Ichigo nodded raising his head.

"Are you aware of what happened today in Bleakfalls Barrow?" Ichigo asked, the wolf nodded and if possible grinned.

 _ **"Indeed, a great introduction to the dragon tongue... you wish to know why the wall called out for you?"**_ Hircine asked, again Ichigo nodded. _**"It's because that knowledge is you're birthright. The words of power seek you because they wish to teach you."**_

"Teach me what? How to use them like the Draugr? Should I seek out the Greybeards if they already have the knowledge?" Ichigo asked, Sajin had spoke more on the subject on the way to Whiterun, he knew that Ulfric Stormcloak had gone to he Greybeards for knowledge on The Voice did that mean he had to as well?

 _ **"You could, one day they will likely call for you... but I dislike them, they have such power yet they are fearful of it, they think using the power in battle is a misuse... I think I'll find you a different teacher, but you should leave that to me."**_ Hicine stated with obvious distaste for the Greybeards.

"Then you mean for me to learn how to shout like that Draugr?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, such a power, was it really accessible to a hunter like him? The Daedric Prince laughed, not something the hunter had ever witnessed before.

 _ **"To learn? Of course! As I said, it's your birthright!"**_ He laughed. _**"Like that lowly Draugr? no you will surpass that... if you wish to know more, seek out the one in your mind, the one with the name of Zangetsu."**_ Hircine ended causing Ichigo to stiffen, till today he didn't know Zangetsu was even real... but Hircine always knew about him?

 _ **"Shall we change the subject? To that of the vampires you are going to hunt? You are hesitant, I understand that, you are young... but I don't send you to your death, I send you to prove yourself, you may even find yourself some aid within the city of Morthal. Do whatever you wish on this hunt, become a werewolf to hunt or not, gather aid or don't I only forbid those that have already proven themselves to me."**_ Hircine stated. Ichigo's eyes widened, hurt by the words.

"I...I haven't proven myself? Then why have you taken me as your champion?" He asked, confused and hurt but more concerned at the fact that he might not be good enough to the person who saved his life, the one who believed in him and knew he could be greater than he was.

 _ **"I hold you to a higher standard than the others, don't be disheartened Champion you have surpassed many of my old champions already. I do this to test your growth, I do this to push you to become stronger... You are to be my greatest champion I only wish to make sure you reach your full potential. You'll do that much faster if you have more of a challenge."**_ The Prince clarified, soothing Ichigo's worries not being good enough.

"I... I understand. I won't let you down." Ichigo replied lowering his head in a bow. He would grow, he would become great... if only to prove that saving his life wasn't a mistake.

 _ **"Then show me what you can do when given the chance to lead."**_ Hircine said as the ethereal wolf vanished leave Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"It's been almost a week, are you sure he'll come here?" Isshin asked, the man was sat in full steel armour on a table with his third drink since he'd come in scarcely an hour ago. Yoruichi had met him in Rorikstead and reported to him her findings... However unbelievable they were.

" _This is no time for your jokes Yoruichi!" He shouted slamming his fist into the table knocking over their drinks. Yoruichi just scowled at him._

" _You think I'd joke about this Isshin? I followed him from Whiterun and watched him meet with the werewolves, even his friend was a werebear! While he might not of transformed into such a creature himself he still introduced himself as Hircine's champion!" She argued back, they'd been like this for almost half an hour._

" _I don't care what you think you saw_ , _Ichigo isn't a monster!" He argued unable to believe his son would turn to such a dark path._

" _I never said he was a monster! He's a werewolf or werebear. He killed some vampires and spoke about protecting Whiterun, he seemed to be completely in the right state of mind." She replied heatedly._

" _If he was in the right state of mind then he wouldn't be a monster!" He argued back. Luckily they were alone not even the others in the search party with them as they argued meaning all that was said is completely private from the others._

" _If it was werewolves that saved him of course he'd choose to be one. This is the moment to decide whether or not you wish to pursue him... he's a werewolf Isshin, but he's not insane or bloodthirsty, he has morals and seems to care deeply for the other wolves and werewolves... can you continue to want him as a son after knowing that?" She asked seriously, for several minutes they were both silent._

" _...He's my son, no matter what... I need to face him, I'll have to send away the rest of the search party, just me and you, we'll go to Morthal and confront him... I'll decided there what we should do..." Isshin stated conflicted on how to deal with the situation._

That was over a week ago, they'd disbanded the search party and travelled to Morthal just the two of them. Even now he's unsure what he should do could he really accept a werewolf as his son, would he even agree to become his son again.

He sighed drinking the last of his mead.

They were staying at Ganju's home in Morthal. One of Kukaku's brothers, he'd come to Morthal close to two years ago to start his own farm. He was successful in doing so and was well off, even had many friends and colleagues here in the city.

When they'd come asking for housing while they waited to see if Ichigo would show up he was more than happy to provide beds for them in his house which was significantly larger than most houses in Morthal mainly because those who could afford such houses had moved to safer Holds long ago.

"He'll probably turn up... I'm pretty sure he was right about the vampire around here as well, Ganju has lost two workers in the last month as well as many going missing on the roads... If his fight is against vampires then he'll turn up." Yoruichi stated as she took a drink from her mug as well.

"Hm... Vampires, I've only ever seen one once before. Just after the great war when I was making a name for myself, found a feral starved vampire huddled up in a cave at the side of the road... I must have been a few years older than he is now and I struggled to take it down... For him to beat one at his age, he must be quite the fighter." Isshin mused thinking back to his time as captain of the guards.

Their conversation was cut off when Ganju barged into the room looking winded having obviously rushed here.

"Wields two blades, has orange hair and looks the double of Kaien? He just went to see the Jarl as I was in a meeting with her, introduced himself as Ichigo... I didn't tell him I was a Shiba, didn't want him running off what do we do now?" Ganju asked obviously unsure how to proceed from here.

"I'll meet him first, see if I can't get some information from him." Yoruichi stated standing from her seat and downing the last of her drink.

* * *

They he crossed into Morthal's territory by passing through Cold Rock Pass, a passage through the mountains that they had taken over years ago, it was snowy and cold but against the fur of a werewolf it mattered very little. They housed several families of wolves there, plus several werewolves to guard the pass.

Of course it was of no hindrance to them since the werewolves knew them. The landscape around Morthal was vastly different to that of the plains of Whiterun, it was snowy and it had many more trees and much more flowing water.

Morthal itself was also vastly different having no walls and relatively few houses,and the houses they did have they were not in the best of shapes, many were worn badly from the combined efforts of the weather and the lack of maintenance while some looked completely abandoned.

Sajin had waited in Cold Rock Pass for when they needed him. So when the time came for the attack they'd first travel to Sajin before finding the lair.

When they arrived at the Jarl's longhouse they were greeted by several annoyed people arguing to the steward on the steps of the longhouse, once it was over he'd asked the townsfolk what it was all about getting mixed answers.

Some were complaining about the court wizard, others complaining that the Jarl never speaks to them directly and even some complaining that the Jarl had gone senile or was just crazy as she claims to have visions.

The claims of a crazy Jarl made him hesitant to enter the longhouse... but he was still here for his hunt and thus had to perceiver.

"I need more protection for my farm! I can't continue with all of the farmers disappearing! I'm asking you to station just a few more guards to protect them!" A male's voice was the first thing he heard upon entering.

A burly Nord with black hair was stood in front of the elderly woman on the throne of the longhouse. Two men stood beside her, one he recognised as the steward from outside the other was no doubt the housecarl.

On the floor above them a girl around his age and a young boy stood watching from the bannister, the boy's eyes didn't seem to be focused on anything while the girl was watching on with a frown.

"Speak with some respect! This is your Jarl!" The housecarl exclaimed stepping forward and towering over the disrespectful Nord who didn't back down.

"And she was the Jarl of those men who are now no doubt dead! Dragged of by whatever creatures a lurking in the marsh!" The first man argued. Finally the Jarl noticed him and smiled.

"Ah, the person I have been waiting for. Come forward." She called motioning for them to join her. Her words causing all eyes to fall on him and Chad. He complied nonetheless joining the black haired Nord while Chad stood behind him. He figured she had him mixed with someone else.

"You arranged a meeting my Jarl? Why wasn't I informed?" The steward asked causing the Jarl's smile to widen.

"I didn't arrange this meeting, I foresaw it in a vision. The hunter with hair of fire and blades of shadows. Come forward and show me your face." She said causing Ichigo's eye's to widen slightly... She wasn't crazy then? She did have visions? He stepped forward pulling down his cowl revealing his bright orange hair to them.

To say they looked shocked was an understatement, they must all have believed she was insane as well.

"You knew I'd come here? I myself only thought about coming here about a week ago..." He admitted failing to hide the surprise... did she also know of his status as a werewolf too?

"I've known for close to two months, I am Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. This is my steward and housecarl, Aslfur and Grom. Tell me you name hunter." She asked. Quickly Ichigo nodded.

"My name is Ichigo, this is my close friend Chad." Ichigo replied, Chad didn't bother correcting him. He didn't noticed the wide shaking eyes of the black haired man next to him.

"My Jarl, please take my words into consideration, I'll take my leave." The man stated turning on his heel and making for the door The Jarl spoke before he left though.

"Worry not Ganju, I believe the problem well be dealt with by the end of the week, if not then the guards shall be sent to protect your farm." She stated causing him to nod his thanks before pretty much running out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Ichigo asked glancing at where Ganju had left. The scent he left behind was that of a normal human, not a vampire or werewolf so there was no way he knew what Ichigo was.

"Don't be concerned, now you came for a reason, haven't you? In fact, first Grom take Joric and Idgrod and keep them safe while we speak will you?" She asked causing Grom to look mortified.

"My Jarl with all due respect I can't leave you along with two armed strangers!" The housecarl exclaimed but the Jarl waved him off unconcerned.

"I already know the reason for his visit, I saw as much in my vision now leave that's an order." She commented with surprising steel in her voice, Grom reluctantly did a she was told leading the two of the Jarl children out of Highmoon Hall.

"... How much do you know about me?" Was Ichigo's first question... did she know he was a...

"A werewolf correct? One heavily favoured by Hircine it would seem." She replied causing her husband to pale looking over to Idgrod as if she was crazy before glancing nervously at Ichigo. Ichigo was rubbing his head as if nursing a headache, being half tempted to just leave and deal with the vampires there and then.

"Right, I come from a group of hunters called The Hunters Of Hircine... I was sent to deal with some issues that have appeared in your hold... you have a vampire living in the city, we could also smell another that had lingered around the outskirts of the city recently as well." Ichigo stated the nervous steward looking like he was ready to pack up and leave.

"So that is what I saw vampires? Yes... I suppose they'd fit what I've been seeing, but I have been seeing many more than just two." She replied getting a hesitant nod from Ichigo.

"Some vampires that had intended to attack Whiterun told me of a lair in the area lead by a vampire known as Movarth, our friends scouted around and know the lair is somewhere in the marsh." Ichigo added, by now the Jarl was frowning.

"Movarth? I thought we'd heard the last of him a century ago... I know of the Lair he was known to have worked from in the past, it's not too far away. But first I ask you to deal with the vampires close to the city... you'll need evidence mind you, when you find them you are free to slay the vampires and return to me." She hunched over slightly deeper in thought.

"... I see, we'll try have the vampire dealt with swiftly... but before I go I must ask, how are you so calm with knowing what we are?... its not the usual response." He asked hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Had I not had my gift, I would bet I wouldn't be calm. Though not all hate Hircine, hunters across Skyrim pray to him it is nothing new and unlike most other Daedra, Hircine has never caused havoc for the sake of it he has shown himself to be honourable before so I hope it extends to his hunters." She replied causing him to smile and nod to her.

"Thank you for your time, we'll get this sorted out as fast as we can." Ichigo stated as he and Chad readied to leave, but before he even took a step she spoke up again.

"I recommend checking the burnt down house for evidence, I trust you'll have no issue finding it. I suspect fowl play was involved in the fire but I have no proof so I'd appreciate it if you could look into it." She said resting he chin in her hand as she spoke. He wouldn't admit it, but she unnerved him, it wasn't normal for her to be so calm with werewolves in front of her and vampires in her Hold.

'Is she so confident in her visions that she doesn't fear the dangers that surround her?' He asked himself. Nonetheless he nodded to her before leaving, Chad on his heels as he walked out of the longhouse.

He spotted the Jarl's children stood with Grom on the bridge, obviously waiting until they'd left so they could return to the Jarl's side. Several townsfolk were still hovering around muttering to each other about their complaints towards their Jarl.

"Let's check that house she mentioned... I can smell ash over this way." He said getting a nod from his friend. He doubted he even needed his enhanced senses to smell the ash and burnt wood since the house he was looking for was next to the longhouse in the first place.

"Smells like Solstheim..." Chad mused, the smell of ash was one he'd long since gotten used to living on that island.

As they approached the house they both didn't notice the slight shimmer of light a few feet away from them, the sign of an invisible person following their movements.

Before either Ichigo or Chad entered the remains to the building they were both taken by surprise at the sounds of young girls humming coming from within. Briefly they glanced at each before steping into the one room which made up the entire house.

There, knelt in the corner drawing in the freshly laid snow on the exposed wooden floor was the ethereal appearance of a young girl, silently humming as she drew what looked to be a puppy in the snow.

Saddened by the appearance of a ghost of one so young, Ichigo coughed into his hand garnering the attention of the dead girl.

"Hi there... who might you be?" He asked bending down slightly to be closer to her height, she inspected them both carefully before answering.

"I'm Helgi, but father says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers... are you a stranger?" She asked standing up and dusting off her skirt despite the snow not having dirtied it.

"No, I'm a friend. What happened here? To the house I mean." Ichigo asked his voice gentle, the ghost didn't seem to realise she was dead, he didn't want to be the one to make her realise.

"I'm not sure... the smoke woke me up. It was hot and I was scared so I hid... then it got cold and dark and I'm not afraid anymore." She replied looking somewhat saddened.

"But I'm lonely will you play with me?" She asked her saddened face turning to one of hope at the prospect of playing a game. How was he supposed to refuse her?

"Sure, I'll play a game. In return you tell me who set the fire okay?" He said forcing himself to smile at her. She nodded happily.

"Okay! Let's play hide and seek! You find me and I'll tell you, we have to wait till night time though, the other one is playing and she can't come out until then." She replied smiling widely.

"The other one?" Chad asked, the reaction was instant the little ghost glanced around as if looking for someone.

"I can't tell you, she might hear me. She's so close. If you can find me first then I can tell you." She replied, Ichigo opened him mouth to speak again but before any words came she disappeared with a slight gust of wind.

He and Chad quickly looked around for Helgi or the 'Other one' with no luck spotting either in the direct vicinity.

"You think this other person is the one who started the fire?" Chad asked getting a none committed shrug from Ichigo.

"Could be, anyone else who might have seen Helgi would have told someone. Plus the fact this other person can only come out at night likely means it's a vampire." He replied with a frown.

"It's only a few hours till nightfall, we should wait around till then." Chad said as the both walked out and away from the ruined building.

"I guess we could check the Inn, see if they've heard anything. If not we get a drink and wait for a couple hours." It's not like they could take action against the vampires within the town without evidence, doing so could turn the towns people against them for thinking they had attacked innocent people.

It wasn't a long walk to the Inn, it was only down the road from burned down house. As they entered Ichigo was mildly surprised to see an Orc bard, a first in his book, and hopefully a last as the Orc's voice wasn't suited to the singing.

Together they approached the Innkeeper who was seemingly trying to focus on a book rather that the lacklustre singing of the orc. When she noticed them she looked somewhat surprised but quickly tucked away her book and greeted them.

"Welcome, what can I get for you? If the bard is too much let me know and I'll ask him to stop." She stated.

"Two drinks and the orc wont be a problem, was just going to ask what you knew about that burnt down house." Ichigo stated pulling out a few coins.

"Oh, Hroggar's old house? Tragic event that, his family died in those flames but barely a few days later and he's shacking up with Alva. Some people say he was the one to start the fire in the first place." She replied handing over the requested drinks.

'Hm, we know the other person is a woman going of what Helgi said. Was it Alva then?' He mused thanking the innkeep as he and Chad took seats at one of the tables. Before they had time to discuss it though a voice spoke up from behind them.

"I'm not one to forget someone with such bright hair, I saw you in Whiterun if I'm not mistaken." A woman with purple hair said taking a seat next to them a wide confident smile on her lips. He'd seen her too, having made eye contact briefly as he left the Bannered Mare in Whiterun when he'd met Rukia and Renji.

"My names Yoruichi, nice to meet you." Her grin, for some reason left him unsettled.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this month.  
**

 **Ichigo's had his first taste of the Thu'um, though it was on the receiving end. Looks like he needs to speak to Zangestu again for some more information.**

 **But the focus of the next chapter should be pretty obvious, he'll trying to free Morthal from the vampire's hidden in the shadows and his father is only a street away from meeting his son after years of thinking him dead. Should be exciting enough, not sure if Morthal will be done by the next chapter or not we'll have to see how it turns out.**

 **And as for Idgrod knowing he's a werewolf, i thought it'd be a good way to show her abilities since we never really get to see it in the game and i quite like her as she's one of my favorite Jarl's.**

 **As I ask every week let me know what you think, and if you have any idea's for future chapters I'm more than happy to hear them since there's still a bit more time till the Dragon Crisis starts.**

 **See you next month!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shiba's in Morthal**

"My names Yoruichi, nice to meet you."

The woman had an overly pleased smirk on her face as she spoke, something which Ichigo didn't miss, she seemed like she had motives for speaking to him.

"Ichigo, and this is my friend Chad. Can we help you?" He greeted eyes narrowed with suspicion. No one starts conversations with strangers without reason or an abundance of alcohol. She seemed to notice his suspicion but she only smirked even wider.

"No need to be on guard, I'm just introducing myself. What brings you to this humble Hold?" She asked waving over to the Innkeeper and calling for a drink. From what he could smell she'd had a few before arriving, not enough to be inebriated though.

"The Jarl asked us to look into some business, again is there something you need or can you leave us?" Ichigo asked not bothering to hide his annoyance. He needed to discuss their mission with Chad but he can't do that with a guest at their table.

The Innkeeper was quick to bring a drink for Yoruichi before leaving to read her book again. His senses told him that there was nothing wrong with the woman, her scent told him that she was human and had no interaction with any undead but his instincts told him that she was dangerous.

"Oh? About the burnt down house if I was to guess, nothing much happens around here and that has a lot of controversy around it. Am I right?" She asked her smirk still going strong before she gulped down heavily on her drink with a pleased sigh as she pulled the drink from her lips. Her drinking manners reminded him too much of Mila and Apacci, large gulps and pleased sighs were almost their trade marks by now.

It was only then he noticed that one of the many daggers at her waist was unlike the rest, among the row of steel daggers was one which sparkled slightly more, one which was styled differently. Silver, a silver dagger at her waist. He discreetly laid his hand closer to his smaller blade hung at his waist.

'Silver Hand? It couldn't be, they were no doubt wiped out and any survivors their might have been wouldn't have known about me let alone where to find me.' He thought to himself, but at the very least she could be a danger.

"Silver? Not a common material to make weapons from, too soft to do much damage against steel or even iron blades." He stated, Chad instantly stiffened and glanced toward Ichigo looking for any sign to attack.

The woman though seemed completely unconcerned as she shrugged. Either she was completely unconcerned about it being spotted or she was a master at hiding her facial features. He didn't like it either way, she had to have reasons for carrying it they were too expensive to just have for a whim.

"Need to be prepared, did you not hear about the group of werewolves which took out some groups of bandits a short while ago? Something like a dozen areas where completely cleaned out, there were some people recused by the werewolves and they brought back letters to the Holds. It was the talk of Whiterun for a few weeks." She stated, a shrug as she brushed off his question.

'…That's a possibility, people are aware of a group of werewolves now thanks to the massive attack upon the Silver Hand so it made sense that they might start carrying silver weapons.' He mused with some relief, since it meant she likely didn't realise what he was.

"Yeah I heard something about that." He stated placing his hand back on the table as he relaxed. Chad took that as confirmation that there wasn't going to be a fight breaking out as he relaxed slightly, though his posture still retained it rigidness.

"You didn't tell me, was it the burned down house you were looking into?" She asked, pretending not to notice the subtle movements the boy had been displaying. In truth she had a cold sweat forming as she spotted his hand drifting to his weapon, she narrowly avoided a fight breaking out.

'That was a close one, I should really have hidden that blade... I only have it encase the kid turns out to be violent.' She thought to herself taking another drink from her mug hoping that the alcohol would make this easier.

'How am I supposed to get him to meet up with Isshin? He has until night until he has to go looking for that ghost.' She mused having spied on the boy's conversation with the dead girl before following them here.

"Hm yeah, the Jarl wants to know how it happened." Ichigo stated glancing to Chad who was sat ridged, no doubt his instincts were telling him something was wrong as well. Ichigo could work it out, he knew there had to be some motive, but she didn't seem to be looking to fight them.

The door of the Inn burst open and instantly loud obnoxious laugher of several men, the man he'd seen in the Jarl's longhouse, Ganju had been his name. Ganju and several other men came in exchanging loud words with one another.

Why did Ganju sound familiar to him? It wasn't a common name, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. It would annoy him until he was able to work it out.

"Jorgen! Go get us some drinks from Jonna." Ganju stated as he and several men in farmers clothes took seats at one of the long tables. Jorgen looked annoyed but nodded.

"Fine but you're getting the next round rich boy!" Jorgen replied as he made his way to the Innkeeper. The farmers shared laughs as they all but collapsed into their seats, some seeming to have been slightly drunk already.

'This could be a good chance to get Isshin here... with only one exit from here Ichigo will have nowhere to run and be forced to talk to his dad.' Yoruichi realised with a devious smile. Standing from the table she shouted to the Shiba who was sat at the other end of the inn.

"Oi Ganju!" Yoruichi called, the Shiba looked ready to shout back until he saw who it was and more importantly who she was with. "Go grab your uncle and bring him here, quick will ya?" She asked, the message was clear, Isshin was to meet his kid.

"Of course! Right away!" Ganju shouted, suddenly obedient he rushed to the door and left with speeds a man of his build shouldn't have been able to achieve. Yoruichi took her seat again much to Ichigo confusion.

"Why don't you go sit with those over there you obviously know them and we could use the privacy." Ichigo stated with a tick forming on his head, he didn't want to deal with more people bothering him before a hunt as big as this one.

"Chill out will you? You're so unsociable, how do you hope to get friends with an attitude like that?" Yoruichi asked smiling while patting him on his shoulder, abruptly Chad shot up, eyes slightly widened.

"Ganju was his name... what is his second name." Chad asked the woman, for once Chad had some emotion on his face as he looked worried, maybe even angry.

"Names don't really mean much, you shouldn't worry about it." Yoruichi waved off quickly, hiding her nervousness at being found out she only had to keep them here a few more moments till Isshin arrived then it was his problem.

"We should leave Ichigo." Chad stated pulling Ichigo to his feet, he didn't argue he trusted his friend, but he had to know what the problem was.

"What is it Chad?" He asked as Chad tried to lead them over to the door, but Yoruichi suddenly stepped in front of them both stopping them again. She looked annoyed, at the situation or at them he wasn't sure.

"Ichigo, Ganju was one of the names Kaien mentioned." Chad said his hand hovering over his weapon as he stared down Yoruichi who herself looked ready to stop them by force should she need to.

'Ganju! That right, the name of one of my cousins!' Ichigo realised as he paled. 'And that means the uncle Ganju was off to get was...'

"Crap, let's go." Ichigo stated but as he took a step forward Yoruichi planted a hand on his shoulder and glared at him, her smile gone.

"You should wait, he only wants to meet you." She stated, her tone warning him and her eyes narrowed.

"Well I don't want to meet him." Ichigo replied grabbing her wrist and using it to push her back, or at least that was the idea, almost instantly his grip was released as she twisted her way out of it. She grabbed his hand in order to try restraining him.

It wasn't meant to be though as she found herself pushed back with strong push from Chad, his shoulder barging her away and his hand pulling Ichigo forward. Ichigo was quick to follow his lead to the door.

'I can't let him find me, especial not while I'm on such an important mission!' He said to himself, trying to come up with a reason why he didn't want to meet his father... anything but the real reason.

His hand reached for the door but before he could grasp it the door opened. His blood went ice cold as he stared into the eyes of someone he hadn't seen in almost a decade. He'd been to slow in his getaway, or maybe he'd been too fast in his arrival.

Either way now there stood Isshin Shiba, dark hair and untamed stubble. His father.

The fear creeped into his bones as he locked eyes with his dad. It wasn't fear of being hurt, at least not psychically, no it was the fear of uncertainty. The fear that maybe he wouldn't be able to return to the hunters, the fear that maybe he wouldn't want to, the fear that he'd get close only for them to condemn him after they learned of what he was... the countless possibilities of how this could go wrong, that was the reason he didn't want to face his father.

"Ichigo..." The words were barely a whisper but they felt like a punch to Ichigo's stomach, never in his life had he felt the torrent of uncertainty he felt facing his father. A tense silence fell over them how could he reply, what could he say?

"It's really you isn't it? … come we should sit." His father said Chad stepped forward.

"We can still leave Ichigo." Chad stated, but Ichigo shook his head... there was no point now. He knew he'd be found eventually ever since Sung sun had told him that a search party had been sent for him. Yoruichi already knew he frequented Whiterun meaning he has nowhere to hide... he has to face this... he was stupid to have tried running in this first place.

"No... I guess it was unavoidable." Ichigo stated trying his best to wet his now dry mouth. Isshin stepped towards him, his smile was relieved, but his eyes were sad unable to hide how he felt to see his son so conflicted about seeing him.

"Do you want to talk here? If not we can go to Ganju's home." Isshin asked calmly, Ichigo glanced around the Inn, the men Ganju had entered with were watching from a table on the other end of the Inn but apart from that it was quiet enough for them to have a private conversation.

"This Inn will do, it's as close as we have to neutral ground I suppose." Ichigo muttered turning to return to his seat, avoiding looking at the obviously annoyed Yoruichi. Chad sat next to him, to which he was glad for, he didn't want to face them alone.

Isshin sat across from him with Yorucihi next to him, Ganju had retreated back to the other table with the men who were presumably his friends were sat.

"What is it you want from me?" Ichigo asked. "I left after having the chance to meet you before so it stands to reason I don't want to be a Shiba." He finished withholding any emotion from his voice, it wasn't necessarily true... he wanted to see his sisters again, he couldn't deny that. Yoruichi scoffed.

"A lie." She stated simply before taking a drink. Isshin gave her a slight glare but didn't say anything. After years of her line of work, being able to tell when someone was lying was child's play for someone like her.

"And how would you know?" Ichigo replied with narrowed eyes. "The wisdom of an old woman is it?" He asked, instantly Yoruichi's drink was slammed against the table.

"Old?! I'm still in my prime brat!" She retorted causing him to scoff at her defensive attitude. No doubt she was pissed off from their little scuffle still, to be fair so was he, he didn't like being manipulated.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He stated happy that he was able to get at least some revenge for being put in this situation.

"Let's not start a fight, Ichigo, we just came to see why it is you ran off. Your and sisters were devastated when they found out that they had been talking to you and you'd left..." Isshin stated, instantly Ichigo was regretting his decision staying as a stab of pain went through his heart.

"What was I supposed to do? Stay? I have no idea who you people are, your strangers to me and I have a family elsewhere now... the life you have isn't suited for me anymore, I don't even remember most of it." Ichigo replied, a scowl already present on his face.

"What do you remember? You can't have forgotten everything." Isshin asked, with no small amount of hope.

"… I remember bits and pieces, I recognise you... and I remember mother. Ever since I met Kaien I've been remembering more and more... I recently remembered Kaien and Kukaku taking me along the city wall to look over the docks and watch the sailors... just small things like that." Ichigo admitted, the more memories that came to him the more hated the life which was taken from him.

"A lot has changed since those days... you could see what it's like now." Isshin pushed hopefully, Ichigo turned his gaze.

"I can't, you wouldn't understand but I'm needed elsewhere... I have people I have to protect now and I can't do that within some city walls." He replied, briefly noting that the two adults shared a glance.

"Why not come and speak with the family? Spend some time with us and get to know us again, it might be selfish for me to say, but I want my son back..." Isshin stated, Ichigo almost rolled his eyes.

'Until they find out I'm a Daedric princes champion at which point they'd have me arrested.' He mused, aggravated. He didn't regret his life... he just wished he could have had both.

"I don't have time, I have obligations more important than playing family..." Ichigo replied quietly. He had to be ready for whatever events were on the horizon, Hircine claiming him had been a warning just as much as it was a gift.

"You're heir to the Shiba clan ya'know? People would kill for that title." Yoruichi stated slightly annoyed. This time Ichigo didn't try hiding his distaste.

"I'm happy enough without being a noble, the hunters and I are wealthy enough to live in any city we want, we simply don't want to and if I'm to be known for something it will be what I have accomplished, not what family I belong to." Ichigo spat, he didn't need luxury, it only brought weakness. Isshin only smiled.

"Ignore Yoruichi, she's head of the Shihoin clan and has grown a bit formal in her old age." Isshin stated smirking... that was until he received a none too gentle whack across his head from the enraged woman.

"You're older than me!" She exclaimed. Ichigo didn't feel sorry for the man, from what Kaien had told him Isshin got hit by most women in his life thanks to him being a jackass.

"You say you have obligations, what are they? Maybe we can help you so you do have some time to come home." Isshin asked not backing down. Ichigo scowled slightly, he didn't want to give too much information.

"A lot of people have put in a lot of work and trust to raise me into the best hunter I can be... I have an obligation to prove them right in placing that trust in me which means I have to continue to improve myself." Ichigo admitted, Hircine rescued him because he saw potential within him, Tia and the hunter raised him to help him achieve his potential so it was up to him to reach the potential they see in him.

"Kaien mentioned that you were a fighter, he said you likely saved his life on the way to Solstheim. But hunting anything around at the time isn't the best way to train, you need a teacher! I know many people who can help you improve your swordsmanship or to help you become more proficient with a bow." Isshin insisted with a wide smile.

"Then why not train Karin?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes, instantly Isshin quieted as Ichigo continued. "Karin is hoping to become a swordswoman from what Yuzu said, but she doesn't even have her own blade? She's of an age where it'd be okay to begin training her, at least lightly." Ichigo reasoned.

"You're wrong, she's still too young to be near a blade. Most fighters start training in their teens, when she's of that age she can begin." Isshin stated, Ichigo shook his head.

"Being near a blade isn't dangerous, not knowing how to wield one is what's dangerous." Ichigo replied easily. Karin wasn't the type to sit around and wait, no he saw the fire in her eyes the passion to learn. She would find herself a blade with or without Isshin's help sooner or later.

"This isn't about Karin, this is about you. I know a man who's a retired general of the empire, he has trained some of the best fighters of this generation, I could get you some classes with him." Isshin redirected wanting to keep the girls out of this.

Honestly that sounded good, being trained by a veteran... but it accepting would mean accepting becoming a Shiba... it wasn't only him at risk, the Shiba clan themselves would be seen with distaste should he ever be revealed and hold their name, then the hunters would be at risk since he was known to apart of the hunters by Whiterun... The risk was too high for everyone.

"Look... I get that you think you might get a son back, but the fact is you don't know me and I don't know you... not like family anyway. So maybe you should just leave, I'm not the boy you knew." Ichigo stated, he wasn't innocent, he wasn't clean. He was a hunter who's killed countless in his short life, the beast blood in him will forever be seen as a taint or a curse by those who don't understand.

Isshin looked like he'd been smacked, Yoruichi looked like she wanted to retort but only bit her tongue. There was silence for a few minutes, neither side knowing what to say until Isshin took a deep breath as his face turned serious.

"I know more than you realise, son." He started glancing go Yoruichi before back to his son. "You don't know this but the Shihoin Clan is known for their skills retaining to stealth, they are almost unrivalled, and Yoruichi is the head of the clan. Do you think it's by chance that we're in Morthal?" He asked.

"You knew I would be here?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, he hadn't mentioned to anyone other than hunters the chance of coming here... there was only one possible way they knew he'd be here, the only times he'd mentioning it was when he'd been with other hunters.

"You saw me... with the others?" He asked his mouth once again dry as he looked at Yoruichi, the only way for her to get that information was to have seen him with either to witness him interrogate that vampire or to have witnessed him talking about it with Tia either of those situations were bad.

"Followed you from Whiterun to Hemvir's Rest, saw your choice of friends and heard your introduction as _Champion of Hircine._ " Yoruichi stated with a cocky smile as she spoke. Despite the situation he was relieved to hear she didn't know about the Grotto.

Chad openly had his hand on his weapon and was waiting ready should either of them attack.

'He still wants me come home with him... despite me being what I am... Kaien did say he was an idiot.' He wouldn't admit it, but he was greatly relieved that his father didn't seem to despise him and that he was still wanted.

"Ichigo, it's clear that you aren't some monster, I can't pretend to understand the road you've taken or the decisions you've made but I know that as long as you are still you you'll always be welcomed." Isshin stated smiling slightly.

"Suppose I should tell you about how I came to be what I am then?" Ichigo stated, it wasn't really a question, they knew about him he could at least give them an explanation. "I take it you know I was a slave?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from his father.

"Well one night a pack of werewolves came to my rescue, they killed all the bandits and released me. They had just recently formed the Hunters of Hircine, they took missions directly from Hircine himself and one of their missions that night was to save me." Ichigo stated glancing around the inn to make sure no one was listening in as he spoke.

"Over the following years the hunt raised me, helped me recover from being a malnourished whelp into a hunter. From there Hircine often put me on solo hunts to train me, Hircine had taken a much deeper interest in me than the others and a few weeks ago he finally offered me the beast blood and claimed me as his Champion..." Ichigo spoke calmly, he was sure a bit of this was news to Chad as well.

"Taken an interest? If you ask me that doesn't bode well... I suppose the first question would be what that means?" Yoruichi asked, he glared slightly she seemed to be thinking as if Hircine was using him.

"He treats me different from the others... he puts me on more hunts and has offered me guidance whenever I've asked." Ichigo stated. Hircine had always shown him more interest when he was growing up, appearing at times he felt doubt or times he needed to be pushed forward.

'I wonder if it is to do with my 'birthright' with the words of power, or maybe about the dragon in my head, maybe they were the same thing... if it is a birthright, does dad know about it as well?' He thought to himself... he'd have to ask at a more appropriate time.

"Sends you on more hunts? Like the vampires here in Morthal?" Isshin asked, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"I guess you would've heard about that as well. So how much do you know of the vampires in this hold?" Ichigo asked back.

"Your cousin Ganju owns a farm near the mill, a few of his farmers have been picked off in their last few hours of work, he doesn't suspect vampires though he's assuming that it's a group of frostbite spiders since he spotted some not long before it all started." Isshin stated.

'I wonder if they're being enthralled or turned into vampires, maybe just having been fed on... if we attack the lair I may have to kill some of his old workers.' Ichigo mused.

"Chad and I are waiting till sun down to find a small girls ghost, we suspect a vampire will be with her as well. From the information I've got it looks like it could be a woman name Alva." Ichigo stated finally informing Chad of the information he'd gotten from the innkeeper.

"That ghost you was speaking to? If it helps I know where she was buried." Yoruichi stated casually, he grit his teeth in annoyance as a tick mark formed on his head.

"There is no way you could have been watching us this time, not in broad daylight! How do you know that?" Ichigo asked, not once had she managed to spy on him but twice and he had been none the wiser.

"I'm pretty good with illusion magic, a bit of invisibility here a muffle there and hey presto I'm hidden." She replied smirking at his annoyance.

'Is that common? Can many people do that? … I'll just have to be more careful...' He mused miffed that he was able to have been followed so easily.

"So what's your plan?" Isshin asked.

"Find Helgi, she can tell us who set the fire then hopefully we can find evidence for the Jarl. Then I take the fight to the vampire's lair." He replied.

"…Not much of a planner are you?" Yoruichi asked.

"We have a few hours right? Then let me get to know you a bit more, Yoruichi get us some more drinks will you?" Isshin asked getting a glare from the woman, but she huffed and nodded nonetheless.

"Fine, you're paying though."

Isshin was an odd man, he seemed to be able just forget that he was a werewolf and just go with the flow of the conversation. He was just as Kaien had said he was, a jackass. The time seemed to flow quickly, each group questioning the other for as much information as they could get.

"So I take it that silver blade is not a coincidence then?" Ichigo asked, looking to Yoruichi with a slight glare. The woman just huffed and waved him off.

"Please, you think I would knowingly go put myself in an enclosed building with a werewolf with no defence? I didn't know how you'd react and I wasn't about to bet on my life." She stated uncaringly causing him to reluctantly agree with her, it was a wise move.

Yoruichi was seemingly playful in her nature finding any opportunity she could to poke fun or tease the other occupants of the table yet her eyes looked hardened at times, the same eyes he'd seen in Tia.

Isshin mostly led the conversation talking about the family much in the same way Kaien had... it seemed family truly was important to a Shiba.

"So tell me Ichigo, how many women do you have pining for you? No need to be shy you must be quite the heartthrob right?" Isshin asked with a lecherous smile, a slight red tint running across his checks as a side effect from the alcohol.

"Damn perv! I'm fifteen! Who do you think I am?" Ichigo exclaimed his face heated either from annoyance or embarrassment it wasn't clear.

"No? Not even one of those two girls that sat with you in Whiterun? I was sure at least one was smitten with you." Yoruichi mused as she tried hiding her grin behind a contemplative look. He looked mortified but before he could speak it was surprisingly Chad who spoke next.

"I'd assumed there was something between you and Orihime as well." He said, as if surprised that Ichigo couldn't see what he saw... Unfortunately, Ichigo would forever be dense to the fairer sex.

"Orihime? Can it be, is this the name of my third daughter?" Isshin asked excitedly, Ichigo didn't feel his head falling till it had hit the table with a resounding thud.

"I hate you all..." He stated his voice barely a whisper as he heard his father continue rambling on about wedding presents and grandchildren.

He felt warm... that was new, it was like there was a soft flame warming him from the inside. The fact his father could just accept what he was and continue as if he was normal... it made him feel human, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

'How long have we been here?' he thought to himself, he looked to a window and saw that the sky was finally darkening. Just a little longer before he'd be able to begin his hunt.

"You think it's time to leave?" Chad asked following Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo sat up and shrugged slightly.

"We have time to finish our drinks... If it is a vampire visiting the grave then they would still be hurt until the sun is fully set so we have a bit more time." He replied giving a slight shrug, he doubted the vampire would be there for a little while yet.

"Been a while since I fought a vampire, this should put some fire in my bones." Isshin stated drawing a glare from Ichigo.

"I never said you were, this is a hunt from Hircine so it makes sense that it's for his hunters only." Ichigo shot back, fighting vampires was risky for those who weren't immune to them.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let my son fight this alone? I may be getting on in my age but I'm still spry enough to hold my own. Plus I already sent Masaki a letter that we found you, she'd kill me if I didn't bring you home, she's much scarier than some vampires." His father argued, seeming genuine in his words about Masaki.

"It's not that simple, we're immune to them, they can't infect us like they can you, would you rather go home a bloodsucker?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, Isshin didn't seem concerned.

"Sure you're immune to their affliction but you're not immune to death, a father needs to protect his son." Isshin replied, waving off Ichigo's concerns.

'Hircine had mentioned that I might find help within Morthal... is this what he meant?' Ichigo wondered to himself... if that was the case then Hircine obviously wasn't against having them on the hunt.

'In fact if this is what Hircine meant then that means he led me here knowing I'd met my father...' He realised, he quickly shook his head free on those thoughts as he gulped down the last of his drink. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

"We don't know what kind of numbers we'll be facing when we go to the lair, we think it's around ten plus however many thralls. If you want to join us then you'll need cure disease potions, so are you okay with that?" Ichigo asked and without hesitation Isshin grinned widely.

"Fighting beside my son, never thought I'd see the day..." His father mused, somewhat sadly. The thought he'd be fighting with alongside a son who up until recently he had thought to be dead.

"We should split up, Chad and I will deal with finding who set the fire. You should go get some potions to make sure you don't get infected during the fighting then wait at the Jarl's longhouse for us to return." Ichigo said standing up and popping a few bones into place after being sat for so long.

"If you're going to fight we should go together." Isshin argued as he got up as well. Ichigo calmly waved him off though.

"A single vampire is no threat."

"Unless it's an experienced vampire, or worse yet a master vampire." Yoruichi claimed but again he didn't look concerned.

"Master vampires don't do dirty work, it'll be a fledgling vampire." He stated, he knew enough to know that the higher-class vampires will no doubt be within their lair giving out orders. "We'll be fine, see you soon." Ichigo finished leaving no room for argument as he made for the door.

Yoruichi gave out an amused laugh as she looked to Isshin.

"He's stubborn and hard headed, like father like son." She mused with a cat like grin causing the man to simply smile back.

"I think Masaki is going to be over joyed when she meets him."

* * *

The vampire wasn't being discreet, leaving a coffin half dug up in a gave yard was a sure-fire way to be found out. The fact that no one had reported the dug up gave meant no one had been to see the child's gave nor the mothers leading him to believe without a doubt the father had been enthralled.

He and Chad sat close by laid in wait for the vampire to show herself, it'd be best to capture the vampire as proof. Dead or alive didn't really matter. But it would show proof that vampires were indeed in the area.

"She's here." Chad said snapping Ichigo back into reality, he followed his friends gaze to find the vampire.

Dressed in the classic vampirical armour which all the vampires of late had been wearing, not the best get up if she was trying to be discreet. She was armed with a single blade and her other hand was outstretched as if ready to use magic.

"Let's get this over with." Ichigo said, he drew back on his bow and released an arrow at the target managing to hit her in the shoulder. She cried out as she spotted them she released a large ice spike toward him only for Chad to jump up and swat it away with his shield.

Ichigo didn't hesitate as he released the next hitting her directly in the chest causing her to stumble to the ground, her hands grasping at the shaft of the arrow trying to dislodge it... but she was dead, as in the next moment the third and final arrow was fired and shot through her heart.

Letting out a finally wheeze the vampire went limp against the snowy ground.

"You only used a bow this time." Chad stated, Ichigo was pretty sure that his friend was asking him a question yet it sounded more like a statement.

"Can't risk injuries before I even set foot into the lair, so I decided not to get too close." He replied putting the bow on his back as he turned to the coffin. He could smell the burnt flesh from within confirming the girl was still in her grave.

"Are you there Helgi?" He asked kneeling down on one knee in front of the wooden coffin like he did when he met her before. She appeared before him, her shimmering form the same as it had been in her house, ethereal and transparent.

"You found me, Laelette was trying to find me too." Helgi said, discreetly Chad stood himself in front of the body hiding it from view of the ghost. Helgi was still a child dead or not after all.

"You said if I found you you'd tell me about who burnt down the house, what can you tell me?" He asked softly not wanting to put undue stress on the ghost. He'd assumed the vampire he killed was Alva but according to the ghost it was someone named Laelette.

'Still Alva must have something to do with this, Helgi's father can't be that heartless, can he?' Ichigo mused to himself.

"Laelette was told to burn mummy and me, but she didn't want to. She wanted to play with me forever and ever... She kissed me on the neck and I got so cold the fire didn't even hurt. Laelette thought she could take me and keep me, but she can't I'm all burned up." Helgi said, her tone turning sad as she looked away.

'...She was turned into a vampire, but still died due to her injuries... then, her soul is bound to Molag Bal... a fate worse than death...' His glance to Chad told him that the taller boy hadn't realised it yet, but likely when the girl passes on she will be forced to endure the tortures of Cold Harbour.

"I'm tired I'm going to sleep for a while now." Helgi said stifling a yawn as her form became to taxing to maintain. Alarms went off in his head, if she passed on now she may be stuck in that realm but before he could voice his concerns she vanished with little more than a small gust of wind.

"Someone's coming." Chad stated his gaze focused on the pathway were a man spotted them and came running. When the man realised whose body it was he cried out.

"Laelette! She dead!" But even he must have known the meaning behind her clothes. "Ysmir's beard she's a vampire!" The man stopped dead in his tracks and looked to the two hunters.

"Yeah, and she's been digging up graves, who are you?" Ichigo asked, putting to situation with Helgi to the back of his mind... the Jarl might be able to help, if not then there's nothing he could do.

"My names Thonnir, she... she's my wife! I thought she'd left to join the Stormcloak... My poor Laelette..." Thonnir was no doubt shaken up the touch in his hand being unstable thanks to the shaking in his hands.

"Was there anything different before she left?" Ichigo asked, trying not to snap when the man seemed to be pitying the woman who had just condemned a small child to a fate worse than death.

"She began spending a lot of time with Alva, yet just a week before they hated each other... in fact on the night she disappeared she went to meet Alva, but when I asked Alva she said she never arrived."

'Well there's that name again, Alva. Looks like I assumed right in thinking she was involved.' He thought glancing to his friend to make sure he got the message.

"Thanks, can you deal with the body? I have no doubt the Jarl will want to see." Ichigo said as he began walking past the man only to be stopped when he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"What about you? Aren't you going to help?" He asked, the man was still clearly in shock his trembling gave that away he was probably too fearful to be alone right now.

"I am going to help, do you really think there's only one vampire? Someone needed to turn Laelette so I'm going to deal with them." Shacking the man's hand off his shoulder.

He looked like he wanted to say more but chose not to. Ichigo was quick to make it to the centre of the town and locate the scent of the vampire, but as he continued to follow it to the house he realised something...

He was picking up Isshin and Yoruichi's scents as well. As he made it to the front of the house he spotted the door was slightly ajar and the scent of blood in the air.

"I'm tempted to not go in, I told them to wait." Ichigo complained for Chad to hear causing the giant to chuckle. He entered the building, his gaze drawn to the person sitting atop a tied-up man.

Yoruichi was reading a red notebook as she used the unknown man as a seat despite him flailing violently, an axe on the floor close by.

"We thought we'd follow up on your suspicion of Alva, seems you were correct, did you find her at the graveyard?" Isshin asked walking up some stairs which probably led to some basement. He sighed slightly.

"No, her scent led out of town, she's already left I came for evidence. This must be Hroggar, her scent is all over him." Ichigo mused. "I guess I was stupid for thinking you'd sit back and wait? Did you at least get the potions you need?" He continued glancing to his father.

"Of course, and we also got the evidence here. Alva kept a journal of her activities and her and Movarths plans to take over the city... not to mention this guy and the fact she sleeps in a coffin downstairs I mean she wasn't really hiding the fact she was a vampire." Yoruichi answered standing up but keeping a foot on Hroggar's to hold him down.

"Then we should have the guards keep him restrained until we deal with his enthrallment, we should take the notebook to Idgrod then set off to the Lair, Alva's scent will likely lead us right there." Ichigo stated. "Chad could you grab a guard?" He asked turning to his friend and getting a nod before he took off back out of the building.

"So what did you find out from Helgi?" Isshin asked.

"A woman called Laelette was converted by Alva, she's the one who set the fire... among other things." He said bitterly thinking back to the young ghost's problem. His father didn't have time to press as the guards began entering.

"What's going on here?" The first of three asked his hand on his blade. Did they think they were robbing the place?

"Jarl asked me to look into the fire, turns out Alva and a woman called Laelette were vampires and started the blaze. I need you to restrain him, and one of you to go to the graveyard to help Thonnir deal with the body of his wife. Can you do that?" Ichigo asked, they looked sceptical at first... but if he was helping the Jarl they had no choice.

"Of course, we'll see to it." He said before telling the third guard to head to Thonnir, and the second to grab Hroggar.

"We're off to see the Jarl." Ichigo said as he made his way out the building followed by his father and Yoruichi, Chad was stood outside waiting.

"Chad, think you can get Sajin here? I'm going to talk to Idgord then I'm going in for the attack." Ichigo asked as they began walking.

"Where will we meet?" He responded.

"Edge of the marsh, you'll need to transform since I want to attack soon. We'll wait for you, Sajin's nose should lead you to us." He answered getting a nod from his friend who took off with a steady run.

"Sajin was the other one I saw, why wasn't he here with you already?" Yoruichi asked as she held out the notebook to him as the Longhouse got close.

"He's not able to control his transformations, he's stuck like that. He normally waits nearby while we're in cities." He said as he grabbed the book and closed in on the Longhouse, as they entered he noted that it was pretty empty.

Grom was nowhere to be seen and neither was Idgord's husband and steward Aslfur. She sat alone on her throne with obvious tiredness, in fact he was surprised to see her awake at all. He was quick to hand her the notebook.

"I take it this is the evidence I need?" She asked getting a nod from him.

"Alva and Laelette were the vampires around the city, I had your guards secure her house since Hroggar is enthralled but there's more evidence there... and if you need more I sent your other guard to help deal with Laelette's body. That should be enough to convince you're Hold I assume?" He asked getting a small laugh.

"Of course, of course. A shame though, a lot of people have died... I take it you are going to track down Movarth then?" She asked again getting nod, only this time it wasn't a confident.

"...First, I have a favour to ask you." He said, his voice softer. "The girl Helgi... can you use you magic to purify her soul? Laelette transformed her into a vampire before she died so if her soul passes on now she'll be at the mercy of Molag Bal... and I'm sure you know his titles..." It was a horrible thought which he didn't want to have on his conscience.

"What makes you think I'm gifted with magic?" She asked clearly confused, which only added to his confusion.

"Your visions... aren't they magic?" He asked. If he was honest, he knew next to nothing of magic, no one in his pack uses it and until recently he hadn't had much contact to other people. He knew Orihime was able to heal him thanks to magic and he'd assumed that Idgrod's visions had also been a product of it.

"You're mistaken, my visions are a gift not magic... but for your request I will have my court mage try and help. I shall have him woken up and working on the issue as quickly as I can. Leave this issue with me for now, you need to concentrate on Movarth, he's not to be taken lightly." She insisted standing from her throne to stand in front of him, she brought a hand to his chin gently bringing his face to look at her.

"I'm trusting you and your hunters with the safety of my Hold, you cannot let your thoughts burden you because one as ancient as Movarth will have no such weakness. Can you do this?" She asked, her voice was warm, like a grandmother speaking to an infant.

'How can she not hold fear for me... it's one thing to act confident, but this is a whole different level... what did her vision show her for her to act in this way?' He thought to himself, slowly, he pulled himself from her grasp.

"What did you see? When I was revealed to you?" He asked, for a second she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as she went back to her throne.

"I saw much, I learnt about your status as a creature of the Hunt. I saw you stood against the wave of shadows... creatures of the night I now know are Vampires... then I saw you stood alone, surrounded in flames and you faced a daunting opponent, one I'm not sure you will walk away from." She claimed, the underlining sadness in her voice worried him.

"What was my opponent, do you think it is Movarth?" He asked, he needed to know, what if this was the event Hicine claimed him for?

"My visions aren't easily deciphered, sometimes they are metaphorical and sometimes not sometimes even I misread them... as such it's best that I keep that information from you, at least until I can be confident in what I saw... it'd do you no good worrying about something which might not even exist in the same shape I saw it. But I can tell you it was not Movarth, so you must be ready." She stated, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

He bit his lip, he wanted to demand she tell him anyway, it was his future. How could he be ready if he didn't know what he was to be ready for? … But she'd shown him too much kindness for him to snap at her so he took a deep breath and nodded.

"...I'll trust your judgment... I shall see you once I've dealt with the vampires, please make sure Helgi is okay." He said as he began to turn and leave, Isshin and Yoruichi both looked confused but followed his lead nonetheless and together they left the longhouse.

For a few minutes Jarl Idgrod sat in contemplation over what she should do, but as soon as she was sure Ichigo was far enough away she called out.

"Idgrod, you may stop hiding." The Jarl called causing the slight gasp to be heard behind one of the upstairs doors. Slowly the door opened revealing Idgrod the younger, dressed in sleepwear looking slightly guilty.

"Come down." The Jarl said, and although reluctant her daughter did as asked and came to stand before her mother.

"If you knew I was listening why did you let me hide?" She asked her head down in guilt.

"You were curious, if I didn't give you answers now then you would obviously go looking for them. So ask me what you wish to know." She said looking to her daughter with a small smile.

"There's a vampire problem?" She asked, getting a single nod.

"There was, but after tonight I hope it'll have ended." She replied.

"Okay... then what did you mean by Creature of the Hunt?" She asked with a bit more confidence.

"Hm, you will have to promise to trust me and to keep this to yourself." The Jarl ordered, getting hesitant nod in return. "He's a werewolf, belongs to a large pack of werewolves."

"A werewolf?!" She squeaked in surprise. "How can you trust him so?" She asked but knew what the answer would be before asking.

"My visions have only shown him to fight threats, and he's shown me no reason to distrust him. I'll allow you one more question." She stated, it was obvious which would be asked after all.

"...What was your last vision, the one you didn't want to tell him?"

"I have no idea the meaning behind it yet, but what I saw was a dragon, a massive reptilian creature clad in black scales and red eyes. I do not know what it represents yet." She answered truthfully. "It could be many things, someone able to speak the dragon tongue perhaps? Maybe he awakens a dragon priest? I have no idea but until I find out I think it's best to be kept from him."

"Now, you can help me. Get dressed we need to get Falion to see if he can help the soul of the young girl."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure we we're being listened in on ya'know, think that'll be okay?" Yoruichi asked as Ichigo finally stopped at the edge of the marsh and sat on a rock.

"I trust she can deal with her own court..." Ichigo stated, but his mind was elsewhere.

"How long has she known about you being a wolf then?" Isshin asked.

"She said about two months, though I only met her when I arrived. Her visions are helpful it seems." He mused again he wasn't really think about that, more about what the Jarl may have seen in her vision.

"Didn't she say you should be focused? Now you are more distant then you were back there." Yoruichi stated with an eye roll.

"Hard not to, I can't think of many things more threating than a master vampire. She said it was an opponent, singular so whatever she saw has to be powerful alone and I can't think of many things which are powerful enough to surpass vampires one on one." He stated allowing his thoughts to spill into his words.

Yoruichi really wanted to comment on Helgi's situation, but she knew better than to put it back on Ichigo's mind again... to be frank she wasn't confident that a ghost could be cured of vampirism.

"How long till your friends arrive?" Isshin asked as he fiddled with his armour, he wouldn't admit it but he was nervous about the upcoming fight. Only once in his life had he fought a vampire but now he would be charging into a lair of them with only a few others, not to mention he wasn't at his best, he was past his prime after all. Not that he couldn't hold his own, he just wasn't as fast as he used to be.

"Half an hour maybe? Chad is a werebear so his not as fast as me and Sajin." Ichigo replied uncaringly, Alva's scent would be around for a while so there was no rush.

"Well how about you tell us how your pack works then? I mean how do you stop your pack members attacking people for one?" Yoruichi asked, for a pack of werewolves to have been hidden long enough to raise Ichigo means they'd been well behaved.

"The werewovles that lost their humanity you mean? Well as long as they're fed, and given an area to hunt in they're pretty calm. They respect us as hunters, after all we were able to remain ourselves after becoming werewolves so it shows were of a stronger mind and body... A pack is only able to thrive if everyone respects the strength of the leaders. We tell them not to attack people, they don't." Ichigo explained.

"So they just listen to you? Is that how you attacked all those areas at once then? Told them each to go and clear out each area?" Yoruichi asked, obviously referring to the attack on the Silver Hand.

"No, it was much more complicated than that, we had a time frame to finish by and objectives like releasing prisoners so we had to plan around that." Ichigo stated, not really wanting to go into detail about it.

"Why did you even attack them anyway? They aren't really any of them left to tell us what they were." Isshin asked.

"They were known as the Silver Hand, werewolf hunters known for skinning and killing werewolves. They were becoming a threat so we had to wipe them out. Many of the werewolves they captured were turned insane due to torture, they had to be put down so they didn't kill innocents." Ichigo replied, he'd heard stories from the Tres Bestia that a few of the wolves were so dethatched from their mind that they simply attacked anything that moved.

"Not all of them of course, we rescued a lot as well, like Sajin. He was a prisoner in the encampment I helped clear, now he's a loyal friend." Ichigo continued, looking to the bright side of the battles rather than the dark gloomy side.

"So that's how you met Sajin? What about Chad, from what Kaien said you met him in Solstheim." Isshin asked getting a nod.

"I met him when I saw him protecting some Skaal villager from werebears. But after the villager ran off Chad didn't defend himself and got beat up pretty bad so I had to step in and get him out, turns out he took an oath not to use his strength for himself but for others. So I made an oath back, I'll fight for him and he fights for me, at least this way he won't get himself killed." Ichigo stated with a small smile, he had high respect for Chad it takes a great person to take a beating like he did and not strike back.

"...You have some good friends, Ichigo, I'm happy you had the chance to meet them... I can see why you were hesitant to come home now, you didn't want to leave them. Well any friend of yours is welcome in the Shiba house, now you have no reason not to at least visit." Isshin said with a wide smile.

Despite the cold breeze in the air, Ichigo could honestly say he felt warmth from those words. He turned away not wanting his father to see his face... he could help but smile at the chance to meet his family again.

It didn't take too much longer until heavy pattering of paws sounded on in the distance, he turned to find both Sajin and Chad sprinting toward him.

"Looks like we're all here." Isshin said as the two werebeasts came to a stop. Instantly Chad reverted back to his human form, although he tried to hide it he was winded and breathing heavily from the trip, he was built with muscle in his bear form so it was no doubt a hard run.

"Here, a bit of water a food before we go in, half an hour won't hurt we need to be in tip top shape once we engage." Ichigo said pulling his bag in front of him and handing Chad the supplies to rest.

"Thank you, I'll be ready soon." Chad stated before he began gulping heavily on the drink offered.

"No worries, half an hour then... well we fight the best we can."

* * *

 **So that's this months chapter done, this one was a real pain to write and but it had to be done. Mostly filler this month unfortunately, I'd hoped to get into the fight against Movarth but there simply wasn't room this month. Though that means there's going to be plenty room next chapter to write the fight scene however I want so it's not all bad.  
**

 **So Ichigo finally meets his dad again, and they didn't kill each other! So as you may expect Isshin will no doubt be dragging Ichigo home, willingly or not. This Morthal segment should be done next chapter, it was important for a few story lines in the future and was also a good way to foreshadow Alduin through Idgrod's visions.**

 **As I've mentioned before, I plan for a short timeskip before the dragons arrive. This will be one of the last sub arc's before that, I'm in the process of plotting out a short quest for the end of this family reunion arc as well which will be the foundation for a few characters later on in the story. Then i think it'll be time to start the dragon crisis, which I'm sure you're all waiting for.**

 **It'll be after the timeskip that all the main story lines come to fruition, including the civil war and dawngaurd. So I can't wait to get to that point of the story.**

 ** **I'm also planning on adding some side stories at a later date, stuff which won't be following Ichigo. I have a few plans but if you want to see something which doesn't involve Ichigo directly then let me know and i might add it to a side story some day!  
****

 **As always If you have any other questions feel free to ask!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another month another chapter, I missed Halloween by nearly a week but here are some spooky vampires anyway. One thing i want to mention before i continue with the story, I've decided that starting from next chapter i'm going to do a Q and A segment at the bottom of chapters, so more details read the note at the end.  
**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Raiding Movarth's lair**

"Are we ready?" Ichigo asked as they all stood in front of the vampire lair, inside they knew Alva had retreated and no doubt Movarth waited for them.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Yoruichi said with no small amount of tension, it only made sense, only a crazy person would be okay running into a lair of vampires.

Isshin had his imperial shield on one arm while he wielded his steel blade. His heavy imperial armour that rattling as he walked, stealth with him would be impossible. Next to him Yoruichi stood, a dagger in each hand, unlike the rest she didn't wear armour. When asked she simply claimed that she didn't intend to be hit.

Ichigo had forgone the bow, it wouldn't be of any use in a cave and instead he already had both blades ready in hand as he led the group. Both Chad and Sajin were next to him Chad with his mace and shield and Sajin with his claws.

"Right." Ichigo replied as he entered the cave, the first room was covered in webs with frostbite spiders inside flanked by egg sacks. At the back of the room there was a clear passage deeper into the cave.

"You sure that your nose hasn't led us wrong?" Yoruichi asked as she threw two knives with deadly precision hitting both spiders in the head killing them instantly, they shuddered slightly as their body shut down. They hadn't even had time to turn to the intruders before they met their demise.

"Yeah, having creatures guarding the entrance is just a way to dissuade people from entering and it acts as an early warning. Stops them being found out since if they get past the spiders then they're too far in to retreat therefore they can't tell people about you." Ichigo explained as they walked down the stairs and into the spider den.

"I take it you do the same thing?" She asked as she pulled her knives out of the spiders heads as she past, wiping them off on a small cloth that hung at her waist. He shrugged.

"Kinda, we have wolves though." He said, spiders were too stupid to be useful. These spiders were probably being controlled by magic like some lesser enthrallment.

"I can smell a lot of blood." Sajin stated his nose twitching slightly as the continued into the next room. Instantly they were greeted with Thralls.

Two bandit looking Thralls stood at an intersection too two different rooms, one was sat at a small table and the other was pushing a cart of bloodied bones and remains... all of them human. It was the cart pusher that noticed them.

"Intruders!" He called as he came running with a greatsword held high, coming down in a swinging arc. Chad decided to take him on, raising his shield up to block the attack while swinging his mace into the Thralls ribs with a sickening crunch.

The second came running at Ichigo with a sword and shield, but he didn't even get half way before Sajin pounced knocking them both to the ground as Sajin used his claws to rip open the Thralls throat.

Just as Chad crushed the skull of the first Thrall with another mace swing did the room suddenly become more crowded as several more Thralls came running into the room having no doubt heard the commotion.

He found himself crossing blades against another duel wielder, a Redguard with twin scimitars. His clothes where dishevelled and his blades already blood from previous battles.

"I'll have your head!" The Redguard shouted and like a whirlwind he spun with his twin blades striking one after the other. Luckily Ichigo had higher reaction times than most and was able to keep up with the Thralls pace. In the flurry of attacks, he met each strike with his own before using his larger blade to stab forward and forced the Redguard to jump back.

'They're not too much slower than would be expected if they weren't enthralled.' He mused as the Redguard dashed forward, and Ichigo mirrored him also dashing into the fray their blades meeting in twin crosses sending sparks off their blades as they both pushed into the other.

Isshin had his own opponents, two bandit thralls each carrying a simple iron blade. So far he was meeting them blow for blow, his armour deflected a blow to his shoulder while he cut deeply into one of their chests.

A normal man would have fallen to the ground in pain but the Thrall just continued ignoring the pain in his chest and the blood that fled his body in favour of unleashing relentless shower of stabs. A few coming close to grazing Isshin.

But it was too late he realised he forgot about the second opponent, his eyes widened as the bandit came in with a large horizontal swing aimed for his back... but it never hit as the bandits body suddenly went ridged and collapsed to the floor with a knife in his neck.

Appearing with a shimmer of light, Yoruichi lost her invisibility. She was cleaning her nails with another blade as she appeared, a smug grin on her lips.

"Shut up." He said, parrying a stab and slashing across the last thralls neck finally killing him. Yoruichi only smiled wider.

"I didn't say anything." She replied. As they looked at the group, Chad was just about finished and Sajin had just killed his opponent after plunging his claws into their chests.

"You were thinking it." He shot back she only scoffed.

"Thinking what? That you're getting old and slow?" She asked her grin threatening to split her face.

"You'd know something about getting old wouldn't you?" He replied not a second later came the whack atop his head from the angry woman.

"What did I tell you about trying to be funny?!" She exclaimed getting a meek apology from the man.

Meanwhile Ichigo was still trading blows with the Redeguard, who was now sporting several cuts along his body which didn't seem to phase him.

'This is taking too long... I don't know if this guy was a bandit or not so I didn't want to kill him... but I don't have much of a choice... Sorry.' Ichigo thought to himself with a frown before he suddenly dropped his smaller blade and grabbed his larger blade with both hands before unleashing a powerful overhead strike upon the Redguard.

The twin scimitars came up to stop his attack but they didn't stand a chance as he cut clean through the blades, his own blade cutting the Redguard directly down the middle before his blade came crashing into the ground with the might of a hammer.

Slowly the Redguard fell, his front cut open in a shower of blood. It took only seconds for the blood to pool the ground coating Ichigo's dropped blade in red. With a sigh he picked it up and wiped it against his armour to clean it.

"You okay?" Isshin asked noticing his son's frown.

"Not sure if he was a bandit or not, didn't want to kill him... let's continue." Ichigo replied before walking to the intersection. Both which stunk of blood and flesh. He choose the right path, which almost instantly led to a room filled with carts carrying bones and remains much like the cart the Thrall had been pushing when they'd walked in.

"This isn't good." Sajin stated as they noted the sheer amount of remains, at least twenty bodies worth of remains.

"Well we knew there'd been deaths what did you expect?" Isshin asked as he readied to turn.

"It's not the fact that there's dead, it's the sheer amount it kind of gives us a hint to the number of vampires we can expect... none of the remaining flesh smells rotten, these are freshly butchered." Ichigo replied stoic.

"And how many would you count on being here?" Yoruichi asked with a frown. Ichigo didn't reply as he walked past them and went down the second passage, the others jogging to catch up.

They entered the next room to find a massive ditch what had been dug out filled with bones, clothes littered the room and filled up tables. He gritted his teeth when he saw people dressed in farmers clothes lined up on a table next to hack saws and other tools.

"Think we found the missing farmers... from the clothes it looks like they've been praying on traders, bandits and farmers... I'm guessing at least a dozen maybe closer to twenty vampire if the body count is anything to go by." Ichigo replied getting a quiet agreement from Sajin.

"Can you call for help?" Yoruichi asked, it didn't take much to rattle her but this was a bad situation turned worse.

"...The Werewolves housing themselves in the pass would be able to hear should we call for them." Sajin replied, but a single glance at Ichigo told him the answer.

"No can do... This is our hunt, I want you to leave dad." Ichigo said his voice serious as he looked to his fathers narrowed eyes.

"I won't be leaving you here. Why not call for help? There's no glory in death." Isshin argued. Ichigo looked away and made to enter the next room, he could smell the filth known as vampires waiting.

"Hircine forbid us gathering help from within the hunt... I don't want Yuzu and Karin to lose a father, so please leave." Ichigo ordered as he and the other two hunters left to face the vampires.

Isshin glanced to Yoruichi, an unspoken question asked between them. A few moments of silence before she sighed.

"Alright, but if I die it's on your head." She stated causing him to give a dry chuckle as they made to leave the room and join his son.

"It's as you said, he's stubborn." Isshin said.

"A real chip of the old block, great." She complained.

* * *

They stood on a scaffold overlooking a long table, on it was large jugs of blood and massive portions of meat on plates. Gold also littered the table in pouches or as single coins acting as a way to stop the table looking completely red.

Sat at on the throne at the head of the table was the person he assumed was Movarth, the rest of the room was suspiciously empty... had they been normal humans they may have believed the room was empty.

But their eyes were sharper and picked up on the subtle movements in the dirt around the table. Their ears more sensitive, hearing the heavy breaths and quiet laughs... noses more powerful, and unable the miss the stench they gave off.

"You should reveal yourselves, we're not idiots." Ichigo stated loud enough for the master vampire to hear. He only laughed.

"Of course, you're mutts aren't you? I'd be disappointed if you couldn't pick up on a room full of vampires... my bad, show yourselves." Movarth ordered instantly vampires slowly became visible one by one.

Some hadn't even bothered leaving their seats as the reappeared others looked as if they were unable to hold still in their blood crazed want to rip them apart. There was at the very least twenty as he looked on.

Some were openly laughing at them which only caused his teeth to grit all the harder. He glanced to his friends.

"If you need to run I will not think less of you... just try your best and protect each other... then we might just win this fight." Ichigo said before looking at his enemy once again and jumped off the scaffold with a powerful jump landing in the middle a the front most vampires.

He didn't hesitate to spin, his blades cutting down two in their shock before they could react, and as they turned to him in shock they unwittingly turned their backs to Chad and Sajin who both landed with strikes of their own.

Chad crushing the skull of one of the idiotic vampires and Sajin beheading another with a quick slash of his claws, four vampires down... at least sixteen to go.

Luckily in such a cluster none of them could use their drain spells in fear of draining each other. Slashing wildly Ichigo pushed back the front rank flanked by his friends. A vampire with a glass sword met one of his blows and kicked Ichigo back, but as he was kicked Ichigo brought down his smaller blade severing the leg cleanly before jumping forward again and finishing him off with a deep stab into his chest.

Chad held back three, his mace crushing bones and his shield protecting him from harm. As he blocked a strike to his neck he punched forward with his mace hand breaking a vampire's nose forcing his eyes closed for a second, which was more than enough for Sajin to glide past, slitting his throat deep enough that the man's spinal cord was on view.

By now enough vampire had realised that they'd all be expected to fight and were starting to surround the three... or at least attempted too as they suddenly found themselves with knives stabbed into their backs.

Yoruichi appeared from her invisibility hand out stretched from throwing the knives. A smirk on her lips. Isshin suddenly came barging down the corridor and into the dining area where he instantly shield bashed a vampire hard enough to send it flying back over its friends who had to block the follow up strike from the Shiba.

"What are you doing!? I told you to leave!" Ichigo shouted, his sudden anger giving him enough strength to cleanly cut through a vampire leaving him in two halves, but also distracted him enough to receive a heavy gash along his back from another.

Instantly he swivelled around smacking the pummel of his blade into the side of its head sending it back dazed. But it never got the chance to retreat as a throwing knife suddenly landed into the other side of its head, curtesy of Yoruichi.

"Like I'd let you die all over again, what do you take me for?" Isshin shouted blocking a strike from an axe.

Ichigo only frowned... he had too much too lose in this fight... If Isshin died, he wouldn't be able to face Yuzu or Karin ever again... even his mother... he couldn't allow him to die.

"Now that all our guests are here, Alva why don't you block them off?" Movarth's voice cut through the crowd. Causing his blood to run cold... they had a plan? He managed to knock another vampire back to look a Movarth, and the woman next to him who was no doubt Alva.

The blue and black magic swirled around her hands before it suddenly split into dozens of separate tendrils and firing through the cave... at first he didn't think it did anything, that was unlit he heard the clatter and clunking of bones.

'...necromancy.'

Half a dozen of the previously killed vampires suddenly stood back up as the hallway they came from was slowly filling with a legion of skeletons from the pit they'd passed. They were surrounded. He let out a shout of anger as he beheaded a resurrected vampire.

"Chad! Protect my dad!" He shouted not even able to see Chad through the crowds, but when a sudden roar shook the ground and several vampires were thrown like ragdolls over the heads of others he knew Chad had heard and transformed. He silently thanked his friend as he continued pushing into the enemy.

An orcish dagger suddenly slashed across where his face had just been. The sound of it cutting through the air the being the only thing that saved his life as he leaned back. A vampire's invisibility spell suddenly broke revealing the culprit, who was now looking petrified as they realised they'd over reached in their attempt to kill him.

With no hesitation both his blades were stabbed into their chest and ripped out each side killing them instantly and spraying him with their blood.

A pained yelp drew his attention and instantly caused him to turn to his left and shoulder charge into the closest vampire to push them away as he ran past knocking them down in the process. Sajin had been stabbed in the side, an iron dagger still sticking out of his side.

"Come on doggy, I want to see if I'm able to raise you from the dead, only to have your friends kill you!" A female vampire cried in glee as she side stepped a swipe from Sajin and cut a small laceration in his arm as it passed her.

"Get away from him!" Ichigo shouted as he took a lesson from Yoruichi and threw his smaller blade like a throwing knife, only for it to be swatted aside and lost in the crowds.

"Oh it's the boss mutt, come to save his pup have you?" She asked with a wicked smile... Ichigo decided he'd lose no sleep from killing her. He charged forward his blade now wielded two handed and landed a heavy swing against her blade sending her skidding across the ground, much to her surprise.

"You angry the pups wounded? Or are you angry that it was you who led him to his death?" She asked her smile widening as he snarled and once again slashed wildly only for her to duck under it, the blade instead cutting through a skeleton which had made it's way to the main battle smashing it into hundreds of pieces.

As she dodged the vampire slashed up his torso cutting open his armour and cutting from his hip to his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop any sounds of pain coming from his mouth as he spun to meet her.

As she was about to get back up he sent out a powerful kick into the side of her kneecap, powerful enough to dislocate it and send her tumbling to the ground with a cry of surprise. She tried to get up only for her leg to fail and for her to fall back against the ground. Ichigo stood above her his blade held above her throat as she trembled in fear as she realised her immortal life was about to end.

"Plea-" She didn't have chance to finish as he head was separated from the rest of her body. He made his way over to Sajin how was now surrounded by broken bones from a skeleton which had tried to prey on his weakness.

"Thank you... it seems I owe you once again." Sajin said as he pulled out the blade with a hiss of pain.

"I'll lead you over to Chad, stick close." Ichigo ordered, putting one of the werewolf's arms over his shoulder at leading him back through the fray.

Sajin's good arm clawing at vampires and his blade slashing at them, covering each other's weakness. It was slow work but he finally dropped the werewolf at the entranceway. Isshin having destroyed the majority of the skeletons, the giant werebear covering his back with heavy swigs of his arms. He couldn't see Yoruichi so he assumed she was busy sneaking.

"Help these here, I'm off for Movarth." Ichigo said to the werewolf who was stood shakily. "If you get chance retreat outside and wait, understood?" Ichigo stated getting a reluctantly nod, Ichigo met eyes with his father for a second.

Both briefly noted each other's wounds. Isshin's left pauldron was missing, a large wound having replaced it. His heavy armour had protected him well but it had been dented and beaten, he'd taken a lot of hits... not that Ichigo was doing much better with both his front and back bleeding and the fact he was missing a blade.

"Be careful." They both said at the same time causing each of them to look at each other with surprise for a second, until Isshin laughed it off and Ichigo turned to his enemy once again.

As one they both charged into the enemy blades high in the air. By now the enemy were thinning out, but so were they. Sajin was no longer able to fight, at least not one on one. And their wounds were starting to stack up.

From the looks of it five vampires remained not including Movarth, or raised dead and the pale and sweating Alva who was no doubt at her limit, well not that it mattered because the second after she was suddenly impaled from behind, a blade cutting clean through her heart. Yoruichi appeared behind her and quickly backed off as Movarth finally got out his seat.

But Yoruichi had succeeded, the skeletons and resurrected vampires all collapsed to the floor as Alva died.

Movarth was no longer smiling. He looked annoyed, not angry which surprised Ichigo to no end. Yoruichi was quick to get beside him, he noted that she had several cuts and grazes of her own, which despite the situation caused him to scoff.

"So much for not getting hit, bet you wish you brought armour now." He said with a smirk, for a second she looked surprised, before she scowled.

"Now of all times? …. it's not like the armour saved you any." She whispered the last part but he still heard causing him to silently agree.

"Can you guys handle those five? I want to have a go at Movarth." Ichigo asked loud enough for Chad to hear. Yoruichi noted Movarth now stood waiting, his foot tapping the ground impatiently, they didn't really have much choice.

"Go for it, but let's end this quickly." She said jumping back to join the others. Ichigo walked forward the five vampires looking about ready to pounce on him. They were each badly beaten, only one of them seeming without a wound.

"Let him pass, you've already proved yourselves incompetent, go for the weaklings, it's all you're good for." Movarth spat causing each of the vampires to flinch and allow him to pass, but not without hissing angrily at him.

He heard the vampire begin their attack on his friends. He held confidence his friends would be the victors, and from Movarth's eye roll he did too.

"Well then hunter, I think you've at least earnt the right to know my name. I'm Movarth Piquine, this was my coven of allies but it seems to have become a battlefield." The vampire stated uncaringly as he drew a blade with no small amount of disgust.

"Ichigo... Shiba. Champion of Hircine and member of the Hunters of Hircine." Ichigo replied, he had to keep his calm. Head in the game no distractions.

"Champion of Hircine, truly dire times then. No doubt to do with Volkihar Clan awakening once again, I have hopes to meet them." Movarth stated as he rolled his shoulders, bracing himself for an attack.

"I don't care about them, you're the one attacking cities I'll deal with them if they become a threat." Ichigo didn't care about them right now, one problem at a time.

"Me attacking cities? I was under the impression I was a attacking a single city not multiple, unless you are referring to my disciple who ran off to Whiterun? A confident one that one, what happened to him?"

"Dead, I killed him. He gave up all information I asked for as well, not the most loyal." Ichigo responded. The vampire seemed to laugh at that.

"Yes sounds about right, let's get on with this shall we?"

Ichigo nodded and as one they raised their blades, and clashed. They weren't aiming for injuries yet, they were feeling the other out. Again their blades stuck and Ichigo noted a small smirk playing on the vampire's lips as if pleased with the results.

Without warning a slash came across Ichigo's arm, he pulled back enough so that he didn't lose the entire arm but he couldn't get away completely as a small cut formed on his bicep. He replied in kind instead going for a lower strike to the man's waist or legs. But it was blocked easily.

"You're not as quick as you were earlier... not hitting as hard either, could it be the blood loss?" Movarth asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

Ichigo didn't reply instead figuring he'd go on the offensive. Heavy strikes against the steel of the vampire's blade... if he can't hit him, get rid of the thing defending him. He spun unleashing a devastating slash aimed for the vampire's neck knowing the vampire had to block.

And as expected, the vampire raised the blade which struggled as it blocked the strike... but at cost to the blade, a rather large chip having formed in its edge. So not to lose the advantage Ichigo kicked forward hitting the vampire's stomach and sending him back slightly.

But it was only so Ichigo could once again close the distance with a dash, his blade pointed forward like a lance. It didn't accomplish much as the vampire was fast dodging to the side so he only received a small gash to his side.

"That's more like it, but as you are I think you're running on adrenalin alone. A shame you're not one of my followers, you would have been quite handy." The vampire mused with a smile before grabbing the extended blade and pulling it forward causing Ichigo to come stumbling forward lest he lose his blade.

Movarth brought an elbow down with the intention of hitting Ichigo's neck but at the last second Ichigo was able to bring his arm up to defend and push himself out of the grip allowing to back off.

'I just need to kill him... I've killed so many vampires, why one more so hard?!' He shouted to himself as he dashed back swinging with enough force as he could muster into the enemy blade... and it did its job, the blade shattered into five pieces as Ichigo's blade continued to cut into the vampire's chest and upper shoulder with a satisfying amount blood spurting onto their clothes.

'Just continue! He's the last threat! Why's it so hard?!' Ichigo's mind running when the vampire once again redirected the blade with his bare hand, effortlessly despite the wounds.

"It's your mistake for thinking I'm anything like other vampires..." Movarth seemed to dance around another one of Ichigo's attacks, the snapped blade in his hand suddenly jutting up and though Ichigo arm with a cry of pain from the teen.

Jumping back Ichigo slowly tried to grow accustom to the pain, he couldn't pull out the blade from his arm, if he tried he'd have to release his blade which would give Movarth the perfect chance to strike... he gritted his teeth and pressed on.

'He has no weapon! This is his loss!' He shouted to himself coming in for a one-handed slice with his other hand hanging limply at his side, hoping to lop of his head... only for the vampire to simply lean out of the way and punch the side of the blade causing it to veer off wildly.

"The difference between me and other vampires, is the fact that when I was mortal I was a vampire hunter!" Movarth exclaimed bringing a knee into Ichigo's gut causing him to cough out the blood in his mouth.

"I was a teacher in the fighters guild! And a great one, hand to hand I taught." It was suddenly making sense why he was so confident without his blade... the look of disgust when he drew it... he wasn't a blade fighter in the first place.

"I killed dozens of vampires with nothing but my hands... that was centuries ago though and I've long since mastered my technique so do you think a mere boy like you can hope to stand a chance?" He asked a mocking smile playing on his face. Before he landed a solid kick into Ichigo's face sending him flying into the long table, landing with enough force to snap the table in two sending the jugs of blood and sacks gold coins spraying all over and around him as he landed.

"It's pitiful really, Hircine's champion you said, does that mean he sent you? Did you displease him? Did he send you to die?" A cold feeling spread through him, he wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or if it was the fear of him being right...

Slowly he sat up and got to his feet using his blade as a crutch, the blade hanging from his arm was now just dangling out, it's hilt far enough out for him to rip it out with his mouth. Every movement was pain, even blinking stung with the blood which now covered his face.

"Do you wish to die? It's not so bad honestly, I almost wish I could make you undead. A shame you're immune." Movarth stated walking slowly towards him. Shakily he readied his blade, and again went on the offensive, if he waits around he dies... attack, always attack.

Deciding to play the vampire's game he swung, building up speed for a devastating slash... His one open eye spotted the vampire bracing to counter with a confident grin, which vanished the moment Ichigo released the blade, it flew like an arrow but before it could impale the vampire he made to dodge... but not even he was fast enough.

The blade managed to clip his left hand cutting it in two, everything above his thumb's knuckle being severed as the blade sailed past him and stuck itself into one of the cave walls.

The cry of pain he heard from the vampire's lips was like music to his ears, he could almost die happy... almost. Ichigo propelled himself forward with his one good arm loaded into a punch, only for his hand to be caught in the vampire's one remaining hand.

"You think that was funny boy?!" Movarth exclaimed squeezing the boys hand till he started hearing cracks. "I do wonder how much blood is left in you... shall I check?" Movarth slowly lifted Ichigo into the air by his hand, until his forearm was in line with his fanged mouth.

"I always wondered how dog tastes." He mused before sinking his fangs into the boy's arm, slowly sucking the blood from his body he looked at the boy's face with a victorious gleam in his eyes... which faded when he saw the boy was smiling.

Ichigo's arms dislocated and face elongated as fur sprouted across his body, the transformation was almost instantaneous, the claws in his hand now too big for Movarth to hold on to forcing him to release the claw... but it didn't matter because the pair of fanged jaws clamped down on his neck.

In a last futile effort he stabbed his hand forward impaling the wolf's gut which only served to quicken his death as the jaws suddenly lurched to the side, ripped the vampire's head from his body.

Ichigo felt like letting out a howl of victory... but noting came out, all he knew was the world was slowly turning black as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Yoruichi was panicking, the last of the vampires fell to her hand but she was the only one still in fighting condition, Isshin had several serious wounds along his chest, one of Sajin's arms was cut up badly along with the deep stab wound in his chest, blood loss was taking its toll as he faded in and out of consciousness. Chad was fairing slightly better, he'd yet to revert but he'd only suffered shallow wounds, but even they stacked up and there was only so much blood a person could bleed before it caught up to them.

Then there was Ichigo, as the last vampire fell both she and Chad had run to his side, his body had reverted back to its human form, his leather armour ripped open revealing the extent of the damage done to him. His arm was severely wounded the hole in it being anything but clean as the broken blade had moved around way too much when it had been in his arm plus the hole just below his stomach and that wasn't even looking at the severe cuts along his front and back.

" _We need to get him somewhere safe. I'll carry Ichigo and Sajin, please take Isshin and lead us back."_ Chad said taking Ichigo by his mostly good arm and carefully placing him over his shoulder, his blood already starting to soak Chad's fur.

Yoruichi was quick to pick up Isshin from the ground and toss his arm over her shoulder, when she glanced back at Chad he already had Sajin under arm. As fast as she could she led them back through the cave.

"Ganju's farm house, he'll keep this secret." Isshin slurred, his fuzzy vision trying to take in its surroundings. He was pretty dazed, but pulled his feet as well as he could but more often than not stumbling over his own feet or being too weak to even raise his foot to take a step.

'This is bad...We need a proper healer, but to heal Sajin they need to see him... There wasn't even any healers in Morthal!' She complained to herself as they exited the lair into the darkness of the marsh.

She loosely held a pair of knives in her free hand as the travelled in case any creatures tried picking them off. It was a savagely cold night, even for Hjaalmarch, which didn't do any favours to those how were already cold from the lack of blood in their bodies.

'Ichigo's the worst off... If left untreated... he's going to die.' She realised as she watched Chad gently using his shoulder to stop the flowing blood, to some success thanks to the fur of his werebear form. The werebear was invaluable at the moment, without him she'd only be able to take one back at a time and in that time at least one would no doubt die.

Luckily Morthal wasn't far from the lair and Ganju's farmhouse was the outermost building thanks to it being a farm. She walked up to one of Ganju's wooden fences, but before she made to climb it Chad unleash a brutal kick shattering the fence and continued through.

As she reached the back door she again found herself blocked as it was locked, she didn't hide her displeasure as she cursed. She glanced behind her to the werebear, getting only a nod before he rose a foot and once again kicked through the wood.

She barged through the house not caring if she knocked over chairs, until she reached the dining room, quickly she placed Isshin's half lucid body into a chair, Chad placed Ichigo onto the table with Sajin laid out on some rugs. That had apparently been the bears limit as he suddenly reverted back to human and collapsed onto the ground next to Sajin in an undignified heap.

'So he was also on his last legs? Just put on a brave face... You really do have the best of friends Ichigo.' She thought to herself as she went over to Ichigo's side cutting off his armour.

"What's going on!? I'm armed! If you leave now I won't call the guards!" Ganju's voice sounded off from upstairs.

"Ganju! Get you backside down here! Don't ask questions, your cousin's life depends on you now!" She shouted back, the result was instant, his feet came running down the stairs at full speed as he sprinted into the dining room only to freeze at the sight before him.

His cousin and uncle looking half dead on his table and chairs, a giant wolf and a giant Nord on his floor and a cut up Yoruichi glaring at him.

"You need to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it! Understood? All of them, including the werewolf are friends, is they die I'll have your head!" She shouted as she rifled through a bag at her waist pulling out two small flasks, quickly she downed one for herself before forcing the other down Isshin's throat.

"What was that, what happened?" Ganju asked as he started with the two on the floor, he ripped up some blankets using them as bandages or padding for the two.

"That was a couple cure disease potion to make sure we don't turn into vampires, as for what happened... Again vampires." She replied as she began tending to Ichigo's wounds, which was no easy task. The best she could do was wrap up the wounds to stop the bleeding.

Ganju had moved onto Isshin, and began doing his best to tend his uncle despite him being in an awkward position.

She sighed out in frustration as finished wrapping him and glanced around the room. She need help... many of the wounds would need stitches then to keep the wounds cleaned would need constant attention. Magic healing would be the best option but she'd find none of that here in Morthal.

"Ganju, I'm leaving them to you, I'll try get the Jarl to send help, I'll be back as soon as I can." She stated quickly pulling out her potions from her bag and gulping down one for herself before handing the rest to Ganju.

"They'll each need potions, here's mine, Isshin has more in his bag." She stated before making for the door.

"Where are you going?" he shouted, only to be ignored by her. He glanced around the room there was a breeze wafting in thanks to his busted down door, his floor was now starting to pool with blood and worst of all... he had no idea how to give potions to a werewolf.

Yoruichi ran around the side of the farm into a small stable, Ganju's horses lined up in their individual pens each of them fidgeting and shifting. She guessed that they knew that there were werebeasts in the houses not far from them.

She was quick to weasel out the strongest looking horse and jump on its back, it put up a little bit of a fight but this wasn't the first horse she'd tamed. After a few minutes of soothing and taming the creature she took off deeper into Morthal.

"First stop the Jarl..." She said to herself, a few guards were shouting at her to slow down as she passed but she paid them no heed as she arrived outside the Longhouse.

"Stop there! The Jarl is resting and isn't having any visitors!" A guard at the door claimed, she didn't have time to deal with him so she was quick to toss him from the steps into the bushes and force herself inside.

She wasn't surprised to see the hall empty, it was late after all.

"Jarl! It's an emergency!" She called as the guard finally came it to try restraining her. Her grabbed her wrist to pull her back outside but she would budge they continued to scuffle Yoruichi pulling off his helm to punch him in the jaw giving her a moment of respite.

"That's enough!"

They both paused to see the Jarl's daughter Idgrod the younger, standing from her banister frowning deeply. Yoruichi recognised her as the girl to have been listening on Ichigo's conversation with the Jarl before they left for Movarth's lair.

"You're back, does that mean it was dealt with?" She asked as she descended down the stairs.

"I need to speak to the Jarl, no offence." Yoruichi said glancing to the door which led to the Jarl's bedroom.

"You're dismissed." Idgrod spoke curtly to the guard getting a hesitant nod be he retreated out of the hall.

"My mother isn't here, she's with Falion trying to purify little Helgi's soul but I've been informed about the attack against the vampire's lair and about Ichigo. So was it dealt with, is the city safe again?" She asked causing Yoruichi to run a hand through her hair in annoyance.

"The vampires are dead, including Movarth but we've taken some serious injuries... if Ichigo doesn't get a healer he's going to die and it's the same for one of his friends, so I need a healer who can keep a secret." She stated, hoping that at least someone trust worthy was at least adept with restoration magic.

"…We don't have much of any kind of mages in this hold. The people are very distrusting towards any kind of mages, but I might be able to help I know how to tend wounds but not with magic." She replied, looking at the very least sincere.

"It won't be enough..." Yoruichi stated as she sat against the fire pit in the centre of the hall. She racked her mind for options but she didn't have any contacts in this area, not any helpful ones anyway...

"What about the temple of Kynareth in Whiterun? They've always been helpful with Joric, I'm sure they could send someone! …but I assume the friend you mentioned is a wolf?" She asked getting a nod from the woman.

"Yeah, that's the main problem... I'm going to have to try though, can you keep them alive long enough for me to have a trip there and back? Ganju will be doing his best but I'm asking too much of him." Yoruichi admitted, silently hating the fact she was the only one able to make the trip.

"I'll do my best, I'll go grab my travel bag for you. You said Ganju was tending them? Then I'll head over and led my aid until you return." Idgrod stated as she began ascending the stairs once again.

"I'm surprised you're even willing to help, considering what they are after all." Yoruichi mused, she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but knowing the motives never hurt.

"… They're in this state because they helped our city... we owe them a debt." She replied getting a smile from the noble. It took a few minutes but eventually Idgrod returned from her room with the travel bag in hand.

"If the wounds are as bad as you think then you must hurry, stopping the bleeding will only do some much." Idgrod replied passing over the travel bag getting a grateful nod from the purple haired woman.

"I'll be as fast as I can."

* * *

His eyes were blinded by a sudden streak of lightning at the moment he opened his eyes causing forcing his eyes shut again as the thunder shook the ground beneath him. His body ached, but if he could feel at least he knew he wasn't dead.

Again he opened his eyes, the darkened skies above him revealed to him. The black clouds being only briefly lit up by streaks of lightening. He pushed himself up with a grunt of pain. His wounds were there but they weren't hindering him apart from the pain they gave off, his arm was fully able to move despite the gruesome hole in it, a clear sign he wasn't in reality.

Glancing around he recognised his surrounds instantly. The high stone walls surrounding him in a huge circular room, White's door seemingly having vanished since his last visit, but it had been replaced with a word wall like the one he'd seen in Bleakfalls.

'So I'm back in my dreamscape then?... does it even count as dreaming if Zangetsu can contact me when I'm not in a dream?' he thought to himself as he gave the room a once over noting it was completely devoid of life, both Zangetsu and White missing.

He walked over to the newly erected word wall and wasn't surprised to see the runes for Fus etched into it, the more he looked at the word of power the more it felt like energy was exuding from it. He wondered what it was he needed to make the word become a weapon like the dragur had done.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted, looking around the sky as another lightning strike hit the nearby rocks it a shower of sparks.

There was no response from the dragon, but it didn't stop him from calling again and when that didn't work he continued.

"I need answers! What is my birthright? What does it have to do with dragons?" He called again to his surprise it wasn't the dragon that replied, but his white wolf.

" **You wish to find the overgrown lizard? Is that what you're howling for?"** White asked as he appeared atop the wall, the rain soaking his fur. He was hunched low as he spoke, his voice rough and garbled.

"I see you're still around then, I was starting to think you were gone since your door has vanished." Ichigo replied walking over to the wall the wolf was perched on. The wolf's eyes followed his every step as he walked growling slightly.

" **I'm your instincts as a wolf, you can't get rid of me without losing your gift. I don't like being contained, just as you don't so I left this little room. Can you not do the same?"** White's voice was almost challenging him to escape.

"...I thought that this was the extent of the dream, didn't think there was anything beyond it. Is Zangetsu on the other side then? Fancy helping me out of here?" Ichigo asked, he noted the storm was dying down around him and the pain he felt was leaving his body slightly.

" **This is no dream, I thought you realised that by now. This world of yours is a reflection of your soul, me your instincts, this storm is your pain and Zangetsu... well that's not for me to say."** White replied making no move

"So, what do I call this then? When I'm here, where am I?" Ichigo asked uncertainty.

" **Call it what you will, mind scape an inner world. I don't care, but I do care about your pathetic performance against the bloodsuckers. I have no idea what's happening now, but since your pain is dissipating I take it you were saved by your allies."** Ichigo was glad to hear that he was being healed, but was also ashamed to hear about his fight.

" **You are Hircine's Champion! You're supposed to be a great hunter yet you let that damn vampire play with you like you were a novice! It shames me that you beat me, you would have been better off feral."** The wolf stated, spitting on the wall next to him.

"I know... I was an idiot, overconfident. I assumed he'd just die like the other vampires, I assumed he'd be useless without his weapon. I know. It was too close... it won't happen again." Ichigo replied not looking the wolf in the eye as he spoke, he could just feel the dissatisfaction from White and he didn't really want to annoy him any further.

" **It'd better not... You should have attacked the biggest threat first, when you attacked him you had already been weakened by his goons while he hadn't needed to exert himself in the slightest..."** White stated. It was strange for such a violent natured person such as White to try imparting some wisdom but Ichigo wouldn't complain.

A few clouds still lingered in the sky obscuring the sun from view, but the rain and thunder seemed to have dwindled to a slight drizzle and a few lightning strikes in the distance. It was like White had said the less pain he felt, the smaller the storm.

"Will you help me out of here now then? I still have to speak to Zangetsu before I wake up." Ichigo asked, the wolf seemed to consider it for a moment but still didn't lower a claw for him to grasp.

" **This is your soul, your world, do you really think you're trapped there? Simply wish for the room to shift and it will. You are not a scared boy in his cage anymore, you have control of yourself now."** White said before turning and walking out of view.

'Simply wish for the room to shift? So I need to make my own way out then.' He mused, he contemplated a staircase of rock forming into the side of the wall, and just as he thought the rock shifted.

The rocks of the wall seemed to lower into the ground revealing another wall which too lowered stopping slightly above the first forming a step, it continued like this till there was a full stair case where the wall had once stood.

"Could I have done that this entire time? No, I when I was a kid I'm sure I wasn't capable of this." Ichigo said as he walked the steps, White stood at the end waiting for him.

" **I wasn't here when you were a child, but from what the lizard has informed me your mental state at the time was much too weak to manipulate the surroundings of this world."** White answered.

He reached the top of the stairs and took in the view, he had to hold in a gasp of surprise at what stood before him.

He stood at the peak of a mountain and before him laid out across the land was endless forests and wilderness. He could see several large lakes and long rivers flowing across the woodland with unearthly beauty, but it wasn't all woodland. Stood in the distance, maybe twice as tall as the mountain he stood on was another mountain. He could just make out what appeared to be structures built into it, some parts looking similar to the entrance of Bleakfalls Barrow with looming archways.

"It's bigger than I imagined." Ichigo admitted, unable to hide his awe at the sights before him. The wolf scoffed.

" **You're welcome, I spent my time creating the forests... The lizard had already built most of it before I arrived though."** White stated getting a smirk from Ichigo when he heard the pride in the wolf's voice.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess he's over there?" Ichigo pointed over to the tall mountain, he doubted a dragon wanted to be hidden in trees, White scoffed as he began walking.

 **"He's been there since I arrived, I don't know about before then."** So Zangetsu wasn't the most social creature, he breifly thought back to when he was still trapped in that room as a child. Zangetsu had been there the entire time yet hadn't uttered a word until the walls started crumbling, he must not like talking.

"Will I even have time to get there? Won't I wake up soon?" His pain was diminishing so it stood to reason he'd be well enough to wake again soon. The wolf shook it's head as he began to walk down the mountain.

 **"This isn't reality, things work differently. You could be over there in a few minutes if you wish, simply place yourself at it and the world will move to abide by your wishes."** White stated.

'Again with that... well it worked the first time.' He mused before closing his eyes to think. He thought to what he saw, the massive archways a good point to lock onto, he envisioned himself beneath them.

Just like with the stairs the world seem to shift, as he found himself surrounded by the stone archways and other structures like guard towers and the ancient looking door which looked like it led into the heart of the mountain.

Above him the archways looked identical to those seen outside some ruins in Skyrim, the only difference being that it looked brand-new instead of looking old and decrepit. The walls of the fortress were clean and solid, not cracked and crumbling like he was used to seeing in the ancient ruins.

He noted that White wasn't with him, he wasn't sure if that meant White couldn't travel like he had or if he just didn't want to join him. His thoughts were cut off when the sound of powerful wing beats sounded high above him.

The black dragon swooped down heavily landing on one of the many archways, instantly his eyes met the great red eyes of Zangetsu. The dragons head lowered as if bowing slightly in greeting to Ichigo before he spoke.

"We meet again young one, you seem to have become more accustomed to this world, I trust that it was the wolf's guidance?" Zangetsu asked his giant head tilting slightly as he spoke. Ichigo nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, White wasn't happy about my recent battle but he gave me some advice. I've been waiting to meet you again, I assume you know why?" Ichigo asked looking up to the great beast, he received a single nod from the dragon.

"You wish for knowledge? Of what happened to you in the Barrow. Was the answer from the Daedra not sufficient?" The dragon asked, with a slight edge in his voice at the mention of Daedra.

"If anything it only gave me more unanswered questions. You told me last time I was here you'd explain more to me." Ichigo replied his eyes slightly narrowed when the dragon turned away.

"I wished to tell you later, when the time was more appropriate such as whenever you began your training of the voice. It seems I don't have that option anymore, I lied when I told you I was part of your soul... well I did not lie, I simply under played the meaning. I am not a single part of your soul, I'm the entire thing, the wolf is simply a tumour attached to our side." Zangetsu stated clearly displeased.

"What does that even mean, if you're my soul why are you a dragon? And if you're a dragon then why can't you teach me what I need to know, rather than me going to train in the voice?" Ichigo pressed, he hated not knowing what was ahead of him, the feeling of walking in blind and being unable to change his own destiny.

"I cannot teach you what I don't know, I may be a dragon but I am only privy to knowledge that you hold, I'm you and you're me I only know what you know. As such I do not know the words of power nor do I have the ability to teach you their meaning, you need training that I cannot give you." Zangetsu explained with some slight frustration, after all what's a dragon without it's voice.

"The Words of power, they will always seek you, but it doesn't end there, we also draw them out. I'm your soul, the soul of a dragon, not a human and to us those words are our native language. I cannot explain to you fully the meaning of what is happening, at least not yet. I have to wait for another to make their move before I can fully explain to you the ramification of having a dragon soul." For a while, neither said anything. Ichigo wanted to shout and demand answers, but he could already see Zangetsu had told him more than he wanted too already.

"… I see. I'm sorry to press, Zangetsu, but I needed to know. I'm going to guess that you are my birthright? I'll hold out on the questions, but I trust you'll tell me what you can when you can." Ichigo asked getting a reluctant nod.

"It will make sense in time, even the most devote Nords forget their traditions in time." The dragon stated. "But the future is not there for us to worry for, it's for us to wait for. So wait and everything will be revealed." Zangetsu finished.

"...Right, I'll leave it alone for now then." Ichigo conceded, he didn't want to but Zangetsu is a part of him... he should trust himself he supposed.

"You'll be waking soon, I cannot see the world outside at the moment but I imagine you're going to be bed bound for a few days... when you wake you should rest, your quest was fulfilled." Zangetsu stated concern in his voice.

"My quest was a failure, when I wake I could find my friends, maybe even my own father dead because of a battle I led them into..." Ichigo replied, the shame of his battle coming back full force at the dragons mention of the quest.

"The wolf may have been displeased with your performance, but you did what few mortals could in such few numbers. Movarth was no doubt ancient and skilled, I doubt even some of the warriors within the companions could have taken him one on one. Yet you prevailed and when you were injured, do not be hard on yourself, what you did was something to prove your growth... and it will no doubt help you achieve a greater height in the future." Zangetsu retorted.

It felt like a small weight was lifted when he heard that... but if he wakes to finds one of his allies dead, he knew that whatever relief he felt now would be crushed.

"Thanks... will it be long till I next see you?" Ichigo asked, trying not to let his sour thoughts show.

"I do not know, only time will tell, till then stay alive." The dragon replied raising his head into the air once again.

With those words spoken Ichigo felt presence in the world fade and his vision once again replaced by darkness.

* * *

 **And that's me done for another month,  
**

 **I had to rewrite some parts, the original fight was nothing like it turned out and I can honestly say that a had trouble with some many characters in the same fight. I want to try keeping this mainly on Ichigo's point of view, not all the time like next chapters going to have a few segments from other peoples point of view but in the end this is Ichigo's story and I want him at the forefront in battles so that I'm not jumping all over the place which is why i had a few problems with everyone's parts in the fight. With any luck I'll get better over time**

 **I'll try get out of Morthal by next chapter, I've been in this city longer than I thought I'd be but i hoped it turned out well either way. I've got a list of things that I want to happen before the Dragon Crisis and some of them will probably take longer than I assumed like this has but they'll be needed for future events I want happen so please be patient.**

 **No onto an announcement, as I stated at the note at the beginning I want to have a Q &A segment. There's a few reasons for this, mainly that some people reviewing are guests and I have no way of replying to them another is that I've had a few PM's asking the same questions, so instead of answering the same questions multiple times I'll answer them here so everyone's on the same page.**

 **So that's it for today, next chapter I'll try to finish up Morthal and move onto the Shiba's.**

 **See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy. It's almost Christmas now and this will be the last chapter of the year, so I just wanted to say an early merry Christmas and I'll see you in the new year!  
**

* * *

 **Nobility**

Rukia was excitedly comparing maps in her room, finally after years there was a break through. A scholar from Cyrodill had passed through the city with an assortment of old books and tomes, finally she found an account which gave her the rough location she was looking for. Or at least hinted at it.

"The entrance must be somewhere east of Fort Kastav, said to be mid-way up the mountain north of Windhelm... the terrain will be perilous for an extended amount of time..." She mused to herself, she stifled a yawn as she contemplated what to do with the information.

She stood from her desk and stretched with a slight groan. She'd stayed up late and woke up early to go over all the information that had been complied, but she didn't mind as it got her closer to her goal.

Her room was cluttered with all the old books she'd gathered over the years. She'd pulled them all out again now that she had more information to see if she missed anything. It would be noon soon, she had a lot of planning to do.

"Can I trust mercenaries with this? …Probably not, I can't help but think that if they found the ruin then they'd loot it first and tell me it was empty..." She thought as she pulled off her sleeping gear to get changed into her street clothes.

"… going myself would only result in me getting killed, my magic has its limits after all." She looked around her room, picking up a spell tome to read as she went about her day. She walked out of her room and downstairs where her brother sat amid several letters.

Byakuya Kuchiki, current head of the Kuchiki clan and the owner of almost a dozen farms in Skyrim alone, the sole investor of the Honningbrew Meadery and of course that was just in Skyrim, his work elsewhere stretches from High Rock to Morrowind.

"Was your new lead worth anything?" He asked voice devoid of any kind of emotion as he spoke, his eyes never left his paper work which wasn't unusual behaviour for him. He had always been and always will be formal even in the privacy of his own home.

"Yes brother. I'm pretty sure I've found the approximate location where the ruin should be, I just need to plan an expedition to find it." She stated her voice mimicking his tone, it wouldn't do to act as a little girl when she's the heir to such a position such as his.

For a second his hand stopped it's writing, the only signal that he was surprised, but it he began his writing again after a brief moment. She wasn't the only one that had been looking for it after all, Byakuya had spent a substantial amount of his personal wealth into finding ancient texts looking for clues.

"I can have a crew together for you by the end of the week if you wish." He stated, subtly starting to write on a separate piece of paper. No doubt one to be sent to gather the crew mentioned.

"It's fine brother, I already have some people in mind." She lied, if her brother put together a team she'd never be able to get close to the ruins let alone explore them. She knew it was dangerous work diving into the depths of old structures, draugr, ghosts and an assortment of other dangerous possibilities could stand in the way traversing ruins but it would be worth it.

She'd put too much work into finding it to let someone else experience it instead of her, if she was there she could make sure that she was the one to uncover the artifact and not have to trust others to keep their word and bring it to her.

'I'll have to talk to Orihime, see what she thinks before I commit to anything. She's a good friend, she's sure to help me straighten out my thoughts.' She hopefully reasoned.

Byakuya pushed away the new letter, going back to the first confirming to her that it had something to do with hiring a team. Her brother nodded, though didn't turn to her.

"Very well, I'll wait to see the team you gather." He said simply which caused her nerves to start rising... he wanted to see the team, if it wasn't up to scratch then he'd likely stop her going in fear of her safety.

'Of course he'd want to check the team, I don't know why I thought differently.' She thought, she had a lot of boxes to check off before her team would be allowed to go.

She bowed slightly before taking her leave, when she left her house she was glad the streets weren't crowded, it meant she didn't have to pay too much attention as she walked allowing her to go over the spell tome in her hands.

But despite her trying to read, she found herself unable to focus of the words of the book with her mind to occupied by the task ahead of her.

'I'd need a few fighters, in case we come to blows with creatures in the ruins or even bandits on the road East.' She could hold her own with her magic but if she wanted her brothers permission then she'd need more than that, plus her magicka isn't limitless.

'Renji would no doubt agree to come, but he's a farmer not a fighter but he did do some training with a blade. Then I'd need a guide, someone who could help us keep track in the wilderness... what else?' She mused to herself as she walked. She didn't live to far from the Temple of Kynareth so she arrived in no time, walking in with the intent to see her friend.

The first thing her eye landed on was the only client. A farmer was laid we out on one of the stone slabs, a large gash on his arm. From what she could overhear he'd slipped and landed on a plough. Danica was tending to him her hands glowing as her magic did its job.

She spotted Orihime sat at the back of the temple eating a loaf of bread, her cheeks bulging as she ate with little to no etiquette. She didn't seem to care as she hummed a small tune while she ate. Only when she spotted Rukia did she stop and wave her over, patting the bench she was sat on.

"Rukia! Over here, I have some bread! Freshly made by the baker!" She chirped cheerfully. Rukia had to smile, her friend had seen much blood from wounded warriors seeking aid to the average farmer like today yet didn't let it burden her happy mood.

She gratefully took a ripped off section of the loaf and sat with her friend, the warm doughy bread a much needed warm up from the chill in the Skyrim air.

"How have you been? It's been a few days since we last spoke." Rukia asked as she ate, albeit with much more finesse than her friend. Orihime instantly started listing off all the different occurrences, no matter how mundane they seemed.

"Danica and I had to chase off a skeever yesterday, it chewed a hole in the back wall which we fixed up this morning! It was massive! Like almost as big as a dog!" She claimed her hands held out gesturing to its size.

"It will come back, if it knows there's food here." Rukia replied, warning her to be ready. "If you like I can set down a rune that will kill it, I'll toss a bit of cheese in the middle." She offered. Orihime shook her head vigorously.

"That'd be too cruel, it just wants food, Danica said she's going to see if she can borrow a cage trap to get it with, then we can release it back into the plains." Orihime replied, of course finding the most peaceful was to deal with the situation.

"Oh another thing that's happened since we last spoke! Ichigo was back in town, injured again. It was one of the contracts he picked up the night we met him in the inn. He got into a fight with a draugr when getting an ancient tablet for the court wizard." She said becoming more animated while talking about Ichigo.

She had seen him, while he was on his way up to Dragonsreach. Her brother had commented that he was incredibly rude entering the Jarl's presence in such a state. His armour had been bloodied and cut open, but she remembered the tablet he held under his arm.

'I also remember Fanrengar being in an ecstatic mood as he went over the tablet the next morning when I arrived for my lesson. I should have known it was Ichigo who had delivered it, I just didn't put the pieces together.' She thought to herself.

'Should I consider hiring Ichigo? He has experience in ruins apparently... and he has been spoken highly of by other people these last couple weeks. He's a hunter so he might even be able to fill in the guide position as well.' She continued, her far out look being noticed by Orihime.

"What is it? Is it something I said?" The innocent girl asked frowning in concern in fear she'd upset her friend. Rukia was quick to shake her head.

"It's nothing bad, in fact it's the reason I came here today, I need to put together a team to travel up between Winterhold and Windhelm. I found a ruin I wanted to explore but I'll need a team to do so." She replied, Orihime's smile widened.

"And you were thinking of asking Ichigo? You should! He's helped out a lot around here so I'm sure he'd say yes, he's good as well I heard Aela from the Companions praising him!" Orihime's excited nature seeming to reveal itself full force as she spoke with haste.

"Aela the huntress? I would have thought she'd dislike him since most of the game in Whiterun is claimed by his hunting party." She stated, but still praise from a Companion was indeed a good thing.

"I didn't know they knew each other either, but when I was walking to the bakers a few days ago I overheard her speaking with Skjor about him. Apparently they've hunted together." She claimed, admitting to eavesdropping on other people's conversations.

"I'll consider it, but I'll still need more people if I'm to convince my brother to let me go." She replied, despite his lack of a decent attitude he was a good choice his knowledge of the outdoors will no doubt help her in the bitter cold she expects to face.

"He could bring Chad, he looks strong! I could come too! If anyone got hurt I'd be able to heal them, and I can also cast wards to protect from magic!" Orihime stated patting her bicep as if to prove she was strong.

'A healer would be a good edition...' She reasoned he resolve to deny her friend breaking before it even formed.

"Hm, I'll give it some thought... I think I'll go organise a carriage and the supplies I'd need as well, I'll give you an answer in a few days if you truly are serious." She replied, if she added Renji into the fold she'd have a team of five. A reasonable number for a small party.

"I bet I could convince Danica to let me go! She-" whatever Orihime was about to say was cut off when the doors to the temple burst opened.

Standing in the doorway was someone Rukia instantly recognised, an associate of her brothers whom she'd had a few meetings with. Yoruichi Shihoin, head of the Shihoin clan and a master spy. Her clothes were torn, and several cuts littered her body all of them having barely healed.

"Danica?" She called obviously having no idea who Danica was as she called. The head priestess stood from her position at the farmers side looking surprised to see someone she didn't know calling her name.

"Please take a seat, you have no reason to be concerned we shall tend your injuries." She said motioning to an empty space, Yoruichi was quick to wave her off.

"I don't need healing, my friend is going to die without aid though, Idgrod the younger said that she was familiar with you." She replied, Rukia noted the bags under the woman's eyes she looked like she's been working herself to the bone.

"My word, is Idgrod okay?" Danica asked covering her mouth in shock. For a second Yoruichi looked confused before she seemingly realised her mistake.

"I didn't mean she was the one hurt, she tending to him now. The current head and heir to the Shiba clan need aid, they have the money to compensate but you must hurry!" Yoruichi pressed, her voice was seemingly pleading.

"Isshin and Kaien are in trouble, what happen?!" Rukia blurted, she didn't mean to interrupt but Kaien was her friend, she needed to know what had happened. She shot from her seat, Orihime hot on her heels.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she looked at them, but then she smiled.

"Rukia! And you!" Yoruichi exclaimed looking at Orihime with something akin to relief. "You were with Ichigo in the Bannered Mare, I didn't realise you were a healer! Look Ichigo's currently bleeding out on a table in Morthal, can you come with me to help?" She asked Orihime causing the girl to gasp her eyes turning horrified.

"Ichigo? What happened?" She asked looking like she was on the verge of panicking, she cared a lot for Ichigo that much was obvious to anyone, but to Rukia she knew it was more than that. Orihime idolised Ichigo after he saved her life and tried to save Sora when they first met.

"Morthal had a bad vampire problem, we went and attacked their lair and I was the only one left to get help for them. Will you come?" She asked grasping Orihime's hands in her own. Orihime obviously nodded quickly.

"Of course but we must hurry." Orihime agreed, instantly getting dragged to the door. Rukia was quick to stop them though.

"Yoruichi! You said the Shiba heir, is Kaien okay? What was he doing in Morthal?" Rukia asked her voice raised as she spoke, she needed to know if Kaien was okay. Yoruichi looked ready to pull her hair out as she whirled on the Kuchiki.

"Kaien's in Solitude, by heir I meant Ichigo. He's the current heir, now get out the way we need to hurry if he's to survive!" She exclaimed, pulling young Orihime by her arm as she ran out the door.

She stood there shocked, staring at the door where they'd left. Ichigo, the Ichigo she met? The one who walked into the Jarl's presence covered in his own blood? Yoruichi he said that they were together in the Bannered Mare so it must be... _he_ was a noble?! And heir at that? But he'd claimed to be a slave!

'I need to see brother.' She thought, her feet idly following out of the door leaving a dumbfound Danica with the farmer who was just as confused as her.

Even as she entered the streets she noted that Orihime and Yoruichi where long gone, a few confused looking people telling her that they'd just passed. The made her way back to her home to find her brother unmoved from the position he was in earlier.

"You're back sooner than expected, is something the matter?" He asked, when she left she usually left for the day she'd spend at least a few hours yet it hadn't come close to one.

"Brother, what do you know of the Shiba clan?" She asked, ignoring the original question. Her brother didn't speak for a moment, likely thinking about what brought this on instead, but when his answer came it was as diplomatic as she would have expected.

"We've done some business with them, they're a newer clan which has rose to prestige in the wake of the great war. The current clan head, Isshin earned respect during the battle of the Red Ring and went on to earn some lands in Cyrodill where he accumulated wealth though vineyards and later through small fleet of trade vessels. Is that what you wish to hear?" He asked finally turning to face her.

"You're familiar with the current heir, Kaien are you not? If you have question about his clan you should write him a letter. Now tell me what brought on this line of questioning." He asked.

"Yoruichi came into the temple of Kynareth looking for a healer, she said Isshin and the Heir had been hurt badly and needed help. When I asked how Kaien was though she claimed he wasn't the Heir, Ichigo was... he's one of the hunters that have been active recently." She answered, the only reaction she got from her brother was a raised eyebrow and a slight grimace at Yoruichi's name.

He turned back to his deck and rummaged through his paper work for a few moments before pulling out an unopened letter.

"I had forgotten that I received this, the courier said it was from Kukaku, Kaien's sister." Byakuya opened the letter and quickly glanced over it with a look of disinterest. He seemed to nod to himself and pass the letter to Rukia.

"Indeed, Ichigo Shiba. Kaien seems to have found him, the boy had been thought dead after a bandit attack in his youth but it seems he was taken as a slave instead. His family have been looking for him after he fled from them in Solitude. Seems like he's the rightful heir, though I'm not sure how that will play out since he has none of the skills required to be a clan head." Byakuya stated passively.

"You've seen him brother, he was the one who walked up to Dragonsreach in bloodied armour, the one with orange hair." Rukia said, which only resulted in a slight sigh from her brother.

"It seems that there's some dark days ahead of the Shiba clan. A shame, but not all clans are destined to last long."

"I'm going out again brother, thank you for your time." She said quickly, bowing her head before turning to leave. She had work to do, and an expedition to plan, with or without the new Shiba heir.

* * *

"We should be there in a few hours, you should save your magicka." Yoruichi complained half-heartedly as Orihime's hand glowed with bright magic against her back.

They were on horseback, Orihime sat behind Yoruichi after insisting that the older woman needed healing too.

"You have injures too, I have plenty of magicka... but if you would, will you tell me what happened in more detail? Why was Ichigo fighting vampires?" She asked timidly, Ichigo was a hunter, a bounty hunter too so it'd make sense if he was hired but for something so dangerous guards are usually dispatched.

Yoruichi hesitated, she couldn't tell her here in case the girl refused to help, at least if she waited until she was in the room with the others she could force the girl to save their lives. Though it'd be wrong to not tell her anything at all.

"It's a long story, it was almost a week ago, the same night you were all in the Bannered Mare. I followed him into the plains of Whiterun as he intercepted some vampires that intended to attack the city. From them he learnt that more were held up in Morthal." She started, the girl would know sooner or later anyway so as long as she didn't reveal what Ichigo was until they arrived she could tell her what happened.

"To my understanding, he sent word to the rest of the hunters before he went to fulfil a couple jobs he'd got. Don't really know what happened on the jobs, and it's not important, when he finished he was tasked by the head of the hunters to wipe out the vampires." She continued.

"So where did you come into this you're not part of the hunters are you?" She asked as her healing slowly finished up as the last of the wounds on Yoruichi closed up. The woman rolled her shoulders slightly in relief from the pain.

"I was in Morthal waiting for him to arrive, as I said to Kuchiki, he's the rightful heir to the Shiba clan. He was taken at a young age and raised a slave from what I've been told, and when he rediscovered his family he decided to run away. It was my job to help find him, so I took his father to Morthal to wait." She explained, it's nothing worth keeping a secret after all.

"So you helped him fight then? Was Chad there also, is he okay?" Orihime seemed to constantly be worried over the wellbeing of others Yoruichi noted, a healer was the perfect life for her... She just hoped that she'd be willing to keep a secret, bribery didn't seem like it'd have any effect on her.

"Chad's in better shape than Ichigo, he was the one to carry Ichigo back before he collapsed himself. It was a tough fight, none of us were unscathed." She replied, still impressed with Chad's dedication and resolve to protect his friends.

"I see, is it just you four I'll be healing? Why didn't the guards aid you?" She asked, it was a guards job after all.

"...There's another, his name in Sajin he's another friend to Ichigo and is also severely hurt." She admitted with slight reluctance. "When you arrive you're going to learn a few secrets, are you any good at keeping them? Should these secrets get out then Ichigo's life would be put at risk." She threw a glance over her should to gauge the girl's reaction.

The girls face was filled with a firm resolve, her gaze unyielding as she nodded her hand clasped in front of her heart.

"...Ichigo... I owe Ichigo my life, and much more. I would never put him at risk." She stated firmly. Yoruichi just scoffed in amusement as she turned to face forward again.

"I should've known. His other friends are like that too, they both would fight to the ends of Nirn beside Ichigo. It only makes sense that his other friends are like that too. The boy seems to be a magnet for good hearted people." She replied with no small amount of amusement and a small amount of hope.

They were only a few hours from Morthal now, soon she'd see if Ichigo was even still breathing. She hoped that she doesn't arrive to find a grieving father.

* * *

"How are they?" Chad asked, poking his head through the door of an upstairs room. Since he broke down one of the doors downstairs when he'd carried his friends back it had been too cold to keep the two werewolves downstairs. They'd moved them both into on off the many bedrooms while the downstairs was fixed.

Idgrod the younger sat beside Ichigo's bed, a bowl of water on her lap and a washcloth in her hands. She had stitched up the wounds to the best of her ability, Sajin's wounds being much harder to stitch thanks to his fur, but they still needed cleaning so she offered her help.

"They seem to be much more stable but they still need a healer, have you seen them on the roads yet?" She asked. Despite Chad's own injuries he'd barely rested, instead he made himself useful however he could, be that going into town for supplies or keeping an eye out for Yoruichi's return.

"I haven't checked recently, I have been helping to repair the door and fence I broke." He admitted walking inside and sitting on Sajin's bed which was on the other side of the room.

"How are your injuries? Do you need me to check them?" Idgrod asked politely but only received a head shake from the teen.

"My wounds are sealed, none of them were as deep as theirs." Chad replied as he looked over his friends. Idgrod wasn't surprised, he seemed to care much more for his friends wellbeing than anything else.

"A few people came by to leave food, should I get you some?" Chad asked after moment, word had already got around what the hunters had done for the town so people had been leaving gift baskets as thanks.

The guards and Thonnir had each failed to keep their lips shut about the body of Laelette and the findings inside Alva's house. Even Hroggar had started to recover from his enthralled state though he was still confined to a cell till they could be sure he was no longer controlled.

With everyone knowing that Ichigo and his team had almost died ridding Morthal of vampires they'd been relentless in trying to meet the boy to thank him. Ganju and Chad had seen many of them off in order to preserve the hunters secrets.

The Jarl had also been bombarded with questions and demands, which were mostly the towns folk blaming her for not telling them. It was only after Chad had stepped forward in the Jarl's defense did people start to leave her alone.

Isshin was still pretty injured and was therefore house bound but he was still lucid and strong enough that he was out of bed and walking around. He too still needed healing, some of his wounds would never heal properly by natural means.

"No I went back to Highmoon Hall earlier to share a meal with my brother, so I'm not too hungry." She stated as she dried the now bloodied rag.

The boy didn't reply instead just nodding and once again began to observe his downed friends. He hadn't had chance to send word to the other hunters yet which wasn't good, he was positive they'd be worrying about Ichigo.

It had been over a day now since they arrived in Ganju's house after all, the hunters would have expected them back by now.

The sound of the front door being slammed open downstairs roused him from his thoughts. A voice he clearly recognised as Yoruichi's audible even through the walls of the house. He stood as did Idgrod who also no doubt heard the sounds of feet loudly rushing up the creaky staircase.

It was only a few moments later that Yoruichi's voice spoke up from the other side of the door, her breaths were heavy a sign of her exhaustion.

"Chad, Isshin said you were up here. Can you cover Sajin?" She called, he was quick to act. He pulled a spare blanket from the end of the bed and tossed it over the werewolf, it wasn't perfect as the large wolf's body was still visible under the sheet but he hoped that if he stood in front of his friend it'd help conceal him.

"Come in." Idgrod called back after receiving a nod from Chad. The door opened with haste as both Yoruichi and the healer barged in, he took a moment to recognise the figure of Orihime as she entered with her restoration robes on clear display.

"Orihime! Danica sent you did she?" Idgrod asked as she led the girl beside Ichigo's bed. They both knelt down and Orihime looked incredibly saddened at the site of Ichigo's bare chest, his wounds on clear display to her.

"No, Ichigo is a friend of mine so I came instead." She replied, not being able to stop herself from glancing at the other covered person. She made eye contact with the gentle giant known as Chad and exchanged a small nod and smile, happy to see him up and about.

"...I'll get to it then." She could feel a large tension hanging in the air, but for Ichigo's sake she put it off for now and concentrated on healing her friend.

'The stitching looks to have stopped most of the blood loss. I just need to heal the internal damage.' She reasoned as her hands glowed with power before she began moving them across his torso. The wounds went deep, most cutting deep into the tissue, but it wouldn't be too difficult to fix him up, not with magic that is.

She started with the large gash from his hip to his chest, slowly running her hands along it as Idgrod cut free the stitches as scar tissue slowly closed up the wounds. Ichigo's body squirmed as she worked, no doubt in pain.

She moved on to the large puncher in his abdomen, he let out a sound which resembled a growl as the stitches were pulled free. It took a lot longer to heal the wound as it was mainly internal damage to him, but she did what she knew and after a few more minutes it was healed.

"Now for his back, Chad you mind flipping him over?" Idgrod asked, silently he walked over and gently moved Ichigo. As he was away from the over bed Orihime was able to steal a glance at what looked like fur sticking out from under the blanket.

'Fur? No, he must just have long hair.' She reasoned to herself as she looked back to Ichigo's last wounds, mainly the long cut from his shoulder to the base of his spine.

'Seems to have cut almost to the bone...' She thought as she and Idgrod once again worked to tend the wound. She idly wiped some sweat from her forehead. These were likely the worst wounds she'd had to deal with since Danica took the lead when healing those close to death.

'...He's strong to have kept fighting after the first cut, too have continued on to endure the rest he must be on a whole different level.' She mused, after all she'd seen soldiers come back from the war with lesser wounds.

"Alright, he should be stable now." She stated as she sat back with a heavy sigh. A decent amount of sweat had built up on her, but she still had more work to do.

Yoruichi shared a long glance with Chad as she stood near the door leaning against the wall. Chad glanced to Sajin's bed before back to the winded healer seeming to have an internal debate with himself. Once she had got her breath back she flashed Chad a smile.

"Should I have a look at him now, what was his name? Sajin right?" She asked causing Yoruichi to step forward and put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"You remember what I said? Should people find out these secrets Ichigo and Chad would have their lives put at risk... so please, can you remain calm?" The Shihoin clan head asked getting a somewhat nervous look from the girl, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything to harm Ichigo. Please let me help were I can." She replied. Another glance was shared with those in the room before Chad stepped away from Sajin's bed as both Idgrod and Orihime took their place by his side.

Idgrod was the one to remove the sheet, revealing the wolf it hid.

Yoruichi was admittedly impressed when the girl didn't scream, most believe werewolves to be bloodthirsty monster. Her included until recently. The young healer let out a small squeak at the sight though.

Her face had paled and her hands shook slightly. She glanced around the room slowly.

"Are you all...?" She asked, her words failing to finish the question. Yoruichi let out an amused scoff.

"Not all of us, those three though. You see why this is important for people not to know? Ichigo, Chad and Sajin could be hunted down and killed if the wrong people knew." She stated before Chad spoke up.

"We are not all as the stories say." Was his simple reply. The fact he spoke at all was something though. Next to her Idgrod put a hand on atop the girls giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's as they say. Many would think them monsters but my mother and I think that they have proved themselves more than that. Without their aid many would have died and Morthal as a whole could have been wiped out." Idgrod added sincerely.

With all that said, she calmed herself. She knew Ichigo, she knew he was a good person. The fact he was a werewolf shouldn't make what he's done for people mean any less. With a deep breath she put both hands forward and once again began to heal.

These were good people.

"After I've healed him, I'll tend to both you and Ichigo's dad. I might need a magicka potion or two though."

* * *

His eyes opened, slowly and weakly but they opened signalling his return to the land of consciousness. There was no thunderstorm like in his head, instead he was simply greeted by silence. With a groan of pain he pushed himself up to look around the room.

He was the only one awake it seemed. Sajin was laid in a bed across from him, damp fur around his stab wound telling him his friend's wounds had been cleaned, and from the water residue he could feel along his torso his had also.

He ran a hand along the new scar tissue of his wounds. The fact that it had healed to this stage either meant he'd been asleep along time or magic had been involved. His Hircine charm around his neck was missing.

He put that to the back of his mind as he tried to figure out where he was, someone who no doubt knew his secret if Sajin being in a bed was any indication. He stood from the bed, he caught the scent of several people he recognised, the most surprising of which being Orihime's.

'She must have been to one to heal me, and Sajin from the looks of it...' He thought nervously anticipating her reaction to him now, he prayed she didn't fear him but he was in her debt either way.

He spotted his Hircine's charm on a bedside table, he was quick to pick it up and re–tie around his neck, the small wolf head pendant laid flat again his chest as he looked for his other belongings.

'I'd imagine that if my blades where brought back that they'd be near me... meaning they're likely still in the lair...' he thought to himself as he once again glanced around the room, confirming that they were not to be seen.

His feet were quiet as he walked to the door. There were several other scents he didn't recognise lingering around, that fact caused him no small amount of stress, his secret was out there now but hopefully only to a select few who could keep their lips sealed.

He pushed the door open with the intent of finding out where he was, maybe see if he could find his blades. He hoped they weren't left behind but he knew that the others weren't likely to have looked around if they were in a rush to get the injured home.

The door opened into a hallway, several rooms along one side and the stair case on the other, at the end of the hallway was a small window which revealed the darkened skies showing him it was night. He'd have to be quiet so not to wake anyone up.

He made his way down the stairs as silently as he could, which was difficult thanks to the creaky steps. He ended up in a kitchen which stank of blood, a table was on its side half cleaned of the large blood stains on its top. He noted his scent lingered on it.

"I must have been bleeding pretty bad..." He mused brushing a hand against his wound new scars again. He spied around till he found an old tunic, he was quick to toss in on to cover his bare torso.

He left the house, which surprisingly led him into a farm. He spotted a stables filled with almost a dozen horses, a fairly large amount of farm land which was split into wheat and leeks and a single pen which held a sleeping boar.

"This must be Ganju's home, I remember it being mentioned he owned a farm." He spoke to himself, feeling slightly more comfortable that he was in his cousins home rather than a strangers.

'Everyone's asleep... I could go get my blades now and be back before they wake. After all the lair is close by.' He thought. The idea of waiting around till morning didn't really fill him with excitement, at least if he went now it'd be something less to do later.

'Everyone's safe, and I'll only be an hour at most.' He reasoned as he walked to the gate. He glanced to Morthal which was only being lit by a few guards wielding torches, before looking down the road which led into the marsh in its complete darkness.

He rolled his aching shoulders before strolling into the darkness. A midnight walk would do him well after being bed bound. He was briefly amused that all his weapons had been left behind, his bow and arrows probably still sat against the rock where they rested while waiting for Chad and Sajin to arrive before their attack on the vampires.

'I should get the bow first then since it's on the way.' He reasoned as he tucked his hands in his pocket to try fight the chilly bite of cold that hung in the air, he hadn't spotted his armour while in the farmhouse meaning it'd likely been scrapped just like his last pair, leaving him more exposed to the harsh weather of Skyrim.

'I don't remember seeing an armour store in town either... it's going to be a cold walk back. Luckily I still have several extra sets of armour back at my tent inside the grotto.' He continued to walk silently, thinking to himself as he did, until he reached the rock he'd left his bow at.

Propped up against the rock his hand carved bow lay, it's quiver of steel arrows having fallen flat against the ground in his absence. He was quick to tie the quiver back around his lower back and pick up the bow, giving it a few pulls on the string to make sure it was still okay to use.

He continued on, he wasn't sure how long it'd been since that attack against the vampires, at least a day if he was to guess but he hoped it wasn't long enough for new people to have moved in and call it home.

A light bark stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to see a lone wolf, sat on its hunches slightly behind him. Its tail waged excitedly as it saw him, it wore the hand-crafted messenger armour. A metal cylinder hooked on one of the wolf's leather straps.

"Someone's got a message for me?" Ichigo asked giving the wolf a small smile, from the attitude and sheer playfulness of the wolf he could guess it was still young, probably only being trained recently to carry messages.

He unhooked the message cylinder and opened it up, pulling out the parchment that it held. A message from the grotto. Tia, asking for a report on how everything went. More likely it was a message sent to check his health.

"She seems worried, it must have been a few days." He muttered as he knelt next to the wolf, pulling out an inkwell and quill from a tiny carrying pouch on its armour.

'The vampires are dead, a lot has happened. Will explain when I return.' He wrote, his handwriting not the best, especially without a desk. He couldn't really write more, he didn't know of the condition of his friends and he didn't want to admit being exposed to not only the Jarl but also his family and Orihime. He would tell them that in person.

He tucked away the inkwell and quill, rolling up the note and sliding it back into the metal cylinder for safe keeping.

"Take this to Tia, understood?" Ichigo stated getting a confident bark before the wolf took off into the night. He was silently impressed at the sight, he was not really patient enough to train the wolves but he had to admit how amazing they were to be able to find him in the middle of nowhere at a simple command.

He gave the running wolf one last glance before turning back and continuing to the lair. He could hear the sounds of the creatures of the marsh scuttling around just outside his vision, Frostbite spiders no doubt making up the majority with Mudcrabs a close second.

He could smell blood and decay as he approached the entrance to the lair once again, when he entered he felt a sense of anxiety, not unlike the first time he entered. He proceeded past corpses of spiders and Thralls till he was once again in the main room.

Around the smashed tables and chairs lay the dead vampires, bloodied and cut down some even ripped apart into prices. Countless bones laid in piles like mass graves from the skeletal warriors they'd fought, he even spotted piles of ash from the vampires who'd died a second time.

A few skeevers where at the far end of the room, bloating themselves on the large piles of flesh around d them. As he walked over the bodies the skeevers fled, their tiny paw steps echoing off the walls in the silent cavern.

The easier of the two blades to find was the larger one, stuck into the cave wall from where he'd thrown it. With a grunt of effort he dislodged and pulled it free of the stone, it's edge looking slightly dull thanks to the experience.

The second blade, the smaller one, was much more difficult to find. Though after a few minutes of search he found it after turning over one of the many bodies finding the Blade hidden under them, the blood from the body atop it having soaked and dried onto the Blade coating it in a layer of blood.

He cast another glance around the war torn room, a look of disgust etched into his face. He hoped this had been all of them, but luckily the guards of Morthal would be on the lookout for stragglers meaning it's unlikely they'd be able to grow to this strength again anytime soon.

He didn't even bother looting the place as he turned on his heel and left, intent to get back before the others woke.

* * *

Orihime awoke slowly and gradually sitting up in her bed, looking around the room she spotted Yoruichi's sleeping form still in her bed. They had shared this room while Ganju, Isshin and Chad had been forced into the last room by the irate Yoruichi who wanted her rest after her hard work getting Orihime here.

Then of course the last room was filled with the two bed bound werewolves, she had fallen to sleep shortly after she'd finished healing them all, Isshin being the last to get his wounds tended before she passed out from exhaustion.

But she felt stronger than ever as she pulled herself out of bed, her Magicka replenished and her mind at ease knowing her friends were safe. That was until Ganju's voice was heard shouting in the hallway.

"Isshin! Ichigo's missing, again!" The Shiba called out, instantly she made her way out the door to see what was happening. Apparently, the rest of the household had similar thoughts as Isshin and Chad were also quick to join Ganju in the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked as he quickly went past his nephew to look inside the room where his son was supposed to be only to see his bed empty.

"You think he ran off again?" Ganju asked quietly. Isshin just shook his head.

"Sajin and Chad are still here, he wouldn't leave them." The clan head stated. Before they could continue Yoruichi came out from behind Orihime looking annoyed, a light glare aimed at the two men.

"I just wanted to sleep, can you not be quiet for just a few more hours?" She complained running a hand through her ruffled hair and tried stifling a yawn with the other.

"Ichigo's not in his room." Orihime explained, her voice much softer than the two men whose family specialised on being loud and obnoxious.

"Werebeasts have good sense of smell, and the fact that Chad has also left the moment you started shouting makes me think he's going to see the orange haired annoyance." Yoruichi stated making her way to the stairs.

The fact that Chad had already left surprised the two men, the silent giant obviously having left the moment they lost focus. They were quick to follow Yoruichi, intent on seeing the young werewolf.

* * *

Ichigo sat with his legs crossed, he was in the rear field of the house, out of sight to those on the road. The sun slowly inched over the mountains bringing the light of a new day.

He'd filled a bucket of water and sat it next to him, a washcloth in his hands as he wiped away the grim of battle from his blades. He'd been lucky and found a whetstone inside the house to re-sharpen his blades.

But first he needed to get rid of the dried blood that coated them, to most people after so many years they'd replace their blades in favour of newer ones but these blades of his had saved his life more than he'd like to admit and they had been instrumental to his growth.

The water in the bucket slowly turned red as the blood came clean from the blades. It wasn't long till the blades once again gleamed in the sunlight.

The sounds of heavy footsteps in the grass behind him alerted him that he had a visitor, he'd recognise those footsteps anywhere so he had no need to turn as he greeted his friend.

"I didn't want to wake you, how're you? Have you healed okay?" Ichigo asked as Chad came to stand next to him, he cast a glance up at the giant Nord happy to see he didn't seem too injured, at least not anymore.

"I wasn't hurt as bad. Are you okay?" Came the simple reply, as he come to expect from Chad. Ichigo nodded as he grabbed the Whetstone and began running it down the edge of his large blade in slow succession.

"I am now, I looked around and noticed the blood stained table in the kitchen. I was hurt pretty bad then? Was everyone else okay?" He asked, he confirmed that Sajin was at the very least healed but he hadn't seen his father or Yoruichi.

"You were the worst off, your father suffered a few injuries and slight blood loss, the same with Sajin. Yoruichi was able to get out with only light injuries but Orihime has since healed everyone." Chad stated getting a pleased nod from the other teen.

"…looks like we owe her one, eh?" He replied with a smile. He ran a finger along the edge of his blade, it was still dull but would still be enough to inflict some damage. He continued, unhappy till it was back to its standard.

They were silent as he continued for a few moments. Silence between the two wasn't uncommon, neither really made conversation unless they had too both being happy to sit in peace and quiet. Though after several more moments Chad once again spoke up.

"...I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect you at the end. I failed my oath to you." He apologized, his eyes covered by his hair as he bowed his head slightly. His clenched fist a sole sign of his displeasure. Ichigo stopped his motions with the whetstone as he looked up to his friend with a frown.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, a raised eyebrow showing his confusion. "If anything I failed my half of our oath. We agreed to fight for each other, yet I led you into a vampire lair which could have easily killed us... It was me who failed when I chose to leave the big threat till last, I should have trusted you both to hold out against the other vampire's while I killed Movarth. I was stupid and waited till I was heavily injured too fight him, the injuries I received were due to my stupidity nothing else." Ichigo replied with a slight frown.

"That's one way to word it." Yoruichi's voice called out causing him to turn and see the others walking to them. They each looked like they'd just woke up, which was likely true. Walking a few steps behind Yoruichi and the two Shiba's was Orihime, she timidly fiddled with her thumbs as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Why didn't you wake me? I've been waiting for you to wake up." Isshin stated, a broad smile on his lips. Ganju on the other hand looked almost as nervous as Orihime as he too avoided looking at him in the eyes.

"Didn't seem fair, you were all resting so I thought I'd keep myself busy while I waited for you to wake up." He said as he stood up to greet them, as they approached he bowed deeply surprising them.

"Thank you all... I owe you each deeply. Without Yoruichi and you dad, we would have likely died in that lair... then without Ganju providing us shelter we wouldn't have been able to rest and without Orihime I'd again likely be dead... so thank you." He rose from his bow, his eyes averted and a light blush on his cheeks. Thanking people wasn't something he was used too, at least not as formally as this, but he owed them not just for his life but his friends too.

"Huh, a Shiba who knows respect, must be the dog in him. Either way you have no need to thank me, I'll be getting my payment from Isshin's vineyards, good booze at zero cost is about as good as it gets for me." Yoruichi stated with a smirk, she'd be more than happy to take advantage of the Shiba debt to her.

"A Shiba takes care of one another, no matter the situation." Ganju stated with a little hesitation in his voice, he was still unsure about the whole werewolf factor in all this but family was family, that's just how he was raised.

"You don't need to thank me either... I already owe you too much as it. Even if you are what you are... I know you're a good person." Orihime stated with a small smile, it was slightly forced but she meant what she said... she just couldn't help but be intimidated when someone had a bucket of bloodied water next to them from cleaning their blades.

"If you wanted to do me a favour you would have stayed asleep, it's easier to kidnap someone if they don't know they're being kidnapped." Isshin mused out loud, his hand on his chin in as he took on a look of deep thought. No matter how serious the situation, Isshin proved himself to be incapable of not being a nuisance.

"But I think the more important question is why you thought it was a good idea to go and get your weapons alone... without telling us, you're not ready for another fight yet." Yoruichi stated looking slightly pissed, she'd gone through a lot of hassle to keep him alive, if he just gets himself killed instantly it'd have been for naught.

"As I said, I kept myself busy. Plus I picked up my bow on the way, so it's not like I wasn't ready." Ichigo replied before turning to his father with a glare. "And don't think for a moment that you're going to kidnap me." He stated to his father, no small amount on annoyance on his face.

"Well you're coming to face your mother one way or another, if you don't and I go back empty handed it'll be my head on the block." He replied. Ichigo thought back to any memories he had of his mother... he couldn't remember her being violent.

"...I will come with you, it's not like I can run away anymore anyway." Ichigo stated, not willing to admit he wanted to meet his family anyway, but from the smirk on Isshin lips he knew that.

"We should go back inside, the Jarl's daughter will be coming to check in on you soon. She was the one to originally stitch you back together while Yoruichi went to find a healer." Isshin stated getting a nod from his son as he picked up his blades.

"She must have been the other scent I didn't recognise..." Ichigo mused not having spoken to the girl, only ever seeing her watching from a distance. The Jarl must have trusted her with his secret, he wouldn't argue with that, the Jarl seemed trust worthy even if she was a bit strange.

He followed the group back inside, they all sat at a table in the main room of the house, it wasn't long till Yoruichi had found and opened a bottle of the strongest alcohol she could find, drinking it as if it was water.

He focused on his blade maintenance, Ganju and Orihime worked on handing out food from the kitchen.

His dad sat opposite him, the smile having yet to leave his features as he looked around the room. It felt like a dream to the Shiba head. His son and his sons friends sat with family and family friends around a table... after years of thinking his son was dead, something as simple as this lifted his spirts to heights he hadn't felt since his children were born.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Orihime asked timidly, she sat with Yoruichi across the table from him and Chad. He gave her a smirk.

"The day I left on the quest for the Gildergreen, that night I became a werewolf. It was how I was able to get around so fast." He stated, his words causing relief to flood the girl. It means she knew him before and after his transformation, so now she knew for sure that it hadn't changed him.

"I see, I'm glad you're still you." She replied get a small nod from him.

"I'm just happy you're not scared of us, not that I could blame you if you were. It's not like werewolves have a good name for themselves." Ichigo stated. His words caused Ganju to speak up.

"Yeah what's up with that? Why aren't you all blood thirsty like all the others?" Ganju asked receiving a slight glare from Isshin.

"The blood in our veins is difficult for most to control, it takes one of strong body and mind to truly control it and also keep their sanity. Those blood thirsty ones you speak of... well they're failures in Hircine's eyes, they're simple beasts with only the desire to hunt. They can't control themselves and eventually just lose all humanity." Ichigo explained. His answer didn't seem to appease Ganju.

"How many have you created? Or seen be created that have resorted to attacking innocents because they couldn't handle it like you can?" Ganju pressed with a slight edge in his voice. It was obvious he still didn't like the idea of werewolves running around. Isshin looked ready to speak up, but Ichigo did first.

"How many have I created? None. The hunters have only ever transformed me and each other, we were all chosen by Hircine so it makes sense we're strong enough to keep our blood under control. You seem to think we don't care about the feral ones, the fact of the matter is that we have killed almost all of the truly insane ones, or the ones that were beyond redemption in an effort to protect people." Ichigo shot back.

"We gather the feral ones around Skyrim and lead them, make sure they don't attack people. The fact of the matter is the best protection Skyrim has against werewolves is us." He stated with harsh resolve.

"You openly follow a Daedric prince, say what you want but you must know they're evil." Ganju replied. Like all other Shiba's, he was stubborn.

"Had it not been for Hircine, I'd be dead. He saw my life as worth saving, so no I don't think he's evil. Not all Daedric princes are, Hircine believes in a fair hunt as such those who're weak are never a target and he also believes heavily in honour as such we don't hunt those who aren't themselves killers. Bandits, vampires and other werewolves, not people who're trying to go about their own business." Ichigo replied back, unrelenting in his beliefs. Orihime spoke up trying to break the tension.

"… Ganju... I know what you think, but it's true that Whiterun has never been safer... I've never had to tend a wolf bite and the farms are more prosperous than ever. I haven't heard of people dying in the plains either, not since the other hunters were put out of business. Bandits have also been unable to get a foot hold as well." Orihime replied, Danica had often spoken about how slow work had become in recent years as she reminisced of years gone by when it was common for people to have been attacked on the roads.

"Plus the fact the feral werewolves I saw with Ichigo were completely obedient." Yoruichi added, the fact that they bowed to Ichigo spoke a lot of the wolves mindset.

"Whatever... I'll leave it alone, I just don't agree. This could ruin the Shiba name, our heir is the Champion of Hircine." He stated, that caused Ichigo to pause.

"...heir?" Ichigo questioned looking to his father, getting a small nod.

"You're my son, therefore the legal heir to the clan after I pass on the torch." Isshin replied, his voice serious for once.

"Can you change it?" He asked instantly, Isshin looked shocked, then upset at the words. Ganju began coughing up his drink at the quick reply, not sure if he should be offended or happy he didn't want the position.

"Why would you want that, you've agreed to come back to the family haven't you?" Isshin argued leaning across the table. Ichigo waved his hands.

"Look, meeting the family again I'm more than happy to do but Ganju's not wrong. The chances are that we're all going to be revealed in the near future, when that happens you'll be expected to disown me otherwise you'll be targets for people like the Vigilantes of Stendarr." He started, he wouldn't have his family at risk because of him.

"Plus the fact I have no idea how to be a noble, I just want to be a hunter... as I've kept saying, a sheltered life leads to weakness, it's not something I want." He finished, he wouldn't be able to dedicate himself to running a clan, he wouldn't have time for it while also continuing to improve himself.

"I don't care about this werewolf stuff, family comes before everything else." Isshin argued causing Ichigo to grit his teeth.

"That's what I'm saying! Family comes first! By putting me in this position you endanger the family and their futures!" Ichigo shot back causing his father to stumble on his words for a moment.

Ganju looked on conflicted on what he'd started... Ichigo's words were definitely what you'd expect of a Shiba, but he was still a werewolf... a daedra worshipper.

A knock at the door stopped the argument, instead of waiting for an answer Idgrod just walked in. She knew she was expected after all, she had a basket of food in her arms. Though as soon as she spotted Ichigo up and awake she froze.

"Oh you're finally up... has something happened, everyone seems a bit tense?" The Jarl's daughter asked walking to them and placing the basket of food onto the table. Ichigo visibly took a breath as he turned to face her.

"It's nothing, just a disagreement. Thank you for your help in keeping me and my friends alive long enough for Orihime to arrive." Ichigo greeted bowing his head slightly to her causing her to wave him off.

"You have no need to thank me, you helped a lot of people at expense to yourself. It's our city which should be thanking you, in fact my mother has been waiting for you to awake so she could thank you personally. Would you like to see her now? I'm sure she'd be pleased to see you." Idgrod stated causing Ichigo to glance around the room, he could do with getting out of this room for now, he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I need to ask her about Helgi anyway. Chad, can you stay? I need someone here for in case Sajin wakes while I'm gone." Ichigo asked getting a nod from his friend. His father however stood.

"I'll join you. We still have much to discuss." Isshin said as he walked around the table to join them. Ichigo simply nodded, it's not like he could turn his father away. Ichigo was quick to put place his weapons on his back and side once again.

"Right come on then." Idgrod said, turning and making her way back to the door leaving the basket on the table.

She led them out the building, Isshin walked silently beside Ichigo. As they entered the city Ichigo noticed that the few people that were awake, such as guards and shop owners had an interest in him as he walked past, their discreet gazes burning holes into the back of his head as he passed.

"What's with them?" Ichigo asked quietly, trying his best to not scowl at them. Idgrod chuckled slightly.

"Word got around about you're involvement in protecting Morthal from the vampire's plans to take over. They have been trying to meet you since you returned, many have left gift baskets like the one I brought today as thanks for your aid." Idgrod explained smiling slightly as she noticed how uncomfortable Ichigo was in the public eye.

He simply grunted in slight annoyance but didn't comment as they arrived at the longhouse. As they entered he noted that the steward seemed less fearful at him. Even the housecarl seemed less hostile toward him as he approached the Jarl.

The Jarl had a warm smile on her lips as he knelt in front of her, his father standing off to the side. Jarl Idgrod motioned for him to rise, so he did.

"It's good to see that you've healed, your success has already been reported but I wished to thank you on behalf of the people of Hjaalmarch." She replied, bowing her head slightly. He gave he a nod of appreciation.

"It wasn't just me, without help I wouldn't have accomplished anything other than killing myself. I must ask though, did Helgi receive aid?" Ichigo asked his face serious at the mention of the young ghost.

"My court mage may not be popular, but he is very skilled. He managed to free her from the vampirism before she passed on, you have nothing to fear she was freed in the end." The Jarl stated causing a smile to emerge on his face. He once again nodded his thanks.

"But as I stated, I called you here to thank you for your service. On behalf of the people of Hjaalmarch, I wish to offer you a rank of nobility here in this Hold. If you would accept I have room in my court for a new Thane. Your father should be able to explain the details of such a position if you are unfamiliar." Jarl Igdrod stated, Ichigo was quick to do a double take of the old women.

"Erm, are you sure that would be possible? You know of my position, I have obligations elsewhere... and I'm not the most familiar with the etiquette that would be expected either..." He said, she knew of his beast blood, then she knew this was a bad idea for the same reasons it was a bad idea for him to be heir to the Shiba's.

"Indeed, I think the title would suit you and aid both of us in the coming years. So can I trust that you'll accept?" She asked.

'... I've said I trusted her before... this should be no different, she must have a reason.' he reasoned. With that in mind he nodded and bowed his head to her.

"I'd be honoured, my Jarl." He replied. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his father smiling. No matter what life he decided he wanted, nobility seemed to follow him one way or another.

What a pain.

* * *

 **So that's it for this month, this will be the end of Morthal for a while apart from tying up some loose ends in a short segment of next chapter. Next chapter will mainly focus on Ichigo and his family, some reunions and no doubt a few tears so it's going to be a bit calm until the beginning of the next arc.**

 **Speaking of the beginning of the new arc, it'll be an original quest that was suggested during the beginning with Rukia. That'll take place after this reunion with the family.**

 **I'm also hashing out some side stories, but I'm unsure whether they should be a separate story or added as chapters to this story. They'll all be important in either foreshadowing future events of this story or world building past events like Ichigo's kidnapping. They'll all probably have someone else as the main character instead of Ichigo so it'll add some more views in the world other than his. Any suggestions on how i should implement them would be appreciated.**

 **I'll maybe expand on the ideas for the side stories in the next chapter if you want to have a heads up for the stories I have in mind.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgive any mistakes I overlooked this chapter, I was a bit more rushed than usual to get this one out what with Christmas and New year along with two family birthdays which adds up to a lot time taken up. I considered holding off for a few more days to go over it a few more times but I couldn't spot anything major out of place so I figured it was okay.**

 **Anyway onto this months chapter!**

* * *

 **Visiting the family**

Her announcement left him with plenty of questions, which luckily, she seemed to realise as she instantly called for privacy for her and her new Thane. The housecarl seemed much less reluctant to leave him alone with her this time which he was thankful for. Soon enough it was just Jarl Idgrod and him in the hall.

"I assume you have questions?" She asked, her voice pleasant and warm but her gaze still seeming to calculate his reaction. He nodded, taking a seat at the edge of the hearth with the flames licking his back.

"A few." He agreed, silently musing how to start. "I suppose I should ask why you thought this was a good idea, I can see this going wrong pretty quickly if we're not careful." He continued, to which she nodded.

"Yes, we could both end up in deep waters if things turn bad. Though I do hope to avoid that." She stated calmly despite the subject matter. Ichigo frowned, he trusted the Jarl but he didn't understand her.

"So why take the risk? Where's the pay off?" He pressed. If he was risking his skin he at least wanted to know why.

"Because we both know that one day you'll be revealed, you are not a careful person and the tasks you undertake aren't subtle. It may be weeks away or years, either way there will come a time that people will realise what you are." She said, leaning forward onto her elbows.

"Then surely you'd want to distance yourself from me?"

"Perhaps, but I had other ideas. Tell me, when you see the citizens of my Hold what do you see?" She asked causing him to frown. He crossed his arms in annoyance, never being one to like riddles or trick questions.

'What do I see? What am I supposed to see?' He thought, in truth there was very little special about this hold. Among the other Holds it was among one of the poorer ones as it was difficult to farm on this cold land. To his understanding it gained most of its wealth from its mines. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I don't know? Can you just get to the point?" He asked, he didn't really want to insult her by saying her saw a run-down Hold which was losing people faster than it was gaining them.

"Shall I tell you what I see then?" She continued. "I see a city which is festering in its shared fear of the unknowns surrounding them. Not knowing if they'll have enough for a filling meal or not knowing what lays in the marsh and even not knowing if I have their best interests in mind. I wish to change that." Ichigo wasn't expecting that, but even still he wasn't sure them having a werewolf as a Thane would make them feel any better.

"You helpped relieve some of those fears during your time here, you shone a light on those creatures lurking in the shadows and slayed them. They see you as a hero, and rightfully so. I wish to use you to help sooth their other fears other time." She admitted causing him to frown.

While he'd admit that the people seemed to have a high opinion of him now, he doubted that'd be the case if he was revealed. He was also pretty sure he wouldn't be of much help with those other worries the people held either. Idgrod seemed to catch onto his thoughts.

"You are in a special place right now Ichigo, you are very young and yet you've already made yourself a household name in my hold pretty much overnight." She stated, a strong smirk playing on her lips.

"My reasons are not completely selfless though; my people do not trust the supernatural. To them it is just another thing to fear and distrust. My visions and my court mage are very controversial subjects in my Hold." Ichigo wanted to again ask what that had to do with him but she continued before he could speak.

"But when your friend Sado spoke in my defence when my citizens were on the verge of a riot, they listened to him, trusted him. I realised I might be able to change their points of view gradually with you as my Thane, you put your life on the line for them, that they do understand." She finshed.

"So you want me to just to be a propaganda machine? That doesn't seem like you." He stated blandly, he couldn't stop a frown playing on his lips.

"No, I wish to make you into a local hero, I want you to be the talk of the town and to be respected. Your support of me and Falion will help tensions, but the real gamble will come when you are revealed. My people will be forced to make a choice, they will either admit that not all supernatural things are evil or they will cast out their hero as a menace." She stated. The grin on her lips told him that she was confident in the choice her people would make.

He remembered what the Companions had said about the Vigilants, the reason the Vigilants hadn't revealed the Companions identities as werewolves was because they feared the people might accept them as such. They were the heros of Whiterun and there were few more respected than them, if anyone would be accepted despite their Lycanthropy then it'd be them... This wasn't all that different. He bit the inside of his cheek as he weighed his options.

"Fine, I'll play the part." He agreed. "But you'll have to take make a deal with the Hunters of Hircine, a pact." He continued. She gave him an intrigued look but nodded nevertheless.

"What do you have in mind?" She brought a hand to rub her chin as she leaned back into her throne, much like the Jarl he'd come to know.

"How about that if or when my pack is revealed you must guarantee that as long as you are in power that you will in no way attack us and will support us when within your power such as speaking for us? In return I'll go about as a Thane should and deal with any dangers you call on me to deal with." Ichigo offered. Truthfully, he didn't know if it was a good deal or not, but it was the best he could think of.

"Hm, the support that I'd be able to provide would not be allowed to infringe on my duties as Jarl I hope you understand? And as for not attacking you, that would be in both our interests as I wouldn't like to send my men to their deaths without good reason." She stated, Ichigo nodded.

"Then how about instead of support you give us information? The other Jarls know there's an organised pack of werewolves out there after our battles against the Silver Hand. Would you be able to give us a heads up if they manage to get a lead on us, or if they plan to attack us?" He suggested. She gave him a nod.

"That's agreeable, I take it you want this is writing?"

* * *

Ichigo sat in the back of a carriage with his father, Yoruichi and Orihime. They'd just finished up in Morthal, his title of Thane having been given to him making him Nobility inside the Hold. He and Idgrod had spent about an hour writing up the pact which was pretty informal, but like the oath with the Companions it had been signed in blood.

Either way it didn't change his current situation, his father had been adamant he met his family as soon as possible. As such he'd hired a carriage, it was first going to take them to Whiterun to drop off Orihime and then it was going to head to Solitude where he'd meet his family, willingly or not.

Sajin had awoken shortly after Ichigo received his new title, but with his friends being healed up he'd told them to head back to the Grotto and report what was happening to the hunt and to take the new pact they had with Idgrod back to Tia. If anything, it stopped him getting chewed out for being revealed to half a dozen people.

His friends had been hesitant to leave his side but had agreed after he told the he wanted to meet his family alone. Ganju had also opted to stay in Morthal since it was now safe to get his farm up and running again.

He looked around the cart, Orihime had a few blankets around her to protect her from the cold as she chatted away with Yoruichi. Isshin was back in his armour, despite it being dented and some parts completely shattered. Ichigo and Yoruichi were both wearing brown cloaks, tied around the neck with a small emblem of the Shihoin clan etched into it. She'd been kind enough to loan him the cloak, it was their only protection from the weather, both not wearing armour, his broken and her not liking that armour weighed her down.

They were only a few more minutes till they arrived at the Whiterun stables, the carriage horses would need a rest for some food before they left for Solitude so they'd head into the city to wait till the carriage was ready.

"We're almost there! I can't wait to get back to the temple, Danica must have been worried when I left so abruptly. Oh Rukia was there too, she'll no doubt have questions. What should I tell her?" Orihime asked looking to Ichigo, her face rosy red from the cold as she tried to hide deeper within the blankets.

"Excluding the obvious, I don't care what you tell them, no need to keep what transpired a secret since everyone in Morthal knows anyway. Just keep my hunts condition to yourself, it's the only thing I'd ask you to lie about." He replied, he didn't want to be the reason the hunt got revealed to the world any more than it already was.

"No need to worry! I won't breath a word about it!" She stated cheerfully with a thumbs up. He nodded with a smile, he was sure he could trust her to keep his secret.

"What are we going to do while we wait for the horses to rest up? I vote the Bannered Mare." Yoruichi stated to the surprise of no one. Isshin rubbed his stubbly chin in thought.

"Ichigo, want to replace your armour while we're here?" His father asked, causing Yoruichi to scoff.

"Please, the armour he wears barely helps." She replied.

"It's not supposed to stop attacks, it just lessens the damage they do when I'm hit. Plus I can't wear heavy armour, much too loud for a hunter and it slows me down too much with my blades." Ichigo replied, there wasn't much he could do in his position other than settle for leather.

"Why don't you just use different blades then? Something more conventual? Those blades are too unbalanced." Isshin asked, it's not like it was hard to come by new blades after all.

"Don't want or need anything different. These blades have saved me too many times now, and they were a reward for my first ever solo hunt. They're not so easily replaced." Ichigo responded as the cart finally came to a stop at the stables.

They stepped from the back of the carriage as the horse was unclasped and led to the stables to rest. The group began their walk up to the gates of Whiterun as they continued to chat.

"Are you all feeling better? If you need any more help you can drop by the temple while you wait." Orihime offered as they entered the streets of Whiterun. Ichigo shook his head he motioned over the direction of the Bannered Mare.

"..I think I'll be joining Yoruichi in the inn. I could use some rest and if we're waiting around for a few hours then I may as well rest next to an open hearth." Ichigo replied Yoruichi smirked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So I've got myself a new drinking buddy have I? Let's see if you can match your cousin Kukaku." She said with a happy grin. Isshin tried to sound serious as he spoke, coughing into his hand to clear his throat.

"You're not making my son an alcoholic, it's bad enough when you and Kukaku go at it, I don't need Ichigo sipping from my stash too." He stated his face trying to look annoyed. Orihime chuckled as she followed them to the inn.

Before they could arrive though a cold voice spoke out from behind them, as they'd passed one of the stores around the well in front of the inn they'd all failed to spot the two dark haired Kuchiki's that had been looking over wares.

"I see you survived then, when I'd heard news of your wounds I'd thought that the Shiba's might have a new clan head next time we spoke. Should have known you were too stubborn to die that easily." The voice of Byakuya spoke drawing, Rukia at his side looked slightly surprised at her brother's words but didn't speak up.

Ichigo immediately scowled at the newcomer, he briefly realised that with Rukia at his side he was likely her brother, the clan head he'd heard about. Instead of being offended or in any way disheartened Isshin instead grinned and patted his chest proudly.

"Ah, I see the world's already heard of my heroic deeds to save the day. It's good to see you care Byakuya, and here I thought you still held a grudge over that last gathering you hosted." The father replied cheerfully causing Ichigo's scowl to instead turn to his father.

"Heroic deeds? Saving the day? How insane are you, your ran into a horde of vampires that's not heroic, it's idiotic." Ichigo replied harshly happy to wound his father's ego. Before Isshin could rebuke Yoruichi interview with a sly smile.

"You say it's idiotic but didn't you do the same thing when you Chad and Sajin ran in against the very same vampires?... I won't deny it's idiotic though, like father like son and all that." She stated with a wide grin while he struggled to form a response to that.

"Yoruichi you wound us so, could you not see I was bonding with my son during the battle? Isn't that right Ichigo, that's what fathers and sons do right?" He asked only getting a blank stare from his orange haired son.

"You're kidding right?... that was bonding? So instead of something normal like I don't know, fishing, you think that stupidly running into a line of undead is bonding..." Ichigo disbelievingly asked, getting a confused look from his father.

"Is it not?" The Shiba asked back dumbstruck.

"I regret starting a conversation with you, it's already proving to be more effort than it's worth." Byakuya stated his calm composure breaking slightly as he discreetly grit his teeth.

"Don't be like that little Byakuya, come join us for a drink we'll be less rowdy this time." Yoruichi replied with a cat like grin.

"I have work to be doing, as should the both of you instead of taking time off for pointless endeavours. Even your new heir seems uninterested in the life of a clan head, dark days for a clan who do not even care for their future." Byakuya stated, a side-glance being sent to Ichigo.

"Still up for debate, with any luck Kaien will talk some sense into this stubborn old fart and forget about me being heir." Ichigo stated, a bored glance being sent to his father, Isshin looked nervously at his son.

"It won't be that bad, you'll grow into it." He insisted. This wasn't the first time they'd spoken about this subject, on the trip here there had been more than one heated argument but they were both too stubborn to move on the subject. Yoruichi wasn't wrong when she said 'like father like son'. Before the conversation could continue though Orihime cheerfully butted in, already having grown used to the fighting between Isshin and Ichigo.

"Oh, that's right! Rukia! You was considering hiring Ichigo for help on the trip wasn't you? Well now you can!" She exclaimed excitedly causing Rukia to pale considerably as she avoided looking at her brothers reaction.

'Damn it Orihime, brother would never allow me to take Ichigo! Especially not after the direction this conversation took.' She reasoned to herself, she would admit having Ichigo would be a massive help with his area of skills but there's no way her brother would trust him.

"Trip? Not really my thing... I usually stick to doing hunts if possible." Ichigo stated maintaining an indifference, he wouldn't turn down work after all, but he'd rather not have to work for another noble clan.

"It'll be fun Ichigo! I'm going too! So if anyone gets hurt I can heal them!" Orihime continued as Rukia wished she could disappear. Her brother looked down at her, slight questioning in his gaze.

"I.. was considering hiring you, to be a guide of sorts and to help with being in the wilds... Farengar had said you'd done good work receiving the Dragonstone for him." Rukia admitted knowing she was already ousted by her bubbly friend, lying now would be seen through easily by her brother.

"Hm." Byakuya briefly looked over the orange haired boy with slight distaste. "I'm sure there is more suitable companions than that of this boy, I'll find you someone more suited." He decided and made to turn, only to be stopped by Yoruichi's scoff.

"You should be politer little Byakuya, Ichigo is after all the new Thane of Morthal thanks to his part in wiping out an ancient vampire and its coven, and he's also going to be the new head of the Shiba clan one day. Are you sure you want to sour relations with another clan so blatantly?" She asked causing him to halt his turn.

Byakuya knew she was playing a game with him, she always did whenever she had chance, but he also knew that her words held merit. It was unbecoming to disrespect another clan so blatantly even if they were Shiba's.

"A Thane are you?" The stoic noble asked getting a smug smirk from Isshin and an annoyed eye roll from the orange haired son.

"You betcha, youngest Thane ever appointed in Morthal, the Jarl was greatly pleased with his swift efforts to protect her city!" The father bragged, patting his son on the back with some force, happy to be showing him off.

"He's a fighter too! Saved one of Kaien's boats from pirates and has fought against a cave full of vampires! No one more suited! He wouldn't let a hair on your sisters head be harmed!" Isshin boasted with a wide smirk.

"Why are you suddenly trying to get me to do jobs again, you've spent most of your time trying to convince me to come home." Ichigo stated suspiciously getting a grin from his father.

"Oh you'll be coming home first, but this would be a great chance to learn from others about being in a noble family! It'll prove we're not all stuffy old farts!" Isshin stated carelessly. Byakuya's jaw clenched even tighter.

"It'll be good Ichigo! We'll get to travel together and go exploring!" Orihime agreed clapping her hands together.

Rukia looked between all the parties with sheer disbelief, they weren't even seeing what she had to say about it. She wouldn't argue against having Ichigo on her expedition. His skills were too valuable for what she needed but she'd also like to be asked and as if reading her mind her brother spoke up.

"Rukia." She looked up to him as he spoke. "This is your mission, if you feel you can trust him I will not deny you your own choice." He stated his eye closed as his calm demeanour returned.

"...He could be valuable, it's at least worth considering." She admitted hoping that her brother wasn't testing her. He gave a single nod before turning away.

"Then do as you please." He stated as he began walking away back in the direction of his home leaving Rukia with the Shiba's. She gave then a small, nervous smile getting as laugh from Yoruichi.

"Come on then, we're heading to get some drinks! You can discuss having Ichigo join you while we drink." The older woman stated as she once began dragging Ichigo to their joint destination with Isshin gladly following with more of his ramblings.

Orihime gave Rukia a warm smile as she walked with her friend following Ichigo into the inn. Rukia noticed how chipper the girl seemed, a how comfortable she seemed with the other nobles.

"You seem happy, you enjoyed the trip to help them then?" Rukia asked getting an excited nod from the taller girl.

"It was nice to meet everyone, after they were healed of course. Ichigo has some nice friends, Chad and Sajin care for him greatly. Chad barely left his side while he was unconscious, and after Sajin woke the first thing he did was check on Ichigo." She replied incredibly pleased at the bonds Ichigo shared with his friends proving to her that they weren't monsters.

"Loyal friends? He didn't seem like the type to form deep contentions, Chad barely spoke when we met him." Rukia stated thinking back to the night she and Renji met the two hunters, Ichigo had a scowled most of the time and Chad barely gave anyone more than two words. She assumed that they worked together through mutual convenience rather than anything akin to friendship. Orihime was quick to wave off any sort of insinuations.

"Chad is really shy, but he's really kind too. Yoruichi said he carried both Ichigo and Sajin back to safety despite his own injuries! He even brought me some food as thanks!" She chirped with a bright smile.

"What about this Sajin? Is he the same?" Rukia asked, instantly noting the slight hesitation in Orihime's reply.

"...Hm, he's different. He's more open and speaks more, he holds Ichigo in high regards as well though. He was a little nervous around us though." Orihime stated, the werewolf had been clearly distressed when finding out he was in a house filled with normal people, he didn't seem to have had many good experiences with people since his transformation.

Rukia just nodded, there was clearly something being held back but she wouldn't push since she knew that her friend wouldn't lie to her. Yoruichi already claimed a bench next to the hearth and was calling for drinks, Isshin seemed to be poking fun at Ichigo if he's grin mixed with his sons blushing face was anything to go by.

She and Orihime sat across on another bench next to them, the other bench was empty leaving them alone around the hearth.

"So Rukia, what is it you want Ichigo for?" Yoruichi asked brining Rukia into the conversation.

"...Fanrengar said Ichigo did good work for him when gaining the Dragonstone. I'm also looking for an artifact, I still need to find the place though so I could be in the wilds for a while hence I need someone with outdoor survival skills." She stated garnering Ichigo's attention.

"How long would you need me around, I usually like to end my jobs fairly quickly so that I can move on." Ichigo stated, he didn't want to be away from the hunters too long, not if he could help it.

"I don't know, as I said I don't know the location of the place I'm looking for. I've narrowed it down to a mountainside, so it could take a few weeks. I've gathered enough supplies for a months worth of search after that we'll have to return and resupply for a second search." She replied causing him to frown.

"Are you sure you want to go? Spending that long on the side of a mountain is not going to be easy, no doubt it'll be home to countless trolls and bears. Even then keeping warm will be the biggest issue." Ichigo replied, he didn't like the idea of Orihime being dragged on a dangerous quests like this... but the fact that Orihime wanted to go on it meant he'd likely be unable to refuse, he owed her his life after all.

"I know the dangers! Hence why am asking you for your help! But if you too scared about facing a few bears then I don't want your help." She exclaimed annoyed at him undermining her resolve. He scoffed.

"Only asked since you don't really have the stature to be facing any type of threat, I mean you're not even up to my shoulders." Ichigo replied motioning to her height. He was assisted by a small snowball hitting him the face.

'Snowball?' he thought wiping his face as he saw the smirking face of Rukia her out stretched hand glowing with magic... 'So she's a mage?'

"What was that? Something about my height?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"So a midget witch who can throw snowballs? I'm not convinced." Ichigo replied easily as he cleaned his face. She reeled back her hand for another attack only to be cut off by Orihime calming her down.

"Don't fight you two! Ichigo be nice, this is important to Rukia." Orihime scolded her cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance.

"Right... sorry, yeah I'll help." Ichigo replied, he wouldn't let Orihime brave the harsh colds and dangers in the mountains alone. "Chad will probably want to come as well. We have an oath to fight for each other so he'll want to be there as well, is that okay?" Ichigo asked allowing his voice to become more polite, if only to appease Orihime.

"And for pay, how much do you want to be compensated?" Rukia asked as she too calmed on behalf of her friend. Ichigo shrugged carelessly.

"Don't really know how much would be appropriate, as I said I usual only do jobs I can finish in a few days. Whatever you think, I don't really need the money anyway." Ichigo replied easily as he really didn't care for the pay-out.

"Then I'll give you what's expected for such a job, when will you be able to gather your things and join me?" She continued, Isshin spoke up first as he threw his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"He's coming to Solitude first, he can pick up Sado on the way back. Right Ichigo?" Isshin asked getting a annoyed nod from the teen.

"I know, I'll be about a week or so before I return. Can you wait that long?" Ichigo asked as he pushed himself out of Isshin's grip. She thought it over for a moment before nodding.

"That should be fine, I'll have a cart and supplies ready for your return. Renji will be joining us as well, brother allowed him to take some time off from working at the farm to help me." She replied causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I remember his claims about training with a blade when we met but are you sure he's not going to be a bit rusty?" Ichigo asked doubting the use of a farmer. Rukia nodded with a slight glare.

"He knows how to fight, he just works as a farmer so he can afford to feed himself." She defend getting a slight shrug from the other teen.

"If you say so." He conceded as Saadia finally arrived with drinks for them, much to the pleasure of Yoruichi.

"What is it you're even looking, what is this artifact?" Ichigo asked. He at least wanted to know what is was being hired for, especially since it was going to take so long to find. Rukia pursed her lips slightly as she thought of a way to explain while also withholding enough information that it couldn't be spread to others.

"...I'm not completely sure, it differs from story to story. Some people claim it's a tool while others a weapon. Either way I've been searching as long as I can remember, this could be the end of that search." She stated, purposely leaving out what it looked like and what it was said to do.

"Fair enough, I just hope we can wrap it up sooner rather than later. I have a lot more jobs to do." Ichigo replied, choosing not to press on the subject.

"Jobs? Like what?" Rukia asked, after all he was a hunter. It never made sense to her why he was so busy in other holds if he was focused only on hunting game to sell.

"Whatever is asked, with the hunters everyone is expected to pull their weight and then some. It's just how we are." Ichigo replied. No one in the hunt was a burden, even the weakest wolves did something, be it protecting pups or being on lookout for threats to their territories.

"Were you pulling your weight when you were in Morthal?" She asked back, wanting to know more about the trip which apparently nearly cost his life. He shrugged.

"The vampires in Morthal was more of a personal quest." He answered honestly. The vampires were not a direct threat to the hunt, but they were a threat to the innocents they sought after for food. Not to mention Hircine's test for him to wipe them out, it didn't help the hunt, it only helped him.

"I suppose you can't complain, you got the title of Thane thanks to it." She continued to which Isshin laughed smacking Ichigo on the back.

"Just like his old man. Wait till Masaki hears about this." The father cried out, faux tears streaming from his eyes. Orihime laugh lightly into her closed hand, seeming to be used to the eccentric man, considering she spent a long trip here with Isshin it made sense.

Ichigo seemed to accept his fate of being the son of such a man and heartily drank from his tankard. The more time she spent with the Shiba's the more she realised they were completely opposites, Isshin always wearing a broad smile while Ichigo scowled whenever he had chance. Yet he seemed to fit in with the eccentric family she'd heard about from Kaien.

Rukia smiled to herself as the group slowly turned their attention to their drinks and to conversation, Isshin's telling stories while using his hands for grandiose gestures as an aid to telling said stories.

'In only a week I will finally be able to set out. Feels like lifetimes ago when I first began my search... I just wish Hisana was here to find it with me.' She thought morbidly, her sister always dampened her mood when she thought about her but now she was close to finishing the search her sister had slaved over.

By the time Rukia zoned back in on the others conversation Yoruichi was already on her second drink and Isshin was acting like a giddy child as he talked about his daughters to his son. Orihime was talking to the older woman about one thing or another.

She allowed herself to enjoy the atmosphere and company of the other nobles, it was so unlike anything she'd been accustom too in meetings with her brother and other clans. Sure some more vocal Nord clans could be somewhat lax, they all still carried themselves with pride and etiquette. The Shiba's were the complete opposite seeming to fit in better with common rabble than their noble peers.

...She found herself enjoying their company.

* * *

" _Remember, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask the hunters. If you can't get to any of the hunt then go to the Companions, they have the means to communicate with us." Ichigo said as he stood at the foot of the carriage saying his farewells to Orihime. She just seemed embarrassed and tried waving him off._

" _I did as I was taught, it's nothing in too special. You don't need to worry about owing me anything." She replied as her face began to heat up in embarrassment at being so highly praised._

" _We both know that's false, any other healer would have turned tail and ran after finding out about me and my friends. You stayed and saved not only my life but also my friend's, which I owe you for and more on top of that for my father's injuries and everyone else's wounds... not to mention accepting me. Just promise you won't hesitate to call on me if you ever need to." Ichigo pressed, he needed her to know that he'd always have her back. Loyalty was something he was taught the importance of from a young age, this was an extension of that._

" _I promise, but you have nothing to worry about, just be safe and make sure to smile for your sisters!" She chirped cheerfully. He shook his head with a smile upon his face, she couldn't seem to take anything too seriously if it were anyone else her constant cheerfulness may have annoyed him._

" _I'll see you when I return." He stated before claiming into the back of the carriage._

That was a few days ago, they'd left Whiterun the same night they'd arrived as they decided traveling through the night was no problem. Rukia had left only a few hours after first talking with them in the Bannered Mare. Orihime had chosen to stay with them till they left.

They now stood at the gates of Solitude, having left the carriage behind at the bottom of the hill that led up to the main gates. The journey here had been slow and tedious, the most fun thing that happened was seeing a farmer pass them with a cow. The cow itself had been painted up with markings akin to that the giant etched into stones meaning the cow was probably a sacrifice to the giants from the farmer.

The guards greeted Isshin as they approached, Isshin gladly shook their hands and greeted them back. Ichigo remembered that his father was once a captain of the guards, maybe these were some of the men that served with him.

"Good to see you again Isshin, when that search party of yours came back without you we were a tad worried." The guard stated happy to shake the Shiba's hand. It was then they seemed to notice Ichigo behind him.

"This your lad then? Hair just like Misaki's." The other questioned as he remained faceless behind his helm.

"Yup, this is Ichigo, my eldest." Isshin replied, Ichigo just nodded slightly in greeting to them and kept his lips shut. It's not like he knew them. They both nodded back to him, their expression unknown under their uniform.

"Nice ta meet ya lad, we had a hell of a time looking for you after you left last time. Must be fast to outrun our horses." One said, oddly chipper about the whole thing.

"Something like that..." He replied glancing to Yoruichi who seemed annoyed to be held up so long. She was happy to kick Isshin's ass back in gear, with a quick smack atop the nobles bead she spoke.

"No offence to you two, but we've been on the road and want to get to a warm bed and a cold drink. So you'll have to excuse us." She stated as she all but dragged Isshin into the gates, the two guard quickly saying their goodbyes.

"Ah Yoruichi! I was just saying hello." Isshin complained when she finally stopped dragging him. They walked along the brick path deeper into the city, Ichigo took notice of the looks they were receiving from those stood outside the local in. It seemed they were the centre of some gossip.

"It took us an hour to get out of those gates when you stopped to say hello last time, I'm not waiting again, you can be buddy buddy with the guards in your own time not mine." She replied as she also noticed the looks they were receiving from around them.

"Seems people are still talking about the scene you started with Kaien." She mused with a dry laugh as they left the line of sight of the Winking Skeever. Isshin let out his own groan at the mention of it. It was all too tempting to ask.

"What scene? You and Kaien got into a fight?" Ichigo asked as he caught the familiar smell of spiced wine and fish as the passed the well district, this time though the stores were closed. Isshin seemed to make an effort to look dead ahead instead of turning to face him when he answered.

"Something like that... when your sisters came in and relayed your message to Kaien. He came running to find you with me on his heels. When he finally told me that he knew you were alive and had known for a while... well Masaki arrived when he admitted it and almost broke down in the street." Isshin stated his attitude sombre for once, his displeasure about the situation obvious.

"...Sorry. I just thought it'd be better if I didn't get involved... I... didn't think you'd honestly want me back after you learned about what I am." Ichigo responded quietly brushing a hand through his hair in annoyance at himself.

"… I understand, I can't fault you... you didn't know us and had no reason to trust us." Isshin replied back putting a reassuring hand on his son shoulder, a forced smile on his lips. "But I intend to change that, you'll be one of the family again in no time." Isshin continued confidently.

"… Should I tell them what I am? Ganju knows... and he seemed a bit cautious about the whole situation." Ganju had been the least happy about everything, he'd still helped though claiming it was for family.

"It'd be best to let them garner an impression of the real you before we drop that on them. Just relax and get to know them, I'll explain it to them if it becomes important." Isshin stated as they passed the bards college.

Ichigo nodded to his father as he cast a glance to the steps of the college, it wasn't overly long ago he met his sisters there. He tried containing his anxiety as he drew close to the Shiba house, he was already starting to second guess his choice not to run from his father when he was found in Morthal.

What was he even supposed to say to his family? 'Hi sorry I didn't try finding you all these years, I'm here now.' That would go down a charm. Would his sisters even want to see him after he deceived them? He didn't have any longer to think out his options as he was spotted.

Stood at the bottom of the small set of steps that led up to the house was Kaien, stood with his arms crossed. He could feel the glare of his cousin as he approached. He stopped in front of Kaien, avoiding eye contact like a guilty child.

"You lied to me." Kaien stated, his voice was firm though he didn't sound angry.

"I kept the promise... just not how you wanted... but yeah, sorry." Ichigo replied hesitantly, looking off to the side rather than facing his cousin.

He was suddenly pulled into a firm embrace, Kaien seemingly had enough of the tension as he pulled his cousin into a tight hug. It took him a moment, but Ichigo met halfway in the hug, albeit uncomfortably.

"Why did you run? I thought you'd want to see everyone again." Kaien asked as he pulled away, he just couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to be with his family.

"I don't know what I want... it's complicated..." Ichigo started trying to give reason for his actions, but luckily Isshin stepped up to steer the conversation away from his real reasons.

"Come on let's get inside. The reason he left isn't important, just the fact that he's back." He stated walking past Kaien up the steps to his home, Yoruichi motioned for them both to follow as she was seemingly annoyed at being outside so long.

With no small amount of flair Isshin threw open the doors to his home, a loud band sounded from the wall which the door banged against. With a strong step forward his dad stepped inside and with a deep breath let his presence be known.

"Oh darling family, I have returned from my gruelling quest across Skyrim and with me-" He began to exclaim before he was quickly cut off as he was thrown to the side. Ichigo was pushed from behind, he managed to see a small smirk on Yoruichi's face before he found himself inside the house... Standing face to face with his mother.

His mouth felt dry as he tried to greet her, but he couldn't spare a word and neither could she apparently as she reached out for him, her hands grasping his shoulders as she pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel her shaking, tears already wetting his cloak.

"Ichigo..." Her voice was barely a whisper as her grip tightened around him. It was like she thought he could disappear at any moment... He brought up his arms, wrapping them back around her as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Mum..." It just escaped his lips, he hadn't meant to speak. It just felt natural. She suddenly drew back, her hands relocating to his cheeks as she gazed deeply into his face. She seemed to draw in each detail, from the almost invisible scars scattered around his face and neck to the length of his bright hair.

"It's really you isn't it?" She asked as more tears flowed from her eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze from her, it'd been so many years but seeing her again just seemed to burn her image into his eyes. He swallowed and nodded.

"It's me..." Ichigo whispered finally managing to look away, only thanks to the guilt he felt... he ran and left her in this state... and as horrible as it sounded he wanted to run again. The feelings that he felt now we're unlike anything he'd faced since his enslavement.

Sure the hunters had been a good family to him, great even. He would have been happy if they were the only family he had... but, now he'd got to know his dad, now that he could see his mother... it was something completely new.

It scared him more than any vampire could, more than any creature would ever. He wasn't supposed to feel like he did now, he was supposed to be battle hardened and fierce yet he suddenly felt like a defenceless child.

"I told you I would bring him home hun." Isshin spoke up as he joined them again after being thrown to the side. He was smiling warmly as he separated them, not like his usual jovial self. "We should sit, where are the girls?" He asked as he led them to a table and chairs within the main room.

Kaien hovered close by while Yoruichi left them alone as she walked into a kitchen, the sound of a bottle being opened soon after. He was seated and Masaki sat next to him her hand never leaving his, Isshin took a seat across from them.

"Yuzu and Karin are out with Kukaku, they should be back anytime." Kaien supplied as it became apparent Masaki wasn't going to reply. Isshin nodded his thanks.

"Where have you been, why did you leave again?" Masaki asked, her tears having not slowed in the least. Ichigo looked down at his hands, again he felt that twisting feeling of guilt at seeing his mother in such a state.

"...How much do you already know, did Kaien tell you everything?" Ichigo asked uncertain where to start. It was the better half of his life after all, not something easily summed up. Kaien spoke up.

"Told them everything you told me, from being a slave to a hunter. You were pretty scarce on details cousin." Kaien stated his arms crossed as he lent against a nearby pillar.

"...Right, yeah." Ichigo mused as he pulled up his tunic selves to reveal the harsh scar tissue around his wrist. "I started out a slave for some cutthroats, but around when I was nine, or at least I think I was nine, I was saved and freed by a group of hunters who wiped out the encampment." Ichigo stated his gaze mainly aimed toward the table so that he could tell his story without looking to his mother.

"I didn't really hold many memories of my life before that, so I couldn't really come looking for you. The hunters took me in and fed me up, they went as far as to relocate themselves so I didn't have to travel far in my weak state... They sort of became my family, they act like elder sisters to me." Ichigo admitted.

"Well I won't go into too much detail, since it'd take too long but long story short they raised me as a hunter hence my current occupation. It was only after I met Kaien did I start regaining some memories of my life before slavery." Ichigo finished, giving them a moment to speak as he could see them waiting to question him.

"But you came back, you spoke to your sisters. Why did you leave after that? You do want to be part of the family don't you?" His mother asked, he clenched he teeth. He already knew it would be asked but he couldn't answer, he glanced to his father who seemed to understand to cry for help.

"He's already came out to me about all that, he was scared of the unknown. It's as he said, his memories had only just started returning so we were all but strangers to him, plus he seemed to have the idea being in a family like ours would force him to leave behind what he's been doing all these years." Isshin stated, serious almost looking foreign on his face.

"You still want to be a hunter then?" Maksaki asked softly. He nodded, it's what he was raised for, what he's trained for.

"I have reasonability's, I'm not the leader of the hunters but I have a small team that follow me and work alongside me. Not to mention that if I left hunting I would be spiting in the face of the hunters who made many sacrifices of their own to raise and train me." He explained, before he was saved the hunters were must more nomadic moving from place to place, they gave up that freedom for him with the added risk of being discovered.

"But you're still just a child, you shouldn't be risking your life in fights that can be avoided. Come home for just a few years, wait till you grow older before choosing a life like this. They are other options." Masaki pleaded. Instantly he opened his mouth to snap at her, but thankfully was able to restrain himself... he just hated people seeing him as inferior due to his age.

"Masaki, as much as I would want to agree with you... he's not going to change his mind." Isshin spoke causing his wife to turn on him.

"You can't be happy about this, he could die as a hunter! A bear could kill him and we'd never see him again, could you live with that?" She asked to which he shook his head.

"Of course I couldn't, but I know that he wouldn't be killed by a bear. Do you think I managed to get him to drop everything he was doing to come straight here? He was in the middle of a job when I found him." Isshin started with a glance at his son.

"You're looking at the Thane of Morthal, through his efforts there the entire town is now safe from a vampire plot to wipe them out." Isshin started, but before anyone could question he carried on. "Jarl Idgrod gave him the title so that he could be acknowledged, not so that he could go back to being a child, he's too far past that point now." He finished.

"Vampires? You let him fight vampires!?" She exclaimed furious, though Isshin didn't so much as flinch as he closed his eyes.

"He didn't have a choice. I was going to fight them either way, he and Yoruichi ended up helping me and my hunters against them." Ichigo stated, leaving out the part about fatal wounds so not to anger his mother anymore.

"You said you're a hunter, so why were you even going after vampires?" Kaien asked.

"Because you need to challenge yourself to improve. Plus the vampires had made several attempts to attack Whiterun, when we learned about what was going on we couldn't just leave them." Ichigo stated.

"You could have told the guards." He rebuked. Ichigo wanted to blurt out that they weren't immune to vampirism but that obviously wouldn't end well.

"I have experience against vampires, there used to be a den of them within the area we hunt in. Most guards would just end up becoming enthralled and only end up adding to the problem." He argued.

"Look, say what you will but we can't change what is done. We should be celebrating not arguing. We have our son back, and he's grown up to be a great person, isn't that enough?" Isshin asked causing everyone to simmer down.

Masaki didn't have time to answer as the front door opened again, and two familiar children came walking in. Yuzu was the first to notice him, her eyes met his and she instantly froze. Karin bumped into her back as her sister suddenly stopped.

"Yuzu what's-" Karin finally followed her sisters gaze, they saw recognised who he was instantly. The two strange blades telling them it's the man they spoke to before and the identical looks to their cousin Kaien matched the description of their brother.

"Ichi?" Yuzu whispered her eyes already starting to fill with tears.

'Why do they all have to cry?' He asked himself, it only ever served to make him feel worse than he already did. Behind the two girls Kukaku also walked in, she cast one look around the room and sighed as she realised what was going on.

"I take it we're interrupting?" She asked with a slight smile.

That seemed to break the two girls out of their shock, Yuzu was the first to move as she ran to her brother and quickly embraced him while wiping her teary face into his cloak. Karin on the other hand looked pissed as she pulled back her leg and sent a powerful kick into his shin.

Kukaku spotted Yoruichi at the doorway to the kitchen and decided to greet her friend instead of watching the argument that was brewing.

"You left us!" Karin exclaimed once again kicking him in his shin. He grit his teeth and held the spot she'd kicked so as to protect in from any further attack. He looked to his father silently asking for help again, only this time he smirked.

"You're on your own for this one." He stated seemingly amused by his plea. Karin though took it as permission for a third hit, her kick landing on his hand which was now covering his shin... which was arguably more painful than just letting her kick his shin. Though she seemed to be satisfied with just three as she ceased her kicks.

"Why'd you leave? Everyone thought you were dead! Then you come back and don't even tell us it's you!" Karin shouted, Yuzu let him go to look at him as if waiting for his response as well.

"...Sorry." He supplied... which seemed to be the wrong answer as Karin braced herself for another kick. Luckily Yuzu stopped her.

"Stop Karin... it's not nice..." She stated getting a disbelieving looked form her sister.

"Not nice?! He practically lied to us!" Karin exclaimed. Yuzu wasn't having it though as she stomped her foot in annoyance.

"He was still kind enough to spend that time with us, he taught us about the hawks and showed you his swords! He was still nice to us even if he never told us who he was!" Yuzu argued. Though Karin was unimpressed.

"Well he still hasn't answered why he left! Well?" She turned back on him expectantly.

"… I didn't think I'd be suited to being a part of a family, especially not a noble family. I'm not fancy, I don't have the best of manners and I hate acting nice to people." He heard Isshin scoffing to himself, likely in agreement to his words. "Had I told you who I was you'd have wanted me to stay and I wasn't confident I could... If anything I'd have been a stain on the family name, then I met dad and realised it couldn't be anymore stained than it already is." Ichigo finished as he sent a dry look to his father.

The girls didn't reply for a second, Yuzu seemed to accept his words straight off but Karin was a lot more reserved. But after a few moments of thought she nodded, though he checks puffed out slightly.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this once... but you're not going to leave now right?" She asked causing any hope he had to calm her with word to be thrown out the window... he would be leaving soon, probably even tomorrow. When he didn't answer straight away she seemed to realise it and her face turned into a glare once again. Thankfully Isshin finally decided to led aid again.

"No he can't say long... which is kind of my fault this time. I convinced him to accept a job which could take a month or so..." He admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Both Masaki and Karin turned their angered gazes to him, Ichigo watched his father subtlety gulp as a bit nervous sweat formed on his forehead.

"You did what?!" Masaki exclaimed standing from her seat Karin's hands were clenched into fists as she glared at her dad across the table.

"It was clan business, Byakuya's sister was gathering a team to help her look for some artifact... She had wanted Ichigo to join them... I thought it'd be a good idea so he could talk to another noble and learn the basics of being one..." He reasoned though it didn't seem to calm the mother. Ichigo briefly considered letting his father take all the punishment, but he knew it wasn't fair so he offered him all it the help.

"It's not his fault completely." Ichigo admitted drawing their attention again. "I owe a debt to one of the others going, so I have to go to make sure she returns safely." Ichigo stated, Kaien narrowed his eyes slightly.

"When we met you said you was pretty wealthy, and that you didn't really need money. I don't see how you could get yourself in debt if to see words were true." Kaien replied, Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"And I was telling the truth. It's not a debt of gold, she healed me up after I was hurt, she has a few times and I pretty much owe my life to her." Ichigo admitted, he was raised under the teachings of Hircine and that came with repaying debts in order not to sully your honour.

"You owe your life to a healer? What happened?" Yuzu asked with a hand to her mouth. Only then did he realise that he just admitted he almost died to his family... who he was trying to convince to be ok with him leaving. He and his father shared a look, Isshin nodded and began to speak up.

"Well, girls first thing is you missed a bit of the conversation when you entered. Ichigo is actually the Thane of Morthal, it was the job he was given there that he was injured..." Isshin went on to tell the room about the cave of vampires and their plot to take over Morthal.

As Ichigo watched his father retell the events he noted just how much his father seemed to enjoy telling stories, especially when he could talk about his and Ichigo's 'fearlessness against outstanding odds' or when he could over sell them both fighting back to back... Ichigo was somewhat annoyed that the fight that almost killed him was being told like a bed time story.

It took his father half an hour to retell the story, and of the 'Beautiful healer' that came to save his life but when he was done he couldn't fault his father since he seemed to have calmed the others somewhat.

"So how much of what he said was true?" Karin instantly asked as soon as Isshin finished talking instantly causing him to cry out about having cruel children.

"Pretty much all of it, apart from him charging in to the rescue it was more of him charging in due to his stupidity." Ichigo replied causing his father to cry foul.

"So you're the Thane of Morthal? That's so cool!" Yuzu cried capping her hands together, she had hung off of every word their father had spoken. She had even shed tears at hearing Ichigo and their father getting hurt, she was the definition of an open book.

"Apparently, not sure what Idgrod expects me to do with the title though... I'll probably just visit every now and again to see if she needs help." He reasoned with a shrug, it was what he did with Whiterun after all.

"I don't know how you're okay with him doing this Isshin, he almost died!" Masaki said to her husband.

"There is not much I can think of which rivals a master vampire and his followers, so I'm confident he can handle himself. This is what he chooses to do, no one forces him to do so." Isshin replied with a sad smile, in his mind there was no stopping it since he knew of what Ichigo was.

Karin looked at him while their parents talked, or rather argued about whether or not to be happy he's a hunter. She crossed her arms and with a slight scowl she addressed her brother.

"You're going to teach me how to use a sword." She stated causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. Luckily their parents hadn't heard as they continued their own conversation. Ichigo knew they wouldn't approve of her using a weapon.

"You don't have a sword." He stated easily hoping to end that request quickly, but it was obviously not going to end that quickly.

"But you do." She replied back just as easily.

"And you can't carry one and the other isn't designed to be used alone." He shot back not giving in, he didn't want to piss off his already annoyed mother. Though his sister didn't seem to take no for an answer.

"Then get me one. It can be an apology for lying to me and leaving." She replied causing Yuzu to frown.

"You shouldn't blackmail people, it's not nice." Yuzu argued. Karin shrugged, seemingly uncaring about manners or being nice.

"What? Are you saying you don't care that he never told us who he was and then ran away like a coward?" Karin asked causing Ichigo to flinch, she really didn't pull any punches.

"I spoke to dad about it in Morthal, he said you're too young... and I assume mum has the same line of thought. I'm on a tight rope right now so I can't help you." Ichigo admitted, but that didn't seem to appease her.

"What age did you start training?" She asked.

"I started with a bow, I came from a group of hunters remember?" He replied, avoiding the fact he started training with blades almost immediately after he fired his first arrow. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you saying you'll teach me to use a bow instead?" She asked a single brow raised, he grit his teeth when he realised that no matter what he said she was going to continue to ask him.

"If you can convince either of those two then I will help however I can, until then my hands are tied." Ichigo stated causing her to roll her eye in annoyance.

"At this rate I'm going to be years behind the new recruits. Tatsuki started training when she was my age and she'll be entering the legion soon, if the other recruits are the same I'll always be behind them." Karin stated getting a reassuring smile from her sister.

"Is this Tatsuki a friend of yours?" Ichigo asked, she must be about his age if she was joining the legion soon.

"Not really, she's just someone we cross paths with. She takes lessons at the Keep and I go watch them train sometimes." Karin replied, though it seems Masaki picked up on what they were talking about finally.

"You're not having a sword Karin, you're too young for it." Masaki seemed exasperated as she spoke, as if she'd said it a hundred times.

"Kaien was training when he was my age, dad was too and no doubt Ichigo was so why can't I?" She pressed. Ichigo glanced between the two parents, Isshin seemed conflicted in the matter but Masaki was no doubt the mother hen which wouldn't allow it. Ichigo spoke up before his mother shot his sister down again.

"What about just a practice blade? So that she doesn't fall behind when she gets her own blade?" Ichigo asked uncertainty, he did to want to anger his mother but he still wanted to help his sister. His mother frowned and hesitated to answer.

"If she had a bit of training before she touches a real blade then she is less likely to hurt herself in training... at worst she'll only have a few bruises and blisters from a practice blade." Isshin added. "We're not going to stop her doing what she wants the best we can do is ready her and make sure she's prepended." Isshin continued, seeing no harm in a practice blade.

Masaki huffed clearly seeing she was outnumbered... She loved her family dearly, but for some reason the majority of them were idiots who for some reason wanted to put themselves in harm's way.

"Fine, practice and nothing more though!" She exclaimed, even if it wasn't a full blade Karin looked ecstatic at the prospect.

"I'll get her everything she needs tomorrow." Ichigo said with a smile. This hadn't been as bad as he thought it would turn out.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter, any questions or criticisms feel free to leave in the reviews or PM's and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **So a bit more screen time with Rukia to have her quest set up, I'm still bullet-pointing what I want to happen for it but I'm pretty sure i have the fundamentals down. As I'm sure I've mentioned before I plan to have sidestorys in this story somewhere, I think the first one will take places at the same time as Rukia's quest.**

 **Another ally to the hunters in the form of Idgrod, she'll mostly play an ally in the political scene so it's more of a none aggression pact than anything else.**

 **And finally Ichigo has reunited with his family! A long time coming, hopefully I wrote it well enough but I'm aware that I'm bad at writing sappy scenes so sorry for any disappointment. I think Ichigo will have a few things to deal with in Solitude at a later date but this trip will mostly be getting to know the family.**

 **One more thing before I sign out for the month, a question I want to address. So here's a little Q &A.** **  
**

 **Q-Nolifeking222-** **'Have you thought of ichigo doing The Cursed Ring of Hircine quest "Ill Met by Moonlight", just a suggestion you could have a werewolf vs werewolf fight. beside that great story so far cant wait for more'**

 **A-** **The quest has actually already been done already, it wasn't put in the lime light and Sinding was never mentioned by name I don't think but yeah Tia was the one to complete the quest a few months before chapter one. She explains it briefly when she talks about where she got the Saviors Hide which is her main apparel and how she found Bloated Mans Grotto to which their base is set up in. That quest pretty much set up the bedrock for the hunters in Skyrim, despite it only being in the background. Looking back I maybe should have made it a bit more apparent.  
No need to worry though, I intend for the Ring of Hircine to make an appearance in one of the side stories I have planned and in the same story will contain at least one werewolf v werewolf fight in it. So hopefully that will suffice.**

 **So I hope that clears it up for others with similar questions, that was my mistake for not making it more apparent sorry. But with that I'm done for the month, see you in February!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Family and A Clan**

Ichigo stood on the small balcony at the rear of the Shiba house, a small table and a couple of chairs being the only furnishing on balcony. He looked over the edge into the seas far below him, the house was situated on the arch of Solitude meaning that directly below the streets here was the churning tides.

It wasn't really what he'd consider comfortable. Being suspended high above freezing waters by a natural rock arch which could collapse any moment. He sent a long glance to the night sky, under the moon light he felt at home not inside a stone home.

His reintroduction to his family had gone well, all things considered but the night had approached quickly and their time getting to know one another had ended when Yuzu had begun to doze off alerting them to how much time had passed. Masaki had sent the girls to their room and he and Yoruichi had been offered the guest room.

The room wasn't much, just an old storage room in the basement refurbished to be a twin bedroom that they offered to guests. Kaien and Kukaku left, apparently having their own home elsewhere within the city.

The small room given to him and Yoruichi was nice enough, much nicer than his tent that he called home within the grotto... but he wasn't able to sleep. Surrounded by strong stone walls and being in an unfamiliar house left him feeling trapped.

Sure, the room was much nicer than a tent, but you could always rip your way out of a tent and escape if you needed. Something he was unable to do with a stone wall. He knew he wasn't trapped but he felt like he was in a prison, so he left for some fresh air.

He sat in one of the chairs as he leaned his blades up against the small table and placed the bow atop the table with the quiver of arrows next to it. He wouldn't leave his weapons laying around without him near. After all Karin was still on the prowl for a blade.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to slowly exhale, in hopes of ridding himself of at least some stress. Feeling the slight breeze and cold air wasn't the easiest to rest in but it was much more comfortable than feeling trapped.

'I wonder what Sajin and Chad are doing...' He mused, if he was to guess they'd still be resting. The Frostmoon pack would be happy enough to pull their slack, hopefully they would do the same when he left to help Rukia.

'The Frostmoon pack have yet to be assigned an area so this shouldn't burden them too much.' He reasoned. Plus he was sure they'd be happy to be getting some more important work than what they'd had so far. With them still being new Tia has been keeping them on easier tasks to gauge their strength and to help them adapt to the new area. With them picking up the slack they had time to prove their strength.

The sound of little footsteps caught his attention, in the silence of night he could just about hear inside the Shiba house where he listened to the sound drawing closer. He frowned, his family shouldn't be awake this late.

Soon enough the footsteps reached the doorway, slowly the door was pushed open and a small head popped around the side revealing the worried face of Yuzu. When she made eye contact she smiled and seemed to relax.

"You should be asleep, what are you doing up?" Ichigo asked as she walked out in only her sleeping gown. She puffed out her cheeks in frustration as she walked over to him and slapped him on his arm, though as expected there wasn't any true malice behind it.

"I was worried, Karin and I sleep with the window open and I heard you moving around out here... I thought you were leaving again." She scolded as she took the seat across from him and moving it closer to him before sitting with him.

"...Ah, sorry for worrying you. I couldn't sleep so I came out for some fresh air, you should go back to sleep you were very tired earlier." Ichigo stated, she wasn't dressed for being outside in the cold. At least he had his cloak to keep him warm. She vigorously shook her head.

"I fell to sleep earlier so I didn't get as much time to talk to you, I want to know about you too." She reasoned doing her best to suppress a shiver as a particularly cold breeze passed them. He had to suppress a smile as he saw her trying to put on a tough face, not something she could manage with the innocence that radiated from her.

He stood pulling off the Shihoin cloak and throwing it over her in an attempt to at least lessen her discomfort if she was going to be stubborn. Grateful she covered herself with the cloak which was many sizes too big for her.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked, pulling the cloak up to cover some of her face. He shook his head with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it, I've lived out doors a long time so a bit of cold is nothing new." He reasoned as he turned to look over the balcony to the waters once again. He'd slept through storms and freezing winters in the wild, something like tonight wasn't much of a concern.

"So you don't have a house?" She asked curiously, again he shook his head.

"I have a tent, which I'm not even at most the time. I spend a lot of time away on requests or hunts so I've spent a lot of time sleeping in caves or just under a tree, so something like this is still very new to me." He admitted.

"Don't you get scared that you'll be attacked as you sleep?" She asked. Being attacked as you sleep was a danger, but he usual had a good idea of what to expect in an area before he decided to sleep, and very rarely was he ever alone.

"If I'm with someone we take shifts keeping watch, plus we usually know what's in the area before we rest." He replied, leaving out the parts about wolves and their sense of smell making it hard for people to sneak up on him.

She seemed to hang of his every word, he could see that she was tired but she was trying her best to keep awake for him. She seemed to be stubborn in her own little way.

"So why couldn't you sleep? Did you have a nightmare?" She continued causing him to be silent for a few moments as he figured out how to reply to her. She might not like the truth but he didn't think he should lie any more than he already has.

"I don't do very well in doors, like I said I spend most nights outdoors. I feel like I'm being trapped when I'm in such a sturdy building too long." He admitted as he ran his hand through his hair. "Sometimes I spend a night in an inn and I can somewhat bare it but never more than a short nap. Even at Ganju's I only managed to stay indoors so long thanks to my injuries leaving me unconscious."

"Like claustrophobia?" She asked getting a half-hearted shrug in return.

"Maybe, when I was... younger I spent most my time in a cage with no freedom to even stretch my arms. Then I was rescued and I was suddenly as free as I could ever hope, I think I just struggle returning to an environment like that cage." Ichigo replied uneasy, admitting weakness was not something he enjoyed.

"So the house makes you feel restrained?" She continued causing him to nod. It was something he didn't need to face often, but recently it's been out of his control like the trip on Kaien's ship, he couldn't calm himself or relax no matter how hard he tried.

"Sorry to bring it up." She apologised looking somewhat dejected probably thinking she'd upset him. He was quick to ease her concerns.

"You have nothing to apologise for... I just wanted to be honest, I didn't want you thinking I was leaving. I'm just going to spend the night out here I think, I need get Karin her training blade tomorrow so it'll be easier for me to leave early and do that out here." Ichigo stated maintaining a cheerful smile.

"She's going to be ecstatic! Mum won't be though..." Yuzu stated suppressing a yawn as her eyes drooped for a second. Ichigo frowned, while he was happy to be speaking with her, he didn't want to keep her awake.

"You should really go to sleep, we can speak more tomorrow." Ichigo reasoned as she looked like she was about to nod off any second. Reluctantly she nodded, while she was a bit stubborn she wasn't stupid, at best she'd last another few minutes before falling to sleep again.

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked standing up and unwrapping the cloak from herself to hand back to Ichigo. She stood by the door waiting to hear his reply before she retreated into

"Of course, goodnight."

* * *

Dawn was a little while away, but Ichigo was already making his way to his first job of the day. Getting Karin her training blade. He thought it'd be nice to have it for her when she woke up, that and he didn't want to be sitting around for hours waiting for his family to wake up.

Places like Blacksmiths tended to open much earlier so they could ready their forges for the work day so with any luck the blacksmith would be open already.

As he walked he noted the streets were completely dead, not even a peep from the homes reaffirming his belief that people weren't waking up yet. As he made his way closer to the blacksmith at the foot of Castle Dour he noted that serval soldiers were running about with torches lighting their way.

'Has something happened?' He mused to himself. Some of the soldiers looked distraught and other panicked or worried. He discreetly smelled the air but he didn't notice and scents of battle such as blood or burning in the air meaning there hadn't been a fight within the city.

He tried not to draw their gaze as he walked up to the Blacksmith's shop, which was currently being guarded by two soldiers. He stopped in front of them with a slight frown, both stood in front of the door locking him from entering.

"Halt, any business you have with Beirand should be taken up with him later, he's busy with a new order right now." One of the guards stated causing Ichigo to throw a glance over his shoulder spotting an imperial courier running up the steps in to the castle. Again the panic was clear.

"The new order got something to do with why everyone's running around like headless chickens? What's happened?" Ichigo asked, if Solitude was in danger he'd have to help, if only for his family. The guards exchanged glances before speaking up.

"It'll be public knowledge by sunrise anyway, an imperial encampment was just wiped out. A few survivors arrived a few hours ago to inform us." One guard stated his strict posture leaving him as he spoke.

"But why is that causing everyone to panic? I mean I understand it's not the best situation but it's not enough to warrant such panic." Ichigo responded with a frown, he was obviously missing something.

"Aye, wouldn't be this bad, but it was our largest camp in Dawnstar meaning there is very few men stopping the Stormcloaks from marching to Morthal. This new order is to equip more troops to send to reinforce the Jarls men there." The second guard supplied with a heavy sigh, again the first guard spoke up.

"They're saying The Miracle was the one to lead the march onto the encampment which is only adding to his legend." He said getting a nod from his partner.

'The Miracle? He said it as if it was a name.' Ichigo mused to himself with a slight frown. 'But the loss of a crucial encampment is bad, especially is it means there's an open route into Morthal.' He continued.

"If they have an open path now I wonder if they plan on attacking soon... I wonder if Idgrod has a plan." He mused quietly, the guards only just picking up on his words.

"You from Morthal? You shouldn't worry, the general will be sending as many men as he can spare to counter this push." The first guard reassured, causing Ichigo to shake his head.

"No I'm not from Morthal, I guess I'm just friends with Idgrod." Ichigo stated not wanting to mention being a thane, it wasn't in his nature to brag. The guards just nodded.

"Either way Beirand can't take on anymore orders right now. I hope you understand." The second guard stated.

"The order I want isn't large, I just need a couple training blades for my sister. I would just carve her a wooden one but that won't help her get used to the weight of a blade." Ichigo replied hoping they'd reconsider.

"Hm... well I guess we can at least check if he has any spares hanging around. You got payment?" The guard asked Ichigo was quick to fish out a ruby from his pocket and passed it over to the guard. The guard looked somewhat startled for a second as he looked between the gemstone and Ichigo.

"Are you rich or something kid?" He asked getting a slight scowl from Ichigo.

"Somewhat, can you just check for the training blade? You can have whatever change is left over." Ichigo replied, if the guard was going to make money as well then he was more likely to get the job done.

With a quick nod the guard retreated into the blacksmith getting a slight laugh from the second guard. Ichigo leant back against the wall as he listened to the conversation going on inside, it took a few minutes but the guard began emerging from the Blacksmith with two short single-handed blades.

Well, it wasn't really a blade as it was more of a dull slab of iron on the end on a sword hilt. It'd never be able to cut anything but it at least allowed people to practice with the weight of a full blade. The man handed it over to Ichigo.

"This is the only types he has, will they do?" He asked getting a nod from Ichigo who took them gratefully.

"Yeah thanks, she can happily start her training now. Thanks again, I'll see ya around." Ichigo said as he held both blades in his hands and turned away from them. Now he just needed to head back to the Shiba house.

He was careful not to get in the way of the other soldiers that were still going about their jobs to get support to Dawnstar as soon as possible.

It was only as he began to cross the grave area that he spotted the light on the horizon, he stopped for a second to admire the view of light spilling into the streets. But as his eyes washed over the tombstones within the walled gravesite he remembered what Kaien had said to him during their trip together.

'He said he'd buried me once already...' Ichigo thought to himself as he postponed his trip home to instead have a quick look into his curiosity.

He stepped into the graveyard and instantly started reading of names etched into them, and it didn't take long for him to spot his name. A small tombstone etched with his name, and the dates of his birth and 'death'.

"Ichigo Shiba, eldest beloved child of Isshin and Masaki Shiba taken before his time due to the evils of those who lack humanity and empathy." He read to himself as he knelt before the modest grave. He mused what they buried since they didn't have a body to bury.

He stood from his kneeling position with a firm frown... his family had really suffered thinking he was dead... He was snapped out his thoughts when he heard foot steps behind him, he tossed quick glance over his should reveal Kaien stood a few feet behind him with a matching frown.

"You okay? Masaki thought you'd run off again." Kaien stated coming to stand beside his cousin. For a minute they both stood in silence.

"I was selfish, wasn't I?" Ichigo asked finally as his hands gripped around the training blades firmly.

"You didn't remember... you can't be blamed for that." Kaien answered back instantly his eyes not leaving the grave.

"...That shouldn't be an excuse, after I was freed I should have known that out there somewhere I had a family that were grieving me... I was just too drunk on the idea of freedom that I didn't even consider it." Ichigo admitted, after he was saved that's all he wanted his freedom. That and to prove himself to those that had believed in him to be greater than he was.

"...We should head back to the house, don't want them to start sending out search parties." Kaien stated patting Ichigo on this shoulder as they made to leave the graveyard.

"I'd hoped to get back before they woke, I took longer than I thought I would getting these training blades for Karin." Ichigo stated holding up the dull blades. Kaien smiled and slung an arm around his cousin's shoulder.

"You know you've signed yourself up for training her right? And there's no way she's not going to start today." Kaien stated with a grin causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean... I can train her today but after that I'll have to leave it to dad, he's had formal training so he'd be better for it anyway." Ichigo responded while trying to shrug off his cousin's arm from his shoulder.

"Just today? Are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked suddenly serious as he pulled his arm away. Ichigo warily nodded knowing it won't go over well.

"You can't stretch out your visit for at least a few days?" Kaien asked.

"Not realistically... it's as I stated yesterday, I have responsibilities elsewhere... It's like you and your ship, you have responsibilities to your sailors just as I do my friends. I have that job to do for Rukia, and then I could have a pile of jobs waiting to be done when I'm done from that..." Ichigo admitted, it was unlikely he'd be able to visit for at least a month.

"Well at the very least you'll have to write to let us know you're alive. When do you plan on leaving?" Kaien asked.

"Was thinking of hitting the road tonight, then I have some time to visit the hunters camp before I go to meet Rukia. I left my friends to debrief the hunters on our attack against the vampires but I'm sure they'd want to hear it from me as well." Ichigo stated causing his cousin to sigh in annoyance.

"Well we'd best make the most of our time then. So you have a boss then? I thought it'd be less formal than that but the way you speak makes it sounds like you have a hierarchy with the hunters." Kaien noted getting a nod of confirmation.

"It's mainly out of respect, Tia, the one who formed the group is the one we all answer to. She's proven herself many times over so we have no reason not to follow her, but we also have our own little groups like the Frostmoon hunters that you brought back from Solsthiem mainly work together. Even I have gained a small group without realising it, but we all know our place." He replied, somehow he'd recruited Chad and Sajin into his own little pack before he realised he was doing it.

"So you're a higher up then? Or is there just a lot of smaller groups working together?" Kaien asked, he'd never really been able to guess the numbers of these mysterious hunters but the more he heard about it the more it sounded like they were pretty large in numbers.

'A higher up?' Ichigo mused. He was Hircine's champion in a band of hunters known as the Hunters of Hircine, but at the same time he didn't have to experience that most of the other hunters did... he seemed to at least have to respect of the other hunters and wolves but that didn't equate to being higher up in the chain of command.

"I'm favoured I guess? Not sure is that means I'm a higher up or not." He reasoned slightly unsure of his position. "As for the groups within our band, there's not many. The Frostmoon hunters, Tia's Tres Bestia and my own little group, but there's many hunters which don't really fit into any of the groups." He continued, the three main groups not including all the smaller packs of wolves that protect certain areas.

"What about you? I surprised you were even here when I arrived, I was under the impression you spent most of you time at sea with your own little group yet it seems you've been on land since you arrived back in Solitude." Ichigo asked, they'd spoken at length about how much Kaien enjoyed being at sea compared to being on land so it was strange for him to being landbound so long.

"Works been a lot more dangerous lately, pirates are on the rise and if I were to hire mercenaries for protection then I'd barely be making enough profit to justify sailing in the first place. Not to mention that most mercenaries aren't the most trustworthy and could backstab us at any moment. For now, it's just too dangerous so I've been helping with land-based trade instead." Kaien replied frowning deeply, clearly unhappy with the situation.

'So the pirates we faced on the way to Solsthiem weren't a one off then? He must be bored to death stuck on land...' Ichigo thought to himself.

"What sort of things do you trade over land? Dad told me about the Vineyard but that's all I know really." Wine couldn't be all his family dealt in, not to be as high prestige as they were. Kaien smirked proudly.

"Here in Skyrim? Not much. We have a few trades with Morthal and Markarth but the majority of our trading is done in Cyrodiil. Ganju rears horses on his farm and sells them on, then he also raises his boars as well as selling produce from his farm. Kukaku deals in fabrics and sometimes spices, she has friends in Hammerfell which gives her good prices. Then of course Isshin sells his wine and produce from a few smaller farms." Kaien recited clearly proud of his family's work.

"That's ridiculous... our hunt barely keeps up with selling game and hides to Whiterun and Falkreath." Ichigo replied clearly dumfounded at the amount of work his family do. Kaien laughed it off.

"That's just the immediate family as well, then there's lands that Uncle Isshin owns which brings in its own income. It's a lot of paper work but Isshin has it under control, no matter how much he complains." Kaien added which only caused Ichigo more confusion as to how his idiot of a father managed to lead the family.

"You've got all this to look forward to, after all you're the Heir now right?" Kaien asked with a smirk, apparently having no hard feelings over the fact. Ichigo glanced away with a slight frown.

"Not if I can help it, I don't want anything to do with that. Too far outside of my comfort zone, paper work, meeting other snobby ass nobles and sitting around in luxury is my version of torture. I'd much rather you kept the Heir title." Ichigo replied easily, tying himself down to luxury would no doubt drive him insane.

"You'd get used to it, the family would help until you were get the hang of it." Kaien replied waving his hand in dismissal of his concerns. Ichigo huffed, it was pretty much what Isshin had said.

"Don't you want to be heir? Surely you realise you're more fit for it?" Ichigo argued, was this just some false modesty or was he seriously okay with losing the title and the benefits that came with it. With this family Ichigo had a hard time of telling.

"You still think of us like we're the same as other noble clans. Family is first no matter what, we're not the types to fight each other for power and wealth. As it is I think most of the family would be happy as long as they lived a comfortable life, it's the same for me. Leading the family is different from leading the clan." Kaien replied calmly as he rested his hands behind his head as they walked.

"What do you mean? The clan and the family are the same thing." Ichigo replied confused and slightly annoyed at the carefree attitude about something as important as this.

"Leading the family is making sure that everyone is happy and safe, and as long as that's the case wealth or standing don't really matter. Leading the clan however is vying for higher and higher control, wealth or social standing. Sure, we do what we can to improve our clan but only if it doesn't mean causing conflict within the family. That's where we diverge from other clans, the simple fact that we're more than happy with what we have." Kaien stated with a smile.

It took a few moments before Ichigo realised he'd stopped mid step. Kaien seemed sincere about his statements, Ichigo slowly realised that the more he learned about his family the more he failed to understand them... but he could at least admire them.

"So if the only thing that matters is that the family are happy and safe, why is it such a big deal that I take on being heir rather than you? All I've managed to do is caused people stress and made them grieve unjustly." Ichigo replied as he slowly began his walk again, Kaien matching his pace.

"That's what you think? Let me put it this way, Isshin worked hard all his life, harder than most people are capable of and he did that to make sure his kids had something after he was gone. He wants you to take his seat because that's what he's worked for, if I took it now that you've been found alive I wouldn't be stealing it from you, I'd be stealing his years of hard work and his wish. So in a way it's not even for you, but for Isshin." Kaien stated.

'...For my dad?' Ichigo didn't understand at first, maybe because he didn't have kids. 'In other words, even after dad is gone they want to respect his wishes...' He concluded, biting his cheek slightly the more he thought into it.

"...Damn, if it's like you said then when it was brought up I just threw all those years of hard work in his face without a second thought when I rejected it." Ichigo realised with no small amount of guilt, he thought back to the strained features on his dad's face when they'd spoken about it and it made a bit more sense now.

"So you'll accept the position then? I doubt any of the family is going to argue against it." Kaien asked getting no reply for a few moments as Ichigo thought it over. Eventually, Ichigo shrugged with a heavy sigh.

"… I don't know, I'll think about it. There's a lot you don't know about me... I'll talk to my dad about it before I leave though." Ichigo relented, at least considering the option unlike before. Kaien seemed happy enough with that.

They finally reached the doors to the Shiba house, Kaien walking in first with Ichigo a few steps behind him. As soon as they entered he was met with the stern glare of Masaki who stood next to the table with her hands on her hips.

"I told you he didn't run off!" Yuzu chided her mother from her seat at the table, Karin sat next to her. Across from them Kukaku sat with Isshin as they ate some breakfast. Masaki didn't seem to hear Yuzu as her attention was focused on solely glaring at Ichigo.

"And where have you been? We were worried when you weren't here this morning, I'd thought you'd left again." Masaki stated her voice scolding. He raised the training blades in his hand and gave her a small apologetic smile.

"I woke up pretty early so I thought I'd grab these before you all woke up, but I was held up at the blacksmiths." He replied getting an instant reaction from Karin as she smiled slightly at the sight of the dulled blades.

"These for me?" She asked as he walked over to the table placing them in front of her. His mother rolled her eyes slightly, clearly trying to suppress her displeasure of the thought of her daughter using swords.

"Yeah, I thought I could teach you the basics a bit later, if you want that is." Ichigo said nervously scratching his chin, he really wasn't used to this sibling thing yet. Karin nodded her smiling widening a bit.

"Did you sleep okay Ichi?" Yuzu asked, slight concern in her voice. He nodded with a smile to her, finding it somewhat sweet that she worried about him. She was almost too kind for her own good, almost.

"I slept fine, I told you'd I'd be fine." He stated waving of her concerns. After all it was the only way he was going to get any sleep since he couldn't stand being cooped up inside. She puffed out her cheeks.

"You shouldn't sleep outside, you could get a cold! I'm sure we could find somewhere more comfortable for you." She replied obviously not happy with his situation. He wasn't sure if it was possible for a younger sibling to be a mother hen, but if it was then she was most definitely a mother hen. He couldn't really mention to her that he couldn't get sick anymore thanks to his beast blood.

"You slept outside? Was something wrong?" Isshin asked concerned. Ichigo assumed Yuzu had told them when they thought he was missing, looks like that wasn't the case.

"It's nothing to worry about... It's something I'll get over eventually." He replied not really wanting to get into it all over again, plus it wasn't something he really enjoyed admitting.

"If there was something bothering you should have told us, what will you do tonight? Will you be okay to sleep inside tonight?" Masaki asked causing Ichigo to flinch... he wouldn't be here tonight. Luckily Kaien spoke up.

"You were feeling trapped and you couldn't relax, right?" He asked thought he seemed to already know getting a confused look from Ichigo, he hadn't mentioned it to his cousin.

"How'd you guess that?" Ichigo asked, sure he wasn't happy it being out in the air but he was more curious about how his cousin had guessed.

"You were the same on the trip to Solstheim and back, you couldn't sit still and you had trouble sleeping back then as well. You paced so much I thought you were going to burn a hole in my hull, I've never seen someone leave a ship so quick." Kaien stated causing Ichigo to silently berate himself at being so easily read.

"I don't really want to get into it... I'm just more comfortable outdoors than indoors." Ichigo replied, hoping they'd drop the subject. Kaien simply nodded in understanding but Masaki on the other hand looked like she wanted to press, though thankfully decided not to.

"So can you teach me now or what?" Karin complained, though she tried to hide it he could hear the excitement in her voice as she gripped the blade.

"Hm, I guess so." Ichigo picked up the other dull blade and resting it on his shoulders. "Let's get some space."

* * *

He swatted her blade to the side as she came in with a wild swing and pressed forward, jabbing the tip of the dull blade into her shoulder with enough force to push her back a couple steps. She was using both hands in her strikes to help her heft the weight of the blade as she took a step forward and swung her blade down, only for it to once again be met with her brothers own as he clashed blades before allowing hers to slide of his sending her stumbling forward.

He caught her with his other hand as she fell forward, she was quickly tiring and her strikes were becoming wild and slow. He could tell by looking at her that she'd need a break soon, her arms were no doubt aching and her breaths were heavy.

They'd been sparring for almost an hour and she'd been confident at first, but she seemed to be realising now that wielding a sword wouldn't be as easy as she thought. Isshin, Kukaku and Yuzu watched form the side lines. Yuzu shouting encouragement to her younger sibling.

They had moved the tables and chairs off to the side of the balcony as the sparred, it wasn't much space but it was enough for a simple spar.

"Do you want to continue?" Ichigo asked. Karin slowly got back into stance, he could see her struggling to hold the blade, her hands shaking and her posture slumped. Before they could start again Isshin spoke up.

"Have a break for now, you could hurt yourself if you push your body to far." He stated, Karin seemed like she wanted to protest but before she could Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right, you'll be no good if you end up hurting yourself and mum takes away your training blades." He reasoned as her led her over to the table where the others sat. Karin sat heavily in a chair her body obviously aching all over.

"Are you sure this is the best way to teach her Ichigo?" Isshin asked with slight tension in his voice, obviously not a fan. Ichigo shrugged as he put down the dull blade and sat on the banister of the balcony. Yuzu was quick to give her sister some water.

"I've never taught someone to fight before. I'm just going about it how I was trained." He replied honestly, he had no idea what he was doing, he didn't ever bother learning how others trained.

"You were trained like this? Seems a bit harsh doesn't it?" Kukaku asked with a raised brow.

"Well kind of. They just tossed me a blade and told me to fight back, got my ass kicked for years until I was able to put up a fight, then I was sent against bandits and the sort. I guess it was pretty harsh but it worked." Ichigo replied.

Tia had been brutal, she claimed that if he wanted to be strong then he shouldn't hesitate to take the hard road to learning. For the first few months he was convinced she was some kind of sadist, every night he would find himself beaten and bruised but by the end of his training he realised that he'd been adapting and learning while defending.

"I guess that explains why your style was all over the place when you fought. You learned to fight reactionary rather than pre-emptively, which isn't a bad thing, it taught you to be able to read peoples moves I suppose." Isshin noted, Ichigo did seem to have a good reaction time from what he'd observed in Morthal.

Ichigo glanced around the table, Yuzu was still fussing over Karin while Isshin sat and watched. Kukaku on the other hand only seemed to be outside to enjoy the fresh air and a drink. Ichigo carefully looked at Kukaku's prosthetic arm, he wasn't sure how or when she'd lost her arm, he didn't feel comfortable asking.

"It's rude to stare you know." Kukaku complained causing him to go ridged as he noted she'd seen him looking out the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... I was curious how it happened." He apologised causing her to scoff slightly and roll her eyes.

"You don't have to worry, it wasn't some traumatic event or anything. I was testing out a spell and it blew up early, arm had to be amputated. Doesn't really matter, I still have my other arm." Kukaku stated casually causing him to cringe slightly. An arm getting blow off wasn't a big deal?

"I didn't realise you were a mage." He stated, really unsure how to respond to her. She shrugged slightly as she took another drink from her clay cup.

"Shiba's have a few spells that have been passed down, mainly ones to turn stone to sand, Ganju's pretty good at that one. I was always good at fireworks, casting fireballs into the sky which explode into different patterns and colours. Party tricks mostly, but fun nonetheless. I tried to make a new one but I rushed and it backfired. I was trying to show off to some nobles in Hammerfell, that's what I get I suppose." She explained seemingly uncaring at her missing limb. Ichigo wasn't sure if he'd ever understand her mindset, but at the very least he respected her for it. He tried to move the conversation on to brighter subjects.

"Where'd Yoruichi run off to anyway?" He asked glancing to his father.

"Ah, she left just after you came out here with Karin. She's off to visit a mutual friend of ours called Kisuke, he's kind of a hermit but he's helpful to have as a friend. She was only meant to be in Skyrim for a short visit but I dragged her into the search for you so her _maid_ will be coming looking for her soon." Isshin replied.

"Her maid?" Ichigo questioned, the way his father had said maid made him think there was something more to it.

"Her name's Soi Fon. She's technically a maid or servant, her family have served the Shihoin clan for generations but Soi Fon is more like Yoruichi's apprentice rather than a maid. She's really overprotective of Yoruichi so there's little doubt she's already on her way here." Isshin explained, Kukaku chuckled slightly.

"No doubt she'll come here then head to Kisuke's shop... that could turn out bad." Kukaku mused. "Soi Fon doesn't really get on with Kisuke... well I don't think anyone other than Yoruichi actually gets on with him, but Soi Fon hates him and the ground he walks on." She continued getting a slight laugh from Isshin.

"Well that's not our problem, I'm sure Yoruichi won't let her kill him so it should be fine." Isshin replied unconcerned at his supposed friend's health. Ichigo simply sighed, nothing could be simple.

The day went on, Isshin took over the training so that he could teach Karin the basic instead of letting her start blind like Ichigo had opted to do. Yuzu had stayed to watch and cheer on her sister while Kukaku had retreated back into the house after a while.

Isshin training was much more formal, practicing sword strikes as he lectured her on the proper etiquette. It was vastly different from anything he'd ever do, it's just not how he was trained. They continued till past noon, at which time Masaki forced them to call it quits for the day and forcing them inside for a meal.

It was only a simple stew, but to Ichigo it tasted of Sovngarde. He was never the best of cooks... and really neither were any of the other hunters. Sometimes, when Sung sun cooked the meals they be pretty good but they took turns for cooking and when it was Apacci's turn the food was barely edible. That wasn't to say his cooking was much better.

Around the table was his sisters and his parents, Kaien and Kukaku apparently having gone to their own home instead for a meal. Masaki was leading a conversation with Karin, once again asking if it was necessary for her to be wanting swords.

"Ichi, would you like to come to the market with me tomorrow?" Yuzu asked from her seat across the table. It was an innocent request but it only made Ichigo feel bad when he realised he couldn't push off telling them he was leaving any longer.

"… I won't be able to, I'm leaving today." He stated as he looked down at his food. The silence around the table made him cringe when he could feel the gaze of everyone turn to him.

"… Has something come up?" Isshin asked, his voice wasn't critical nor angry which was an immense relief.

"I've been away from the hunters too long. I haven't spoken with them since I left to go to Morthal, I have no idea what's happening there. They could need my help, plus I have to make sure someone is able to cover for me and Chad when we go to aid Rukia. Sajin won't be able to pick up our slack alone." Ichigo started.

"And on top of that I was speaking to some guards this morning and apparently the Stormcloaks have a direct path to attack Morthal. I need to send a message to Idgrod asking if she'll need aid since I'm her Thane. There's a lot I've got to do and not much time to do it..." Ichigo reasoned, he couldn't really use a human courier since they'd never be able to find him in the wild if she were to reply so he'd need to use a wolf to send the message.

"...Well you'd best visit the first chance you get. If you take too long I'll be sending out a search party again." Isshin stated, causing Ichigo to smirk slightly as he looked to his father.

"It won't be necessary, plus I promised Kaien I'd keep in touch with letters while I'm away. If it makes you feel reassured then I promise to return when I first get some free time." Ichigo replied which seemed to pacify his father, his mother on the other hand didn't look pleased.

"What will you do if you're called to aid Morthal?" Masaki asked. Ichigo rubbed his neck as he thought about how to answer... he would aid Idgrod, but he wouldn't drag down the rest of his pack to the fight as well.

"They are already sending more troops to reinforce Morthal, so it probably wouldn't be needed on the front lines but Idgrod has shown me loyalty so it's only fair I do the same so I'd go to her side and keep her safe." Ichigo replied, he would protect her and her family... it's what she'd done for him by keeping his secret.

Masaki frowned slightly, obviously not wanting him to be in a fight. She was too peaceful. Or at the very least too protective.

"So you're leaving dad to take care of my training?" Karin asked getting a nod from Ichigo.

"We already saw that my ways of teaching aren't really suited, if you're learning from dad then you'll be able to have a form of swordsmanship instead of just reacting and adapting. I'll be sure to test you when I return." Ichigo stated getting the smallest trace of a smile from her.

"You'll be careful?" Yuzu pressed worried. He offered a small smile, being careful wasn't really in his line of work, but if it meant putting her at ease he'd be willing to try.

"Of course, I'll not take unnecessary risks." He promised, he just hoped he'd not be made a liar by the time he returned.

"Fine, I guess you can go..." Yuzu muttered as her cheeks puffed slightly a sign she wasn't entirely happy with the situation. Ichigo turned to his father before he spoke next.

"I was hoping to talk to you and Kaien before I leave." Ichigo stated causing his father to raise an eyebrow, nonetheless Isshin nodded.

"We'll go after we've had our meal. Until then eat up, if you're heading out tonight then you should leave on a full stomach." Isshin replied getting a nod from his son as they both went back to their food.

He would relish in these last few hours with his family, then he had work to do.

* * *

Kaien walked out of the front most gate of Solitude, he spotted Ichigo and Isshin stood by the roadside. Ichigo was leaning against a tree while Isshin spoke with crossed arms. The sun was finally starting to set for the night. They noticed him approaching and were quick to wave him over.

"Bout time, we've been waiting ages." Isshin complained with no malice, more than likely he was just looking for a way to annoy the other Shiba's. Kaien shrugged as he greeted his cousin.

"Wanted me to see you off Ichigo? Doesn't seem like you, no offense of course." Kaien stated coming to a stop next to his family members.

"It's going to be a while till I next see you both... so I wanted to set some things straight. First of all, I wanted to thank you both... I was ungrateful and scared at first but I'm truly happy to have been reunited with you." Ichigo stated scratching his cheek and they started to gain a red hue. He planned out what he was going to say beforehand but it was more embarrassing then he'd envisioned.

"As I said Ichigo, it's family first. We wouldn't leave you behind no matter what." Kaien replied with a massive smirk, seeing his little cousin acting embarrassed reminded him of the days before he was lost, back when he was a child too shy to even stray from Masaki's side.

"And the other thing... I wanted to apologise to you dad." Ichigo continued he gaze suspiciously avoiding the elder Shiba. "About me rejecting being the Heir, Kaien explained it in greater detail to me... I just wanted to say I'll think about it a bit more deeply." Ichigo ended.

Instantly his father's face broke into a grin, Ichigo quickly found a heavy arm slung over his shoulder as Isshin pulled him close. Kaien simply watched on with a smile.

"So you'll take on the responsibility then? I can't wait to take you on a tour around our lands and show you the vineyard! You saw it when you were younger, do you remember it?" Isshin asked shaking Ichigo to and fro as he excitedly continued his rambling. It took a few minutes till Ichigo had the strength to push the older man away.

"I said I'd think about it! Calm down!" Ichigo complained. "I'll try learning a bit more about what I'd be needed to do... and there's also my other issue if you haven't forgotten." Ichigo stated, referring to his place as Hircine's Champion. Daedric worshiper isn't what you think of when you think of nobility.

"Other issue?" Kaien asked, a brow raised in confusion. Isshin and Ichigo shared a glance, in all honesty it probably wasn't the best time to reveal his status... He'd leave it in his father's judgement as to what's revealed.

"I'll leave that to dad to tell you if he feels it's the right choice... either way it's best I get going, I'll see you whenever I return. I'll try keep in touch." Ichigo said, suddenly wanting to be gone before he could be questioned to intensively.

"Most couriers know where to find us, so you don't have an excuse." Isshin replied as Ichigo turned to leave.

"I'll keep it in mind, see you around." He replied back with a slight wave over his shoulder. When he was out of view Kaien turned to Isshin with a raised brow.

"So, what is this problem he mentioned?" The Younger Shiba asked. Isshin rubbed his stubbly chin as he also turned to start leading them back into the city.

"It's a long story." He stated, hoping for the slight chance Kaien would drop it. Of course, Shiba's were known for their stubbornness.

"Yeah, that's not going to work, we have at least a month till he returns I'm sure that's enough for you to fill me in." Kaien rebutted. Isshin audibly sighed as he continued to consider what the corrected response.

"You're probably not going to like it." Isshin warned, while silently to himself he considered where he should take the conversation. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, not at all surprised to see that Ichigo was gone from sight despite it barely being a minute since he left.

"Look, Isshin he's my family too, and if I can help I will." Kaien replied firmly. Isshin nodded with a huff, crossing his arms as he continued to walk.

"Let's go someplace quiet, the rest of the family aren't ready to hear this yet so if you can't keep a secret then say so now." He said while he led them to one of the stone staircases that led up the city wall, intending to speak away from other passer-by's.

"Whatever you say stays between us, I promise."

Isshin just nodded, seeing no way out other than forcing him to give up on asking... but he was sure his nephew would understand... at least he hoped so.

* * *

Ichigo knew he'd entered his pack's territory as soon as he noticed several eyes watching from a distance.

It was the middle of the night so for anyone else who wasn't a Khajiit it was too dark to see the half dozen eyes peering from a nearby treeline. It seemed to be a small hunting group of his packs wolves.

He briefly wondered to which location they were from, but their proximity to the mountain made him guess they were a part of some of the wolves which had dens all along the mountain. He didn't want to interfere with their hunt so he left them alone. They'd probably pick up an elk or two for their young back at the dens.

He continued along the path, he had travelled from Solitude in his wolf state so that he could get home sooner rather than later. But he'd reverted back to normal once he neared Rorikstead, he'd grown anxious about what awaited him, namely a displeased Tia. He doubted she'd be happy that he'd not returned after his quest.

He had to quell he anxiousness and push his feet forward, he was only had a finite amount of time before he was due to meet Rukia... and he suddenly remembered he'd yet to even ask for permission from Tia to go.

Again he had to force his feet forward to stop himself hesitating, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. He was a hunter and a Nord, he wasn't one to pussyfoot around an issue.

It wasn't long before his feet led him to the entrance of the Grotto. From the scents he could gather he noted that both Chad and Sajin were inside, as well as Tia. A few from the Frostmoon pack seemed to have passed through recently as well but have since left, probably here to make a report to Tia.

He suckered in a breath a schooled his features as he walked inside, only offering a quick nod to the small group of wolves that guards the entrance as he made his way through the Grotto. As he entered the housing area he noticed two new tents, either side of his.

Both tents were of comparable size to his own, if slightly smaller than his due to his having a few more layers of thick hides covering it. It didn't take a scholar to figure out these were Chad's and Sajin's new lodgings.

Prior to this Chad had been set up a bit further away with a temporary tent, but with the hides from those last two mammoth they'd hunted on their quest for a mammoth tusk, they apparently had enough to build them both some better housing.

"Mila helped Sajin build his, for obvious reasons. Sado seemed happy to build his on his own." A cool voice spoke from behind him causing him flinch, he turned his gaze to meet Tia's own. Her face was mostly emotionless like usual but with the exception of a small almost none existent scowl.

He been too caught up in the changes he'd allowed himself to become distracted. He silent cursed himself for his idiocy as he turned to greet Tia with a nervous smile.

"Come, we have much to discuss." She stated, her tone not giving him much hope as she turned. She led him over to the dining table, and poured them both a drink from the keg situated in its centre.

He sat opposite her and fidgeted slightly, he took a long sip from his drink and waited for her to being her questions... which wasn't long.

"Sado and Sajin have already informed me of the events in Morthal, you did well to survive. Movarth is a well-known vampire, and he was very powerful, you did what many have failed to do over the centuries." She started, taking a brief pause as she took a small sip.

"But it was too close... If not for the healer, you would have died, or at the very least been left in a state no longer fit to hunt. You were lucky, you can't allow it to be so close next time." She continued he her eyes showing concern for a brief moment. He nodded.

"I allowed myself to become to injured before my fight with him, I won't make the same mistake again... I'll organise myself better if I ever walk into a situation like that again." Ichigo promised lowering his head in a pseudo apology.

"Very well, that will have to do. Lord Hircine was pleased at least, he said you made good use of a decisive moment to win the day. He was happy with your team's efforts as well considering their experience." She replied, Hircine had an audience with Sado and Sajin once they'd arrived not seeming in the least to care that Ichigo was not there, though he probably expected that to be the case.

"They met Hircine? How did they take it?" He asked, neither Chad nor Sajin particularly worshipped the Daedric Prince since neither of them were willingly transformed into werebeasts. Both even had an amount of distain for Hircine each for their own reasons.

"They took it well enough, Lord Hircine doesn't mind that they have reservations about him it seems but you should speak to Sajin about it, Hircine offered him a quest." She answered her smirk showing her amusement.

"A quest? So soon? What's it about?" Ichigo asked, he briefly wondered if he'd have to cancel his work with Rukia.

"Lord Hircine offered him a way to be able to control his transformations, the ring of Hircine, the same one I gave back to him on my quest for the Savior's Hide." Tia stated. She'd be happy to be able to see the ring without it's curse, even happier if it aided Sajin with his problem.

"But before you go running off to see him, I wish to know how things went with your family." She said, stopping him before he could ask anything further.

He wasn't stupid, despite what some claimed. He knew that the real question was more along the lines of 'Will you be leaving us?' Which of course he wasn't... the hunters were his family too.

"They are good people, I think I'm pretty fond of them. My father doesn't seem to care that I'm a werewolf and the rest of my family don't know apart from my cousin Ganju and maybe Kaien. But he seems to have high hopes that they'd accept me as I am as well." Ichigo admitted. It was faltering really, he knew most would run to the hills in freight if they came face to face with someone they knew as a werewolf.

"He wants me to be his Heir, I told him I'd think about it... but I'm not leaving the hunt, even if I one day do take over from him I'd still be a part of the hunt. I think he understands that much." Ichigo continued. He wanted to leave Tia with the reassurance that without a shadow of a doubt he'd be at her side.

She didn't reply for a moment, then without a word she stood from her seat and motioned for him to follow her. He obediently followed as she led him up one of the rocky cliffs which hung over the camping area.

The glow of lamps illuminated the inside of the tents around the cove, the messy tables littered with maps and mead filled the centre of the area. The large camp fire slowly burnt away the firewood while it filled the silent night full of the crackle of fire.

It wasn't a stone manor, it wasn't luxury. It wasn't close to it. But it was home, it was open and unrestricted it was filled memories of his years here. He remembered when this place was only half as wide as it now was, after weeks he and Tia worked to open it enough to live comfortably. He remembers training with his blades near the flames of the fire and nursing his bruises inside his first tent...

"I... I felt something that I haven't felt in many years when I'd heard you'd gone to see your family alone." She started, her eyes seeming to stare intently at their camping grounds as she spoke. "I felt many things in truth." She continued seeming to struggle to gather her words.

"I felt fear at first that you'd choose them over us, then I felt disgust that I'd felt so petty about it since no matter the outcome or which side you decided to stay with it'd be your choice... Then the more I thought about it I began to feel jealousy. The Shiba's were your family, your real family."

He wasn't following completely but he was not stupid enough to cut her off to ask questions, not when she was talking about something so out of character for her. Her stoic and emotionless gaze had been replaced with some badly hidden fragility. He let her continue as he listened intently.

"I had forgotten that families still existed out there for us, the Tres Beastia and I may as well have no family at all, they've long since abandoned us or died. But instead of a family of blood relation we became a family of respect and admiration... I became jealous of the fact that they had more of a right to call you family than I did." She finished, one of her clenched fists was visibly shaking as if admitting this was psychically painful.

'So she feels like she's lesser to the Shiba's and was jealous of it?' He reflected on her words, she felt that her form of family was not worth as much as a full blood relation. He couldn't help but frown... it was his fault, he should have made it clear where she stood from the beginning.

"I don't care in the slightest of blood relations, a family is born from the connections people share... You may not be my birth family but you are most definitely my family on an equal if not higher standing than the rest... you've saved my life and given up years of your own to raise me. You went out of your way on countless occasions to make sure I was safe and sound... You have nothing to be jealous of, we may never share a blood relation but you'll always be on equal standing with them." Ichigo admitted unable to hide the slight blush on his features, just like Tia showing his emotions wasn't the most comfortable thing to do.

He was quickly embraced by the older woman, a gentle motherly hug. He was too shocked to move, not even to return the embrace. But before he could he was released and her back was turned, her feet already making their way back to the campsite.

"You should go see you friends, they are no doubt waiting for you." She stated, her face turned away. He noted the slightly higher pitch in her voice but didn't comment, after all actions were worth a thousand words and for Tia it was probably tenfold that so an embrace was enlightening to her current mind-set.

Tia kept her face hidden until she was back inside her tent, where she collapsed onto her nearest chair. Her hand rose to rub her eyes free from the unshed tears that glistened them, her own dark skin a few shades darker than usual... but despite her state, she felt happy.

* * *

 **And that's it for this month, my free time has been a little strained this month so sorry for any mistakes or oversights.**

 **We got to see a softer side of Tia this chapter, something which'll probably not happen again though if you've raised someone as your own for that long you'd no doubt be in turmoil if you thought they were about to leave.**

 **With this chapter was the official announcement of the first side story, Sajin's Quest. It'll be playing out at the same time as Ichigo quest with Rukia so I'll have to think of a way to upload it without it getting in the way of that story line. I'm hoping to make these side stories will help in building a foot hold for other bleach characters who are not important now but might be later so expect a few familiar faces to pop up on his quest.**

 **I hoped the whole family reunion came off okay, I'm never really that good with these things since I never know what the correct response should be. Hopfully it worked out. I know a few of you wanted Ichigo to be revealed as a werewolf to them all now but i think that it might be a bit strange, more so after the getting revealed to a ton of people in Morthal. The way I see it is he's testing the waters, letting them get to know him first. He and Kaien already know each other pretty well be this point hence why he left that to Isshin to decided.**

 **Time for the Q &A **

**Q: Nolifeking222**

 **Thank you for the answer to my question. really cant wait for more interactions with his family and them finding out he binging a werewolf. really looking forward to Rukia job could it be considered a quest and will he date Orihime?**

 **A: Yeah the job for Rukia could be considered a quest, though one with multiple people and as for whether or not he dates Orihime I'm leaning towards no probably not, I'm not really a fan of the that pairing honestly as it never really had an depth to it. You never know though, they may end up getting together in the end on this as I haven't put much thought into pairing in this yet.**

 **Q: Keijman**

 **Nice story i really liked the family reunion and how it all worked out.**  
 **I am also looking forward to the revelation that he is a werewolf.**  
 **I do have one question how do the girls still have memories of ichigo since yuzu called him by a nickname i presume that is what she called him but if he was kidnapped at a young age like 7 that would make karin and yuzu 3 and i dont think they would still recall those memories.**

 **A: I'm glad you enjoyed everything so far, and to answer your question you're right they shouldn't be able to recall that stuff. It's my mistake I must not have thought it through properly, sorry.**

 **That's if for today, If anyone has questions feel free to leave them in a review or pm and I'll get back to you.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Team is formed**

Ichigo entered his tent and looked around what was essentially his room, the four wooden beams which acted as the frame of his tent and the pelt walls feeling vastly welcoming after the trip he'd had. This one room was the place he could sleep easy, no locks no sturdy doors, just a flap at the front of the tent.

It was modest, a pile of pelts and cushions stacked in the corner which acted as his bed plus a small wooden table where he sometimes ate or where he'd put a candle should he need light. Currently on the table were two items, the blade he'd retrieved during his quest to restore the Gildergreen, Nettlebane. Danica wouldn't take the blade, still believing that she shouldn't wield something that could harm creations of Kynareth so he'd been stuck with it, not that he minded.

And next item was more recent, the Golden Claw he'd found in Bleakfalls that he used to reach the word wall... that was something he didn't want to forget. Fus, that had been the word he'd learnt and he'd seen it in action too when the Draugr had used the very same word when it had shouted at him sending him stumbling back.

He tended to hold onto such things, items of interest. A small chest under the table was filled with them, small trinkets to remind him of his adventures and his accomplishment's... It was a habit that he picked up pretty much instantly after he did his first job he kept his first payment and stored it away in that chest many years ago, and it remained to this day.

He tossed his bag onto a small hook which was fitted into one of the four beams and put his blades into their spots on his weapon stand at the back of his tent, he took note that they'd need sharpening before his trip with Rukia.

With a heavy sigh he allowed himself to fall onto his assorted pile of pelts and pillows with a thud. It had been a long day, traveling plus his talk with Tia and tired him out not to mention the hectic week he'd had prior with the vampires... he deserved a little rest, slowly he allowed his eyes to close out the world around him.

He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until the calls of his friends woke him up.

"Ichigo? Are you awake yet?" Sajin's voice called out him. His eyes blinked a few times as he looked around, he could see some light filtering through the small seam of his door. Although the light told him he'd slept through the night yet it felt like he'd only just closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm up." He called back, sitting up in his pile of furs and rubbing out the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall to sleep, he'd wanted to speak to Sajin and Chad before he retired. He squinted as the flap of his tent was pulled aside letting in the daylight, almost blinding to his morning eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you, it was getting late." Sajin said as he walked inside, followed closely by Chad. Sajin sat on his haunches while Chad took a seat at his table. He could smell that the campfire outside had already been lit and was cooking what was no doubt to be their breakfast, he was normally awake a few hours before they all sat down to eat so he really did sleep longer than usual.

"No worries, I must have been more tired than I realised. How have you two been? From what Tia said we have a lot to speak about." Ichigo stated allowing himself to sink back into his fur bed slightly seeing as they'd already seated.

"Indeed, we have much to discuss. Would you like to go first or shall we?" Sajin asked.

"You guys first, tell me about your meeting with Hircine and this quest you've been given. I'll fill you in about my trip over some food after." Ichigo replied, he was much too interested in their story to have to wait to hear it. Sajin just nodded, probably already expecting as much.

Ichigo noted that Sajin was acting unlike himself, his eyes more often than not downward or averted. Ichigo simply thought that it was due to his quest.

"Well, when we arrived without you Tia wasn't happy though she'd already received the report you'd sent back with a wolf so she knew you were okay. That night after our reports Hircine called for us." Sajin started glancing to Chad so he could continue it.

"We followed Tia's instructions and kneeled before his shrine. She told us he may not be as accepting of us as he is you since we are not as accepting as you in terms of our blood." Chad stated causing Ichigo to fidget slightly, he knew that they still had reservations about working alongside daedra worshipers. Though Ichigo calmed himself in the fact they were both in front of him alive and seemingly well, meaning their lack of worship to Hircine hadn't offended the Prince too much.

"When he addressed me, he congratulated me on keeping my promise. He respects that I am an honourable hunter and said that he accepts me as part of his hunt whether I worship him or not." Chad finished causing Ichigo to grin widely.

'Of course he did, Hircine has always held honour in high regard, Chad must have surprised him.' Ichigo mused, internally as excited as a child in a sweet store. Before he could speak Sajin spoke up, quickly turning that that excitement into worry.

"But the same wasn't said for me... Like Sado he respected that I kept to my word of fighting along you but he was displeased with my performance... he said I hindered you in the battle while Sado was able to pull his weight, and then some." Sajin stated his head lowered in shame.

"Due to my actions you received another wound which weakened you before the deciding fight against Movarth, and the fact you lost one of your blades saving my life put you at even more of a disadvantage." Sajin continued. Ichigo's mouth felt dry as he pondered whether or not this quest was a suicide mission or not.

"If not for my conviction to aid you he'd have banished me from the hunt... but instead he's offered me an alternative. He concluded that I had potential, he's offered me the chance to earn his ring, the chance to control my transformations." Sajin's head had yet to rise as he spoke, which only confused Ichigo. This was a good thing wasn't it?

"What's the problem then? This is your chance, isn't it? To get your human form back." Ichigo asked, not understanding the downside. Sure, Hircine wasn't happy but he was still offering him a boon should he follow this task.

"But he also offered me the chance to be cured... to be free of my affliction, but to be kicked out of the hunt and forbidden to return... I haven't answered him yet." Sajin replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Ichigo felt a cold sweat break down his neck, a sudden fear of losing his friend. His throat constricted almost painfully like he wanted to speak yet didn't have to words to do so. He lowered his head, basking in this new knowledge while he gathered his wits.

No one spoke for a few minutes, none wanting to be the one who breaks the tense silence that had formed around them. Ichigo bit his lip as he leaned forward out of the comfort of his pelt bedding... he knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to try telling Sajin to go for the quest, he wanted his friend to stay beside him.

'I don't want him to leave... he's my friend!' It was selfish to think that he knew, but Sajin was the first real friend he'd got that he was able to be truly open to! Ichigo wanted to be selfish... but more than that he wanted Sajin to be happy.

"...You should pick the cure; this life was never one you wanted to be a part of, you don't worship Hircine and you don't care all that much for hunting. This is your chance to be free from it all... and I won't hold it against you, you've been too much of a friend to me for me to ever try keeping you caged here." Ichigo stated, his voice weak his eyes now joining Sajin's as they both looked to the ground.

"…" Sajin didn't reply at first, his teeth grit together to the point his jaw was shaking. His claws slowly clenched into to ground ripping into the carpet and the dirt beneath it.

"Caged... you fool, you were the one who freed me from my cage!" Sajin exclaimed, his fragility gone in his burst. He locked eyes with his friend, with the one who'd given him life after he'd given up on living.

"I was a miner, happy with the scraps of food and ecstatic when we found a new vein of ore to mine! I lived day to day with no real goal and no aspirations, then I was thrust into this life kicking and screaming! I gave up, I ran and I cowered!" Sajin continued as he got to his feet, his arms shaking with unbridled emotion.

"Not only did you save me from those hunters, you saved me from myself! I had given up on having a life, I barely fought off my attackers when they captured me! But these months with you... I'd forsake Sovngarde for them, I ran free for the first time in my life I fought daunting enemies which only the heroes of legend had fought before." Ichigo had also got to his feet now, simply because he didn't know where this had come from.

"You... beside you I've been put on a pedestal of heights that I never dreamed of, my mediocre life would never compere to the life you've lived... to the life I've been living, living for the first time since my transformation... maybe since before even then." Sajin's energy seemed to be sapping as the shaking which was once holding back emotion was now shaking due to the lack of it.

"...I will not abandon you, not now not ever... I will grow past my weakness and become someone worthy of standing beside you. I shall earn Hircine's ring then I'll fight beside you as both a man and a beast." Sajin promised... when he walked into this tent he wasn't sure what he wanted... but just being next to Ichigo again reminded of how much he'd lose if he ever went back to being just a simple miner.

Sajin's legs finally failed, his outburst seemingly spending all of his energy in one massive burst... he fell to a knee in front of Ichigo with his breaths laboured and his muscles aching. A hand dropped down in front of his face causing him to look back up, meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"From now on, we'll be together not because one of us owes the other but because we all want to see the heights we're able to achieve, we'll grow to our fullest, and then a whole lot more... those heroes of legend, let's surpass them together." Ichigo spoke, with confidence he didn't think he'd had ten minutes ago... Sajin's tirade had woken something in him he didn't know he had...

Sajin accepted the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled back to his feet. Ichigo though looked behind him to where Chad had been sat seeing him now stood with a face as unreadable as ever.

"Together." Chad said simply walking beside Sajin, the barest traces of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Sajin made his way back up the steps to the shrine, a wolfish smile on his lips as he ascended... the first time he walked these steps to meet Hircine he felt nothing but dread. But after talking with Ichigo again he felt excited for his next adventure... was this how the rest of them felt?

It had been a few hours since he agreed to walk alongside Ichigo, they'd had breakfast as Ichigo told them about his time with the Shiba's. Everyone seemed in high spirits after everything, which was to be expected he supposed.

He was ready to accept freely that he'd misjudged Hircine... Lord Hircine. He'd expected the Daedric prince to be evil, or at the very least amoral but no, Hircine was more like a Nord than not.

His pride was something he was happy to show, his call for honour in his hunts and his admiration for skill and success. Unlike other some Daedric Princes, Hircine didn't want to kill all mortals or take over Nirn, he simply wanted to enjoy his sport, his hunt.

Sajin knew that it would be hard to justify these views with anyone outside of the hunt, Ichigo had been lucky that Jarl Idgord was wise and not hot headed and more so that his family were willing to hear him out.

As he walked into the Shrine he was surprised to see the ethereal wolf already waiting. The gaze of the wolf he knew to be an aspect of Hircine unnerved him for a second before he continued forward, kneeling before the shrine as he had before.

"I wish to accept the quest you issued me, I want to remain here and I wish for control of my transformations." Sajin spoke first as he bowed his head deeper down, still not used to speaking with an entity that could so easily kill him... he wasn't sure how Ichigo had such a good relationship with Hircine.

"Indeed it would seem that I was right about your resolve... this quest will not be the answer to your weakness you understand. Just having access to your Nord body doesn't make you stronger, you will still have to work hard if you wish to grow." Hircine spoke, the ethereal wolf paced in front of him as if inspecting him.

"I understand, I'll still have a long way to go... but the ring will allow me to be at Ichigo's side as a man as well as a beast." Sajin answered, nothing would talk him out of his resolve now, not after he'd given his promise to Ichigo. He felt like he could accomplish anything, right now he didn't hold fear for anything.

Hircine laughed, amused at his words but his ethereal wolf's body didn't show it making it seem as if it was coming from the imposing statue itself.

"You shall go east, The Rift as you call it, you should be familiar enough. There's a wolf there with a pelt like yours. He's feral and mad, but still he holds control of a small pack of lesser wolves. You are to find him and kill him, prove you are able to best another wolf and the first part will be done." Hircine said simply, he's form turning away as it walked back beneath the shrine to sit under the shadow of his likeness.

Sajin had to stop himself speaking up to ask how he was supposed to find a wolf on such little information, but he already knew he'd be expected to hunt down this wolf like another wolf not like a man.

"You'll know this wolf if you see him, after all he's the one who afflicted you in the first place." Hircine's blunt delivery of words caused Sajin to take a moment before he realised what he'd heard.

"The one who afflicted me?" He unconsciously clenched his claws into the dirt as he remembered the night he tried to fight off the werewolf attack back at Shor's Rock. It was a pathetic and seemingly futile attempt at survival.

He'd been wielding his pickaxe at the time, he and the other miners had just finished their shift when it happened, dropping down from above the entrance to the mine the werewolf attacked. There had been no warning or time to react, two men had died before his pickaxe was even raised.

The thing he remembers most from that night was the eyes of the werewolf, they held no intelligence, they were reminiscent of a starved and rabid fox released into a pen of rabbits. He couldn't help but to shiver slightly.

"So, you still fear this wolf? Hm, that will make this hunt all the more proving of your resolve. I want you to hunt this wolf, and once you have done that you'll receive my ring. Then find out what caused this new strain of Lycanthropy and stop it, I do not like it when my work is misused." Hircine continued breaking Sajin out of his thoughts.

Sajin forced himself to nod, it was a lot to take in but he had to focus on what mattered right now, and that was listening to a Daedric Prince.

"You think someone created a new strain of Lycanthropy?" He asked to try refocus his thoughts, he couldn't afford to be frazzled. He'd made a promise he intends to keep.

"I don't think, I know, my work has been twisted and contorted, the strain you have is of a different source, someone has meddled with my work and poisoned the well with an unstable strain of my gift. My vision of the assailant is being obscured, meaning it is likely worshippers of another Prince." Hircine continued, his voice remained passive, almost uncaring if not for the underlined sound of annoyance.

'So my strain of Lycanthropy isn't a one off? Someone deliberately created a form to keep werewolves trapped in their beast form? For what reason? Which Daedra would that help?' he thought to himself. He bowed his head again before he spoke.

"I'll have it done, I'll leave when Ichigo departs for his job." He was really struggling to keep his composure but he knew he had to if only till he was out of Hircine's presence. The ethereal wolf seemed to give a slight chuckle.

"I suppose we shall see, hunt well." Hircine said as the form of a few of dispersed, leaving Sajin alone in the shrine room.

'Why couldn't it have been something simple?' Sajin asked himself as he left the shrine, his shoulders feeling somewhat heavier then when he entered... but instead of his mind drifting to the possible daedra worshippers, his mind struggled to think of anything but the wolf who'd inflicted him in the first place.

'...To think I'd need to come face to face with that monster a second time...' He mused to himself.

* * *

It wouldn't be long till it was day, the moons were already setting.

Ichigo adjusted his blade on his back as he walked out of the entrance to the Grotto, at his heels was a young wolf, donned in a messenger harnesses. The wolf would be at his side during his job with Rukia on the chance he needed to send a message.

Behind them Chad and Sajin stepped into the plains. Chad was clad in his armour, his shield tossed onto his back with his bag hidden under it and his mace hung at his side, as always his face was the closest thing to stoic as Ichigo could envision.

Sajin had called in a favour from the Tres Bestia and had them make him a larger form of the wolves' harness. It fastened around his abdomen and had two straps hung over each shoulder, it held three pouches two of which were smaller than the third, two hung on one side each containing potions and the third hung on the other side with dried food for emergencies. They opened and closed simply since any buckles would hinder him due to his claws.

They stood together, looking down the road in the distance.

"Looks like the coast is clear, you should be able to move freely at least until day break. Best to play it safe after that, no need to rush you're not on a time limit." Ichigo stated looking Sajin who nodded back to him.

"Indeed, but I'd best not dally all the same I have no idea how long this task will last..." Sajin admitted, he would be heading along the mountain until Brittleshin Pass then he'd enter Falkreath Hold, there should be very little in the way of people till he was on the other side of the pass.

"Be safe, you haven't got any back up so don't take too many risks..." Ichigo trailed off, truthfully he was unsure what to say... At least until Chad spoke up.

"See you when we get back." He said simply causing Ichigo to smile, trust Chad to have the simplest yet most reassuring way with words.

"Indeed, the next time we meet you'll see my human face... Till then." Sajin replied with faux confidence, he'd do his best to sooth their worries, this was his task so he didn't want them burdening themselves over it.

"Till then." Ichigo said with a smile. Sajin bowed his head in a finally goodbye before taking off along the edge of the mountain, not looking back. Ichigo released a heavy sigh once he was out of sight.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Chad asked. Ichigo didn't react at first... how should he know what could happen? But... but he nodded firmly.

"Yeah, I think he has it under control." Ichigo stated, and he was sure he wasn't lying... but that little voice in the back of his head telling him he would never see his friend again. It was the same feeling he'd had before the battles against the Silver Hand, he wanted to be there for his friend but they would need to spilt up again, even if only temporarily

He bit back another sigh as he began his trek towards Whiterun, his wolf and Chad following close behind. They left now so that they'd arrive at about sunrise, and they seemed to have timed it perfectly as when they reached the gates of Whiterun the sun was peaking above the horizon.

"Halt hunters." One of the city guards said as he stopped the two boys, apparently the guards were familiar enough to recognise them at least. They did as requested, stopping before the guards.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked simply, he didn't really want to be here talking to guards but being rude would only make a bad name for himself. The guard motioned to the wolf beside them.

"We can't let you just bring a wolf in the city, it was bad enough last time when the Companions brought one back, people are always concerned for the kids." He stated. Ichigo glanced down to the wolf who in turn glanced up to him, it's head tilted slightly in confusion.

"The wolf is trained, if that's your concern. He's one of our tracker wolves, he's young and playful not some mangy old wild wolf." Ichigo stated, this wolf being one of the newer generations, birthed from wolves already in the hunt. This wolf had never been hungry nor been alone in the wild, it was raised with them so it was well behaved and well trained.

"Look, you've done a lot for the people in recent months so I can give you a bit of leeway but I need to know that this wolf isn't going to cause issues. The Companions wolf stole a rack of lamb last week and we get no end of complaints about it." The guard continued clearly hesitant. Ichigo nodded.

"I can assure you, this wolf will behave, it won't go stealing meat or anything." Ichigo promised getting a clear hum of uncertainty from the guard, but eventually he nodded with a sigh.

"Alright but if anything happens and I'll make sure it come it never comes in the city again." He stated stepping aside allowing the hunters to pass, Ichigo simply gave a nod in thanks as he continued forward. He glanced down to the wolf whose tale was wagging excitedly as he sniffed all the unfamiliar scents.

"You heard that, behave alright?" Ichigo stated getting a small yip in confirmation.

They entered the city, unsurprised to see it was dead this time of morning, realistically they should have left a few hours later but they had wanted to see Sajin off and he needed to leave in the night, so arriving for sunrise was the next best thing.

"We should leave a note in the temple of Kynareth for when Orihime wakes up, asking her to gather the others and meet us in the Bannered Mare when they're ready." Ichigo stated as he dug through his bag to pull out a parchment of paper, quickly jotting down the information.

"Is the temple open now?" Chad asked, the sun was just peeking over the walls now and a lot of people still stayed asleep for a few hours. Ichigo begun to led them to the temple as he shrugged.

"I'll just leave it under a rock outside their front door, they should see it when they open up." He replied easily, slipping a rock from the path as he walked. As expected when they arrived at the do it was clearly dark inside, no sign of candle lights. Ichigo left his message and turned to leave.

"Will Hulda be awake already, will she even let in a wolf?" Chad again asked, only having been inside the inn a few times over the last few months and as such not knowing the inn keeper too well. Ichigo nodded as they passed the now blooming Gildergreen, it's pink petals already reflecting the morning sun.

"She gets up at sun rise, we should be just on time. Though I doubt she'll be cooking straight away, but she'll have some drinks ready no doubt." Ichigo stated with a grin, he always enjoyed his time in the inn the hearth making the main hall cozy and the sweet meats in the next room always provided a nice atmosphere.

"As for letting a wolf in, I'm sure I can convince her." Ichigo continued half-heartedly, the wolf at his heels paying them no mind as it continued to try smell every scent it could on its trip into the city. As they walked down the steps from the Gildergreen they spotted the sure sign of light from within the inn confirming that Hulda was awake.

As they approached, his wolf began wagging his tail excitedly no doubt smelling the food stored inside. Ichigo pushed open the door revealing the empty hall, hearth lit and the sound of Hulda humming to herself in the other room.

"Hulda?" Ichigo called, letting the woman know she had guests. A moment later Hulda's head popped out from the room, surprise clear on her face.

"Oh, Ichigo and ...Sado was it? A bit early to be seeing you. Want a drink?" She asked as she walked into the main hall, wiping her hands on a bar cloth. She looked surprisingly lively despite it being so early. She finally seemed to notice the wolf at their feet.

"I trust he's house trained? I have enough cleaning to do, I'd rather not have to pick up after a wolf as well." She continued as she made her way other to the bar, quickly grabbing a few bottles from her shelf and placing them on the bar ready for them.

"He's young, but he's trained. I'll make sure he doesn't make any mess for you." Ichigo offered as he took a seat at the bar, Chad joining him while his wolf sat on its hunches beside his chair watching the fire. Ichigo placed a few coins on the bar, payment for his drinks.

"I take it you hunters are the ones who gave that other wolf to the Companions then? Their harnesses are the same after all." She asked as she leaned on the bar, pouring herself a drink as she spoke. He nodded in return.

"It's in case they need to contact us, the wolf they have will be able to find us. Better than a courier anyway." Ichigo replied, there was no point in lying, the connection was obvious. "Stops us stepping on each other's feet when it comes to bounties." He added, which was half true.

"Yeah I suppose that would be helpful, here let me get the little guy a bowl of water." She said as she crouched behind her bar, coming back up moments later with a bowl and jug of water. Ichigo nodded in thanks as he placed the bowl by his chair and poured out the contents of the jug.

The wolf didn't seem to fussed to be drinking out of a bowl rather than a stream as he quickly began lapping up the water.

"That'll keep him happy for a little while." Ichigo stated.

They were cut off from further conversation when there was a soft bang upstairs, sounding like someone had dropped something.

"Guests?" Chad asked, glancing up slightly. Hulda gave the larger Nord a small smile, she seemed to be on edge about these guests.

"You could say that, they came last night and got into an argument with some of the regulars, still they paid upfront so I couldn't turn them away." Hulda stated causing Ichigo to frown, from what he could tell fights breaking out in the inn were not rare occasions, so why did she seem so bothered about it this time?

"Troublemakers?" Ichigo pried, causing the woman to shrug slightly.

"I couldn't really get a read on them, they kept pretty calm but they weren't exactly kind either. I think they're Vigilants of Stendarr, or at least that's what the argument was about. They're not too well seen around here now, not after all those rumours started. Have you heard about it all?" She asked causing Ichigo to nod heavily.

"Yeah, I've heard about it." Ichigo replied half-heartedly as he frowned. He glanced to Chad and saw he was looking a bit stiff too.

'We need to be careful, can't risk getting outed by a Vigilant here... maybe we should just leave, or would that be suspicious? Either way I told Orihime to meet me here...' Ichigo grit his teeth, he'd have to just avoid drawing attention to himself.

"Why would they be here?" Ichigo asked, he hadn't heard from the Companions so there hadn't been any trouble with them. He doubted they'd found out about his pack, or at least the location of it.

"They said they were on the way back from Morthal, apparently they had a job there which didn't go so well. Something like that anyway, I wasn't really paying attention." She admitted, that didn't ease his thoughts at all, had they seen them as werewolves in the area? Or was it the vampires?

"Hm, well I suppose it's not our business." Ichigo stated, digging too deep for information would no doubt cause a bit of suspicion, something he'd like to avoid. He could see Chad was still a bit stiff, he wasn't around for the time they fought the Silver Hand, but he'd heard how deprived they were from Sajin's experiences.

"You never said why you're here so early, it usually pretty late when I normally see you." Hulda stated, happily moving on from talking about her guests. Ichigo rubbed his chin, in truth he still wasn't a hundred percent sure what Rukia was looking for, nor of how much use he'd be.

"Been hired to help with treasure hunting, I guess?" Ichigo stated with a half shrug.

"I think the term Rukia used is an expedition." Chad corrected, a slight almost non-existent smirk on his lips.

"Oh a job for the Kuchiki's? You're really moving up in the world." She stated smiling, after all it was quite something to see someone grow over the years a scrawny shy boy to a hunter getting hired by nobles, it was a rags to riches story if she'd ever seen one.

"Maybe, she just needs a tracker and someone adept in wild from what she told me... seems like more chores than it does a job." Ichigo complained, he wanted to be fighting some powerful vampire or a cave filled with trolls, not guiding a carriage up a mountain... but he had agreed so there's nothing he could do about it.

"They must trust you a lot then, escorting nobility is a highly exclusive job some merc groups spend years building up their reputation till they're trusted with those contracts. What did you do to impress them?" Hulda asked, clearly interested. Ichigo mused whether or not he should tell the truth or just claim it was a fluke... then again there wasn't really a reason to keep it a secret, Isshin sure as hell wouldn't be.

"I'm technically nobility myself, long lost kid to a noble house and then as of last week I'm also the Thane of Hjaalmarch. My dad said it'd do me good to spend time around a noble to learn the ropes." Ichigo admitted, she just laughed obviously not believing him... at least until she realised he was being serious at which point he laughed cut out.

"Truly?" Ichigo just nodded, only slightly insulted. "My word, never took you as one of those snobs, no offence." She replied making him smirk.

"I wouldn't exactly call my family snobs, my dad's an idiot and he doesn't seem to take things too seriously." Ichigo replied plainly, he wasn't sure how Isshin managed to do deals with other nobles or why they tolerated doing deals with him.

"Heh, well if you're looking to invest in something you should know I'm trying to sell up, if you're interested of course." Hulda stated with a smirk.

"You're selling the Inn? Why, I thought you enjoyed running this place?" Ichigo asked, though he didn't voice it he was somewhat disappointed, he'd always enjoyed Hulda's company.

"I still do, but early mornings and late nights for years on end tends to be exhausting and I'm getting on in my years now I just want a little house to live out the rest of my days in. Ysolda has expressed interest in buying it but it'll be years before she saves up enough to afford this place." Hulda admitted, a tired look passing through her eyes.

"...I see, well I'm not in a position to be telling my family what to buy and what not to so I'm of no help there... but I hope you get a good price for the place, it'll be a sad day when it's past on." Ichigo stated, not really liking the idea of someone else behind the bar not after always associating the place with Hulda herself.

"Hm, was worth a try. What time you supposed to be meeting Rukia?" She asked to which he shrugged.

"No idea, left a note tell Orihime to gather them whenever they wake up." He stated, not really concerned since they were in the comfort of the Bannered Mare.

"Orihime's going as well? Well then, Saadia will be up soon, maybe you'll all stay from some food?" Food did sound tempting, he was sure Chad thought so too but ultimately that choice would fall to Rukia and if she thought they had time... screw that she could wait if needed.

"Sure, we'll grab a bite when we can." He replied as he gave a small pat to the wolf. "And a bit for our wolf would be appreciated as well." He added. She gave him a nod but before she could speak again he became distracted.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention behind him. Two unfamiliar men walked into the hall, one with a dark complexion with sort white, almost grey hair. He wore a white fur jacket, seemingly made out of a larger ice wolf with a hood that he had down and a pure white sleeveless shirt and white fingerless gloves embroiled with some winged insignia. His most noticeable feature was the tattooed cross with a circle around it on his closed left eye. Hung at his side was some sort of horizontal bow built onto a piece of wood.

Beside him dressed in equally as white gear was a younger male, around Ichigo's age at glance. He was almost pale in his complexion with dark black hair. He was dressed in a smart coat, fasted by buttons and a belt along his waist. On his back was a fancy bow seemingly made of a white metal.

Ichigo hadn't seen anyone dressed so extravagantly before in his life, even the nobles had certain styles they tended to stick too but these guys were even fancier than them. These must have been the Vigilants that they'd been talking about, but even then he was more used to seeing them in robes rather than what they were wearing.

They came to the bar, barely offering a glance to Ichigo and Chad to which he was both relived and annoyed. He could feel the arrogance radiating of them. He kept his mouth shut as he took a sip from his drink, out the corner of his eye he noted that Chad was as stoic as ever doing well at hiding his nervousness.

"Two Honningbrews, please." The younger one asked putting a few coins on the bar. Hulda gave them her usual greeting as she passed over two bottles and took the coins. Ichigo's eyes glanced down to the older man's waist were the strange bow was hung. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"What's with the bow? Not like one I've seen before." Ichigo asked causing the tattooed man to glance at him with a frown, looking like he was looking at a diseased body at the side of the road. For a moment it looked like he wouldn't answer, but he dignified them with a response.

"A crossbow, the people I work for craft them. Does that satisfy you, boy?" The amount of venom dripping from his words were almost tangible. Ichigo clenched his jaw, fighting against his instincts to send the man flying through a couple tables... but he could feel it, the hairs on the back of his neck were on end... this guy was dangerous.

'The people he works for? Does he mean the Vigilants? He'd never heard of them having such weapons before.' Ichigo thought, he had to forcibly stop his hand wondering to his blade as the man stared down at him. He felt like he was being attacked just by the guy looking at him.

"If you're going to start trouble again you can leave now, I'm not having you harass people in here. Got it?" Hulda stated, a frim glare on her features, which was something he'd never seen on the ever-happy innkeeper before. At his chair his wolf had also stood up, fur bristled as he waited to be commanded to attack.

The man simple huffed and turned to walk over to one of the nearby tables without a word. Ichigo wouldn't complain, but he'd need to look into these crossbows and see what sort of difference they make in combat. After all, you need to know your enemy.

His wolf sat back down but it's gaze kept on the two, Ichigo didn't let his concern show and neither did Chad.

"I swear, I can see why fights broke out last night. You okay?" Hulda asked, a deep frown on her lips. Ichigo gave her a small smile and nodded.

"We have wolves in our hunt, we're used to getting snapped at." He joked, reaching his hand down to pat the wolf at the foot of his chair causing its tail to begin wagging. She just nodded obviously still not happy.

He strained his hearing, trying to listen to what they had begun to talk about, hoping to at least get a hint on whether or not they knew of werewovles in the area.

"Seriously Lille, do you have to cause trouble? We don't need more people hating us right now." The younger one stated obliviously annoyed, though his voice still remained almost nonchalant.

'So Lille is his name? Strange but I've heard stranger, I'll have to pass it on to Sung sun and see what she can dig up.' He mused, at worst they'd have to talk to the thieves' guild once again and see if they have anything.

"There is no us, I'm only working with you since our paths aligned for this job. Though Isran still wants you to join us Uryu, he says you've got talent, you could make a difference with us." Lille replied, taking a sip of his drink. Ichigo mentally noted the others name.

"I'm not abandoning the Vigilants, they aren't as narrow minded as you. There are more problems than just vampires in Skyrim." Uryu stated calmly.

'So they must have been after the vampires we wiped out... sounds like there's another splinter group which deals with vampires.' He mused, it's a first he'd heard about it, must have recently formed.

"You okay? You look a bit zoned out there." Hulda asked, snapping Ichigo back to reality. He gave her a sheepish grin, hoping she hadn't picked up on his eavesdropping.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a bit distracted. What were you saying?" He asked hoping he hadn't been rude. Hulda hadn't seemed to mind, she continued to talk to them about the local gossip around town, something she seemed to do every time he spoke to her long enough.

Her gossip had led him to a few jobs before, but for the most part he learnt about feuds that people had against each other or if something of interest had happened recently. He made sure to at least make the effort to keep listening to her, even if he stressed his hearing to try picking up on what the Vigilants were talking about as well.

It was another half hour till Saadia started her work in the kitchen, he had gotten food for both himself, Chad and his wolf. The wolf getting to feast on a large steak while he and Chad had gotten smaller meals. Hulda had gone to aid in setting up for meals to cook for patrons later in the day, leaving Ichigo and Chad alone at the bar.

And it was only an hour after that when to doors opened to the inn, a familiar voice ringing out as she entered.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Orhime greeted happily waving her hand, she was dressed in thicker robes which were lined with fur to help her keep warm. She had a rucksack hung over her shoulders, it seemingly filled to burst.

Behind her was Rukia, dark circles under her eyes and a slightly annoyed expression. Rukia, like Orihime was dressed more suitable for the colder climate they'd be traveling too, thick robes with a scarf hung around her shoulders. Unlike Orihime she held no bags.

"And to you as well Chad!" She continued getting a nod from the friendly giant. It was then she seemed to notice the wolf at his feet. "Oh is this one of yours? What's his name?" She asked crouching down to pet the wolf, much to the canines glee.

"Morning, and he doesn't have a name." Ichigo replied, swivelling on his chair to face them. Orihime was brushing back the thick pelt of the wolf who was excitedly wagging his tail and leaning into to her hands for more attention.

"That's no good! We should give him a name, what do you think Rukia?" She asked. The Kuchiki heir didn't look to be listening as she took a seat at the bar. She was glaring at Ichigo, or at least it looked that way, the dark bags under her eyes made it hard to tell.

"Did you have to arrive so early? Not all of us like being up at the crack of dawn." She stated her voice barely holding back the venom. Ichigo smirked, taking some pleasure in the fact she was the only one effected by an early morning.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten I was working with a princess." He replied back carefree. Her glare increased tenfold, which only gave him a smug satisfaction.

"You're not working _with_ me you're working _for_ me. And I'm not a princess, I'm an heir. I know you were raised under a rock but you should try not to be so stupid." She shot back, he waved her off.

"Right, not a princess... how about midget witch?" He asked, only to receive a smack across atop his head from the growling Kuchiki who was seeming to get over her tiredness in favour for anger.

"Did you learn no manners from your family visit? You're supposed to acting a way becoming of your family, you're not a commoner anymore!" She reprimanded. Ichigo rubbed his head, sending her a dirty look.

"Have you met my family? They not really the epitome of nobility... plus you speak about behaviour but what would your family think to you attacking the people you hire?" He replied causing her to stiffen, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Please stop fighting you two! Your supposed to be friends!" Orihime chided, a firm pout settled on her face. Rukia coughed into her closed fist, schooling her features to what be expected of a noble. Ichigo had no such fears of being seen as a noble or not as he simply gave Orihime an apologetic smile.

"So, are we leaving today for this treasure hunt?" Ichigo asked off handedly.

"Expedition." Chad corrected, a small amused smirk on his lips. Ichigo nodded before looking to Rukia who seemed to having trouble stopping her eye twitching in annoyance, her noble facade at risk of breaking once again.

"...Yes." She bit out. "Brother sent Renji to load the last of the supplies onto the carriage. He should be waiting down at the stables for us when we're ready." She stated as she turned to look at the wolf.

"I trust you have reason for bringing a wolf with us?" She asked, the wolf looked up to her as soon as it was mentioned. It's tail wagging as it expected the same treatment Orihime had showed him, though it whined when Rukia proceeded to ignore it.

"If I need to send a message to the hunt, he will take it for me. Other than that, he's been trained as a tracker, he'll let us know should we run into a bear's den or something." Ichigo replied getting a reluctant nod from Rukia.

"You haven't said how your trip to see your family went? Were they happy to see you?" Orihime asked. Ichigo mused over how to reply, sure, they were happy... but then again he felt like he may have annoyed them too as he left so soon.

"… They were pleased to see me alive, not so pleased when I left again." Ichigo replied, scratching his cheek nervously. He knew he'd have to put in a lot of effort to keep sending them messages letting them know he was okay.

Footsteps approached from behind them, causing them to turn and see their new guests. Or at least new to Orihime and Rukia. Standing imposingly behind them were Lille and Uryu, this time it was Uryu to speak.

"We couldn't help but over hear that you were referred to as Ichigo... then you were said to be a part of nobility. Would I be correct in assuming you are Ichigo Shiba? The new Thane of Hjaalmarch?" Uryu asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ichigo spotted that Lille's arms were tensed, seemingly ready to move at a moment's notice. With no small amount of effort he kept calm.

"With how rude you guy were earlier at a simple question, do you really think I have any want to speak to you now?" Ichigo asked, buying himself a bit of time to inspect them a bit closer noticing they were carrying no silver, at least not openly. Uryu didn't seem concerned as he continued with his questioning.

"We happen to be interested in what happened at Morthal, townsfolk claim you were central to the events that played out. We'd appreciate it if you answered a few questions." He continued unimpeded in his questions.

"And who would you be?" Ichigo asked, playing dumb. Rukia looked like she wanted to know what was going on as well, Orihime was simply confused not suspecting that it could be due to his affliction as a werewolf. Uryu seemingly submitted and introduced himself.

"My name is Uryu Ishida, this is my companion Lillie Barro. We were sent by the Vigilants of Stendarr to investigate rumours about a coven of Vampires near Morthal. When we arrived we found out they had been true and that they'd been wiped out, by the new thane, that is you correct?" He asked again, a slight glare aimed at him now. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek.

"It seems you know everything already, what do you want?" He was only slightly relieved to hear that it was about the vampires and not suspicions of werewolves.

"We find it hard to believe two teens, an old man and one woman could wipe out a group of vampires which were reported to be around a dozen. We also wish to assure that you haven't become diseased with vampirism yourself. The Jarl refused to answer our questions, which leaves us understandably suspicious." He continued. Surprisingly it was Rukia who spoke, her voice unamused and her glare harsh.

"You understand you're not only trying to accuse the Thane of Hjaalmarch of being a vampire, but you're implying the Jarl would complicit with such a thing. I trust you have evidence? Or are you throwing around baseless accusations?" Rukia asked, before scoffing.

"As for why Jarl Idgrod turned you away, I'd look no further that those you affiliate yourself with. The Vigilants are known to be aiding the Stormcloaks, Jarl Idgrod and by extension her Thane are supporting the Empire. I think that would be enough reason to turn you away." Rukia's points were rock solid, no Jarl would allow someone who supports their enemy into their hall, it'd just be stupid. Orihime spoke up next, somewhat meekly.

"As for vampirism, he's not got it. I was the one who healed his injures, those who fought took the necessary potions to make sure they didn't get infected." Orhime stated, as she began to realise the situation her nervousness became apparent. Chad was stood, ready to act should he need.

"Then, will you elaborate on how you were successful in your attack. You were clearly out matched." Lille spoke, looking unconvinced. Ichigo simply smirked.

"They sent two of you to deal with these vampires, yet you are somehow suspicious that four could deal with it? You underestimate those who fought, we were all ready and had plenty of combat experience prior. Do you Vigilant really think you're the only ones able to deal with these threats?" Ichigo asked, sure had he not been a werewolf he'd be dead but he also knew that plenty of normal human fighters could have prevailed in that fight also.

Uryu looked ready to speak again, but before he could an angry shout stopped him. Hulda, having just re-entered the room, waving a ladle warningly as if it was a weapon she gave them a fierce glare as she spoke.

"I've given you both a warning already, don't think you can cause trouble just because my backs turned!" She warned causing the duo to glance at each other. It was clear from Uryu words when they'd first sat down that they didn't want to cause a stir with the public.

"It's okay, we should be off now anyway. Renji should be ready, if you two are." Rukia stated looking to the two hunters. Ichigo nodded, answering for both of them. "Then we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer." She finished standing from her seat.

"Right, thanks for the food Hulda." Ichigo thanks, bowing his head slightly to the kind innkeeper. She gave him a polite smile in return. As a group, the wolf happily dragging along it's piece of meat as they left the inn leaving the two Vigilants standing by the bar alone with an unhappy Hulda. Not for long as she went back into the kitchen, not wanting to deal with the two.

"What do you think?" Uryu asked Lille, they both looked to the door the hunter had left through. They had been suspicious, there was no doubt with that. But it seemed a vampire would be unlikely, they're had been no signs and he hadn't picked up on any illusions.

"No, not a vampire. I'd have noticed, but he's hiding something while his reaction may have been calm those around him were not. The one with the mace had been keeping his eye on us since we came down stairs, the healer seem panicked as well. You should ask around, see if there is any rumours about him." Lille stated, looking almost bored by the prospect.

"Only me?" Uryu asked, eyes narrowed slightly. Lille simply shrugged, he made his way out of the inn as well.

"I deal with vampires now, anything else is for you and the Vigilants." He stated. He did what Isran told him, and for now that was killing vampires. If down the line Isran wanted to help the Vigilants then Lille would do as asked, but until then vampires were his deal.

"Fine, I'll see to it myself." Uryu relented, a scowl pointed at the back of Lille's head.

* * *

"So, seems like becoming a thane has put you in the spotlight of some wackos." Rukia stated, grinning. They were out of Whiterun walking to the stables down the road, where apparently Renji and the carriage were waiting.

"Well hopefully that's the end of it, I'm already regretting to agreeing to be a Thane." He stated. He should have known that he'd have drawn the gaze of at least some people, unfortunately some of those people happened to be Vigilants.

"You know, some people would give their right arm to be a Thane so maybe stop acting like it's such a bad thing." Rukia replied. Orihime as walking beside her, his wolf next to her after seemingly taken a liking to the healer.

"How long will it take us to get to the area where we'll be searching?" Orihime asked, the slight hop in her step giving no illusions on how excited she was.

"Three days, then we'll be in the general area." Rukia stated, giving her friend a sidelong glance. "I know you're excited but you need to remember to be careful, the last people to go to these ruins never returned." She continued.

"I know, I'll be careful... it's just I've never been camping before!" Her ditzy reply caused Ichigo to chuckle, he was surer than ever he'd be needed if that was her reaction to danger.

As they arrived at the carriage Ichigo gave it a once over. It was identical to the ones that normally waiting outside Whiterun to take people to other Holds. Along the sides were several bags, seemingly packed close to the point of overflowing. The sitting area of the carriage also had several boxes of supplies, which Renji was currently sat atop of, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Took your time, I got everything ready so just say the word and we can head off." The red head stated.

"Sorry, we got talking to some Vigilants in the Bannered Mare. We can get going now." Rukia stated climbing into the back, Renji nodded and climbed into the front to grab the reins. Chad gave Orihime a boost into the back as her robes didn't allow for much in the way of climbing.

"I didn't realise you knew how to drive a carriage, Renji." Ichigo stated as he pulled himself and his wolf up. The wolf ignored him as soon as it was onboard and went straight to Orihime to get more attention.

"Yeah, well kind of. Never made them pull a carriage before, they usually lug around horse drawn hoes or the likes but they should be good to pull us along." Renji admitted with a shrug. Ichigo didn't question further, instead choosing to trust Rukia's judgment.

"Oh I know!" Orihime suddenly spoke. In her hand was one of the wolves' paws, the wolf itself had its head tilted in confusion.

"I'll call you Kon!" She chirped, the newly named Kon didn't seem to mind as his tail began wagging happily. Ichigo sighed heavily, already resigned to the fact that his wolf had chosen his friend over him.

"Can we just get going already?" Ichigo complained, sitting back against the wooden carriage next to Chad.

* * *

 **Another m** **onth down, been incredible hard to get this chapter how I want it with the introduction of some of the Vigilents members. Though I should mention that not all Quincy are going to be Vigilents, only a few of them. Most probably wont be in the story at all and others might have roles here and there.**

 **From here on out it's uncharted waters, no quests in the game to use as a base or anything like that so I have no idea how long this quest will be. I'll try and make it as enjoyable as I can but i rely on your reviews to let me know what you enjoy!**

 **Speaking of reviews, didn't get many this month, which isn't a big deal I just don't have anything to answer in the Q &A section so there will be none this month. **

**A quick reminder for long time reader, next month will mark a year since published and a years worth of updates. I'd not managed to get this far with any of my other stories so this is pretty important for me. Despite me having put the most effort into this story it is still my least popular, while it hurts to see that I can understand that this Crossover is very niche. I hope one day it'll grow to be more popular than at least some of my other stories but that is to be seen.**

 **As always I'll see you next month!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Land of snow**

Ichigo was sat atop the steps of the carriage, his legs hanging over the side as he watched the road move beneath him. He was stricken with boredom, they'd left Whiterun two days ago and they still hadn't arrived yet. The horses kept needing breaks or Rukia would stop for the night. Nothing had happened, he didn't know the roads could be so quiet in Skyrim.

Behind him Renji was talking to Chad, or at least trying too. The red head was telling stories hoping to get some conversation out of Chad, but Chad didn't get the hint as he just nodded along.

Rukia was busy going over her notes, a map also at her side which she'd sometimes glance at as if checking it hadn't changed. He'd asked earlier what the Kuchiki was doing, she'd claimed she was making sure she hadn't overlooked anything.

Orihime was probably the least bothered about everything, she was currently taking a nap, Kon's head laid over her legs keeping her warm as she dozed. The wolf had been at her side almost without fail, apart from the few times he'd also try getting Rukia's attention, though it always ended in failure on the wolfs part.

"How much longer?" Ichigo asked, they had gone north from Whiterun to pass through the southern part of Dawnstar on the way up to Winterhold. They'd entered the borders of Winterhold yesterday, or at least that's what Rukia claimed. In truth he'd never been up to this part of Skyrim before, the only time he came close was on his way too Windhelm.

"We should be close enough to set up camp by tonight, are you always this impatient?" Rukia asked back. She didn't bother looking up from her work when she answered, it's not like it was the first time he'd asked. He acted as if his boredom was physically hurting him.

"Only when progress is so slow, shouldn't we have been there by now?" He asked back, looking over his shoulder to the Kuchiki. They'd barely left the comfort of this carriage since they started, he wasn't used to these long trips, even after the one he'd taken to Solitude with his father.

"...We are a little behind schedule, but it can't be helped these horses aren't used to pulling anything this heavy." She replied, a small frown on her lips. She hadn't known the difference well trained horses could make compared to farm horses. Of Course she knew there'd be a difference between trained and untrained horses but she didn't think it'd be half a days' worth of difference.

"Then why'd you even bother with these horses? You're rich aren't you, you couldn't afford better horses?" He asked, from what he could tell a couple of horses wouldn't make a dent in the Kuchiki treasury.

"I paid for this expedition, not my brother. I wanted to be the one to run the expedition so I didn't want to use my brother's money, the supplies were expensive so I didn't have much left over after renting this carriage. These were the only horses I could afford." She explained, it wouldn't mean anything if her brother was the one to provide everything. This was her quest.

"… Sorry, it's my fault. I recommended these horses. Thought I was getting a good price for them." Renji spoke up, looking a bit saddened by it. The way he saw it, the horses were healthy and in their prime. Rukia waved him off.

"It doesn't matter, it's all I could afford either way. Our supplies should last as well, even if we take a bit longer." She reassured. It was a none issue, even if they took a little longer they still be able to do the task at hand.

"Not sure my sanity will last though." Ichigo grumbled. He fell back, leaning back on the hardwood floor of the carriage looking up into the sky with a sigh of boredom. It was still bright out, probably another half a day or so before they reached their desired campsite. He allowed his gaze to linger to Chad for a moment.

His friend was doing fine, showing no signs of irritation or boredom. Though with Chad that wasn't saying much, Ichigo saw more expression from a stone wall half the time. In truth he knew that Chad dealt with this sort of thing better, he was a bear not a wolf. He was more patient and had a less overall desire to run wild.

Orihime seemed to be slowly waking up, raising her arms above her head as she stretched. Kon on her lap gave a small whine, clearly wanting more sleep. She brushed his fur down until the wolf was back to napping.

"You still haven't even told us what you hired us to look for. You've been vague about everything so far, surely you can tell us what we'll be doing since you'll have to eventually anyway." Ichigo complained. From what he could tell it was a weapon or tool of some sort, in a ruin of some sort. That wasn't much information to go on.

"...We're looking for a ruin which dates back to a time when the snow elves controlled Skyrim. From what I've been able to tell it used to be a place of worship called the Sheath of the Snow Dancer. That's what we're looking for." She stated, if reluctantly. She felt like she was giving away years of work just speaking about her research.

"And the artifact we're looking for? You said it was a weapon or tool or something when we last spoke about it." Ichigo pressed. He knew nothing of the snow elves, other than they are now Falmer. He silently hoped he wouldn't be running into any of those blind bastards, their use of poisons was incredible deadly which is why Sung Sun usually sort them out for her collection of deadly substances.

She bit her lip, she thought back to the reason she didn't want to hire mercenaries. She didn't trust them not to run off and betray her for the treasures inside the ruins. She had to remind herself that she trusted these people... or at least she knew that they could be held accountable if they tried anything.

"It's a weapon, I think. The old texts about these ruins mention that it was built around an item which was said to be the epitome of frost magic. It's the reason I specialise in frost magic, in hopes it'll help me retrieve it." She confessed. Ichigo frowned, he was getting dragged along to help someone with some weapon?

"Why is it important?" Chad asked. Renji jumped, startled that the giant had spoken after hours of trying to get a conversation out of him. Ichigo sent his friend an odd look, it was clear he'd noticed something, as much as it loathed him to admit Chad was normally more observant than he tended to be.

"As I said, it's something spoke of in myth and legend. Something closely tied to frost magic, of course it's important." Rukia replied, but Chad shook his head. Clearly not happy with the answer.

"You want to be the one responsible for it to the point you refused your brothers aid even if it'd make everything easier and are hesitant to share details. This search seems personal to you." Chad broke down, it was clear he felt like she was withholding something. She bit her lip, before nodding slowly.

"...Yes, it's personal. I suppose I should tell you, it's only fair." She admitted.

"This ruin was first deemed to be more than a myth when my grandmother claimed to have found it. My grandmother moved our whole family to Skyrim so she could be closer to where she thought it was. Scholars thought she'd gone senile, they cut her support in finding it and so she could never gather the money needed to form a group to search for it." Rukia continued not meeting the gaze of her friends, her teeth clenched.

"She died being known as a senile old woman. My mother, she became bitter about it. She resented those who'd treated her mother like that and became obsessed in proving her mother right. It took years but she managed to form a team, a great hero from Hammerfell, two mages from Morrowind and a small force of mercenaries. She spent every last piece of gold she had on that team and headed off with the notes and maps my grandmother had left behind." By now Rukia was getting emotional. Ichigo almost wanted to tell her to stop and that it didn't matter.

"None of them were heard from again. They'd taken the notes with them so no one even knew where to look for them. My sister and I were left to fend for ourselves, it wasn't long before we became homeless." She stated causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"What about your brother, and the other Kuchiki's?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. She shook her head.

"Byakuya is my brother in law, I wasn't born a Kuchiki. He and my sister fell in love and married, he plucked us from the streets and gave us a life again." Rukia admitted causing Ichigo to frown. Ichigo sat himself up straight finally.

'I guess Byakuya wasn't as bad as he seemed when we met.' Ichigo thought to himself, he at least wasn't as emotionless as he seemed.

"At first my sister, Hisana didn't care about looking for our mother but after a few years she decided that she at least wanted to know what happened to them. She began compiling information, having to completely rebuild everything that was lost after they disappeared but it wasn't meant to be. She died from illness soon after, unable to find anything conclusive." Rukia's tears had become glossy, holding back tears that refused to shed.

"I wanted to finally put it to a rest. I don't want my sister to have wasted her final years, I want to find out what happened to my mother and I want to prove my grandmother was right. So I took up the torch and continued where Hisana left off." Rukia finished. Ichigo bit his tongue, he really didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed." Chad nodded his head in apology. She waved him off.

"You deserved to know, it was my fault keeping it all secret. I should have been open from the start." She stated, her eyes seeming to start refocusing. Renji gave her a grin.

"Well now we know there's no way we'll accept failure, we'll find it no matter what!" The redhead claimed, trying to fill the others with confidence. It seemed to work for Orihime who pumped a fist into the air.

"Yeah! We won't let you down Rukia!" Orhime agreed a confident smile which didn't fit with her watery eyes. The story seeming to have put the healer on the edge of crying. Ichigo sighed heavily and laid back down.

"I guess we have no choice but to find this place then." Ichigo stated, taking a seat at next to Chad instead of remaining on the floor. Rukia didn't say anything for a few minutes, but eventually she whispered just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Thank you, all of you."

* * *

As expected it took until nightfall until they reached the location, they'd gone off the road as soon as they came within sight of Fort Kastav. They kept going up the mountain to the east until the terrain became too steep for the horses to pull the carriage up.

This mountain was mostly uncharted according his map or at the very least there was nothing here, it sat just north of Windhelm. The city being at its southernmost point. They had climbed a point between the set of mountains nearby to Fort Kastav.

They'd been able to find a small clearing close a stream which headed south, the clearing was surrounded by trees with the exception of a small pathway which led back down the mountain and toward the road.

"Renji, find somewhere to tie the horses and make sure they have some feed. Ichigo, can you and Sado get the tents built while me and Orhime unpack?" Rukia asked, getting a half-hearted salute from Ichigo as he jumped down onto the snowy ground, Chad in toe with a rolled-up tent under each arm.

"Let's find some nice flat land, or as close to flat as we can get." Ichigo stated yanking another tent from the back of the carriage.

The ground was mostly frozen, which wasn't too bad but it meant that getting in the wooden poles became a much harder job. Well not for Chad, the burly Nord seem to have no issue stabbing the supports into the ground with a single attempt, his strength once again something to be marvelled.

The tents that they'd been given to build up weren't too complicated. A single middle post with four others at each corner. Though they weren't all that big, the inside would be enough for maybe two sleeping bags and crate in the middle. It was more than enough though considering they had one each.

It took them both maybe an hour to get them all up, by which time the sun had long since set and the only light was that given off by a small fire the others had started. Even the horses had a pseudo tent, put up by Renji, it looked more like a segment of a stable. Wooden bannisters acted as walls and stopped the horses just running though the canopy of canvas.

Ichigo could see why this had cost Rukia so much, if he was to guess the cost of the camping supplies would be around a thousand gold. Not including the creates of supplies and the carriage itself. Considering she wasn't using her brother's money this must have set her back drastically.

After they'd finished their jobs they gathered around the campfire, a cooking spit had been built over it. A steaming bowl of stew already cooking in the metal pot hanging off the spit, from its smell he guessed it was a rabbit stew. Everyone took seats, crates acting as their makeshift chairs.

"Is that everything?" Ichigo asked as he watched Rukia pull her crate closer to the fire for warmth. Orihime stood over the cooking pot, a wooden spoon in her hand as she stirred it, Kon laid out at her feet. The Kuchiki nodded.

"Should be, I double checked to make sure our provisions were okay. We have just over three weeks worth. Which will hopefully be enough." She stated. Ichigo nodded.

"Plus whatever we bring in from hunting we could easily last longer than that." Ichigo stated, getting a nod from the other noble. Hunting wouldn't be plentiful, not in these desolate mountains, but it'd be enough to add a bit of time to their stay should they need to.

"The horse feed should last us about the same amount of time too." Renji added, the horses were his responsibility since no one else had ever worked with them before.

"So what's the plan for searching?" Ichigo asked looking back to Rukia for her plan. She quickly flipped through several pages of a small leather-bound book before holding up a page for the other to see. It depicted an ornate archway, in its centre was a doorway sketched to look like heavy stone. Etchings on the doors depicted to hooded women holding the handles of the door as if to open it.

"This is what myths describe the door as looking like, the size of the door is not noted anywhere so it could be as small as an average door or as large as some of the doors seen on Nordic ruins. It could also be completely covered in snow or destroyed by the elements over such a long time." Rukia started before flipping through a few more pages.

"Comparing descriptions of several ancient texts I think it should be about half way up the mountain, the sea is supposed to be visible from its entrance as well. So tomorrow we should start by learning the area, then after that we send a team up every day to scout out parts on the mountain." She stated before frowning slightly.

"Of course, the team that my mother put together consisted of three carriages, so there must be remains of such a big campsite somewhere... if they made it this far." She continued a bit quieter. It was clear why, she probably didn't want to think about the lost team. Ichigo spoke up next.

"So we rotate out people each day? Who's going first?" He asked, Rukia nodded.

"Well first, there's five of us, not enough for a clear split. So while we're just getting a lay of the land me and you should be okay for the first team. If that's okay with you." Rukia asked, he just nodded having no qualms with that.

"And of course should any team find anything of interest they should mark in on a map and return, then all of us will go together the next day." She finished getting nods all around.

"So what other information do we have about this place? We know what the door looks like but what can we expect inside?" Renji asked, he was currently sat on a crate opposite Rukia and had a warm fur wrapped around his shoulders. Both his hand rested atop the pummel of his blade which was stabbed into the ground in front of him. Ichigo hadn't had a good look at the blade till now, it was wider than most blades he'd seen and instead of a pointed tip it was wide and its blade side had what could only be described as a hook at the end. It looked like it'd do well punching though armour and probably had a heavy swing thanks to its wide tip.

"Well the inside had very contradicting accounts. The eldest I could find describe said it opened into a large garden of frozen trees and a large icy lake, but another said it was a small temple, with pews and an alter in the centre of a large room with an ice flooring. So I don't really know what to expect on the inside." She admitted, the contradicting events were one of the main reasons people believed the story a myth.

"So we have no idea what it'll be like inside?" Ichigo asked getting a nod. "What about threats? Is it going to be filled with Draugr or what?" He continued, after his fight with a particularly strong Draugr in Bleakfalls he wasn't too forthcoming with the idea of fighting them again so soon.

"No, there shouldn't be any Draugr, this isn't a place of burial and it wasn't created by the Nords. So hopefully no undead, but there are mentions of guardians and one account states that spirits of ice wonder the temple." Rukia started.

"But there is almost definitely some kind of dangers within, whether that be something akin to traps or if it's these guardians it doesn't matter. My mother's team would have been able to fight through any ordinary ruin with no problem, the fact that they didn't means we shouldn't underestimate what we could find." She finished, a firm frown set on her face. Renji looked a bit worried.

"You mothers team, you said they had two mages and a great hero plus some other mercenaries. Compared to them there is only five of us... and only four fighters." His question was an obvious one. 'If that team didn't survive how were we supposed to.' While he hadn't said it, it was what his words allured to.

"He's right, odds don't look good for us. How do we match up to her team?" Ichigo prompted, he wasn't fearful of the ruin but he felt that he was within his right to be concerned. Rukia pursed her lips, a clear sign of hesitance as she filled though her notes.

"My mother wasn't a fighter, she was a scholar. The mercenaries were more along the lines of manual labour, she needed people to drive the carriages and to set camp, but they were expected to fight as well should they need to. The main fighting power of the team no doubt came down to Namasur." Rukia stated, not looking up from her notebook.

"Namasur The Dwemer Arm. He was a well renowned hero, said to have killed hundreds of elves during the Great War. He was responsible for withstanding the constant attacks from Aldmeri forces, his defence was impenetrable." She continued, her face clear of emotion.

"A defensive fighter? And what type of title is 'The Dwemer Arm'?" Ichigo asked, resting his head on his closed fist. Rukia again flipped a few pages before holding up her notebook for them to see. It was a sketch of some armour, gauntlet to pauldron.

Closely knit metal sheets made it look almost streamline, at least until it reached to pouldron which expanded up like a shield to the wearers neck. At its wrist it seemed to have a shield built in which stretched from the wrist to shoulder in a semi hexagonal shield. Even the fist of the armour was covered, a full plate armour with a shield attached.

"This was part of his armour, it's said it could absorb magicka based attacks and fire them back. Which made him a perfect counter to the Aldmeri mages. The design has a dwemer origin hence the name." She stated, lowering her book.

"And the mages that join, anything about them?" Renji asked, she shook her head.

"Not much, they weren't afflicted with any schools of magic but from what I can tell they were competent enough. Then with the added dozen mercenaries they should have been able to handle most threats." She stated. Renji didn't look confident, and from the sidelong glance Chad sent him he wasn't thrilled either.

"But we are strong too!" Orihime chirped, in an effort to lift the spirits of the group. She'd seemed to have forgone her stirring of the stew as she listened. Rukia gave her friend a small smile, nodding slightly.

"Indeed, that's why I choose you four. Renji has some experience with a blade and some formal training, you have amazing skill with your healing and wards, Chad and Ichigo are both recognised by Morthal and my magic is at least up to apprentice standards." She stated with a smile, closing her book.

"Then there's the fact we can leave if it's too dangerous. If need be, simply finding the place is enough for my first expedition." She continued, simply finding it and returning would be more than anyone else had managed to do.

"Well, I think we can do it!" Orihime stated confidently. She began handing out bowls of warm stew. He was sure he spotted some things floating around which weren't supposed to be there but it would likely be one of the staples of their diet out here to keep them warm so the quicker they got used to Orihime's cooking the better.

'What did she even put in this? How do you make stew sour?!' He internally forced himself to ignore the tastes, at least as well as he could. He glanced to Chad, as always, he was the definition of stoic showing no signs of disgust as he ate. Renji wasn't doing as well though as he suddenly burst in a coughing fit.

'This is going to be a long trip.' He forced another spoon full of stew down his through.

* * *

Ichigo rolled his shoulders with a disgruntled grunt, the night hadn't been an easy one. Orihime's stew had his stomach trying to curl up and die, and the harsh whistling winds of the mountain had made for an uncomfortable night.

Rukia had been determined to leave at first light so they could make the most of their time. Renji, Chad and Orihime would be finishing up their camp while he and Rukia did a basic search of the area.

Trees were few and far between, small scatterings of green on a mountainside of pure white snow. Now that he looked around with the aid of daylight he realised how lucky they were to find an area with surrounding trees to act as a windbreak.

Rukia looked more sorely focused on the nooks and crannies rather than the landscape. Apparently already optimistically looking for the entrance. Her fur coated robes where now fastened with a leather belt around her waist, in an attempt to keep in more heat. She even had her face snuggled into a warm scarf around her neck and her head covered in a fur hat which came down to cover her ears. Only her eyes and nose were visible from under her layers of wrappings but she was no doubt warm.

She had insisted he wrapped up more as well, claiming she couldn't afford him getting ill. So he'd been given better quality boots and gloves with a lining of rabbit fur. A fur shawl hung over his shoulders as well similar to Renji's, with his robe and armour under that he was reasonable warm though he doubted anything could stop the biting cold whenever a strong wind passed them.

"So just the immediate area?" Ichigo asked. Trying to get some conversation from the other noble heir. She cast him a look out the corner of her eye but otherwise he couldn't tell her reaction thanks to her face being covered.

"Just the area surrounding camp, we're still too low on the mountain to find the temple but we should still keep an eye out for roads up the mountain or clues about the last expedition. After a few days of mapping the area we'll start our searches up the mountain." She replied, her voice muffled by her scarf.

He glanced around the area a bit more, there would be plenty of paths higher up but most if not all would be too steep for the horses to pull a carriage so the chance are their camp would remain this far down the mountain. Rukia had said they should be able to see the sea from the entrance of the temple, currently they were much too low to see over other nearby mountains.

Again they fell into silence for a little while, at least until he motioned for her to stop. They had come to the bottom of a cliff face, thirty or so feet high. It was rock and ice jutting up from the mountain with a small wooded area above. But that wasn't the reason for them stopping, his picked up on the scent of blood.

He followed it to the foot of the cliff, a deer corpse. It was mostly covered in snow now, the white snow having been tinted red from the blood. He brushed off the loose snow revealing the broken legs, bent in sharp angles.

"How'd you spot that?" Rukia asked from behind him as he crouched next to the corpse. He gave a noncommitted shrug, he couldn't really admit he smelt it. He glanced up the cliff, she followed his gaze.

"You think it fell?" She asked as he stood. He shook he's head, deer don't just throw themselves of cliffs for no reason.

"No, I doubt it just fell. It must have been getting chased and it panicked and fled off the side. No signs that anything has fed on it either so whatever it was didn't bother to find a way down." He stated, the body was easily a few days old. Scavengers should have picked it clean by now yet not even birds have had a bite at it.

"Is any of this important?" She asked and as much as he hated it he had to give her another shrug. He walked away from the body, it was too old to harvest any meat from so it was useless to them.

"Maybe, I'm not sure but it seems the predators in the area have been scared off by something otherwise this body would have shown signs of being fed on." It could have been countless things, an aggressive bear or sabercat maybe even a snow troll. Maybe he was over thinking it and the deer just got startled by a falling rock, either way better safe than sorry.

"We should mark this place on the map, make sure there's no threats this close to camp. Rather not get attacked in our sleep." He continued, a little distance away he spotted that the cliff seemed to lower to the point he maybe be able to walk around and get to the top of the cliff.

She did as asked, pulling out her note book and writing a small note before shutting it closed. Ichigo had already taken to walking again, forgoing any more investigation into the area for later. As she made to follow him she cast one last look at the cliff and for a second she was sure she saw something shimmering at the ridge, but it was gone in the next moment. She jogged to get back beside Ichigo.

"You haven't said how your time with the Shiba's was. Have you met everyone now?" She asked, in the future they could both be working together as the heads of their clans if everything went how Isshin wanted it too. Instantly his posture became uncertain.

"Yeah, I've met the immediate family. Dad said there were a few uncles and whatnot still in Cyrodiil that I have yet to meet but he said they were unimportant." He stated plainly, doing his best to not show his nervousness on the subject. Rukia however frowned under her scarf, she expected more than that.

"Is that it? Nothing interesting happen, nothing to say about them?" She pressed. Ichigo shrugged, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Had a few drinks with Kukaku and dad, started training my sister how to use a blade and that sort of thing." Ichigo replied, they didn't do much of note other that the whole teary reunions. Rukia still didn't look impressed.

"What about Kaien? I know he was serious about leading the clan how's he taking getting the boot?" She asked. Kaien was the only one she knew well, they had met several times over the years at noble parties and business events.

"He seemed fine with it, happy even. He's the one who convinced me to consider it, so I'm going to test to waters with it and if I think it's best I'll become head when the time comes." Ichigo stated, his hesitation showing in his voice. He still wasn't convinced it was a good idea, but it'd make them happy.

"You know people would give an arm and a leg to be head of such a prestigious clan? How can you be so indifferent about it?" She asked her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Sure she knew that the Shiba's and Kuchiki's were very different, almost complete contrasts of each other but at the same time both clans had standards they were expected to follow. One of which was to act always as if you were representing you clan. Acting indifferent towards your own clan's future was certainly not representing them very well.

"I've grown outside of cities, until recently I'd only ever see people outside my hunting party every few months for a day or two when we sold goods. I don't know how to act around snobs, and I don't like the idea of acting like a snob myself. I'm not indifferent, I'm reluctant." He explained, he didn't want to ruin all of his father hard work but at the same time his father wanted him to take his place one day... it was an odd situation.

Rukia didn't reply at first, seeming to rather sit with her thoughts before replying. In her mind he should be grateful, he shouldn't be questioning the current head and most of all he should be honoured to have been given such a chance. She had to remind herself that he was new to all this, that he thought himself a hunter something which'd be looked at with contempt by other clans.

In truth she didn't think he was appropriate for the roll, but Kaien had apparently pushed him to accept it so she knew he must have seen something she'd missed. She wasn't really one to talk about being appropriate for being an heir, the clan elders would rejoice should she be kicked from the clan. After all she and her sister were common rabble, not suited to higher society. Byakuya had received much criticism on his choice naming her heir... she didn't want to be like her clan elders, she wanted to give Ichigo a chance.

"When we have spare time back at camp I'd be happy to tell you about what you should expect being an heir. Considering your attitude, it could be best to teach you etiquette as well." She stated, a few lessons would do him well since this was new to him.

Ichigo cast a side glance to her. His first reply would have been to pass up the offer... but he dad had entrusted the roll to him, he should at least try learning a bit more when the opportunity showed itself. He nodded.

"Sure, a few lessons couldn't hurt. Even from an angry midget like you." As he finished his sentence he found himself getting kicked firmly in the shin.

* * *

They must have been out almost half a day, because they'd left at sun rise and now the sun was almost dipping beneath the horizon again. They had barely stopped for breaks, stopping for too long would cause their temperature to plummet but they had found a few caves and small cracks in the mountain to take cover in for a few minutes before continuing.

But they had done their job, the area surrounding them had been mapped out and a pathway up the mountain had been determined. The unfortunate part is that it was close to the area they'd found the dead deer so they had to go up a suspicious pathway to continue. They didn't have much of a choice though, they'd found other routes but all of them were too steep for their horses leaving them with that one option.

They entered camp again, happy to see their friends sat calmly around the fire. Kon was laid on his back getting belly rubs from the ever doting Orihime, Renji had once again taken up the monumental task of trying to get a flowing conversation with Chad which didn't seem to be going well as the giant replied with single words or nods. Ichigo almost pitied Renji, almost.

"We're back! Anything happen while we were gone?" Rukia asked as she quickly sat by the fire to soak in its heat. Ichigo came beside Chad who nodded in greeting.

"Well Chad and I sorted through our gear, made sure we knew what boxes held what, doubled down the tent pegs as well to make sure they don't get blown away. How about you guys?" Renji asked, seeming happy to finally have the chance at a proper conversation.

"We found a promising route up the mountain, no signs of the last expedition nor the ruins though." Rukia reported. She glanced to Ichigo.

"What did you want to do with that area you wanted to investigate?" She asked. The area with the deer corpse she no doubt meant. Ichigo rubbed his chin before patting Chad on the shoulder.

"Me and Chad will go out tomorrow, check out the area and then continue up the path a bit. Probably take us about six hours since we'll be going directly there." Ichigo stated, Chad only looked at him questioningly.

"Found a deer corpse, looks like it got spooked of a cliff several days ago but no signs of being fed on, not even by birds. Something in the area seems must have spooked it, and scared off the predators as well." Ichigo reported. Chad hadn't been with the hunt as long, so Ichigo's wards probably didn't mean much to the giant but he nodded anyway, trusting Ichigo's judgment.

"Leave at day break?" He asked simply.

"Yeah probably best, remember to add a few extra layers of clothing it's damn cold up there." Ichigo nodded, sitting down heavily. He took the fur shawl from his shoulders and placed them next to him, tossing his gloves on top of it as well. Now that he was protected by the trees from the wind he didn't need the extra protection.

"And if there's a threat there will you two be able to handle it alone?" Renji asked, Ichigo instantly waved him off. While his intentions might have been good in his concern for them, it was still unfounded since they were brought here as fighters anyway.

"We'll be fine, probably just a troll or bear or something like that. Two on one this'll be easy." While he didn't believe his own words about it being a bear or troll since it didn't match their description he was positive he could handle whatever it really was.

"Fine, tomorrow you two will go. The day after Renji me and Orihime will scout further up the path while you two take care of the camp." Rukia stated, she'd also forgone her protective clothing as well. Her hat and scarf on a nearby crate as she warmed herself up by the fire.

He wanted to protest that either Chad or him should go with them on the third day, after all they'd come to protect Orihime. He quickly decided against it, Rukia seemed to be a competent mage and Renji looked to be above the average fighter so he was sure they'd be fine. He'd make Kon go with them as well, if they needed help the wolf would be sure to alert them.

"Well now that that's sorted who wants food? I have a wonderful idea for a recipe today!" Orihime stated. The moment she did Ichigo felt his stomach curling up in fear, he wasn't sure he could survive another of the healer's meals. Luckily Renji seemed to be having similar thoughts and came to the rescue.

"It wouldn't be fair for you to cook every day! Leave it to me for tonight!" While his voice sounded panicked and his response way to quick Orihime didn't seem to pick up on it and just nodded with a small frown.

"Ah, okay. Maybe another day then." She seemed a little put down but didn't argue, much to the relief of the others around the camp fire. Renji didn't waste time getting to work on the meal, Ichigo decided to wait elsewhere for the meal to be cooked.

He got up and made for the treeline, Chad followed silently. Ichigo leaned against a tree, looking up at the freezing slopes of the mountain. He was starting to realise how much of a pain in the ass this quest was going to be. The mountain range which separated Whiterun plains form the Falkreath forests was not as tall, not as cold and it had clear paths up. This mountain was a few levels above his comfort zone.

"What's on your mind?" Chad asked, coming to stand close to his friend and following his gaze up the mountain.

"Just got this weird feeling, something just doesn't sit right. That deer I mentioned, I couldn't pick up any scents of predators on it but from the distance it was from the cliff edge it was clear it jumped and didn't fall. Something had to have spooked it but nothing bothered to eat it." Ichigo started before gesturing up the mountain.

"I haven't heard and animal cries echoing down the mountain and I have found any trails. It's like the whole mountain has been cleared of predators." He finished with a deep-set frown. At first Chad didn't say anything, leaving them in a few minutes of silence which wasn't uncommon for them.

"...Orihime thought she saw something last night, she was telling us about it earlier." Chad mentioned. Ichigo rose a brow in question, after all he'd yet to see anything alive on the forsaken mountain.

"She claimed she saw a shimmering light, a glow in the treeline. I thought it might have been the eyes of an animal reflecting the light of the campfire so I took Kon and did a search around the perimeter but we weren't able to pick up any scents or tracks." He continued.

"Any ideas?" Ichigo asked but Chad just shook his head.

"She thought it could be fairies or pixies... I find it unlikely." Chad stated. Ichigo nodded, he was pretty sure such things didn't exist and a glowing light was hardly exclusive to such myths.

"Right, keep an eye out if you see whatever it was give chase and catch it. We'll do some scouting tomorrow when we investigate that cliff." Ichigo stated, he'd be doing the same. If Orihime did see something then it means whatever it was is good at hiding its tracks and also has a very hard scent to pick up... a tricky hunt.

"It's been three days now right? Since we parted ways with Sajin I mean." Ichigo asked, it was an odd feeling knowing that one of your friends could be fighting for their lives right now and there was nothing you could do about it. He'd felt similar during the attacks against the Silver Hand, he hated not knowing what his friends were going through.

"Are you concerned?" Chad asked. Ichigo nodded, not taking his gaze from the mountain.

"A bit, he's not really hunted solo before and I can't help but think Hircine has thrown him into the deep end. There was also no time limit really, he could be gone a few days or a few weeks. That's a long time to fend for yourself." Ichigo stated and he knew Chad knew that, after all the giant had been fending for himself for months before Ichigo found him.

"I have confidence he'll succeed at his task, I think he'll meet any challenge he faces." Chad stated confidently. Ichigo gave him a sidelong glance.

"How can you be so confident about it?"

"We swore we'd grow to be great, the three of us together. Sajin will keep his word, he'll come back stronger than before." The way he said it made it sound it was more of an evitable event rather than a possible outcome. His unwavering confidence in their friend caused Ichigo to smile warmly, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I don't know what I was worried about, Sajin has it under control." Ichigo agreed, despite the cold air and the frigid winds he could help but feel a warmth within his chest. All they had to do their part, finish this job for Rukia and then they can meet Sajin once again.

* * *

Chad seemed to be almost immune to the temperature, something Ichigo couldn't comprehend as the trekked along the winds picked up while they ascended. Ichigo wore the same he'd worn yesterday, he'd given Chad the tip of dressing warmly as well.

The giant seemed to think that dressing warm meant a pair of gloves and a hat. Chad marched on unhindered by the cold in nothing but his usual armour with some thicker than usual gloves under his gauntlets and some warm head gear. Ichigo could plainly see his bare skin at some parts where his armour had gaps yet not only has the giant not complained, he'd seemingly not even noticed.

"You sure you okay with just that? We had several spare robes I think, and I know there were a few scarves." Ichigo stated. They were only a few minutes away from the cliff that they were to investigate which meant that had been walking for at least a couple of hours. Chad had an overstuff rucksack on his back, he'd insisted on carrying the heaviest bag containing their provisions and supplies while Ichigo carried a small satchel at his side with only simple supplies.

"I am fine, home was much colder during the winter and I had less to wear." He stated. Ichigo bit tongue to stop him quickly rebutting that but he'd never been in Solstheim during the winter. Chad must have already been homeless during that time, stuck in the forests with only shredded clothes to wear. Still he doubted the cold affected him as little as he claimed.

"I'll take your word for it I guess." He relented. Up ahead he spotted the cliff from yesterday, and like yesterday the deer was still unmoved and un touched other that the snow once again beginning to cover it. He glanced around for prints, hoping that something might have at least investigated the corpse but he could only spot his own from the day before.

"No tracks and no scents." Chad stated causing Ichigo to nod with a sigh. He pointed over to the slopes up ahead, the ones which would take them to the top of the cliff face.

"Same as I left it, let's check the area above. Even if it proves to be nothing the others still need to travel this way to get higher up, so a bit of scouting never hurts." Ichigo reasoned as he continued forward, Chad only ever a step behind.

Luckily the slope wasn't too steep, the horses might even be able to make it up though it'd be unlikely they'd be able to pull up the cart. It took them a few minutes, but they managed to get to the top. To their right the small wooded area above the cliff, to their left was another set of slopes which looked to stretch on for maybe a quarter of a mile with a rather forgiving gradient.

"So to get higher up we'll need to trek up that? Looks like a lot of icy patches of rock rather than the snow we've had so far." Ichigo noted, he'd have to bring that information back to Rukia. The horses will have no chance of getting up that, they'd slip too much.

"Are we still checking up there after?" Chad asked.

"Don't see why not, knowing Rukia she'll easily want to go past it so we should get a look at where it leads and give her a heads up for tomorrow." He stated. Both of them turned their gaze to the area they were sent to investigate, neither shared anymore words as the passed into the treeline.

Chad had drawn his mace and shield, Ichigo just his larger blade. A heavy mist seemed to form around them as soon as they entered the wooded area, any ambiance seemed to die as they became surrounded by the thick fog.

Still no scents, not even a sound that indicated life.

They came to a clump of small snowberry bushes, they had grown around the trunk of a fallen tree. A clump of fur on a broken branch and the signs that the bushes had been eaten from told him that this was being the deer had been. The mist seemed to grow even thicker now, Chad, who was only a few feet behind him became a silhouette hidden behind the screen of mist.

"Can you see anything?" Ichigo asked, his voice low. Something was amiss, there had been no signs of mist or fog until they had entered the area and the lack of any signs of life in an area which should have at least been home to some birds sent his senses into overdrive. He knew there was something, or there should be but he was simply unable to pick it up.

"...No animals, no creatures. What about Spriggans? You said they tended to protect pockets of nature like this." Chad asked. It would have been a good guess, apart from one major factor.

"They also protect animals like the deer, animals don't fear them." Ichigo replied standing up straight as he continued to glance around the area, the feeling of being watched was becoming more and more prominent as time went on.

They walked deeper into the trees, they were all but blind now, only their enhanced senses allowed them to keep track of their position. He glanced back the way he entered, only the faint footsteps in the snow stood out against the curtain of white.

"You come from a cold region, you ever been in a situation like this before?" Ichigo asked, partly hoping for some reassurance and partly to make sure Chad was still close by. A hum of thought sounded off somewhere to his left, giving away Chad's location.

"No, nothing like this."

Great, so neither of them knew what was going on. He was about to say they should turn back, see if any of this lined up with information Rukia had but as he opened his mouth to speak a sudden sound chimed from somewhere in the mist.

It almost sounded like wind chimes, ringing off as they blew in the wind. He instantly turned his gaze to the spot it had started, somewhere ahead of them a soft blue glow seemed to light the way in the mist.

Then another seemed to appeared next to it, and another until there were five of the balls of light hovering a couple feet from the ground. Behind them a much bigger light formed, human sized with a distinctly humanoid shape. It was at this point Ichigo started to suspect they walked into a trap.

"Chad stay close." Ichigo called, readying both blades as Chad came to his side. The orbs of light slowly spread out, almost forming a full circle around them while the main humanoid figure remained unmoving.

"Think it was one of these that Orihime saw?" Ichigo asked as he prepped for an attack. Chad hummed in agreement.

"Matches the description." He stated. Around them the floating orbs did very little other than hover around them and continue chiming away. For a moment Ichigo could have almost mistaken them as non-hostile but then new sounds accompanied the chorus of chimes. The sound of snake like hissing hidden between the sounds ice scraping together.

Before Ichigo had time to spot these new sounds the ground around them burst forth, once inconspicuous piles of snow revealed themselves to be enemies hidden in the ground. Four ice wraiths now circled the duo hungrily. Ichigo jumped back to avoid an icy snake head which suddenly shot forward like a dart.

Chad held his ground, shield bashing the first one to shoot at him causing it to buckle and back off. From behind the giant a second sprung for his leg, luckily Ichigo spotted it and cut it in half before it had made it even half way towards his friend. The almost skeletal ice serpent cluttered to the ground like glass and dissolved into a puddle of glowing liquid.

"Ice wraiths, this mist did well hiding them." Ichigo stated as Chad brought his mace down onto the head of another with enough force to explode its icy skull into tiny shards. Without the mist they'd have no doubt have noticed to the conspicuous piles of snow they were hidden in, these other glowing creatures or maybe just the humanoid one had orchestrated this whole ordeal.

The last two ice wraiths stayed close to the ground, the heavy mist hiding them well apart from the soft glow. As the two icy snakes darted out of the mist like arrows, Ichigo only just had enough time to step out of the way as the wraith shot past but before it got out of range he brought his smaller blade down onto its spine breaking it in two.

Chad wasn't so lucky, he didn't have the speed Ichigo had and couldn't get out of the way fully as the ice wraith shot past his leg, a few of the icy bones of the snake ripping into probably the one area of the giant which was lightly armoured. The wraiths victory was short lived as his shield came down like an axe, beheading the serpent with nothing but brute force.

They both readied their blades for a second attack, turning their gaze to the humanoid silhouette in the mist. Or at least where it once was, during their fight the figure had disappeared and following it the glowing orbs began to vanish one by one. The mist slowly dissipated as the last glowing orb left, leaving them alone in the centre of a small but dense cluster of trees.

Ichigo quickly came to Chad's side to check his wound. It's wasn't too bad, a small gash it wasn't too deep but it was fairly wide measuring probably an inch or so. It wasn't bleeding, instead the wound seemed to be frozen over with a thin layer of ice left over from the wraith though he could see it was already starting to melt. He cut a small ribbon off his robe and tied it around his friend's leg for when it'd eventually begin to bleed.

"You should take one of the potions we packed, rest here for now I'm going to check around for any traces of those things." Ichigo stated. Chad looked ready to protest but Ichigo had already dashed off, not wanting their attackers to get any more of a lead on him but as he continued into the direction he'd seen the humanoid he quickly found himself at a dead end.

He came face to face against yet another cliff wall, one much higher than the one they'd went around to get to this area. This cliff looked like it stopped maybe half way, or even higher, up the mountain side. The cliff they'd circumvented to get here was barely even a ledge on the side of an even more grand cliff. The long slopes he'd seen before entering the wooded area wouldn't even reach the top of this.

He inspected the sheer rock face, looking for any clues but came up short in terms of finding this glowing figure but he did spot something else. Further down from him was a massive pile of snow and rock, stacked to high that it was built up half way up the surrounding trees.

The remains of a small avalanche which must have fell from the cliff, but that wasn't the thing that caught his eye. Half embedded in the snow stuck out the wheel of a cart, he might have missed it if the wooden brown didn't contrast so sharply against the pristine white of the snow. He was quick to jog over and begin inspecting the remnants of the avalanche.

The mound of snow and rock was almost fifteen feet high in all, but the more he inspected it the more he found things like planks jutting out of the snow. It didn't take long till Chad had come running up, their search for their attacker forgotten as the dug out the snow around the wheel.

Ichigo's hands quickly turn numb as he used them to shovel snow out the way, but he pressed on until the bottom of a carriage was revealed. He glanced to Chad who was digging around a tree, for some reason.

"What's betting this is a part of the other expedition we're looking for?" Ichigo asked, as he dug out a smashed up create which had probably fallen from the carriage during its fall. Inside was tools, pickaxe's and shovels down to tiny rock hammers and chisels, tools for uncovering the temple once they found it probably. He was quick to claim a shovel for his self and throw another to his friend.

"I think we should return to inform Rukia." Chad stated simply. Ichigo pulled off his gloves to rub his hands together for some warmth. He shook his head.

"The last expedition was three carriages, right? We should see if the other two are in this mound before we return." He stated, he didn't want to be out here but they should at least check this out before they return. Chad's injury should have been closed up by the potions and he was untouched so they had little reason to walk all the way back if they're only going to be coming back anyway.

Well it was likely they'll be coming back either way, but at least this way they could bring back as much information as they could. He dug his shovel back into the ground, but as he pulled up the snow the shaft suddenly snapped, dumping the shovel tip and snow back to where he'd just lifted it. Looking at the end of the now snapped shaft he sighed, it had rotted deeply. He tossed it aside.

"Ichigo, you should see this." Chad's voice broke him from his annoyance. He was quick to trudge through the snow to his friend's side. Chad had dug around the bark of a tree which was partially buried, it's base was hollowed out into a small crevice. Thought that wasn't what Chad had called him for.

Sat inside the walls of the hollow tree was a skeleton, its knees drawn to its chest and arms wrapped around itself. The remains looked like they'd spent their last moments trying to warm up, meaning they'd probably frozen to death. Rugged clothes still covered most of the remains but it was clear that all remained was bones. Clutched into its waist was a small leather-bound notebook, it looked to be a hand-written journal rather than a store brought book.

He pulled the book from the bony remains and quickly flipped through the pages, hoping to skim a few clues. The pages were well preserved, easily readable and from the hand writing they were probably one of the smart ones to get drafted into searching for this temple. He looked to his friend, a frown playing upon his lips.

"I think you're right, we should grab Rukia." He admitted.

* * *

 **And thus a year has passed, thank those who have continued to read and follow these updates I hope you've been enjoying them.**

 **I think I've decided how things are going to play out now till the timeskip (Rukia's Quest Sajin's quest side story A Brief pseudo epilogue timeskip Side story then helgen)**

 **Suggestions and whatnot are always welcomed and encouraged, I love talking to you all about idea proposed to me and while I might not put them in the story it's always nice to speculate about future events in more detail. Let me know what you think to this quest so far, it'll probably be the focus of several chapters.**

 **Q &A**

 **Q: Raikaguken** **if there is romance, could it be ichigo/tatsuki if she shows up, and please no multi/harems.  
great story by the way.**

 **A:** **No Harems or anything like that, it would take away focus from the story. As for romance, maybe, not sure yet. Orihime will definitely feel something for him like she did in the anime but whether or not that turns into a romance between the two i haven't decided. Also Tatsuki is in the story, she was mentioned briefly by Karin as someone training to be a city guard, she'll probably play a more important role later.**

 **Q: NexNoche** **I have a question for you. What exactly is Ichigo's relationship with Tia and the girls? Are they just family or will Ichigo look at one of them in a romantic light? By the way great chapter.**

 **A:** **Ichigo's relationship with Tia and the Tres Bestia is completely that of a family so none of those will be a romantic interest to him.  
Thanks for the review if you have an other questions feel free to ask**

 **And to the guest who also asked about romance/pairings these answers should answer that for you, if anyone has questions feel free to ask and I'll get to them through both a PM and a note at the end of next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Camplife and Confrontations.**

"You're back much earlier than I expected, everything okay?" Rukia's voice greeted as they trekked back into the camp. Ichigo and Chad glanced at each other, they were both pretty exhausted after digging though many pounds of snow.

Rukia, Orihime and Renji were sat around the fire. Most of the snow around camp had been cleared away and a pile of stacked firewood had appeared since they'd left showing that their friends had been busy as well. Kon obviously was lazing by the fire, not a care in the world.

'Everything okay? Okay as in there are glowing orbs that have not only been seen near camp but have also shown themselves to be hostile? Or okay as in they found some of the bodies of the first expedition with some clue as to what happened?' Ichigo thought sourly as he pulled out the leather-bound booklet.

This notebook recorded much of the first expedition, at least from the eyes of one of the mercenaries. The persons last thoughts and the events leading to their death, and the deaths of several others. He had a lot of time to skim through it on his way back, though there was too much to read in one go.

He and Chad had spent a few more hours just digging up and around the buried carriage they'd found, the skeletons of two horses and three other people all found buried under the snow. Luckily it was only the one carriage, meaning there was two more somewhere with people who hopefully had less gruesome deaths.

"What's the matter?" Orihime asked, a deep frown on her face. He could always count on her to wear her emotions on her sleeve, whether she knew it or not. He decided he'd start off with the enemies they'd encountered.

"The area we went to clear isn't safe, remember that glowing ball you saw the other night, Orihime?" She gave him a slow nod. "Well there's more than one, and they're not friendly. They seem to have some control over ice or at least mist, as soon as we entered the trees he found ourselves blinded by a heavy mist." He started as he took a seat by the fire, Chad standing beside him.

"Once we went deep enough in they revealed themselves and circled us, they seemed to be led by a bigger one which looked humanoid. We don't really know what they looked like, the mist was way too thick to see though. They seemed to be able to control Ice Wraiths though, since that's what they attacked us with." Ichigo stated, pulling out a bottle of Ice essence he'd gathered from their remains.

"Control Ice Wraiths?" Rukia asked, a deep frown now playing on her lips. Ichigo just nodded, waving her concerns away.

"The big one set them as a trap, blinded us so we couldn't see them and then led us right too them while they circled us off. Don't worry, it's the type of trick that only works once. After that they just fled and we couldn't find them, not even any tracks left behind it's like they just vanished." He continued, frustrated. Rukia seemed to share his annoyance.

"So you're saying that I hired trackers who can't track? Why do I feel like I'm wasting my money." She complained, a roll of her eyes accompanying her words as she sat further back into the boxes that acted as her chair. Ichigo grinned, happy he held out on informing her about the notebook.

"Didn't you also hire us to help you find out about some temple?" He questioned jovially, he opened up the notebook and continued. "Like, find clues such as; 'Day 23, The antechamber was beautiful, the week we spent breaking through the boulders suddenly feels worth the effort-'" He was quickly cut off as Rukia dashed across to him, swiping the book from his hands.

Her hands were shaking and for once it wasn't due to the cold. She flipped through the pages, skimming so fast he was sure she was only reading one in every ten words. After a few moments of seeming to make sure it was authentic, after coming to the conclusion it was she looked back up to him.

"Where'd you find this?" She asked, her voice showing no room for jokes. He scratched his chin, knowing she was going to demand to go back out straight away. The same reason he was hesitant to tell her before nightfall.

"Avalanche knocked a carriage down a massive cliff face, we found the remains. Four skeletons in total, six if you include their horses. The one Chad found had the book on and survived the initial fall, by some miracle. Though they seemed to have broken their leg and was buried in the husk of a tree, probably froze or bled out." Ichigo stated, matching her serious demeaner. Her hands had yet to stop shaking.

"You need to take me there, I need to see if I can find any other clues." She stated, quickly picking up her scarf and other warm clothes. Renji was quick to plant his hands on her shoulders stopping her, though she glared heavily at him.

"Calm down, we only have a few hours of daylight left, going out now will only end in you freezing to death." The red head stated, for once Ichigo was glad to have him there since Rukia actually listened to his words. She nodded to her childhood friend be she turned back to Ichigo, her glare increasing tenfold.

"First light, one of you will lead me there." She demanded, he just nodded.

"Sure, I'll go but that doesn't solve the issue of these floating orbs that attacked us. They seem to be smart enough to set traps and they know we're camped here since Orihime spotted one the other night. We need a plan to defend camp." He stated, they now had to have a fighter at camp at all times which was stretching the little man power they had even thinner.

"… Renji, how did you fare with that spell I tried to teach you?" Rukia asked, instantly Renji's cheeks matched his hair as he spluttered an answer.

"… Well, ya know I never was all that adept with magic." He replied, his eyes suddenly taking an interest in his boots. "Maybe I could start with something a bit easier?" He continued sheepishly. Rukia didn't look pleased.

"Can you use it or not? A fire spell will help a lot against these creatures" She pressed causing him to slump heavily, a sigh of defeat escaping his mouth.

"About half the time, the other half it just explodes in my face." He admitted reluctantly, Ichigo wanted to chuckle but he felt it'd be in bad taste. Rukia sighed heavily but didn't look surprised.

"Whenever you have free time you need to practice, against creatures of ice like Ice Wraiths it'd be useful to have such an attack. Orihime, would you like to learn a new spell? It's a more refined version of a fireball, I can write down the instructions for you if you like." She looked to the restoration mage who shook her head politely.

"I'm not good at destruction magic, it always fizzles out. Danica says it's because I don't want to hurt anyone." She admitted slightly abashed. That sounded pretty on point to Ichigo, he doubted she would hurt a fly. Though Rukia didn't seem pleased.

"And you two? Don't suppose you have any talent for magic?" Rukia asked as she turn to the two hunters. From her tired gaze she already knew the answer. They both shook their heads, neither had tried magic, preferring instead their own skill rather than spells.

"Never came up, but we'll be fine we'll just fight as we always have." Ichigo reasoned, she didn't look shocked as she shook her head in annoyance. She grudgingly sat back down, the notebook opened on page one as she began reading through at a steadier pace.

Ichigo glanced to Chad, both hunters just shrugged as they were seemingly dismissed without a word. They both took of their heavy gear as they joined their teammates around the fire.

"Plan for defence?" Chad asked simply. Ichigo didn't reply at first, he knew that Rukia had spent almost all the money available to her to put together this team but he wished she'd just allowed her brother to help a little more, even a few more men and this expedition would be a lot safer.

"We're going to have to split up a lot, can't afford to leave camp or Orihime undefended. Tomorrow when I leave I want you to do some patrols around the immediate area, see if you can find any hiding places the glowing things could be at. One of us will have to be here at all times, losing the horses or any supplies would be a disaster." He reasoned, glancing to the pair of horses asleep in their makeshift stable.

Apparently they weren't talking quietly enough as Renji overheard and added his opinion into the matter. The redhead sat himself closer to the pair and gave them a confident smirk. Ichigo cast a glance to the girls on the other side of the fire, they didn't seem to have heard them.

"It's good you two want to look out for everyone and all, but you two aren't the only ones that can fight. I'll put a stop to any Ice Wraiths that try attacking camp." He claimed, his smirk told the hunters that he was confident in his claims. Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"You mentioned before that you were good with a sword, and I'm sure you'd be able to fight off the odd bandit but in the end you're a farmer now and no doubt rusty. Relying on you would be too risky." Ichigo stated frankly, in his eyes it was the truth. Renji wasn't a reliable fighter. The redhead didn't seem happy with that though.

"What you think that because you're some bigshot Thane that you're better than me? Sure I might not fight for a living, but I keep myself trained and in shape!" He argued, his tattooed face now contorted into a scowl which could rival Ichigo's own.

"I don't think I'm better than you, I'm just more experienced and better trained." Ichigo shot back, matching his scowl pound for pound as the leaned towards each other till they were nearly butting heads. In the back of his mind he wondered how someone like Renji got close to a family like the Kuchiki's, he was much too brutish and rough around the edges to have gained the respect of Byakuya.

"Better trained? I trained with one of the Companions! Who'd you train with? A bunch of wild dogs?" By now they were stood up from their seats as they argued. Ichigo almost brandished his weapon there, thinking he was insulting the hunters, at least until he remembered he knew nothing about their Lycanthropy.

"Please, whoever trained you would be put down in an instant against any of our hunters!" Ichigo stated, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah? How about we see who's better with a sword then?" He asked drawing his odd blade. Behind Ichigo Chad shot up out of his seat, a hand placed on the hilt of his mace.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to read!" Rukia shouted, both men actually stumbled slightly. Both forgetting about the angry Kuchiki. Orihime gave them both a weak smile, clear uncomfortable with the hostility in the air.

"If you're going to fight do it somewhere else, I'm trying to work!" She continued, Ichigo briefly noted she was already several pages through the notebook. Ichigo and Renji glanced at each other, wondering if it was worth pissing off Rukia to continue their fight.

"Fine then, let's take this out of the camp, I'll determine whether or not you can keep to your boasts." Ichigo stated, behind him Chad lowered his stance as well, happy to watch if Ichigo was happy to fight.

"Always happy to knock punks like you down a few pegs!" Renji spat back as they headed off to the tree line, behind them Chad lit a torch and followed a few steps behind. When they were out of sight past the tree line Rukia let out a frustrated sigh. They could still see the light from the torch on the border so they knew they hadn't gone too far.

"Why did I have to hire a bunch of hard headed idiots?" She complained. She massaged her temples to try and sooth the headache she could feel coming on. Orihime gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they'll get on better the more they get to know each other." She offered, hopeful in her friend to get along.

"They better, I don't want to deal with them like this every night."

* * *

"So what are we doing? First to yield?" Renji asked, readying his blade. Chad stood off to the side holding the torch to light them while the two fighters went head to head. Ichigo shrugged in indifference.

"Whatever, won't be a long fight anyway." Ichigo replied cockily. Though he didn't think much of the farmer, he at least had to respect the weapon he carried. It looked weighty, which would make its swing powerful and the pickaxe like protrusion was no doubt capable of punching though armour and flesh alike. Though it was impractical, much like his own weapons.

"We'll see about that!" Renji claimed as he dashed forward, a strong horizontal strike. Ichigo ran to meet him. He blocked with his larger blade, using it almost like a shield before stabbing forward with his smaller blade causing the redhead to have to back off.

Ichigo had the advantage, he could block and strike independently. Renji's sword was built to take out someone in heavy armour, someone slow, Ichigo wasn't slow. Ichigo pressed the advantage slashing in a cross-pattern against the flat Renji's blade as he brought it up to defend. The red head did manage to block but was sent stumbling from the force of the attack.

He spotted Renji's eyes widening a bit, no doubt surprised by the force behind his swings. The red head didn't let it deter him though as he regained himself, going instead for an under-hand slash which forced Ichigo back.

Chad watched on as they continued to trade blows, well half watched, he kept his focus around them as well. His sense may not be as refined as Ichigo's but he'd still play his part as best as he could when it came to looking out for enemies. With that in mind his allowed his eyes to wonder around the area to make sure no glowing orbs would catch them by surprise.

He understood why he and Ichigo would have to be split up more, but he didn't like it. Their oath was to watch each other's backs to fight for the other person. He was sure that he'd spend a lot of time beside Orihime these coming days, after all that was the main reason Ichigo had come on this trip, to protect her.

He slowly allowed his attention to return to his friends fight, and to his surprise it was pretty even. Renji was attacking with adequate speed and his strikes were powerful due to his blade, but not to the level Ichigo should be struggling. It took him a few moments before he noticed what was wrong.

Ichigo was tired. There were a few beads of sweat on his head and the swings with his lager blade was slower than usual. It made sense, they'd spent most of the day in the cold digging snow and trekking back and forth to camp. Even Sado's own muscles ached from the labour through the day, and Ichigo wasn't as well built for it as he was.

Still, both of the fighters seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ichigo kicked forward into Renji's chest after a parry of the redhead's heavy blade. That didn't hinder the redhead as he'd have like as the farmer spun from his low position the back of his blade aimed for Ichigo's knees. Before he could be tripped however he stabbed his large blade into the ground causing the pickaxe like blade to bounce off.

Though it did nought to stop Renji springing back up with a heavy uppercut into Ichigo's face sending the hunter back a few paces as he released his larger blade to hold his nose. Renji picked up his blade and came back in with a power over head slash, confident in his win. Instead Ichigo flipped his smaller blade into an icepick grip and held the heavier sword at bay.

The two struggled against the others blade, both refusing to allow the other to gain ground. Ichigo pulled his hand away from his nose, looking at the blood gathered in his palm. It'd do no good to try stopping the bleeding, it was hard to slow a popped nose in battle so he ignored it the best he could as he formed a plan for his next move.

He quickly released the blade struggle by allowing his blade to slide down Renji's causing the farmer to stumble forward. Ichigo dashed past him grabbing his larger blade from the ground and almost as one they both turned back to each other, their blade poised in attack.

Just as the larger blades were about to clash however Ichigo pulled back, showing the flat of the blade as Renji's blade struck. Instead of a block however Ichigo had allowed Renji's blade to travel through the hollowed out middle of his larger blade, effectively trapping it and its pickaxe like tip made it hard to dislodge.

With a quick tug his pulled Renji's blade from his hand and released his own grip on the blades as he shot forward headbutting the disarmed redhead sending the farmer sprawling to the ground. Ichigo was quick to plant his foot on the Renji's chest keeping him pinned as he lowered him smaller blade to the redhead's neck.

"My win." Ichigo stated with a smirk. Though with the bleeding nose and popped lip it hardly looked dignified. Renji gave a muffled grunt as he too held his now bleeding nose, a large bump was already forming on his head. If Ichigo was honest, revenge played a little part in that last attack.

"You two should go see Orihime, if she isn't already asleep." Chad said as he walked over to the pair of bloody nosed fighters. Ichigo gave his nose a quick wipe, a sigh of annoyance as he realised he now had to wash these clothes before the blood dries.

"Damnit, was the headbutt necessary?" Renji complained as he pulled himself up, cradling his nose. Ichigo gave a shrug as he went to retrieve their weapons.

"Probably." He stated a small grin playing on his lips, always happy to get a bit of payback. He quickly separated the two blades, tossing Renji's to his feet while he sheathed his own. Renji strapped his blade back to his hip.

"Rukia's not going to be happy, is she?" Ichigo mused, almost fearing the midget's wrath. Renji gave a shuddering nod.

* * *

"Are you both idiots?" Rukia asked bluntly as they sat on some boxes as Orihime tended to their injuries. They both lowered their heads, saying something could make it worse.

"So instead of just sparring you go and beat each other black and blue? If we didn't have a healer on us this could have hindered us for the next few days!" She continued. Chad wisely chose to say nothing as he stood to the side. Rukia gave a finally mumble of annoyance before she did an about face and walked to her tent.

"You better be up on time Ichigo! First light!" She called over her shoulder before taking refuge in her tent. Ichigo and Renji gave a sigh of relief to be out of the way of her.

"Damn midget." Ichigo complained, pouting like a child who'd been scolded. Orihime gave them a warm smile as she finished up healing them. Their injuries weren't serious, she's was mainly stopping any swelling or bruise that might have appeared.

"You should be good to go now, I'd recommend cleaning your gear first though you got some blood on it." She stated, to which they both nodded.

"Sorry to keep you awake longer then you had to be, thanks for to healing." Ichigo replied, standing from his seat and quickly checking his nose had healed right.

"Take it easy next time okay? We're all friends here." She replied. Ichigo wanted to tell her that he was only her and Chad's friend, but he felt like she wouldn't approve so instead he just nodded. It's not like he dislikes the others, he just barely knew them.

"Right, well I'm off to wash these since I need them for tomorrow. Chad, you should get some rest too." Chad just nodded as he took his leave with Orihime, both heading into their respective tents. He let out a sigh, it was too dark to be washing clothes but he'd left himself no choice. He grabbed a torch and headed for the stream, Renji following along.

"What's up with the big guy? He doesn't seem to like talking much, I've been trying to get a conversation out of him since well left Whiterun." Renji asked as he came beside Ichigo.

"He's just quiet, he's like that with everyone. If he doesn't have to speak he won't." Ichigo replied with an indifferent shrug. That was fine in his eye's Chad being quiet was just Chad being Chad.

"Yeah but it makes him hard to read, I can't tell if he doesn't like me or just doesn't notice me." Renji continued, glancing at the gentle giants tent as the left camp. He always found it hard to believe that Chad was the same age as him and yet was so quiet.

"He doesn't mind you." Ichigo replied simply. In truth even Ichigo didn't know how Chad felt in more detail than that. After a few more minutes they reached the flowing stream, shards of ice flowing along with freezing water. It wasn't something he'd like to take a dip in.

Without a word they pulled off their torso armour, leaving themselves exposed to the freezing elements. It was like feeling what little warmth you could produce instantly being stolen and replaced with ice.

Wasting no time Ichigo placed his armour into the water, allowing the streaming water to pull all the wet blood away from the clothing. When in the wilds it was imperative to have cleaned your clothes of blood so that other hunters don't pick up on its strong scent.

"Damn those are some nasty scars." Renji observed with morbid curiosity. Ichigo glanced down, the long angry scars from his battles with Movarth and his coven still bright red. Orihime was an amazing healer, but not even she could brush away the scars that were left after the fight. It didn't bother him though, he was used to scars by now, all of the hunters had at least a few.

"...Looks recent? Those vampires in Morthal I heard so much about?" Renji continued. He had his own set of scars. A nasty stab wound in his side and the remains of a bite on his arm from when he got into a fight with a wild dog as a child. Though the wounds he'd received had never been life threating save from the chance of infection, Ichigo's were the signs of someone who'd been put through a meat grinder.

"Yeah, we were outnumbered pretty bad, wounds like this were inevitable." He candid response was a little unsettling, or at least in Renji's eyes.

"I take it this is what you meant by more experienced? More life-threatening fights?" Renji asked as he began clearing the blood from his armour. Ichigo shrugged, eyes locked solely on the stream of water as it slowly turned red.

"I guess... but you did surprise me, you fought better than I would have guessed you were capable off." The hunter replied, pulling his cuirass from the stream inspecting it to check for any remaining blood.

"I don't need pity, I'm a farmer I know when someone is exhausted and you still won. You were right the first time when you said I was rusty." Renji replied, by now the cold on their bare torsos was starting to get uncomfortable though neither spoke up about it. His hands were shivering from the ice-cold water and skin turning paler the longer they spent out here.

"I may have been a bit tired but you still fought with skill, we should spar more until you can brush off that rustiness. For now though we should head back before we freeze to death." Ichigo said as he stood from the riverbed, his now clean armour hanging by his side as he held the torch.

"Sure, I'm more than happy for a rematch." Renji replied with a small smile. Maybe this hunter wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

Rukia had woke him at first light, just as she'd promised. He'd left his clothes near the fire to dry out overnight and thankfully the fire had stayed lit allowing him to get ready for the day's trek with no issue.

Well that had been the plan. Instantly after starting out the trek did he notice the first problem, a pair of distinctive bags under Rukia's eyes. That and bookmark sticking out near the end of the note book also told him she'd barely slept at all during the night, definitely unfit for a trek in these conditions.

The other problem? She was in a bad mood as a direct result of her lack of sleep.

"Are you sure this is the right way? I don't see the cliff face you mentioned!" She complained ten steps ahead of him. He wanted to tell her that she was burning her energy too fast, which in her case wasn't much with her lack of sleep but he knew better than to say as much.

"It's beyond this wooded area, you can't see it past the snow and trees till you're up close." He replied calmly as he kept pace. Barely ten minutes ago did they enter to small wood, they'd made good time since he and Chad had already made a path here.

She either didn't hear him or didn't care what he'd said as she continued forth. Soon enough his words held true as the came to a stop in front of the remains he and Chad had dug up. The small hill of snow has been moved into several small mounds, several broken shovels dug into their tops like flags. The decayed wood of the tools had meant they'd gone through many before they'd finished, they were just lucky that the crates had been carrying tools.

The crates they'd uncovered had mainly comprised of tools but that wasn't all, one crate had sets of winter clothing stuffing it to the brim and two others with pots and pans as well as other cooking gear. No doubt this carriage had been designated for the carrying of all the gear needed for the expedition.

The skeletal remains had been lined up where the hill had once been. Four skeletons held together mostly by old ragged clothing which had yet to perish. The skeletal horses had also been gathered a small distance away though with less care.

Rukia looked at the gathered remains with something akin to fear, her sudden rush to get here had been halted as she took two unconscious steps back. Ichigo stayed a step behind her as she regained her breath and composure. He had to remind himself that she was from a city, that to her bodies of those that had died held some weight.

'Would I react like her if I'd grown up with my family?' He mused to himself. He'd been dragging bodies and cleaning up their remains as a slave for years. By the time he was free he didn't feel much at the sight of the deceased... did that make him bad? He didn't want to think about it.

"So what do you want to look for? This was everything that was buried." Ichigo promptly stepping past her toward the remains. Overnight some snow had fallen though the gaps in the trees to cover them slightly.

"The person who wrote this booklet, she was one of the mercenaries my mother hired. She wrote a little when she was trapped by the avalanche, but she never mentioned who was with her by name. I want to see if any of them were my mother." She replied shakily, she was quick tried to regain herself though as she came to stand beside Ichigo.

He figured it was something like that, honestly though he wasn't sure how she would tell. The remains of clothes wouldn't tell them much and there wasn't much in the way of facial features to recognise.

"In that case, there was only one other female. This one here." He replied pointed to the skeleton in question. It had been in the carriage when they uncovered it. The skull was heavily cracked which was no doubt the cause of death.

"My mother, she had gold wristband that she wore everywhere. Two amethysts were imbedded into a charm that hung off it... can you check for me, please?" She asked, the fragility in her voice was clear. She turned away from the remains, not having the stomach to gaze upon it any longer.

He felt sympathy build up within him, how would he react if this was possible his mother? He didn't want to imagine it. He knew they would likely find her mother's body sooner or later, she knew it too but he only know did the weight of that hit him as he looked into the shallow eyes of the skull.

"Sure." He nodded, going to kneel by the side of the suspect. He pulled up the tattered arms of the clothing that still stuck to the bones, trying to be as respectful as he could as he looked for the jewellery.

The left hand and wrist was completely barren with nothing in the way of jewellery and on the right hand was a simply silver garnet ring. A cheap piece of jewellery from someone of no doubt humble origins, and a far cry from anything gold. He felt a little relief but he knew that there would be more bodies at the other carriages.

"No sign of it, just a garnet ring." He reported as he stood from the skeletons side. Rukia turned back to him with a fake smile. Her eyes looked heavy, her tiredness looked ten times worse than it was just five minutes prior.

"Thanks... sorry, I'm not used to seeing to sort of thing. It's harder than I thought it would be to deal with." She admitted as she allowed her gaze to fall back to the remains at his feet.

"You should rest for a moment. I'll dig them each a grave then we can head back." He replied, this was something he'd never done before. He'd dug some small graves for a few wolves in the years past but never for someone he didn't know.

"Right, I'll just take notes of the what they were carrying then... give me a call when you're done." She stated, seeming to get a bit more control of herself as she walked over to the crates he and Chad had uncovered.

He picked up one of the shovels, and with a sigh he went back to digging. His muscles still hadn't recovered from the day prior but he felt like this was the right thing to do. The digging wasn't easy, the ground being mostly frozen and more often than not he'd dig straight into rock.

It took a while, but soon enough he had four graves headed with a stray plank acting as a tombstone. They weren't tidy, they weren't even and they sure as hell weren't pretty but it was the best he could do.

"Do you have a carving knife?" Rukia asked from behind him. She hadn't helped with the digging, not that he minded with how tired she was. Instead she had busied herself taking note of anything useful from the crates. Eventually she'd sorted out a box that she wanted to take back to camp.

He pulled out a small carving knife, one typically used to skin an animal. Always useful to have one on hand, especially when you're a hunter. The Kuchiki heir took the blade with very little enthusiasm as she knelt in front of the grave of the person who wrote the notebook. Silently she carved the woman's name.

'Thunalla'

Neither said anything as they rested near the crates of supplies. Rukia handed him his knife back without so much as looking to him. She looked dead on her feet by now, her lack of sleep catching up to her fast.

"You should rest for a little bit, then we can head back to camp. I'll see if I can come up with a way to bring this crate back with us." He stated, looking over the crate. Rukia had filled it with some fabrics, and he could see some of the metal tool heads in there too. Much too heavy to carry.

"I'll be fine, I'll help you. We need to build a sled out of this scrap." She replied, putting on a brave face. Ichigo wanted to tell her to simply rest but he could tell pushing it would no doubt start an argument.

"Fine, you work on the skis I'll get its frame together." He relented, she was his boss in the end. He went over to where he and Chad had piled the remains of the carriage. Instantly he spotted a piece of its decking which had been snapped into a small piece of the original. He ripped it from the pile. Rukia did the same with a snapped wheel of the cart.

He was quick to cut it into shape, a short rectangle. It wasn't much, probably enough for a crate or two though. With his carving knife he slowly made a few holes in which to run rope through, luckily some rope had been persevered in boxes so that wouldn't be an issue.

In the end he ended up with a wooden rectangle with two ropes that he could pull it by and another rope alone its edge to tie the crate down. It wasn't bad, though he was sure Mila could do a much better job.

Rukia brought forth her contribution, the snapped pieces cut into four curves ready to be fitted to the bottom of the sled. Again, he was thankful that this carriage was transporting mainly tools as he found himself a hammer and pulled out a few old nails from the remains of the carriage so that he could fit the four curved pieces of wood to the bottom without much issue.

"That should suit our needs, though maybe we should take some of this scrap wood back to camp so we can make a sturdier one." She mused. There was a lot of good wood here and a sturdy sled could be useful when they ascend higher up the mountain they may not be able to take the horses.

"For now let's load up and head back." He stated lifting the crate with obvious difficulty. For a moment he feared placing it on the sled would snap it in half, but thankfully it held albeit with a loud creak of discomfort.

He went about throwing ropes over it and tying it as securely as he could so that it didn't move around too much when he pulled it along. With any luck he wouldn't lose it over a cliff. When he was about half down tying it in place Rukia drew his attention away.

"Ichigo, when you said about thick mist yesterday... Did you mean kind of like that?" Rukia asked gesturing over his shoulder. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he looked into the wood and spotted the familiar encroaching mist.

It poured forward like a viscous cloud through the trees, hugging the ground as it surrounded them. Slowly they were blinded as it filled the area, he could hear Rukia stepping closer to him so they could keep in each other's sights.

"What should we do?" She asked, her voice was frim as she gazed into the mist with no small amount of caution. Slowly the glowing orbs appeared one by one yet again accompanied by their chorus of chimes, and behind them like a shepherd was the humanoid spectre.

"Stay close, no matter what." Ichigo said as he slowly inched forward, drawing his blades as he walked. Either there were more traps laid ahead or the spectre was going to fight itself, and true enough as he drew closer to the ground burst forth. Six Ice wraiths burst from the ground, hissing in attack.

But like he'd told his friends when they were at camp, that trick only worked once. A quick lunge of his blade was the end to the first as he cut it in two and in the same motion he spun, allowing his blades to flare out hitting another three which were clumped too close together. He didn't even need to act as the last two were picked off by a pair of fireballs which blasted them into nothing, courtesy of Rukia.

All six taken out in a scant few seconds, something which caused worry in their enemy no doubt as it suddenly began fleeing. It seemed to glide along the ground as it moved, the series of orbs filtering behind it to cover the spectre retreat.

He glanced behind him, Rukia was stood with her hands outstretched ready to cast more spells. He wasn't sure she'd keep up if he went chasing after this creature... though she did her best as she came spiriting past him, jumping over the remains of the ice wraiths.

He chased after her, keeping his eyes out for more hidden ice wraiths. Rukia fired off a few more fireballs into the retreating forms of the glowing creatures. Most missed but one managed to hit one of the orbs leaving nothing behind except a pile of goo as they ran past.

As he kept beside Rukia he noticed that they were being led into a part of the wood that they hadn't travelled too yet. The wind was also picking up as the mist slowly became thinner to the point where they could almost see the spectre.

He only half focused on the chase as he slowly took notice of the sky, as the trees thinned out more and more of the sky became visible. When they entered the wood there was barely a cloud in the sky, now though the entire sky seemed to be covered in low hanging clouds. The snow was starting to get pretty heavy too. A storm was brewing, and from the looks of it a big one.

He and Rukia were almost upon their attacker now, Rukia had yet to cease with her fireballs as the numbers of the glowing orbs dropped to three. He had to admit, magic was useful. Just before he got into striking distance, the trees finally ran out.

He was instantly faced with a face full of wind, chilling him to the bone causing him to hesistate slightly as he took in his new surroundings. The treeline gave out into a snowy open space, enclosed in by a cliff face and the trees.

The spectre was now revealed to them in all its glory. In the open space stood the glowing spectre, now it's features were unhidden by the mist which had all but dispersed. It hovered on an icy mist, glowing enthreal blue and scantly covered in frosty wrappings. It was no doubt feminine, though it's hair was covered in a cowl of the same wrappings. He scanned it for threats, it held no obvious weapon apart from its hands which extended almost like claws of ice.

Around it hovered the three orbs, forward facing spikes and an icy mist which rolled of it seemed to be their only telling features.

"So, it was a Wispmother all along. Be careful, these can cast frost magic like it's second nature." Rukia voiced out from behind him. He could only just hear the tell-tale sound of a fireball over the harsh howling winds which kicked up the snow around them and sapped their heat.

"We need to hurry with this, the storm will get much worse before it gets any better." He replied, readying his blades as he matched the gaze of the Wispmother. By now though the snow fall was bad enough that he was sure their camp would be covered in several inches if not a foot of new snow before they got back.

Ichigo dashed forward, blade already primed to behead the ethereal woman as he leapt forward. As soon as his blade came close though the Wispmother suddenly burst into icy mist which separated into four clouds around him.

A Wisp took this chance to charge him, only to meet its end as he cut through the orb like butter. Though it did claim his attention long enough for those four icy clouds to reform into four separate Wispmothers that surrounded him, each with ice magic spiralling around their hands.

If there was ever a time to appreciate his reaction speeds, it was now as the four ghostly entities each fired am ice spike from each hand. Dodging eight ice spikes at such a range would be impossible, so a mixture of blocking and dodging was the best chance he had as he ducked behind his larger blade.

Two hit his larger blade as he swung his small blade to knock two more out the air at his side, the last four were the issue. He swung himself around, quick enough to absorb another ice spike into his blade but not quick enough to stop its twin which ripped past his shoulder. He fell back to the ground in a half roll, narrowly avoiding the last two that shot past his face.

He quickly got back to his feet in time to see one of the Wispmothers burst into searing flames. The flames almost looked appealing in the snowstorm that surrounded them. Rukia came running to his side, her hands alight with magical fire.

"There's only one real one, the others are just shades." She stated. The three remaining ones continued to hover around them, the two wisps protectively swaying around in front of them. Ichigo brought a hand to his shoulder the bleeding wound dampening his clothes.

"Didn't feel like a fake that hit me." He replied sourly. He hated opponents with tricky abilities, they always got in the cheap hits.

"They are all capable of using magic, but all but one of them will die as soon as it's hit." She continued. He nodded, readying his blades for another attempt. "And be careful those Wisps will sap your strength if they get too close." She finished firing another volley of fire at the Wispmothers.

Ichigo ran forward, ignoring to biting cold at seeped into his arm though the wound on his shoulder. The smaller Wisps tried getting in his way, but they were mere inconveniences as he barrelled past them, cutting each one down before had time to steal his vitiality.

The Wispmothers were trading volleys of magic back and forth with Rukia. The Kuchiki Heir was doing a good job of putting pressure on them but she wasn't as practiced at avoiding attacks as they were. A small gash had opened near her ankle and a few other attacks had come close to hitting. Luckily, the Wispmothers had to turn their attention to Ichigo as he came back into close quarters.

The Wispmothers may have skills when it came to magic and tricks, but they didn't have armour or weapons. So when Ichigo got too close they began firing blasts of ice at him in attempts to slow or stop him, it was all futile though as he dodged in and out of their blasts before getting close enough to cut a Wispmother completely in two with a single swing of his blade. Another shade.

With only two Wispmothers left the chances they get the real one increased greatly. Rukia gathered a fireball between both her hands a larger fireball than the ones she was using before and fired it into the middle of the two ghostly figures causing them both to stumble back from the flames.

Ichigo picked his target, the one closest to him and ran it through completely impaling it. Unlike the others this one didn't die in a single hit, meaning it was the real one. The Wispmother gave a silent scream as its clawed hands tried reaching for him, before it could do anything though he slashed his second blade across its neck killing the creature. In the corner of his eyes he spotted the last Wispmother dissolving into mist and Rukia putting out the flames in her hands.

The wind grew louder in their ears, now that they weren't so focused on their fight they noted that the storm had gotten a lot worse. His arm was almost numb now, and Rukia's pale complexion had gotten almost deathly white.

"We need to find somewhere to hold out from this storm." He stated as Rukia walked over to him with a limp. The wound above her ankle no doubt causing her discomfort. She nodded, one of her hands firmly held her hat in place.

"Over there, I saw a cave entrance before the snowfall got so bad." She replied, pointing over to the far corner of the area. Sure enough he could see the hints of a cave in the cliffside behind the heavy veil of snow.

The propped each up, giving each other support as they began moving toward the shelter. The storm only seemed increase in power, suddenly winds were strong enough to push against them as the cave drew closer.

The cave had a very low ceiling and it was more of a tunnel really but was wide enough to set up camp in. It went far back as well, further than he could see but that wasn't saying much as there was no light source inside.

They rushed to a small alcove in the cave, out of the way of the trapped wind which howled past them. Rukia sat down heavily as she inspected her leg wound, it wasn't serious but it was in a painful area. She had a few grazes and scrated, maybe from the flying shards of blown up Ice Wariths but nothing too serious. Ichigo pulled a couple of potions from his satchel for them. Instantly it alleviated the pain as well as sped up the healing.

"The storm doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon." Ichigo mused, wiping the blood from his should as he looked outside the cave. He could barely see the treeline they had come from through the harsh snowfall.

"Will we be able to get back to camp tonight?" She asked, though she was noticeably shivering. He wasn't doing much better. The storm showed no signs of slowing, in fact it was doing the opposite as the winds grew louder by the minute.

"Unlikely. We're going to need a fire." He mused, the treeline seemed miles away when he looked at the chaos outside the cave. He tied down his cloak tighter and fastened his smaller blade tightly to his side. He glanced down at Rukia, her leg had mostly healed due to the potions but at the same time she seemed like she needed her rest.

"Wait here, I'm going to get some firewood." He stated as he held his larger blade, it wouldn't be the first time he'd used it as an axe. She nodded, her eyes fluttering slightly as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself for warmth.

"Don't be long." She replied, her voice muffled as she buried her head in. He rolled his eyes as he started his trek to the trees.

As soon as he was back into the open he felt himself being pulled in all directions by the wind, his hair sprawling back and forth as the wind kept changing direction. Every flake of snow that hit his exposed face felt like he was being hit by tiny needles.

'I hope this doesn't last the entire night...' He thought to himself as he felt what little heat he had leave him. He pushed through the winds until he reached the treeline, he wouldn't have long enough to cut down a fully-grown tree, nor did he want to.

After a few minutes he came across the perfect tree, not too thick and fairly tall so that he had enough wood for the night if needed. It didn't take long to cut it down, just three heavy strikes to its bark and it toppled, mainly due to the wind pulling at its leaves.

Usually dragging along a small tree like this wouldn't be too much of a problem, it's something they had to do often back at the grotto, but it proved to be a challenge getting it back to the cave with the wind pulling back on its bushy leaves. By the time he got it in he felt like he'd been pulling against an adamant horse for an hour.

"Stupid mountain, stupid storm." He mumbled as he pulled it to the alcove Rukia was sat it. After the effort of getting the tree here, making a fire out of it felt easy. In half an hour a healthy flame was burning away in front of them, the rest of the tree set aside as firewood.

"I didn't realise how cold I was..." Rukia mumbled as she felt heat enter her body for the first time since they set out this morning. She was sat cross-legged with her cloak covering her like a blanket. Ichigo sat next to her, simply happy to be out the cold.

"How are you feeling? You still look half dead." Ichigo asked. Her eyes still had bags under them and it was clear she was a still working herself to the brink with little sleep.

"I'm fine, you act as if you always get a full night sleep." She complained with a heavy eye roll. Ichigo didn't fancy telling her that werewovles always struggled with sleep.

"Did you find out much in that notebook at least? I only skimmed through a few pages." He asked, if she'd spent her night going over it then she must have at least got something useful. If not he'd be pretty disappointed. She gave him a huff.

"Of course I did! The woman who wrote it, Thunalla, was a pretty detailed with her days here. It didn't take my mother long to find the entrance to the ruins, the mages she had with her were talented with scrying and narrowed the area to search thoroughly." Rukia reported, pulling the notebook from her waist.

"Turns out the entrance had been buried when a rock formation collapsed on it, spent most their time mining it out. Other than that though, she didn't see much of the ruin. Mother had limited the people allowed past the antechamber to herself and a few others. Seems she didn't trust the mercenaries much. Seems her intuition was right since Thunalla reported that a few of them were going to try pocketing some of the treasure they found." Rukia continued, flipping the pages until she reached one at the back.

"It didn't come to that though, after only a few days in the ruins it all went wrong. Thunalla didn't see what happened inside the ruin but whatever it was unleashed what she called 'ice spirits' upon them. In her last note she explained that some tried to fight and were killed, while she and a few others tried escaping but ended up getting knocked off the side of that cliff by one of these spirits that gave chase. She wrote that last note while trapped in that tree, I'd hoped that one of the people that tried escaping with her was my mother." Rukia finished, snapping the booklet shut.

Seeing a frown on Rukia's face wasn't uncommon, she was pretty moody when she wanted to be. Though seeing fully blown sadness was something new to him, in this last day he'd seen more than once that the small Kuchiki really despaired over her mother's expedition. He couldn't blame her, this expedition of hers was less a treasure hunt and more like trying to find closure.

"You think these 'Ice spirits' are more Wispmothers?" He asked, he didn't like the idea of fighting against more magic users. Rukia shrugged, a first time he'd seen her do that.

"The entire ruin was made to house a tool of great ice magic, something which could no doubt attract being like Wispmothers and Ice Wraiths. So it's not a farfetched idea." She replied.

"Great..." He complained. To his surprise she gave him a small laugh, again, that was a first. She really seemed to be lowering her guard around him, that or her lack of sleep was sending her crazy. He wasn't sure which was more likely.

"You think you'll be able to use those notes to help find the entrance?" Ichigo asked as he laid back on his elbows. If they were able to get of the mountain sooner then he'd be happy, they had barely got here and he'd had his fill.

"Definitely, I'll know when we're in the area. From there we just have to search rock faces for the entrance, if their camp is still around after all these years then that will no doubt give away the location." She replied confidently. That gave him some relief at least.

He pulled out some wrapped dried meat, they wouldn't be making it to camp tonight if this storm didn't let up so he may as well eat now. The salty meat wasn't the tastiest but it would keep him from going hungry.

Rukia followed his example as she pulled out her supplies as well. Though unlike Ichigo, she pulled out a loaf of bread with a small cutting of a cheese wheel and some wrapped meat of some kind, though not salted or dried. Clearly, she wasn't used to packing foods which would perish slower. He decided not to comment on it.

He quickly finished the last of his meal and got up to keep an eye on the entrance, he didn't want more Wispmothers sneaking up on them. He hated being further from the fire than he needed to be, but at least it kept him from getting too cold. He placed himself firmly atop a rock, at the entrance to the small alcove so that he could see in both directions of the cave.

Snow had started building up at the mouth of the cave, to the point that there was a small hill along the ground. The howling winds had yet to subside, but maybe it was thanks to that he was able to notice something that should have been there.

He turned to look behind him into the darkness of the unexplored cave. He didn't know how it had slipped his notice till now, maybe fatigue or the fact he was rushing around half frozen. Either way he'd somehow failed to notice the draft of cold air hitting his back.

'A second entrance?' He thought to himself. He glanced at Rukia, she was on the verge of dozing off now so she'd be no help. He jumped off his rock, intent to investigate as he pulled a torch from his bag, simple cloth wrappings at the end of a stick covered in troll fat. With only a small spark from his flint he had it alit.

The walk through the tunnel was eerie. The winds that sounded like distant calls add to the perpetual darkness ahead of him didn't make it the most comfortable. He noted that the cave had a slight incline, nothing serious but he could no longer see the cave entrance as he ascended.

The cave widened out gradually till he reached the end, at which point he found himself in a wide cave mouth, though the entrance was mostly a frozen wall of snow and ice. He spotted a small crack in the frozen wall from which the winds blew through.

"This must be on the other side of the cliff, it's not a cave it's a tunnel." He stated as he glanced though the icy crack. Though the thick veil of snow that was falling from the clouds was an expanse of snow fields leading up to a higher point on the mountain.

The passage here was only a slight incline with very stable ground, perfect for the carriage. He quickly made his way back the way he came, intent on telling Rukia her problem of getting the horses up the mountain was solved.

It seemed his message would have to wait. As he entered the small alcove he was greeted by the soft snoring of the sleeping Kuchiki wrapped tightly in her cloak. He sighed to himself as he placed himself back on top of the rock he'd kept watch from.

"Suppose it can wait till morning..." He mused as he set in for his guard duty.

* * *

 **And that's this month down, I think there will be one or two more chapters to this part of the story and then we are on to new pastures.  
**

 **This story is really burning me out currently, but I guess that's expected after such a long time writing it. The speed that I'm writing for it has dropped massively and I more often then not find myself stuck with what to write leading me to sometime write only a hundred words or so. I'm unsure when the next chapter will be hopefully it'll be on scheduled but I doubt it. Sorry.**

 **I'm thinking I'll start a new story that I can put some effort into while I try getting my focus back for this story, I have lots of things planned out for this story but I'm struggling to write it now. This is the longest I've written a story continually for and it's really talking its toll so i hope that if i shift gears I'll be able to get back into the habit of putting words down.**

 **If I do start another story, then it'll be posted within a few weeks or i may just end up taking a little rest to see if that helps instead. either way this story will continue, just not at the rate that I've previously been doing so.**


End file.
